Mis dos padres
by Harye Lee
Summary: Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger es una chica alegre, con ojos soñadores y hermosa como ninguna otra chica. Al menos es lo que dice su padre: Rivaille Ackerman. Tener dos padres no es fácil, y más si solo eres la única mujercita entre esos dos hombres distraídos. Aunque Eren es su "mami" no la comprende en muchos sentidos. M-preg/Riren. Finalizada.
1. Chapter 1:Mi primer amigo

**Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, el amargado de Levi y el pequeño de mi querido amor Eren tampoco. Elizabeth es mía al igual que la historia.**

 **Advertencias: Un levi protector, creo que si puse una malas palabras, no me acuerdo para ser sincera.**

 **En este fic, quería mostrar un lado diferente de Levi, siempre he notado que las personas cambian cuando tienen hijos, la prueba la tengo de un conocido que cambio de una manera sorprendente pero sin cambiar su forma de ser. Un cambio bueno, pensé ya que sigue manteniendo su personalidad. Haber si no me quedo raro o yo que se, es mi primer Fanfic.**

 **Sin mas, disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi primer amigo

Hoy era día de salir con su papa, él siempre la llevaba al parque para que jugara con otros niños, como le había ordenado su papi. Se sentía muy feliz, ya que al fin veía por tiempo completo a su papa, era un alivio.

Rivaille miraba de reojo a su hija, esa muñequita hermosa era fruto de su amor con Eren, oh su hermoso marido de ojos agua marina. Casi salto de alegría cuando su bebita abrió los ojos por primera vez mostrándole esos maravillosos ojos inocentes y agua marina que Eren le había heredado.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?- Escucho la voz de un niño, sus ojos afilados fueron directo a su hija. Allí se encontraba delante de ella un insufrible mocoso.

Su nena levanto la mirada hacia el mocoso.

\- No, papa dice que no debo jugar con ningún niño- Le contesto su hija "Así es" quiso gritarle con orgullo- así que lárgate.

El niño con miedo se alejó de su dulce bebita, el no entendió el porqué, su nena solo hizo esa mirada tierna tan característica de los Ackerman, seguro el mocoso era gay como para no notar ha tan linda niña.

"La llevare al centro comercial y le comprare todo lo que me pida" se dijo como nota mental para apremiar a su hija.

Nadie le quitaría a su hija, él sabía que sería una belleza exótica como su prima Mikasa, sumando esos ojos hermosos de su esposo: igual a una hermosa mujer que todos desearían. Pero él no lo permitiría, los únicos hombres que tendría en su vida sería Eren y el mismo.

\- Hola- escucho una vocecita dulce, Rivaille dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su pequeña. Sonrió mentalmente al ver esa niña rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca (no tanto como la de su hija) y menuda.

\- Hola- Le respondió su hija educadamente.

\- Puedo yo...- La niña tartamudeo jugando con sus pequeños deditos.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?- Se apresuró a decir su hija, él sonrió mentalmente, su hija solo aceptaba jugar con niñas como él había ordenado.

\- Claro- Respondió la pequeña, sus ojos se iluminaron, una bella mirada inocente se posó en su hija. Aceptaba a la chiquilla, era una hermosura andante, cuando creciera sería la mejor amiga de su hija.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Elizabeth- Pregunto su nenita.

\- Soy Armin- Respondió la rubiecita sentándose delante de su hija. Su ropa le llamo la atención, tenía un overol azul con patitos amarillos, unos converse blancos y una camisa blanca. Sus padres no la vestían tan femenina como el a su hija: Elizabeth hoy traía un vestido verde con lunares rosa, su cabello sujeto por una cinta rosa y zapatos rosas con medias blancas.

\- Es un nombre extraño pero muy lindo, ¿De dónde eres?- La rubia tomo una muñeca de porcelana que su hija le ofreció.

\- Soy de Inglaterra- Respondió la niña.

\- Yo soy de Alemania- Comento Elizabeth dejando la muñeca de lado- ¿Te parece si mejor platicamos y tomamos té?

\- Me parece bien, ¡me gusta él té!- Acepto la rubia encantada, le regreso la muñeca a Elizabeth sonriendo.

Rivaille sabía que su hija era muy metódica, primero investigaría más a su nueva amiga antes de entablar una mejor relación. Elizabeth saco todo lo necesario y sirvió él te.

\- Es té de manzanilla- Armin tomo la taza con maestría, tal como lo hacía en su casa.

\- Oh- Exclamo Rivaille sorprendido, Armin era muy educada.

\- Tengo dos papas, no una mama y papa, ambos son hombres- Soltó su hija sin mostrar su ansiedad, Rivaille miro detalladamente a la rubia, si se burlaba de ella o la miraba con asco como otros niños iría por ella.

Armin llevo rápidamente su taza a su regazo, bastante sorprendida.

\- Los míos también, por eso los niños no me dejaron jugar con ellos- Ha Elizabeth se le iluminaron sus ojos haciéndolos más hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora se formó en sus labios.

\- Eso es genial- Le exclamo su hija.

\- ¿Cómo son tus papas?- Le pregunto la rubia más animada.

\- Mi papi que es como una mami ya que él me llevo en su barriga: es guapo, su tez es bronceada, ojos verdes como los míos, mide uno setenta, creo y su sonrisa es hermosa- Le explico la niña emocionada- Y mi papa es guapísimo, siempre frunce el ceño pero se ve guapo aun así, su tez pálida como la nieve, eso dice papi. Su cabello es negro y mide uno sesenta.

Armin rio alegre.

\- Mi papi es rubio de ojos azules, es alto pero no se su estatura, tez blanca y guapo también- La rubia rio jocosamente- Papa es alto, más que papi, rubio de ojos color miel, tez blanca y siempre olfatea a la gente.

Elizabeth sonrió, el papa de Armin era raro.

\- Heredaste los ojos de tu papi- comento Elizabeth

\- Los ojos de papi, su tez y lo rubio supongo que de los dos-

\- Yo los ojos también de papi, tez de papa al igual que el cabello negro y dice que me parezco de las facciones a ambos- Armin rio con dulzura, al fin tendría un amigo.

\- ¿De dónde son tus papas? Mi papi Erwin es de Inglaterra y mi papa Mike es de estados unidos- Explico la rubia tomando más de su te.

\- Un yanqui- Se burló Elizabeth sin malicia- Mi papi Eren es de Alemania y mi papa Rivaille es de Francia.

Ambas se quedaron calladas en un silencio nada incómodo disfrutando su delicioso te. Ambas tenían mucho en común.

Así pasaron las bellas niñas platicando de cosas que le gustaban y de su vida, Rivaille las miraba de reojo fingiendo que miraba el periódico, al fin su hija tenía una amiga que no la miraba raro por tener dos padres del mismo sexo. Eso le emociono, y compartió la felicidad que seguramente sentía en esos momentos su hija.

\- Armin- Le grito un rubio llegando hasta donde su hijo.- Es hora de irnos mi amor.

La rubia sonrió con tristeza.

\- Pero papi estoy con mi nueva amiga Elizabeth- renegó Armin- Sus papas son hombres como los míos.

Erwin miro a la niña muy sorprendido.

\- Oh ya veo- Elizabeth le sonrió al hombre.- Soy Erwin Smith, papa de Armin

Se presentó el rubio tomando a la rubia en brazos.

\- Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger- Se presentó su hija sonriendo.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana a jugar Elizabeth?- Pregunto Armin.

\- Papi me traerá esta vez ya que papa trabaja- Le respondió su hija alegre.

\- Le diré a tu padre que te traiga mañana a esta hora Armin- A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Gracias papi- Agradeció la pequeña alegremente.

\- De nada mi pequeño, ahora despídete de Elizabeth, que tenemos que visitar a unos amigos de papa- la chica sonrió con alegría.

\- Adiós Elizabeth, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar- Le anuncio Armin.

\- Si Armin, nos vemos mañana, traeré te de limón así que tú tienes que traer algo para nuestra fiesta de te- Armin medito por un momento.

\- Le diré a mi tía Historia que me de unos de sus cupcakes- Elizabeth sonrió con los ojos iluminados del gusto.

\- Este bien Armin, te veo mañana- Se despidió Elizabeth con la mano, ambos rubios hicieron lo mismo.

La pequeña dejo de mover la mano hasta que los rubios desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

\- ¿Y qué opinas de Armin papi?- Pregunto su hija metiendo todas sus cosas a la bolsa de losa morado que él le había comprado.

\- No te juzgará por tus dos padres, eso es bueno- Su hija se levantó cargando su bolsa yendo hasta donde él se encontraba. Levi la cargo y la sentó en su pierna izquierda.

\- Eso es fabulosos papa, yo soy como tú, solo necesito a nadie, pero también soy una niña aun y todo niño necesita a alguien desconocido con quien jugar- Levi entendió a su hija, si no fuera por Eren el estaría solo e infeliz. Pero la vida le había regalado esas dos personitas tan bellas que le estaban dando tantos días de dicha.

\- Lo se hija, cuando encuentras a una persona que te comprende y sabes que no te traicionará debes de estar con ella. No aferrarse y luchar por ella a menos que sea el amor de tu vida, pero dejarlo ir cuando te des cuenta de que ella no era para ti. No te rindas tan pronto por esa persona tan especial para ti. - Rivaille nunca diría algo tan cursi, pero desde que Eren llego a su vida cada vez cambiaba por su familia, era más demostrativo con ellos, pero solo con ellos, la demás gente que se fuera a la mierda.

\- Lo se papa- Le dijo su hija abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Vámonos entonces te tengo una sorpresa- Elizabeth analizo a su papa, pero simplemente no le dio importancia, si era un regalo de Levi seguro era bueno...y costoso.

\- ¡Y me dijo que se me veía hermoso en mí!- Exclamo su hija con burla.

\- Solo quería venderte algo- Eren los escucho desde la cocina, sus dos amores había llegado.

\- Eso lo se papa, pero se veía ridículo- El castaño fue corriendo hasta llegar con su esposo e hija.

\- Bienvenidos- Exclamo Eren con una gran sonrisa.

\- Papi mira lo que me regalo papa- Su hija fue corriendo hacia él, Eren cargo a su hija dándole unas vueltas. Sonrió cuando escucho esa risita cantarina.

\- ¿Le compraron algo a papi?- Pregunto fingiendo estar enojado.

\- Claro que si papi, te compre unos zapatos muy bonitos, mi papa me ayudo a escogerlo- Le anuncio su bebita dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso querida- Dijo el chico sonriéndole.

\- Ve a darte una ducha princesa- Le ordeno Rivaille dándole un beso a su marido. - Estoy en casa.

\- ¿Puedo escuchar música y que sea una ducha larga?- Pregunto su nenita mirándole suplicante.

\- Claro que sí, pero si necesitas ayuda grita mi nombre- Su pequeña salto de brazos de su papi corriendo a su cuarto, y después al baño de su cuarto, allí la pequeña se desnudó ansiosa por recibir el agua caliente de su ducha, dejo la ropa en la cesta de ropa sucia, se puso una bata de baño y preparo el agua. Antes de meterse a la tina puso un disco de música clásica en el estéreo y subió el volumen para que Beethoven se escuchara en el baño. Al final se metió en la tina ansiosa, restregaría con jabón toda la suciedad en su cuerpo.

\- Ya casi está terminada la cena.

Le aviso Eren a su marido, camino dejando a Levi en la entrada, tenía que terminar la cena.

Cuando llego a la estufa tomo una cuchara y probo la sopa, no sabía salada eso era bueno, apago la estufa satisfecho.

\- Me gusta esto- Le dijo Levi acercándose a su espalda- tocarte.

Le dijo abrazándole con una mano, y con la otra tocando su pecho.

\- Levi basta, esta Elizabeth en casa- Le regaño sabiendo que era en vano.

\- Se está duchando, además, no hemos hecho el amor en una semana. Llegue a mi límite. - Eren también había llegado a su límite, pero su pudor no le dejo decir nada.

\- Si pero...-

\- Nada mi amor, hoy lo hacemos porque lo hacemos- Le susurro su marido en la oreja, jadeo despacio.

\- Pero rápido- Le suplico dejándose llevar por esas hermosas caricias.

\- Rápido y placentero- Le prometió lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

La pequeña familia Ackerman Jaeger se encontraba reunida, cenando lo que Eren le había preparado a sus dos muñecos de porcelana.

\- Me fascina esta sopa- Le dijo su hija.

\- El amor es el ingrediente- Su pequeña rio por lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su padre.

\- Y lo hizo con mi amor- Eren brinco por la caricia que Levi le hizo en el muslo.

\- ¿Me vas a llevar al parque como prometiste papi?- Pregunto la niña suplicante- Se lo prometí a Armin.

\- Claro que si Elizabeth, es la primera vez que logras hacer amigos y no te arruinare tu amistad- Elizabeth se relajó, claro que sus papas la ayudarían, ya que ellos cuando pequeños no habían hecho muchos amigos. Y obviamente no querían que a su nena le pasara lo mismo.

\- Papa- Llamo la pequeña a su imponente padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el hombre dejando de acariciar a su esposo

\- ¿Estarás de nuevo ocupado viajando y todo eso?- Rivaille suspiro, claro que su hija le preguntaría eso, después de todo había estado una semana de viaje de negocios y a partir de mañana llegaría tarde a casa. Y todo por arreglar una junta.

\- Ya no viajare amor, pero me temo que no podre verte mucho- La pequeña suspiro en derrota.

\- Me lo imagine- Eren no dijo nada, el también extrañaba a su marido en las noches que se le hacían cada vez más largas y frías.

-No quería decirles esto antes pero...- Dos pares de ojos color agua marina lo miraron con atención-... El imbécil de mi jefe me dará vacaciones.

\- ¿Pixie te dio permiso?- Pregunto Eren sorprendido- El negocio que arreglaste seguro le dejo mucho dinero.

Rivaille asintió.

\- ¿Cuantos días?- Le exigió su hija, el rodo los ojos, Elizabeth sería una buena ejecutiva como él.

\- Una semana, completa en la playa- cerro los ojos al escuchar los gritos de alegría de su esposo e hija.

\- Genial papi- sintió los brazos de esos gritones abrazando su cuerpo.

\- Ya tranquilos no es para tanto- Sabia que ambos estaban muy emocionados, Eren porque le encantaba la playa y a su hija porque nunca había ido. - Pero si acaban de cenar no los llevare a ningún lado.

Los regaño como a los niños pequeños.

\- Si- Gritaron los dos niños sentándose para cenar.

Levi miro esas sonrisas radiantes y sus ojos iluminados, todo ese exhausto trabajo había valido la pena por ver a esos dos tan felices. Sonrió de lado, era tan feliz con su pequeña familia.

* * *

 **Me temo que me quedo muy corto, pero es el inicio, para probar si le gusta a alguien.**

 **Tengo que aclarar que soy una chica que siempre esta con niños pequeños, ok en este momento no, ya que les dije estoy de nini. Armin y Elizabeth siempre cambiaran su forma de decir las cosas, tal vez al grado de que nadie entienda, pero así son los niños.**

 **Como dije yo nunca pediré review, escribo porque me gusta, nadie me paga (ya quisiera, así pagaría mejor mi Internet) siempre he pensado que los revieew son para darte ánimos. De esa forma sabes que a alguien le gusto lo que has escrito y eso te anima muchísimo a seguir con tus locuras, soy de las chicas que se anima muchísimo si le dices "oye me gusto eso que has hecho" pero también me deprimo mucho al grado de que dejo de escribir, lo bueno es que llevo muy adelantado este fic, asi que si me llego a deprimir no se preocupen ya tengo algo que subir. Nunca dejare un fic hasta finalizarlo.**

 **Mejor le corto a la nota o la hare muy larga, viene a saber de Levi y Eren no de Harye Lee.**

 **Otro detalle, siempre cambio el apellido de Eren, lo pongo como Jaeger o Jeager, es una letra pero siempre me pasa asi que perdonen, y sobre Levi lo pongo como Rivaille o Levi porque me parece bonito, el Rivaille como su nombre y el Levi como un apodo que solo le dicen las personas las cuales el confia.**

 **Les dejare el nombre del segundo capitulo. El cual subiré todos los** **miércoles**

 **Capitulo 2: Conociendo el terreno**

Reviews de Antes que nada:

Deysizg501: Oh pero que dices con su erensito, pues si tendría que aprender a que hacer con el. Nunca me plante subir otra parte de este One-shot todos son únicos, pero si llegara a pasar y se me ocurra algo mas te prometo que lo subo y con gusto te lo dedico, ya que me has dado buenas ideas. gracias por leerle y dejarme el review, me animo e inspiro mucho

Blacksoulstar95: Muchas gracias, veras mucho fic míos con hijos e hijas riren, me facinan el . Me alegra que te gusta Confección a mi manera, en un bebe que me dejo sin dormir ya que no sabia como continuarlo


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo el terreno

Capítulo 2: Conociendo el terreno.

=w=

Elizabeth miraba atentamente su bolsa de lona morada, sentía que faltaba algo adentro pero aun no descubría que era y por ello no se atrevía a subía el zipper.

\- Ya termine- Le aviso su papi mirándola desde la cocina.

\- Me falta algo- Dijo enojada. Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vamos a repasar lo de la lista- Dijo el castaño sacando una hoja del bolso de su pantalón, camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hija. - ¿Juego de té?

\- Listo- Eren subrayo la hoja.

\- Cubiertos- su hija asintió.- ¿El té?

\- Listo- de nuevo rayo la hoja.

\- ¿Las muñecas? Si las conversación se hace tediosa pueden jugar con ellas- La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿El Ipad? - Elizabeth la miro horrorizada.

\- Es un juego de té con clase papa, no se puede llevar nada de tecnología- Le regaño su hija molesta.

\- Ya entiendo, con clase- Ella le sonrió- Si quieres puedo llevar un gran candelabro y un piano de cola.

Elizabeth infló sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Esto es serio, no digas nada infantil- de nuevo puso los ojos en blanco, un infante hablándole de no ser infantil.

\- Tu seriedad es aburrida como la de tu padre-

\- Y tú te crees muy chistoso papi, pero no lo eres- su padre la miro enojado.

\- Como sea, eres demasiado seria como el Raviolli- Le regaño su papi enojado- eso es malo.

-Claro que no- Le reto la pequeña- Mi seriedad me servirá de mucho cuando este en la universidad.

\- Mira niña seria y mal creada, deja de discutir con el hombre al que le debes la vida y vámonos que con tanta tontería se nos hará tarde- Eren fue a ponerse los zapatos en la entrada.

Elizabeth suspiro resignada, se había pasado un poco con su padre.

\- Lo siento papi, solo estoy muy nerviosa- Admitió su pequeña rodeando su cuello en un abrazo. Eren sonrió complacido, se colocó sus Converse negro y cargo a su nena.

\- No hay porque disculparse, es natural sacar con alguien la frustración- Elizabeth beso su mejilla.

\- ¿Papa también saca el coraje con algo?- El asintió- ¿Cómo?

Eren sudo frio, Levi siempre lo hacía con su cuerpo, no podía quejarse, pero no podía decírsele a su hija.

\- Obviamente limpiando a profundidad la casa- Elizabeth asintió, había visto a su papa haciendo eso.

\- Como el día que estaba enojado con el señor Pixie y limpio la casa de tía Hanji- El trataba de olvidar ese día, no solo la casa de Hanji había quedado limpia.

\- Así es pequeña, pero ya es hora de irnos- dijo nervioso, la pequeña asintió, Eren bajo a su pequeña y le puso sus zapatitos de charol rojo.

\- Vamos papi, seguro Armin ya llego- Eren no lo dudaba, los niños eran muy impacientes cuando algo les emocionaba.

=w=

\- Cinturón- Le ordeno Eren a la pequeña, la pequeña asintió bajando la protección de su asiento de carro, el castaño sonrió complacido.

\- Cinturón- Vocifera la pequeña mirando a su papi.

\- Enseguida- Le dijo colocándose también el cinturón.

\- Ahora vámonos- grito su pequeña emocionada, Eren sonrió al ver tan contenta a su pequeña, sin más puso en marcha el carro. Él también quería conocer al nuevo amigo de su hija.

=w=

La pequeña bajo del auto con ayuda de su papi, no podía esperar para cumplir cuatro años y que la gente no le dijera más bebe. Ella ya era toda una niña grande, se bañaba solita y hace tiempo que dejo el vasito entrenador, así es, ella era toda una niña grande ahora.

\- ¿En qué lugar del parque?- Le pregunto su padre cargándola en su brazo izquierdo mientras en su otro brazo llevaba su bolso morado.

\- Donde están los pinos pequeños- Eren asintió caminando al lugar donde le había indicado.

\- ¡Elizabeth!- Se escuchó un grito emocionado.

Ambos pares de ojos agua marina se giraron para ver al dueño de esa voz.

\- Hola Armin- Saludo la pequeña agitando su manita con emoción.

Eren vio con detalle al hombre que traía en brazos a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules. El hombre también era rubio, ojos color miel, tez blanca, bigote corto y una cara muy seria.

\- Hola soy Eren Jaeger- Le saludo con cortesía Eren.

\- Hola soy Armin y es mi papi Mike Sakarius- Les presento el rubio, Eren se sentía pequeño con el imponente padre de Armin, el cual seguramente había heredado la sonrisa y ojos expresivos de su papi, como Elizabeth los suyos.

\- Hola señor- Le saludo su hija removiendo se en sus brazos, lo cual era señal de que no quería mas ser abrazada. La dejo en el suelo, Mike hizo lo mismo, dejo en el suelo a su hijo. Eren rio entre dientes al ver que Mike se agachaba mucho para dejar a ese pequeño rubio en el suelo, las desventajas de ser tan alto.

\- Papi la bolsa- El rodo los ojos entregándole la mochila a su hija- hay una banca cerca de donde vamos a jugar, te puedes quedar allí.

\- Claro sargento- bromeo el castaño, su hija era igual de mandona que Levi.

Mike se acercó a él, lo olfateo y sonrió, Eren se quedó tieso.

\- No se asuste señor Jaeger, mi papa siempre hace eso para reconocer a la gente después- Le grito el rubio sentándose junto a su hija para que comenzaran con su fiesta de té.

\- Ya veo- Contesto menos tenso, si conocías a Hanji Zoe, la demás gente no era tan rara.

=w=

Eren estaba tranquilamente jugando en su celular, no era su costumbre ignorar a la gente que se encontraba con él, pero Mike había frustrado todos sus intentos de conversación. Seguramente su hija estaba más entretenido y feliz con Armin, todo lo contrario a él, que se estaba acabando sus vidas y estaba harto de haces pizzas a los falsos clientes de su juego.

Miro la hora gritando en su interior, se levantó contento de la banca de cemento.

\- Elizabeth es hora de irse- La niña resoplo enojada.

\- Ya voy- Le dijo con desgana, Armin le ayudo a meter todo al bolso morado.

\- Así son los niños cuando encuentran algo muy entretenido, no quieren soltarlo- Eren miro sorprendido a Mike " Si habla" pensó sonriéndole.

\- Lo sé, Elizabeth no soltaba un juguete que le regalo su padre hasta que dijo que era para bebes- Dijo el chico resoplando.

\- Armin hace lo mismo con los libros, hasta que Erwin le compra otro- Eren rio divertido, Mike apenas sonrió. "Serio como Rivaille" pensó sonriendo, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- Sé que es un poco apresurado, pero a cómo van las cosas con nuestros hijos. ¿Les gustaría venir a cenar a nuestra casa?-

\- Eso sería genial papi- Grito Armin abrazando a su padre.

Eren cargo a su hija cuando la vio entusiasmada.

\- Supongo que si- Dijo Mike seriamente- Pero solo podemos hoy, después estaremos muy ocupados con lo del kinder de Armin, la guardería y el papeleo del trabajo.

Eren lo entendía muy bien, su esposo estaba igual de ocupado.

\- Esta bien señor Sakarius, Nos vemos a las 8, ¿Si le parece bien?- Mike asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces me voy, que tengo que bañar a esta niña sucia- Elizabeth rio cuando su papi le hizo cosquillas en su barriga. - Adiós.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth miro a su papi, estaba cocinando algo para la cena con la familia de Armin.

\- ¿No será bueno encargar un pastel?- Pregunto la pequeña coloreando en su libro.

\- No tengo tiempo para ir y tu padre llegara tarde. Aún tengo que ducharme y arreglarme como para sumarle a ir por un pastel- Ella suspiro, todo ese esfuerzo lo hacía por ella- ¡Listo!

Grito con entusiasmo su papi.

\- Yo acomodare los cubiertos papi- Eren miro a su hija con algo de duda.

\- Esta bien, pero con mucho cuidado- Se quitó el mandil dejándolo donde siempre y corrió al cuarto de baño.

La pequeña fue directo a su labor, acomodo los tapetes de mesa, y poco a poco acomodo los cubiertos.

El timbre la asusto, los Smith no debían de llegar aun.

Fue a la puerta abriéndola con confianza.

\- ¿Papa?- Pregunto confundida mirando nerviosa a su querido padre.

-¿Dónde está Eren?, les quería dar una sorpresa por salir temprano- Levi miro con detalle a su hija- ¿No deberías estar en pijama?

Su pequeña asintió, si fuera una noche normal ella traería su pijama morada, no una falda tipo bailarina, medias grises, zapatillas rosa, camiseta sin mangas gris y suéter rosa

\- Mi papi se está duchando y no estoy en pijama porque la familia de Armin vendrá a cenar hoy- Levi la miro sorprendido.

\- Dame a fondo los detalles- Elizabeth suspiro, Levi dejo su maletín en la entrada sin quitarse el saco como de costumbre.

\- Papa quería conocer a los padres de Armin, así que los invito a una cena, pero solo pueden esta noche por su trabajo, papi acepto sabiendo que tu llegarías. Tarde pero que llegarías. - El suspiro, también quería conocer a los papas de Armin.

\- Iré a ducharme al cuarto de invitados-

\- ¿Porque no con papi?, tía Hanji dice que solos los padres pueden hacerlo- Primero mataría a Hanji por decirle eso a su hija. Además si iba con su hermoso esposo desnudo no saldrían un buen rato del baño.

\- Porque quiero una ducha corta y tu papi se tarda- La niña asintió, sin entender muy bien a su padre.

\- Nos vemos entonces- Le dijo su hija a modo de despedida, aún le faltan los vasos, no podría distraerse. - Listo

Dijo la pequeña mirando su bien acomodada mesa, aplaudió su obra sonriendo con alegría. El timbre sonó sacándola de su burbuja de felicidad.

Camino con pasos seguros hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió con nerviosismo.

\- Hola - Saludo tímidamente.

\- ¿Cómo estas Elizabeth?- Pregunto Erwin, el traía en brazos al pequeño rubio.

\- Muy bien señor Erwin-

\- Hola señor Sakarius- Saludo Eren animadamente,- Hola Armin.

\- Hola señor Eren- La pequeña suspiro, si no fuera porque su padre había llegado a tu tiempo para saludar a sus invitados ella habría tartamudeado sin saber qué hacer con la familia de Armin mientras esperaba a que bajaran sus padres.

\- Pero pasen todos- Dijo el castaño abriendo más la puerta, la familia Sakarius Smith entro tranquilamente.- Mi marido está por bajar.

Eren miro al señor Erwin, era muy alto también, ahora sabia como se sentía Levi cuando estaba junto a él.

\- ¿Quieren cenar o prefieren ir a la sala?-

\- Si lo prefiere es mejor esperar a su marido...

\- No hace falta, ya baje- La familia Sakarius Smith miro con detalle al hombre bajito de mirada afilada- Yo soy el padre de Elizabeth, Rivaille Ackerman.

\- Erwin Smith- el castaño trataba de no reírse de su esposo, el con su 1.70 se sentía como un minium a un lado de esos dos hombres, seguro su esposo se sentía un pitufo. "Veinte y treinta" se dijo en su mente, seguramente es lo que ambos rubios le llevaban de estatura a su pequeño esposo.

\- Veinte y treinta- Dijo mirando al frente, todos miraron sin entender al chico- Perdonen, quise decir, vamos a la mesa. Síganme por favor.

Eren suplico, para que Levi no hubiera escuchado eso.

=w=

Elizabeth sonrió, la cena estaba avanzando mejor de lo que ella esperaba, y eso era porque nadie hablaba mientras se comía. Suspiro, esperaba que su papa no arruinara el momento.

\- Cocina muy bien Eren- Le alago Smith sonriéndole.

\- Gracias señor Erwin, seguramente usted lo hace muy bien- Escucho al pequeño Armin reír.

\- Me temo que lo único que cocinó son los emparedados de mermelada para Armin- Eren sonrió comprendiéndolo.

\- No se preocupe, es un hombre de negocios, si no fuera por mi experiencia la podre de Elizabeth abría comido en restaurantes caros o comida rápida- Sakarius sonrió, ese chico con olor a menta le agradaba.

\- Solo comida de restaurantes, las hamburguesas son asquerosas y su carne de procedencia dudosa- le corrigió Rivaille, su hija nunca comería papas grasosas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, preferiría que Armin comiera emparedados todo el día a que se comiera esa cosa tóxica- Eren quería alegarle a esos dos, pero sabía que perdería. Armin tembló, le gustaba los emparedados de su papi, pero a toda hora sería malo para su salud.

\- Brindo por la comida casera- Dijo Eren burlón, tomando de su copa de vino.

Erwin sonrió, el chico le agradaba.

\- ¿Ya vamos a tomar té?- Pregunto Armin a sus padres.

\- Eso tienes que preguntarle a Rivaille o Eren- El rubio asintió, le preguntaría al papi de Elizabeth, ya que su papa le daba algo de miedo.

\- Claro Armin, puede ir a la sala yo me hare cargo de la mesa- Dijo el chico levantándose.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Eren?- el castaño negó.

\- Usted es nuestro invitado, Levi llevara las debidas- Levi asintió yendo a la cocina.

\- Vamos señor Erwin- Le alentó Elizabeth muy emocionada, los tres rubios la siguieron a la sala.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de la familia de Armin?- Rivaille sonrió mentalmente, padre e hija siempre le preguntaban las cosas antes de hacer algún movimiento.

\- No son como la loca de mierda, eso es un alivio, se ven serios pero buenas personas- Su Eren le regalo una sonrisa que se le antojo hermosa.

\- Vamos que tenemos invitados- Levi asintió, acercándose a su lindo esposo castaño y lo beso. Eren sonrió, quería estar a solas con su marido, pero tenían que ocuparse de sus invitados.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Me gustaron los cupcakes que llevaste a nuestra fiesta de té- Dijo Elizabeth para romper el silencio, ya que sus papas se tardaban en venir con las cosas.

\- Mi tía Historia los hizo para mí- Dijo emocionado el rubio- Puedo traerte después unos.

La pelinegra asintió emocionada, fue un alivio que su papi le acostumbrara a lo dulce y no a lo amargo.

\- Eso sería genial, papi siempre cocina pasteles para mí, le diré que te haga uno después- la pequeña trataba de alargar más la plática.

\- Creo que iré a ayudar- anuncio Erwin, la pequeña sudo frio.

\- No hace falta señor Erwin- el chico entro sonriéndole a todos, Elizabeth suspiro más tranquila.

Eren sirvió el té para todos.

\- Y dígame señor Erwin, ¿En qué trabaja?- Pregunto Eren con educación.

\- En una empresa que por el momento no es muy conocida, está creciendo poco a poco- Respondió el hombre.

\- ¿Y usted Eren?- el chico sonrió.

\- Yo me encargo del cuidado de mi casa señor Erwin, mi único trabajo es cuidar a mi pequeña. Cuando era más joven trabajaba, pero Levi no me deja, dice que ya trabaje lo suficiente, le toca a el cuidar de su familia económicamente- Eren bajo los hombros restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo- Dijo Erwin- ¿No le gustaría trabaja para lo que estudio?

\- No quiero que mi hija sea cuidada por algún familiar o amigo de Eren o mío, todos son idiotas y esta locos- le rescato su marido de una pregunta bastante incómoda para él.

\- Levi- Le regaño el chico dándole unas palmaditas en su rodilla- Mis padres y los de Levi siempre trabajaron, ya sabe que ahora solo es trabajar para los adultos y no disfrutamos a los hijos. Es lo que Levi quiere que hagamos, cuidar solos a Elizabeth.

La pequeña le sonrió a su papi, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tiene mucha razón Eren, por esa razón decidimos cambiar de trabajo y país, Armin se quedaba con niñeras y apenas lo veíamos en la noche para dormir.-

\- Sabe Erwin, yo soy una persona directa, no me importa ser delicado así que le hare una pregunta, que me hice desde que vi a Armin en el parque- el hombre rubio lo miro con atención, Elizabeth sudo frio y Eren miro atento a su marido. - Por que viste a la rubia de esa manera, no está mal cada quien viste a su hija como quiera, pero sería mejor para la niña usar vestidos que overoles.

Eren lo miro sin comprender, Erwin sonrió.

\- No se preocupe Rivaille, pero creo que está equivocado y es normal siempre hacen eso con Armin- Rivaille enarco una ceja con comprender- Armin es un chico.

Elizabeth lanzo un chillido, Rivaille miro al niño rubio.

\- ¿Un chico?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Levi por favor- Rivaille lo miro enojado.

\- Es un chico- Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y eso qué?- Pregunto Eren con irritación.

\- Ningún chico debe acercarse a mi hija, no me importa si parece más niña que nada- Levi se levantó enojado.

\- Vamos Levi no hagas dramas de novela barata, Ana maría nunca se casara o hará algo malo con Rodrigo Fernando- Bromeo Eren mirando a los niños, quería rescatar el momento tan bochornoso que estaba provocando su marido

\- ¿Y si Rodrigo Fernando quiere aprovecharse de Ana maría?- Cuestiono Levi con irritación.

\- Vamos apenas se conocen, son niños y Rodrigo Fernando la querrá como a una hermana- Erwin miro a la extraña pareja sin comprender nada.

\- Ana María- Dijo Elizabeth apuntándose con su pequeño dedo- Rodrigo Fernando.

Ahora apunto al rubio que seguramente ya no querría de ella ni el saludo.

\- Francisco... Quiero decir, mi marido Levi tiene complejo de padre protector- Explico Eren sonriéndole.

\- Así es, no dejare que un chiquillo del demonio se acerque a mi hija para que después la lleve por mal camino- Eren rio a carcajadas.

\- Oh vamos, solo ve al pequeño Armin, es un niño adorable- Rivaille lo miro de mala gana.

\- Ahora, después será como los otros y tú sabes a que me refiero- Eren lo miro indignado, eso ya era el colmo para él.

\- Eso ya fue suficiente- Eren tomo de la mano a su marido y lo jalo con fuerza.

\- Eren espera- Le grito Levi confundido, el chico no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de invitados.

\- Ahora si te diré unas cuantas verdades- Le grito enojado, Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba de su tierno esposo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth dejo caer la cabeza en la mesita de la sala.

\- Lo siento, mi papa llego al extremo- Se disculpó la pequeña levantando su mirada verde a los tres rubios.

\- No te preocupes Elizabeth, tu papa es divertido- Le dijo el rubiecito con comprensión.

\- Si yo fuera tu padre haría lo mismo, Armin es mi único hijo, y no dejaría que ninguna mujer me lo quitara. Pero se nota que tú vas a querer a mi hijo como un hermano por ello te dejare ser su amiga- Elizabeth sonrió nerviosa, Erwin daba miedo como su padre.

Eren entro a la sala después de unos minutos, Mike vio al muchacho con olor a menta.

\- ¿Su esposo esta mejor?- Pregunto Mike seriamente.

\- Esta mejor. Lamento todo el drama que hizo el tonto ese- Erwin pudo ver que el pequeño Eren también podía ponerse furioso.

\- Es mejor que ya nos vayamos-

\- Si es por Levi les prometo...-

\- No te preocupes Eren, entiendo perfectamente a Rivaille. Nos es por eso que nos vamos, ya es la hora de dormir para Armin- Los tres rubios se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos- Fue una cena...interesante.

Bastante, pensó Eren suspirando, seguramente la familia de Armin ya no querrían venir a visitarlos.

\- La próxima ves traeremos unas galletas de la prima de Erwin para acompañar él te- Eren miro con ojos iluminados a Mike, seguro había notado su ansiedad.

\- Eso sería perfecto- Dijo el chico más emocionado que los niños.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Elizabeth- llamo Levi a su hija desde las escaleras, la pequeña lo miro enojada.

\- ¿Que quiere señor Rivaille?- Pregunto con desprecio. Ha Levi le fallaron las pierna, su hija le había dicho señor Rivaille, no papa como siempre.

\- Mi pequeña...

\- Te has pasado Rivaille, y lo sabes muy bien, no me hables por el resto del día- Elizabeth subió las escaleras, cuando llego con su padre lo miro como todo un Ackerman furiosa.

\- Yo lo lamento mi amor, sabes que pienso de los chicos- la niña rodo los ojos.

\- Eses es el problema papa, Armin no va a ser mi chico, el será mi hermano y me querrá como tía Mikasa a papi Eren- Levi esperaba que su amor no fuera como el de su prima y Eren, era un amor acosador. Pero entendía el punto que establecía su hija.

\- Entiendo Elizabeth, el será tu mejor amigo y eso me parece genial- A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Sabia que entenderías papa, te quiero mucho- Exclamo la niña- Voy a ponerme mi pijama.

Grito la pequeña corriendo a su habitación.

\- Todo por ver a tu hija feliz- Dijo Eren acercándose a Levi- Pero si le haces alguna grosería a Armin o su familia te juro que te dejo sin sexo un mes y no te dejare dormir por dos meses en mi casa. Seguro Hanji te acogerá en su casa, en ese departamento sucio y con papales tirados en todo lugar.

Le amenazó su ex-encantador esposo, el cual le sonrió con malicia. Eren camino moviendo sutilmente sus caderas, mostrándole a Levi de lo mucho que se perdería.

Eren podía llegar a ser el muchachito más tierno, amoroso y comprensivo, pero en ocasiones podía ser un demonio vestido de ángel haciéndolo sufrir mucho.

Diablos, ¿Entonces por qué en lugar de enojarse lo excitaba tanto?

Si su esposo hacia esos movimientos de cadera, era una clara invitación para que le hiciera cosas malas, pero primero tenía que mandar a dormir a su hija.

\- Elizabeth, espero que ya estés en la cama, es muy tarde y para que los niños este despiertos- Le grito a su hija, no desperdicia el tiempo con sutileza, su hermosos esposo lo esperaba y ese traserito apetecible también.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacaciones en caliente

**Declaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su dueño es Hajime Isayama, yo solo se los tome prestados un ratito para escribirles algo y entretenerlos.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg, algo de drama, perdonen por el drama del cap, quise experimentar para ver si sirvo para este genero (note que no), un Levi raro y un Eren muy peleonero.**

 **Como el capitulo era muy largo tuve que cortarlo.**

 **Ya saben reviews abajo, sin mas disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Vacaciones en caliente.

Primera parte

-Tengo una mala y una buena noticia- Dos pares de ojos agua marina lo miraron preocupados- La mal es...

Levi los miro seriamente, quedándose completamente callado, el par de ojos agua marina lo miraron más atentos. Después de unos segundos lo miraron enojados.

\- Ya dila- Pidió Eren, no soportaba el suspenso que su marido estaba poniendo.

\- Ya no hay detergente de lavanda-

\- ¡No!- Lamento su hija soltando el tenedor.

\- Lo se hija, tenemos que ir por mas mañana- La pequeña asintió preocupada Eren casi cae de espaldas, a veces podían ser tan inmaduros.

\- ¿Y la buena?- Pregunto gruñendo, seguro su marido iba a decir que había ofertas en detergentes, y el pensando que sería algo realmente malo. Nada interesante había pasado, solo lo de la familia de Armin y eso fue hace una semana. Ni Hanji se había pasado por el departamento para alegrarle la semana.

Era seis de Noviembre y no podía más que pedirle a la amada Higia de su marido que ya estuvieran en diciembre para empezar con las emocionantes compras navideñas.

\- En tres días nos vamos a la playa- Eren dejo sus pensamientos negativos de su marido para mirarlo sorprendido - ¿No están alegres mocosos de mierda?

Les grito con seriedad su marido, era difícil saber de las emociones del gruñón de Levi, pero Eren noto un pequeño brillo de excitación por la noticia que les había anunciado.

\- Claro que si papa- Grito su hija corriendo hacia su padre y subiendo a su regazo.

\- Lo se hija- Si no conociera a su marido no sabría cuando estaba realmente feliz.

\- Mañana iremos por detergente y después las compras para el viaje- Le anuncio su marido abrazando a su pequeña.

\- ¿Comeremos haya o quieres que prepare algo?- Pregunto el chico.

\- Hay un restaurante en el centro comercial, antes de casarnos comía seguido allí- Eren sabia el porqué, su marido era bueno en todo, acepto en la cocina, en esa actividad era todo un desastre.

\- Hace seis años que nos vas, seguro te dará nostalgia recordar tu soltería- Se mofo Eren sonriendo angelicalmente, le encantaba molestar a Levi insinuándole muchas cosas de su época en la cual solo era Levy y el trabajo, nada de vida social o un lindo castaño a su lado, después de todo él no era precisamente un mujeriego cuando lo conoció.

\- Comiendo a base de restaurante y sin _eso_ \- Le reto su marido con una mirada afilada- Creme que nos es vida, que haría sin mi apasionado esposo.

Eren templo rojo como tomate.

\- La pasión es cuando haces algo con todo tu esfuerzo- Grito Elizabeth asiéndose notar.

Ambos padres temblaron, si seguían con ese juego de seducción la mente pura de su hija no dudaría mucho.

Levi y Eren se miraron, por el momento su jueguito estaban empatado: acordaron una tregua con la mirada, nada de juegos a menos que estuvieran a solas.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso cariño?- Pregunto Eren temiendo lo peor.

\- Estaba en casa de tía Hanji cuando escuche que Moblit le decía a alguien que ella era muy seria y apasionada con su trabajo- Explico la pequeña- Le pregunte a tía Hanji y me explico que era.

\- Ya veo- Suspiro Eren, al menos Hanji no lo había explicado con doble intención.

Miro a su marido, para ver si él tenía intenciones de asesinar a Hanji, suspiro al verlo muy calmado.

\- Deberíamos comprar flotadores para Elizabeth, aún no sabe nadar muy bien- Comento su esposo comiendo, esa seriedad era muy sospechosa.

\- Y bloqueador- Dijo el chico dejando pasar su actitud, más tarde le sacaría la verdad con unos cuantos trucos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miro el escaparate de la tienda de chocolates, sentía como los malditos le seducían, tal vez así se sentía Levi cuando el movía un poco sus caderas invitándolo al pecado.

 _'Vamos Eren, sé que me quieres en tu boca'_ Le decía el chocolate palabras provocativas _' ¿No me quieres dar una mordida?'_ Le pregunto otro chocolate mostrando su relleno.

\- ¿Quieres unos?- La pregunta de su marido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- No, solo los veía, vamos a ver la ropa de playa- Oh no, para nada del mundo caería en la tentación, si seguía comiendo dulces tendría caries y no se lo perdonaría.

Levi lo siguió, ya después platicaría seriamente con Eren y su lucha interna con los chocolates.

\- Quiero un helado- Pidió su hija señalando con su dedito la tienda de helados.

\- Hija has comido muchos dulces esta semana-

\- Vamos Eren, es una bebe y ellos ocupan dulces...-

\- No soy bebe- Le discutió la pequeña con el ceño fruncido- Quiero esa sandalias, vamos papa.

Eren le agradeció con la mirada a su marido, él tenía muchos trucos para persuadir a la glotona de su hija.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miraba atentamente el escaparate de la farmacia.

\- Protección de 50 contra protección de 180- Aunque Levi se tirara en medio de la playa desnudo para broncearse, solo haría que su piel se pusiera roja. Pero si escogía 50 de protección la piel delicada de su nenita le ardería por el sol- 180 has ganado.

Tomo tres botecitos de bloqueador dejándolo en el carrito de supermercado.

Camino deteniéndose, miro la variedad de condones que ofrecía la farmacia.

\- Seguro Levi no me dejara ni un minuto sin querer meterme algo- Suspiro derrotado, ya vería su esposo como meterle mano y que su hija no lo notara.

Tomo su móvil deslizando su dedo para desbloquear la pantalla.

"Estoy en el departamento de farmacia, ¿quieres que compre condones? Te conozco perfectamente amor, y sé que no me dejaras sin ' _cariñitos'_.

Envío el mensaje mirando atentamente los condones, para ser sincero nunca había comprado condones, llevaba cinco años con una vida sexual bastante activa y nunca había comprado una caja de ese tipo de cosas. Desde luego Levi se dedicaba a comprarlos para él, todo por su pudor.

"No pero gracias amor, y no te preocupes ya compre unas seis cajas, no te harán falta _cariñitos_ de mi parte.

Hay mucha gente en la tienda de helados, seguro nos tardaremos mucho, compra lo necesario para la casa y nos veremos en la tienda de playa. "

Resoplo con irritación su hija había ganado y ahora se encontraba en la heladería pudriéndose los dientes, claro ella tenía otros de repuesto a comparación de él, si los que ahora tenia se caían, quedaría horriblemente chimuelo, camino para salir del área de farmacia e ir al área de limpieza tanto para la casa como personal, con las compras sacaría de la mente sus amados dulces.

\- Shampoo de lavanda, edición limitada- A veces su vida no podía ser más irónica- llevare unos cuantos.

Se dijo tirando al carrito unos cuantos shampoo's, así sacaría una sonrisa de su marido, que cada día lo veía más ojeroso y sin energía. Siguió con las compras de la casa, tomo jabón también de lavanda y uno que otros productos de limpieza los cuales ya se le estaban acabando.

Su carrito ahora estaba cada vez más lleno, y sus brazos cada vez se sentían cansados. Miro la lista de las compras deteniéndose en quién sabe dónde, ni siquiera se fijó.

Subrayo las cosas que ya tenía en el carro, sonrió alegre cuando se dio cuenta que no le faltaba nada de la lista. Levanto la mirada para darse cuenta que se había detenido en el área del cuidado para la mujer.

\- Toallas- dijo en voz baja, y no toallas normales, sino íntimas. En unos años su querida hija usaría _esas cosas_. Sinceramente esperaba que su marido le comprara _eso_ a Elizabeth cuando creciera, tal como le compraba los condones.

"Eres como una mami" Se dijo suspirando, se suponía que él debía de tener más comunicación con Elizabeth, no por nada la había cargado ocho meses en su vientre, y había sufrido en el parto.

\- Espero vernos en muchos años- Les dijo amenazante, el esperaba que su pequeña nunca creciera.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La familia Ackerman Jaeger caminaba mirando los escaparates, Eren se detuvo a mirar una tienda de bebe.

\- Otro no estaría mal- Se dijo, ya después le pediría otro bebe a Levi. Se puso en marcha al ver que su familia lo dejaba muy atrás, Elizabeth llevaba de la mano a su esposo, el cual se veía enfadado.

\- Vamos a comprar un flotador- Grito su hija corriendo a la tienda.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miraba los trajes de baño, tal vez uno de dos piezas se vería mejor en su bebe.

\- Una pieza- Le gruño su esposo

\- Vamos Levi...- Su discusión murió en sus labios, le arrojo a Rivaille el traje de baño y corrió como si la vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Levi bastante enojado, coloco la prenda en su lugar y fue con su esposo- Si vuelves a hacer...

Él también se quedó mudo de la impresión.

\- Es totalmente...-

-Perfecto- Completo Eren la frase de Levi. - Seguramente Elizabeth lo va a amar, combina con sus ojos y es de una pieza- Eren sonrió complacido.

\- Vale, tu ganas esta vez- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al fin había ganado una batalla.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La familia Ackerman Jaeger disfrutaba de la comida que les ofrecía el restaurant favorito de papa Rivaille.

\- Es deliciosa- Le dijo Eren a su amado Levi.

\- Y sus postres se ve muy bien- Eren le miro de mala gana.

\- Ya déjalo Levi- el chico le miro muy enojado, no quería discutir con Levi por una tontería como los dulces. Rivaille suspiro, era mejor dejar a su esposo en paz o su vida sexual estaría en peligro.

\- Yo quiero uno- Grito Elizabeth con los labios llenos de crema.

\- Pregúntale a Eren, él se encarga de mimarte- Los ojos agua marina de Elizabeth miraron a su papi, haciendo los típicos ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

\- Si, púdrete los dientes- El chico se levantó molesto- Voy al baño.

Elizabeth se encogió en la silla, su papi siempre le decía eso bromeando, pero esta vez lo había dicho tan serio que de verdad se lo creyó.

\- Ya no quiero - Dijo la niña tomado de su agua. Levi se sintió mal por su hija, que ambos estuvieran en una pelea no era raro, pero que Eren se portara tan borde con la pequeña era algo bastante raro y que no podía soportar.

\- Papi solo juega mi amor, anda come algo dulce, yo voy un segundo con tu padre. No quiero que salgas o hables con nadie- Su hija asintió tomando la cuchara para comer el pastel que su padre puso delante de ella.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille entro al baño dando un portazo, allí se encontró a su marido mojándose el rostro.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Eren lo ignoro, tomo una toalla de papel secándose el rostro.

\- No entiendo de que me hablas, ¿ya nos vamos? Quiero darme una...-

\- Lárgate entonces- Eren lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- Toma las llaves del carro y vete.

Levi le arrojo las llaves a Eren a la cara, el chico apenas pudo esquivarlas.

\- Rivaille eso fue grosero- Recriminó el chico sorprendido

\- Y lo que le has dicho a tu hija seguro no lo fue-

\- Vamos no seas exagerado, siempre se lo digo- Rivaille bufo.

\- Esta bien lo corrijo, no es lo que le has dicho, si no el tono en el que se lo dijiste- su esposo lo miro como si no le importara- Mira, si estás enojado por tus estupideces es tu problema, si quieres una pelea a golpes vamos, eso me da igual. Pero no desquites tu coraje en la niña.

Eren se quedó tieso, ahora que lo pensaba si le había hablado mal a Elizabeth.

\- Si ya, me disculpo con ella. Además no te pongas en el plan amo mucho a mi hija, no has estado con ella últimamente. A quien le costó un parto de dos horas con dolores fue a mí no a ti- Y allí venia el discurso típico de Eren.

\- Oh perdona por no estar en casa, anda trabaja todo el maldito día y trae todo el dinero que yo. Vamos a ver que tanto consigues, lo poco que puedas con trabajos de medio tiempo, así dormiremos en un departamentucho sucio y ropa de segunda- Eren se puso rojo del coraje.

\- Sabia que no dejarías el pasado atrás, siempre me creíste poca cosa...

\- Ya vas a ponerte en modo mártir, este problema no es de Eren o Levi, se trata de lo jodido borde que fuiste con tu hija, la que te costó dos horas de parto.- Grito Rivaille enojado, Eren hizo ademán de salir pero él se lo impidió.- Estamos hablando.

\- Gritando querrás decir.-

\- Cuanta razón tienes Eren, pero ¿sabes qué? ya no quiero si quiera hablarte. Puedes irte a la mierda tú y la falsa moral que te cargas, no sé ni porque mierdas estás enojado...-

\- Otro problema de esta relación, nunca me escuchas- Recrimino el chico.

\- Ahora te estoy escuchando-

\- ¿Lo haces Levi?, yo no lo creo-

\- Lo hago joder- Grito Rivaille, ya estaba harto de esa discusión.

\- ¿Hay por dios ya te enojaste? Imagínate como...

\- Estoy furiosos, tus lloriqueos me tienen hasta la...- Le interrumpió Rivaille enojado.

\- Ya no tienes por qué aguantarme seguro y me muero mañana- Levi se quedó callado, mirando sorprendido a Eren.

\- No digas cosas tan horribles Eren, tú vas a vivir hasta ambos estemos muy viejos y rodeados de bisnietos, canosos y arrugados como unas malditas pasas, pero ni creas que así te dejare de meter mano- Eren rio olvidando toda su molestia.

\- Seguro para ese entonces vas a usar viagra333- Rivaille arrugo el entre cejo.

\- Descuida, te comprare un poco y así podremos aguantas varios encuentros íntimos- Eren negó sonriendo.

\- Tú siempre sabes cómo calmarme- dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Dime que pasa?- El chico abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar.

\- Me he sentido un poco mal esta semana- Su esposo lo miro atento con la preocupación en sus ojos.- Al principio pensé que estaba embarazado, me sentí igual que con Elizabeth, pero me hice la prueba de embarazo y salió negativa. Fui con el médico y el me hizo muchas pruebas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- pregunto Levi muy nervioso.

\- Posiblemente tenga…oh Levi tengo tanto miedo- Se abrazó a sí mismo, sentía que las piernas le estaban fallando.

-No temas, pase lo que pase estaré contigo- Rivaille lo abrazo fuertemente, para así querer transferirle todo su apoyo.

Rivaille escucho pasos acercarse, recordó donde estaba, en un baño público en su restaurante favorito y el peleando con Eren.

-Vamos cariño, recuerda que Elizabeth está afuera- Eren asintió.

\- La dejamos afuera sola- Exclamo el chico con preocupación- ¿Qué padres estúpidos harían eso?

Se sintió un manojo de nervios, primero había sido grosero con su hija y por último la había dejado sola en un restaurante.

-No te preocupes, si la secuestraran ten por seguro que la encontraría fácilmente- Eren lo miro esperando una explicación- Tiene un chip de rastreo en la pulsera que le di en su cumpleaños, es como el que tú tienes en tu aniño de bodas.

-¿Me pusiste un chip de rastreo como a un perro?- Pregunto Eren con irritación.- Sabes, estoy muy cansado para pelear, vámonos a casa y me explicas porque me has puesto collar.

-No es un collar, es un…- La mirada de odio infinito que le lanzo Eren lo hizo callarse, hoy no tendría cariñitos de su ardiente esposo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

El silencio en el auto era tenso, o al menos así lo sentía Eren, debía disculparse con su hija por ser tan malo.

-¿Estas bien papi? Te ves molesto- Eren se giró a su hija, era ahora o nunca.

\- Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Me porte muy mal contigo, no debí decirte eso de manera tan mala- Su hija lo miro haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-No te preocupes papi, dejemos eso atrás…

\- No puedo hacerlo bebe, tu podrás disculparme tan fácil pero yo no lo hare, eres mi hija, la pequeña que me costó…- detuvo la frase, no podía decirle a su hija que le costó dos horas de parto, si lo hacia la pequeña Ackerman le preguntaría que significaba eso, él tendría que responder, después le preguntaría de dónde venían o se hacían los bebes. Sacudió la cabeza asustado- … muchas horas en vela como para tratarte de esa forma.

\- Papa dijo que no lo habías dicho en serio, ¿El me mintió?- Se quedó callado, si le decía que si había mentido la credibilidad de Levi se iría al trasto.

-No amor, pero pensé que te lo habías tomado muy enserio, pero ya veo que no. Así que todos felices ahora- Rio con nerviosismo, era un total mentiroso y se iría al infierno por eso.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Abre el sobre ¿O qué esperas?- Sentía que le sudaban las manos, las pruebas de si estaba enfermo o no estaba en sus manos y el cómo idiota no se movía.

\- Puede ser mi carta de _Hogwarts_ \- Levi lo fulmino con la mirada

\- Si no te llego a los diez años no te llegara ahora que tienes veinticuatro- El asintió, abrió la carta conteniendo el aire, tiro el sobre en el suelo y miro la carta.

-No entiendo- Todas esas palabras eran tan extrañas- Espera ya entiendo, el señor Ackerman Jaeger dio negativo en las pruebas de cáncer.

Eren grito con mucho gozo, abrazo a su marido besándole todo el rostro.

-Estoy sano como un maldito caballo joder- Grito alegre.

-Te lo dije, estarás conmigo por el resto de tu hermosa y larga vida- Levi abrazo a su esposo, oliendo su embriagador aroma que siempre le gusto, oh tenía tantas ganas de llorar, cuando Eren le dijo que podía tener cáncer él le había dicho que todo estaba bien, pero diablos, su mundo se derrumbaría si él estuviera enfermo, esas horas en las que no supo si su esposo estaba bien o mal fueron una tortura.

-Lo se mi amor, estaré con mi hija y mi amargado esposo- Eren sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te amo tanto- Eren sonrió al escuchar eso, ambos estaba tan aliviados por las buenas noticias.

\- Yo también te amo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Playa, playa- Grito Elizabeth con el flotador en forma de dona en sus caderas – Nos vamos a la playa, a regresar bronceados como papi Eren.

Eren lo dudaba, su hija era tan pálida como un papel.

-Cuando me case con Eren fuimos a la playa, él se veía notoriamente más bronceado y yo rojo como una fresa madura, así que por tu bien no te asoles a ponte mucho bronceador, tiene la piel delicada de tu padre.- Su hija lo miro con el ceño fruncido, había destruido sus esperanzas.

\- Vamos destruye sueños, deja a la pequeña Elizabeth tenga esperanzas, que seas pálido como _Gasparin_ es tu problema- le regaño el chico metiendo más ropa en su maleta.

\- Ahora yo soy el amargado-

-Por lo natural lo eres papa- La pequeña salió corriendo escapando de su dulce padre.

-Ten mocoso- Eren miro la caja de chocolates que Levi arrojo a la cama, muy cerca de su maleta.

\- No quiero eso- Dijo el chico mirando la caja como si fuera algo toxico.

-Si no me dices que tienes contra los chocolates no iras a la playa- Eren lo miro de mala gana.

\- Me duelen los dientes cuando como dulces, el dentista me dijo que comiera menos dulces o me saldrían caries. Así que aleja esa cosa o me tendrás que comprar una dentadura y hare que te salga muy caro- Levo rodo los ojos.

-Prometo que será una dentadura de porcelana de la más fina y cara- Eren lo miro con irritación, castigaría a su esposo con una semana sin sexo, pero si lo pensaba bien, no era la idea más brillante del mundo. Irían a la playa, con un esposo ardiente, una cama grande, el ambiente romántico, un esposo ardiente, comida exótica y un esposo muy ardiente. Le perdonaría esa insolencia porque lo amaba, y porque era muy ardiente.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-No te separes de mi por nada- Eren tomo la manita de Elizabeth con algo de fuerza pero si hacerle daño. La niña asintió apretando la mano de su papi, había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto, eso la hacía sentir insegura, apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido al avión, allí podría sentarse y recostar la cabeza en el regazo de Eren.

-Ya no quiero ir a la playa- Elizabeth detuvo el paso, Eren y Rivaille la miraron sorprendidos- Mejor nos quedamos en casa a comer helado de limón.

-¿Te da miedo el avión?- La pequeña negó con su cabecita- ¿Qué te pone tan insegura entonces?

\- Hay muchos adultos, ningún niño, todos son tan serios como papa, puedo soportarlo a el porque lo amo. Pero los demás me miran raro- Ere le sonrió con comprensión.

-Toma las maletas Levi- El asintió tomándolas, Eren cargo a su hija- Puedes cerrar tus ojitos y platicarme de las cosas que haces con tía Hanji, eso te tranquilizara.

La niña le sonrió recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Ella siempre me habla de titanes, y una historia de un sargento muy mal humorado del que leyó en un libro que encontró hace años, ellos eran tan grandes.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Lo que había querido al fin lo tenía, ahora se encontraba en el regazo de su amable papi acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo hambre- Cometo Eren acariciando su barriga.

\- Comimos hace una hora, pareces embarazado- Su pequeña se levantó abrumada.

\- ¿Estas esperando un bebito? ¿Se lo has pedido a la cigüeña y no me dijiste?- Cuestiono Elizabeth a su papi.

-Claro que no hija, ¿porque le pediría algo a la cigüeña sin consultarte?- pregunto Eren mandándole todas sus malas vibras a su marido.

\- No debes pedir bebes papi, son feos, llorones y babean todo. Solo Elizabeth es linda y no traviesa, ¿Para qué quieres otro si me tiene a mí?- Eren puso los ojos en blanco- Vamos repite conmigo, los bebes son innecesarios para mí, solo necesito a Elizabeth.

-Los bebes son innecesarios para mí, solo necesito a Elizabeth- Repitió el chico con aburrimiento.

-Eso es, buen papi- Su hija recostando la cabeza en su barriga- Aquí no debe haber bebes.

Eren rodo los ojos, ya después le pediría un bebe a su marido, y si su hija reclamaba alguna cosa el sabría cómo persuadir a su pequeña.

-Esa discusión de verdad me abrió el apetito, tal vez pida algo ligero como una lasaña completa- Levi le miro perplejo, si Eren seguía comiendo así se pondría más gordo que cuando estaba embarazado, aunque así tendría más escusas para meterle mano, la loca les había dicho que así se bajaba mucho de peso, una buena excusa para hacerle más cariñitos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día uno en la playa:

Eren agradeció que unos chicos del hotel se llevaran sus maletas, estaba tan agotado del viaje que no era capaz de cargar nada que no fuera de vital importancia.

-¿Papi me cargas?- O su hija, claro estaba.

-Vamos a registrarnos- Eren asintió con Elizabeth en brazos, si la pequeña seguía tan insegura y se aferraba a él no podría descansar, de eso estaba bastante seguro. Siguió a su marido con pasos cansados, cuando Levi llego una muchachita lo miro muy sonriente.

-Dígame en que le puedo ayudar- Rivaille se molestó por el tono tan meloso en que la chiquilla le hablo.

-Tengo una reservación en la suite a nombre de Rivaille Ackerman- La chica le sonrió coqueta.

-Claro permítame ver- La chica le dio un vistazo a la computadora- Aquí está su tarjeta señor Ackerman, ya está disponible para que vaya.

-Espero que este muy limpia, a mi esposo e hija les disgusta que las cosas no estén en orden- La sonrisa de la chica tembló. Levi se giró sonriendo mentalmente, rodo los ojos cuando encontró a su esposo sonriéndole complacido.

\- Hola amor, la pequeña Elizabeth quiere ir a descansar – Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador.- Era muy linda.

Levi hizo una mueca, no iba a caer en el juego de Eren.

-Yo solo quería que se comportara, se supone que está trabajando no coqueteando con hombres casados. Si continua con ese comportamiento no dudara mucho tiempo y será despedida- Eren sonrió, su marido era toda una ternurita, ya después le daría su premio, en la cama, con Elizabeth muy lejos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille, Eren y Elizabeth disfrutaban al fin de sus vacaciones, todos tirados en la cama disfrutando del mullido colchón y las sabanas limpias.

-Papi tengo hambre- Se quejó Elizabeth con tono perezoso.

-Pide algo, marca al tres, tres, cuatro y se lo pides a quien te conteste- La niña se quejó sin moverse.

-No, pídelo tú, estas más cerca y tienes más hambre que yo, escuche tu estomago- Eren gruño molesto con su tonto estomago delator.

-Pídelo tu Levi, en tu votos prometiste que nunca me faltaría nada, en este momento me falta alimento, vamos no rompas tus promesas- Eren se giró a su marido- No finjas dormir, solo duermes tres horas al día.

-Mucho sueño, mucho sueño- Levi fingió roncar sin abrir los ojos.

-Te odio-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Mi barriguita estas feliz, la de papa también- Eren los miro con odio, claro ellos no se había levantado de esa cama tan cómoda para llamar a recepción, abrir la puerta y recibir al chico que les trajo la comida.

-Dale las gracias a tu papi- Ordeno Levi sin malicia, pero a los oídos enojados de Jaeger era una clara burla.

-Si papi es genial, ahórrenselo par de traedores, desde ahora te hare toda tu comida dulce- Eren señalo a su marido, después señalo a tu hija- Y a ti amarga, los odio a los dos.

Eren hizo pucheros, mirando con infinito odio a su familia, después de las vacaciones se iría un tiempo con su hermana Mikasa para que ellos se la arreglaran solos, a ver si sus instrumentos de limpieza les preparaba a esos dos una comida rica y balanceada. Ya los veía sufrir, pidiendo comida en restaurantes caros, seguro mejor que la suya, con porciones interminables, allí no se les quemaría porque el cocinero se distrajo viendo la televisión, donde no escucharían quejas de… En verdad odiaba a su estúpido esposo millonario, sexy como ninguno otro de besos ardientes.

-Pues a ver si el dinero te…- Se quedó callado, hasta su maldito dinero le podría dar una chica o chico dispuesto a hacerle favores en la cama.

No se sentía inseguro, claro que no, Rivaille Ackerman le amaba, nunca lo engañaría, su inseguridad era la forma de castigarlo, si mantenía a su esposo sin eso, el también estaría solito en las noches. ¿Qué tenía Levi de irresistible? ¿Esos carnosos labios? Seguro había mejores, ¿Esas manos sedosas? Cualquiera con crema humectante las tendría así, ¿Ese cuerpazo bien trabajado? Seguro en cualquier gimnasio se encontraba algo así, ¿Esa cara de modelo sensual francés? Un viaje a Francia y se encontraría a otro.

-Pues los alemanes están mejores- Dijo el chico molesto, entre dientes para que su hija no escuchara.

-No digas eso papi, eres el mejor papi del mundo, me consientes y me amas mucho ¿Qué podría hacer sin ti? Tú tienes todo lo que necesito- Hay estaba la pregunta que él no se había hecho, Rivaille lo amaba, lo consentía, no podía hacer nada sin él y tenía todo lo que él nunca había buscado pero que ahora no soltaría por nada del mundo.

-Papi es el mejor del mundo, pero también lo es tu padre- Eren le sonrió con ternura a su hija, iría hasta al mismo infierno por ellos

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **blacksoulstar95: Cuando tienes hijos llegas a hacer algo duro para que te obedezcan, por lo normal Levi se divierte todas las noches. Y estas vacaciones se divertirán bastante 7 días de divorcien para su matrimonio y familia.**

 **Alpha Altair: Nunca plane hacer un Armin niña, solo que Levi lo mal interpreto ya que no quiere otro hombre (en este caso hombresito) en la vida de su unica hija, por Higia, claro que no quiero que se quieran como esos dos, que seria de mi?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse un tiempito para escribirme un guapo y sensual review, en la tarde subo el cap 4 de La guardería de Armin, nos vemos.**

 **Harye lee**


	4. Chapter 3: Vacaciones en caliente 2

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su dueño es Hajime Isayama**

 **Advertencias: M-preg, unos papis muy calientes, este fanfic no tiene lemmon, quería hacerla por así decirlo mas inocente.**

 **La segunda parte del capi 3, hoy no pude subir otro capi de mi otro fanfic porque estaba cansada y no escribí nada, no tengo si quiera el titulo, pero mañana lo subo ¿vale?**

 **Reviews abajo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Vacaciones en caliente

Segunda parte

Día dos en la playa:

Eren se levantó aventado con sus pies el revoltijo de sabanas, estaba cansado aun, después de todo había dormido hasta tarde viendo unas cuentas películas con su hija.

-Papi- Le llamo su hija saliendo de entre las sabanas.

-¿Tienes hambre?- La pequeña asintió girándose hasta topar con su padre.

-Papa- Rivaille gruño como respuesta- Buenos días a los dos.

-Buenos días mi cielo- La pequeña rió con las respuesta de su papi.

-Buenos días- Levi se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha, con shampoo de lavanda edición ilimitada que su sensual esposo le había conseguido.

-No te lo termines tan rápido- Le regaño Eren, el chico no sabía que tenían todos los Ackerman con el olor a lavanda, hasta su hermana Mikasa adoraba ese aroma. Si quiere llevarse un Ackerman no olvide comprar algo con lavanda, ese aroma instintivamente llama a esa especie tan rara, seria, en ocasiones gruñona y hasta peligrosa. Llame ya.

-¿Qué piensas papi?- Preguntó Elizabeth, Eren dejo de lado sus pensamientos, dejaría de escuchar infomerciales algún día.

-Nada amor, que te parece ir a desayunar al restaurant del hotel, después iremos a nadar, con lo tarde y cansados que llegamos ayer, no tuvimos ganas de nadar o hacer algo- La pequeña asintió emocionada.

-Usare el shampoo que me compraste, muchas gracias papi hermoso- Su bebita beso su mejilla, sin duda había sido la mejor inversión, no era dinero suyo, él no lo había ganado, pero al menos saco la sonrisa de sus dos personas especiales.

Cuando Levi salió del baño su hija entro a toda prisa, Eren entro con ella, aún era pequeña para bañarse sola en un lugar donde no tenía su tapete especial.

-Lavanda, lavanda- Grito su pequeña bastante animada.

-¿Y si usamos…?- La pequeña Ackerman negó con la cabeza- Vale tu ganas, oleré a Lavanda todo el santo día.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren tomo la bolsa de playa que se había comprado, guardo allí cosas para la pequeña Elizabeth, como flotadores, sus lentes, protector solar y su sombrero.

-Vamos cariño- la pequeña salió del baño avergonzada, mostrando su traje de baño.-Te ves tan hermosa.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron, la pequeña se sonrojo mirando a su padre, esperando algún regaño o alago.

-Es una Ackerman Jaeger, ¿Qué esperabas?- Eren sonrió por el intento de alago que soltó su marido.

-¿En serio me veo bien?- Pregunto la pequeña insegura, sus padres asintieron, Elizabeth sonrió feliz, si esos distraídos papis decían que se veía bien era verdad, ellos nunca le mentirían.-Vamos a la playa entonces, a ponernos morenitos como papi Eren.

Canturreo la pequeña corriendo a la puerta del cuarto, Levi rodó los ojos, al fin su hija se estaba recuperando, eso significaba que pronto estaría a solas con su esposo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille miro de mala gana a su querido esposo, el cual se encontraba muy tranquilo recibiendo los rayos del sol.

-No le veo la puta gracias- Eren lo miro con reproche.

-No digas esa palabras que tu hija las puede escuchar, yo no le veo la gracias tampoco- Levo levanto una ceja esperando una explicación- Si estas mucho tiempo en el sol empezaras a jode… a quejarte todo el día, solo sal lo necesario y ponte mucho bloqueador.

El hombre suspiro, por su delicada piel odiaba ir a la playa. Pero que su esposo le pusiera un ridículo sobrero y le comprara una sombrilla donde cabían perfectamente cuatro personas no le daba gracias.

-Iré al cuarto, por favor cuida a Elizabeth- Eren suspiro por la mueca de su esposo, que era un claro ya lárgate.

El chico se levantó tenia ir a buscar un bloqueador más fuerte para su esposo, camino pensativo y hasta algo decepcionado, Levi estaba tan enojado que no le había mirado el trasero cuando caminaba, una costumbre que no le molestaba.

-Hola dulzura, ¿Te gustaría venir a divertirte?- Unos chicos se acercaron a Eren, rodeándole, el suspiro, su día no podía ser peor.

-No gracias, ya tengo con quien divertirte- Mostró con orgullo sus anillos, esperando a que los chicos le dejaran en paz.

-Seguro que no te hará gritar como yo lo haré cariño- El rodó los ojos mirado al tipo, bastante guapo, pero ese chico era muy sonriente, no gruñón, pequeñito, o con cara de me importa un carajo lo que te pase.

-No lo sé, mis vecinos se quejan del ruido que hacemos. – Eren quería que Levi saliera como todo un príncipe a salvarlo- Tengo que irme así que quítate de mi camino antes de que el venga a hacerte llorar.

El chico le miro bastante enojado, ahora solo quería estar con su marido e hija.

-Vale encanto tú lo has pedido- Eren lo miro confundido- Puedes irte a la mierda, no estás tan bueno.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar, el chico lo lanzo con mucha fuerza al agua. Lo único que le faltaba, ser arrojado al agua, y para ponerle un listón rojo a su mierda de día, él no sabía nadar.

El pánico inundo su mente, ojala hubiera tomado clases de natación cuando su marido se lo propuso. Pataleo desesperado en el agua, pero del asombro había tomado una gran cantidad de agua, si no salía de la superficie se desmayaría.

La cabeza le dolía, los pulmones le pedían oxígeno y la vista se le nublaba, genial, ya no vería más a su familia. Alguien lo tomo de la cintura, tal vez era su madre, daba igual, el ya no tenía fuerzas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi saco a Eren del agua, cuando escucho que un chico de ojos verde cayó al agua enseguida fue por él, para su mala suerte si había sido Eren.

-Papi- Elizabeth miro a Eren en el suelo, sus ojos mostraban el miedo del ver a si a Eren.

-Ve por el bolso de papi, rápido antes de que el despierte- su hija con manos temblorosas tomo su flotador y corrió a las sillas que él había ocupado.

Rivaille se mojó los labios, tenía que darle respiración de boca a boca a su esposo, no lo perdería de esa manera.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de ver pasar por la enfermería para ver que tal estaba Eren y su bebita fueron directo a su cuarto, estaba enojado con los del hotel, con el estúpido chico que arrojo a Eren y con el imbécil de Eren.

-Quédate aquí Elizabeth, ve una película, tu papi y yo vamos a tomar un baño- La pequeña asintió corriendo a su cuarto- Vamos al baño.

Jaeger lo siguió, no había hablado más de lo necesario, le dolía bastante la garganta. Caminaron si hablar o tocarse hasta llegar al baño, Levi cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Quítate la ropa- El chico obedeció, se quitó el traje de baño, Levi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Nos daremos un baño juntos?- Pregunto Eren con voz rasposa, aun le dolía hablar bien, Levi hizo una mueca.

-Eso estaría bien, pero haremos el amor en la ducha, descuida, será con agua caliente- Eren lo miro confundido.

-Vamos Levi, ¿Qué dices?- Rivaille se acercó a Eren atrayéndolo a su cuerpo- Dame un respiro.

Los labios de Levi atacaron los suyos, un beso demandante pero dulce, las manos de Levi recorrieron su espalda desnuda, trago duro, si seguía acariciándolo de esa forma ya no podía decirle que no.

-Afuera esta Elizabeth…-

-Me da igual joder, es la tercera maldita vez que casi te pierdo- El cuerpo de Levi tembló, mirándole con tristeza- Te voy a hacer el amor quieras o no, te necesito, quiero saber que estas aquí.

Eren trago saliva con dificultad, nunca había visto a su marido de esta forma, se veía tan débil.

-Está bien amor, pero primero.- Su esposo beso su mejilla con delicadeza, el tembló ante ese contacto- Algo de música no nos vendría mal.

Se separó a duras penas de Levi, por suerte había dejado su reproductor de música en el baño, apretó el botón de play, Whitney Houston lleno el ambiente.

-No sé, creo que eso me excita más- Eren bajo los hombros, acercándose a Levi.

-Eso callara tus gritos, levantara mi libido y…- Eren jadeo cuando su esposo lo acerco a su cuerpo- hará que recuerde viejos tiempo, en los cuales no salíamos de la habitación, sin una bebita hermosa en nuestras vidas, sin esconder nuestros encuentros. En ese tiempo solo tenía en mente amarte, ahora tengo dos personas las cuales amar y cuidar. Siempre te ha gustado hacer el amor con música y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad no me detendré.

Mordió el labio inferior, esperaba eso, que le hiciera el amor, de forma delicada, dura, como sea, pero él también lo necesitaba. Y al parecer Levi no lo haría esperar, beso de nuevos sus labios, sintiendo la pasión, tal vez la cadera le dolería mañana, pero hoy lo disfrutaría a lo grande.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día tres en la playa:

Tenía que agradecer a Higia, la cadera no le dolía, es más, la maldita estaba igual o más feliz que él. **OH si, baby otra ronda más** , si no fuera porque su hija estaba durmiendo en la misma cama le daría otra ronda a su cadera.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto su marido acariciando los cabellos de su pequeña.

-De maravilla, no entiendo como mi cadera no me grita: maldito debiste de decirle que no cuando empezó a besarte. Supongo que lo extrañaba- Levi bufo sonriéndole.

-Pues dile a esa cadera tuya que en la noche le tengo una sorpresa- Eren lo miro asiendo unos pucheros adorables.

-Tendré que esperar mucho- se quejó el chico, estas vacaciones cada día eran mejores, en las mañanas y tardes siendo una familia y en las noche, bueno, solo ellos lo sabrían.

Su pequeña se removió en las sabanas, la hora de ser romántico se terminaba y su fase de padres tenía que salir ya.

-Hola mi bebe- Elizabeth lo miro, bostezando.

-Hola papi, papa- De nuevo otro bostezo, seguro que, mientras ellos dormían su pequeña veía alguna película.

-Hola Elizabeth, disfruta dormir tarde, cuando estés en la escuela ya no podrás hacerlo- La pequeña bufo, riendo de las palabras de su padre.

-Tengo insomnio, no duermo más que cuatro horas al día- Elizabeth nunca había sido llorona, pero siempre había dormido muy poco, muy a su pesar, y sus encuentros íntimos bastante contados desde que su hija nació.- Quiero ir a nadar.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miraba la piscina con algo de desagrado, si se encontraba a los chicos de ayer los golpearía por haberle hecho pasar por eso, después les agradecería por el encuentro tan íntimo y pasional que su marido tuvo gracias a ellos.

-¿Ahora tienes una lucha interna con la piscina?- Vaya que su esposo le conocía a la perfección.

-Después de las vacaciones tomare clases de natación- Levi lo miro con clara burla- Ya se, tú me dijiste hace tiempo que tomara clases, pero no las creí necesarias.

-Si papa lo dice es porque debes hacerlo- Eren le frunció el ceño a su hija.

-Tu padre dice que te pongas más bloqueador y te calles- Elizabeth cerro la boca.

-Vamos a la piscina- Le animo su hija tomándolo con fuerza de la mano- Quiero ir a la piscina mediana.

-Está bien hija, ponte los flotadores, estaré contigo un momento- Elizabeth sonrió corriendo a las sillas que su padre había apartado.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir? Yo podría ir a nadar con ella- Eren negó, que fuera la tercera vez que casi se ahogara en su vida no significaba que ahora le tenía temor a esta, al contrario, tenía deseos de enseñarle al agua (y al incrédulo de su marido) que podía con ella.

-Me voy amor, mi querida hija me espera- Se despidió con la mano bruscamente, Levi sonrió, de nuevo Eren le quería demostrar lo fuerte e independiente que podía ser, eso fue una de las cosas que le enamoro de Eren, esa decisión y fortaleza en su mirada. Podía llegar a estar muriendo, pero con una de sus miradas de 33Todo va estar bien, no te rindas, le daban fuerzas.

Eren corrió hacia su hija cargándola, si solo tenían las noches para ellos, entonces le daría las mejores tardes a su querida hija.

Rivaille miraba muy sonriente a Eren y Elizabeth, su pequeña sonreía abrazada del cuerpo de su papi, se notaba la seguridad que tenía, así era su esposo, transmitía confianza con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ese hombre, desde la primera vez que lo vio con su ropa modesta, sus ojos llenos de determinación y una sonrisa que le decía a todos que su mundo no era tan mierda como pensaban.

-Te amo- Dijo bajito, sonriendo por sus pensamientos de nena enamorada.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Me dejaran sola?- Eren flaqueo con esa mirada de perrito bajo la lluvia, era la primera vez que dejarían a Elizabeth con una niñera.

-Supongo que eres muy pequeña para…-

-Estarás con una señorita que te dejara dormir hasta tarde, te dará galletas de chocolate y unas cuantas chucherías estúpidas que te encanta comer. Solo queremos una noche de papis mi amor ¿Me dejarás ir con tu papi a darle besitos? Tendremos una cena muy linda ¿No te gustaría ver felices tus papis?- La pequeña lo medito suspirando.

-Vale, pero no se tarden mucho- Levo abrazo a su hija, era una niña tan lista y especial.

-Si nos necesitas llámame de tu celular- Le dijo bajito a su hija, hace tiempo que le había dado un especie de celular que tenía tres botones para comunicarse con sus padres en caso de emergencia.

\- Váyanse antes de que me arrepientas- Le rogó la pequeña asiendo unos dulces pucheros.

-Claro mi amor, esta es la primera y última vez que te dejamos con una niñera- Elizabeth lo dudo, pero sonriendo beso a su padre mirando con reproche a la dulce joven castaña que la cuidaría.

-Espero que esas galletas sean ricas- Reclamo Elizabeth a la joven después de que sus padres (y Eren continuara con su drama de padre protector y primerizo) se fueran.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren caminaba de la mano con su marido, aun pensaba en su hija, eso de las niñeras no le agradaba en lo absoluto, si tenías hijos era para criarlos, no para dejarlos con otras personas.

-Ya deja el drama Eren, solo es por unas horas, después podrás tener a tu hija de nuevo- Lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo aun.

-El restaurant está del otro lado Levi ¿Por qué me llevas a la playa?- Levi beso sus labios.

-Cenaremos en la playa tonto, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y la luna ¿Acaso no soy el mejor esposo?- Eren rodo los ojos, aunque era algo que no podía dudar.

-Anda esposo del año, tengo mucha hambre- Levi lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo donde cenaría con Levi,

La mandíbula de Eren cayo al ver tan lindo lugar que su esposo había escogido, la mesa estaba pulcramente acomodado con lo necesario para su velada. Levi como buen caballero que era le ayudo a sentarse.

-Gracias- Dijo bajito, estaba tan nervioso, se sentía como en su luna de miel, tan estúpido y virgen.

-Comamos entonces- Eren asintió, su estómago no tardaría en gruñir y por nada del mundo arruinaría tan linda velada.

-Recuerdo nuestra luna de miel, no importaba el momento o el lugar te hacia el amor- Oh vaya que lo recordaba, fue la mejor luna de miel que nunca soñó.

\- Como olvidarlo, pensé que era la mejor experiencia de mi vida hasta que me embarace. Me has dado los mejores días de mi vida Levi, nunca podre darte las gracias por esta maravillosa vida- Eren avergonzado bajo la mirada a su plato, el cual ya estaba vacío.

-Puedes empezar por comerte algún postre, solo para mí- Eren lo medito por un momento, solo uno pequeño estaría bien.

-Está bien, solo lo hago por ti-Levi sonrió satisfecho

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Que mejor manera de terminar con una cena romántica con una caminata por la playa, tomados de la mano.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, hasta ahora claro, cada día es mejor contigo Levi- Eren se acurruco en el pecho de Levi.

-Aún no termina- Eren lo miro con duda, jadeo con sorpresa cuando su marido lo acerco a él, acariciando su espalda.- Pedí un cuarto para esta noche.

-Tenemos la suite, ¿Para que querríamos…? Oh- El mismo respondió la pregunta.

-Le debo a esa cadera tuya unos cuantos cariñitos- Eren gimo gustoso, esperaba que esos cariñitos fueran largos y satisfechos.- Espero que no se canse esa cadera, porque tendremos muchas horas de acción.

-Tenlo por hecho- Acepto coquetamente, seguro su cadera le dolería, pero que más daba.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día cuatro en la playa:

Había llegado tan tarde a su cuarto, había dormido tan poco que los rayos del sol que se colaban a su cuarto le molestaban.

-¿Esa cadera duele?- Escucho a su esposo hablar con un tono bajo.

-Está feliz, la que no copera es mi cabeza, me duele a horrores- Levi acaricio sus sienes, oh dios se sentía tan bien.

-Gracias amor- gimió gustoso, los dedos de su marido aliviaban el dolor.

Su hija salió de las cobijas con ojos cansados, seguro su niñera estaba igual de cansado que todos, sin duda Elizabeth le había dado algo de lucha a la pobre chica.

-¿Disfrutaron su noche de papis?- Vaya que lo habían disfrutado, sentía pena por quien recogiera los restos de su apasionado encuentro.

\- Tu padre fue muy lindo anoche, caminamos como unos enamorados adolescentes- Levi desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Se nota que se aman mucho, estas vacaciones les daré muchas horas de papis, la señorita de ayer fue amable, puedo soportarla un buen rato más por ustedes- Eren miro con dulzura a su hija, sin duda esa amabilidad la había heredado de él.

-Gracias amor- Beso su mejilla- Es mejor que desayunemos.

Levi salió de la cama para ir directo a darse un baño, aunque hace unas horas se había bañado con Eren, no podía perder la costumbre de darse una ducha mañanera.

-Papi- Rivaille se giró hacia su esposo al escuchar el grito de su hija, Eren había caído de sentón en el suelo a causa de un mareo. Levi corrió hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?- Eren asintió- Te ves pálido vamos al doctor.

-No Levi estoy perfectamente, es por el cansancio de anoche- Levi lo llevo a la cama preocupado.

-No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu hija- Eren hizo una mueca, aceptando a regañadientes

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien señor Ackerman, dígame sus síntomas- El doctor, un hombre regordete de mirada sincera lo miraba curioso.

-Pues solo fue un mareo, fui con el doctor pero me dijeron que no tengo nada, incluso la prueba de embarazo salió negativa- El hombre asintió.

-¿Su vida sexual es muy activa?- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Algo, tengo una hija y como supondrá no tenemos tiempo- El hombre le sonrió con compresión.

-¿A estado bajo estrés últimamente?- Eren asintió.

-Mi esposo estaba fuera de casa por negocios, era la primera vez que se iba y supongo que me sentía solo, oh ya que lo recuerdo no dormía mucho- Acepto el chico, eso no se lo había comentado a su doctor- Cuando me hicieron pruebas me estrese por los resultados, estaba nervioso, mis padres murieron de cáncer, la mitad de mi familia tuvo esta enfermedad, así que el doctor me hizo la prueba.

-Eso explica mucho señor Ackerman, solo tiene que dormir adecuadamente, ocho horas de sueño reparador-

-Pero ya no me sentía mal, mi esposo llego y me dijeron que no tenía ninguna enfermedad, no entiendo porque volví a sentirme mal- El doctor le sonrió.

-Ayer usted sufrió un accidente, eso lo tenía nervioso, y todo ese estrés lo hizo colapsar, coma bien duerma mucho, vaya al spa a relajarse y disfrute el clima de la playa- Eren asintió, hoy se tomaría el día libre y dormiría lo necesario para disfrutar sus demás días de vacaciones.

-Yo lo cuidare doctor, haré que este señor vuelva a ser el de antes- Eren le sonrió con dulzura a su marido, le gustaba lo protector que podía llegar a ser.

El doctor miro a esa pareja, la juventud era tan linda.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día cinco en la playa:

Su noche reparadora le había caído de maravilla, se sentía renovado y con mucha energía, hoy sería un buen día.

Tomo de la mano a Elizabeth, hoy desayunarían algo en el restaurant del hotel.

-¿Eren?- Escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas, se giró mirando sorprendido a su hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mikasa?- Elizabeth corrió a los brazos de su tía.

-Vine por trabajo, mi jefe se alojó en este hotel- Explico la chica besando la mejilla de su hermano a modo de saludo.

\- Ya veo, como sabrás estoy de vacaciones, el señor Pixie le dio vacaciones a Levi y las estamos aprovechando- La chica asintió, su hermano se merecía esa vacaciones.

-Mikasa- Un hombre pelirrojo de mirada afilada miro con curiosidad a la pequeña Ackerman.- No sabía que estabas casada y mucho menos que tenías una hija.

-Se equivoca señor Anthony, él es mi hermano adoptivo Eren, está casado con mi primo Rivaille Ackerman y esta niña hermosa es de ellos- Explico la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Rivaille Ackerman? ¿El demonio Ackerman?- Eren rio divertida, ya había escuchado ese apodo.

-Así es, el demonio de los negocios es mi esposo- El hombre rió nervioso.

-Yo no quería…-

-No se preocupe, he escuchado más apodos no muy lindos hacia mi marido, estoy acostumbrado a decir verdad-

-Loca, porque no te vas a tu casa, ya me case con tu hermano y puedo hacerle lo que se me venga en gana- Rivaille miro al pelirrojo con desinterés.

-Estoy aquí por trabajo, me acabo de enterar de que estaban alojándose también en este hotel- Elizabeth alzo sus manos hacia su padre, el la cargo para alejarlo de la loca de su prima.- Él es mi jefe, el señor Anthony.

-Mucho gusto señor Ackerman, eh escuchado mucho de usted, pero nunca tuve el honor de hacer negocios con usted- Rivaille estrecho la mano de Anthony.

-El gusto es mío, espero hacer negocios en un futuro-

-Pero olvidemos los negocios, usted está de vacaciones con su linda familia, Mikasa yo estaré en mi cuarto, tomate el día libre, Tomas me cuidara- La chica sintió.

-Eso sería genial ¿Verdad papi?- Rivaille asintió con desinterés- Así podrán tener otro día de papis, vamos a nadar tía Mikasa.

-¿Día de papis?- Pregunto Mikasa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al entender.

-Sí, ellos ayer tuvieron noche de papis, me dejaron con una niñera mientras ellos fueron a la playa a cenar y tomarse de la mano- Elizabeth sonrió - ¿A que no es romántico?

-Bueno, yo me voy. Fue un gusto, adiós señores Ackerman- Eren le sonrió despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano. Anthony se retiró, la familia del demonio Ackerman era muy diferente a lo que él había imaginado.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi bebe, teníamos planeado ir al spa, pero tampoco quería dejar a Elizabeth con una niñera, tu sabes lo que pienso de las nanas- Su hermana lo comprendió.

-No hay porque, de vez en cuando te mereces un día para ti hermano, ve y relájate-

Eren asintió, su hermana era la mejor,

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi tomo de la mano a su esposo para guiarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos amor?- Pregunto el chico caminando más a prisa.

\- Primero iremos al cuarto de ayer, tendremos unos cuantos rounds, después iremos al spa del hotel- Eren se sorprendió.

-¿Por cuantos días pediste la habitación?- Levi sonrió ladinamente.

-Por siete días enteros, como tú dijiste amor, no te dejare de dar cariñitos- Esa sonrisa sexy le hizo temblar, sin duda eran una buenas vacaciones.

Una tarde de sexo duro, más un masaje era la mejor manera de empezar del día.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día seis en la playa:

Su hermana se le había unido en el almuerzo, según Mikasa su jefe le había dado la mañana libre, el sabia porqué, Anthony tenía algo con su secretario Tomas. Seguro que Anthony se había divertido tanto como el ayer, su cadera traviesa estaba bastante satisfecha, pero Eren sabía que su marido no lo estaba.

-¿Te divertiste con papi?- La inocente pregunta de su hija lo hizo sonreír, vaya que se había divertido.

-Bastante mi amor, tu papi me llevo…- A las estrellas, quiso decir- Al spa del hotel, allí me dieron un masaje súper relajante, después un baño de sales, fue increíble.

-Vaya, cuando sea grande quiero ir a un spa- Eren asintió comiendo más de su fruta.

-¿Iremos a la playa hoy?- Eren sintió, tenía ganas de enterrarse en la arena, que sus pies tocaran el agua salda del mar.

-Así es, pero asegúrense de ponerse mucho bloqueador Ackerman´s, recuerden que su piel blanca cual fantasma es muy delicada- Regaño Eren mirando a su familia.

-Te recuerdo que desde que nos casamos eres un Ackerman- Eren soltó una carcajada.

-Solo el apellido, no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo Rivaille, eso quiere decir que no tengo esa fuerza descomunal y piel de porcelana- Pincho su ultimo pedazo de fruta- Terminen rápido que solo le dieron a Mikasa permiso hasta el mediodía y son las nueve de la mañana.

Todos los Ackerman asintieron.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Mikasa llenaba de bloqueador a su sobrina, después le pediría a su hermano que le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda.

-Listo- Eren le dio una palmada fuerte a su querido marido.

-Te daré duro contra el muro si vuelves a hacer eso-Eren le sonrió coqueto, esa era la peor amenaza que le habían dicho en su vida.

-Vamos a la playa Raviolli, las chicas nos esperan- Eren fue hacia su hermana, para ponerle bloqueador, los ojos de la chica brillaron, al fin tendría algo de atención de parte de su hermano.

Después de llenar a Mikasa todos fueron corriendo al mar, Mikasa era una experta nadando y Levi había tomado unas cuantas clases de natación obligadas por Pixie cuando era un niño.

-Un castillo de arena- Grito Elizabeth señalando algo que había en la arena.

-Hermoso- Dijo Eren admirando el castillo- Vamos a verlo de cerca.

Levi sentía el cuerpo de su esposo moverse como gusano, como no sabía nadar lo tenía que llevar en su espalda, si seguía moviéndose de ese modo lo giraría bruscamente para besarle y hacerle allí mismo el amor. Pero no podía hacerlo, su hija y prima estaban muy cerca.

-Está bien- Acepto de mala gana, Eren beso su mejilla con cariño, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su marido, recargo la mejilla en el cuello de Levi.

-Vámonos entonces- No debía de mimar tanto a Eren, pero era su primer y único amor, su querido esposo, él era rico, podía darle lo que quisiera, pero su esposo siempre se emocionaba por las cosas más sencillas de la vida, por ello le daba todo, ya que Eren apreciaba todo lo que él le ofrecía.

Lo cargo dispuesto a llevarlo, Mikasa los siguió. Cuando llegaron los dos niños (Elizabeth y Eren) miraron con verdadero entusiasmo el castillo el cual era más o menos del tamaño de Elizabeth.

-Hagamos uno- Gritaron los dos Jaeger´s emocionados.

-Iré por lo necesario- Dijo Mikasa sonriéndoles.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Es muy lindo- Alago Eren fotografiando el castillo de diferentes ángulos.

-Cuatro Ackerman lo construyeron, ¿Qué esperabas?- No dudaba del talento Ackerman, solo de su talento, el cual era nulo.

-Pes hay que ponerle al castillo, eso, **Construcción Ackerman-** Levi rodo los ojos.

-Yo lo haré- Elizabeth tomo una ramita para escribir lo que había dicho su papi, Levi también tomo una ramita escribiendo algo.

-¿Los Ackerman mandan, en serio Levi?-

-Suena bien- Eren rodó los ojos, obviamente la humildad no era parte de ellos.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Elena, encargada del concurso de castillos de arena ¿Les gustaría entrar al concurso de castillos de arena?- Eren lo medito por un momento.

-Sería estupendo señorita, anótenos como el equipo Ackerman- La muchacha sonrió anotando algo en su libreta.

-En un momento vendrán los jueces a ver el castillo- La muchachita corrió en otra dirección en la que había venido.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de tomar esa decisión?-

-Sería bueno que Elizabeth empezara a estar en algún concurso, si gana aprenderá a competir y si pierde aprenderá que no siempre se gana- Eren acepto que era una buena lección de vida.- Pero si no gana quemare la casa de los jueces una por una.

Eren sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Yo te ayudare primo- En ese momento Eren se sintió aliviado de no ser alguno de esos desafortunados jueces.

-Elizabeth, por favor no estés tan cerca de tu padre o tía, se te pegara lo psicópata –Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hija miraba con admiración a esos dos locos…es decir, a su familia.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Día siete en la playa: Adiós, adiós playa.

Era su ultimas día en la playa, hoy irían a caminar por la playa, comer algo en un restaurante y se irían a las seis de la tarde para tomar un vuelo.

-Saca el aire de tus flotadores hija- La niña asintió, no muy contenta. Tal vez estas serían sus últimas vacaciones en la vida, con el trabajo de su papa era muy probable.

-Deja esa cara larga bebe, tendremos más vacaciones ¿Verdad Levi?- El hombre asintió, con unas cuantas amenazas hacia Pixie tendría más tiempo con su familia.

\- Cada año tratare de tener tiempo libre y podremos ir a donde tú quieras amor- La pequeña sonrió, metiendo sus cosas a la maleta rosa que le había comprados sus padres.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Las langostas que había pedido su esposo estaban muy ricas, al principio la miro con asco la comida tan rara, pero si su esposo las comía debían de saber bien.

-Me hubiera gustado ir a algún antro a bailar, ya sabes como a donde iba hace años-

-¿Extrañas tus años de soltería?- Eren rió, su marido le había preguntado lo mismo que él hace días.

-Sin mi Levi cariñoso y sin su fortuna, por Higia, claro que no. Ya sabes, me encanta mi ropa de marca y las amistades falsas que podría tener si fuera a las fiestas de negocios- Eren hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Tienes que ir a alguna, todos quieres saber cómo es el esposo del ex cotizado soltero del año- Eren hizo una mueca de desagrado, todas esas cámaras y gente hipócrita lo cansaban.

-Vamos a comer para ir a caminar en la arena.

Rivaille dejo que su esposo cambiara de tema, sabia lo incomodo que era para el ir a ese tipo de fiestas, las preguntas que le hacían lo dejaba mudo e incómodo, y no quería parecer como un tonto descerebrado que se casó con el primer millonario que conoció. Pocos sabían como ellos se había conocido, una bella historia que nunca olvidarían.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Los rayos del sol bañaban el cuerpo de su esposo e hija, una maravillosa imagen que guardaría para él.

-Mocosos- Les grito para que voltearan. Cuando ambos Jaeger's vieron la cámara posaron para ella, el sonrió cuando la cámara cacto esos ojos que con los rayos del sol se veían de diferentes tonalidades.

Higia debía de amarlo mucho, darles esa dos increíbles personitas era una prueba de ellos.

-En la cámara están las fotos de la victoria de ayer- Oh por supuesto que los Ackerman habían ganado, después de todo eran los mejores.

-Tomemos unas cuantas fotos y nos vamos- Eren y Elizabeth asintieron, lástima que esa vacaciones no había durado tanto como ellos hubieran querido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a ti, si la sexy persona que lee mis locuras.**

 **Pau-neko- Muchas gracias, claro que la** **seguiré.**

 **Emilda: Intente seguir tu pedido de celos, pero no tuve la oportunidad, lo siento. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Alpha altair:En este cap hay mas romanticismo de parte de esos dos, aquí conteste tu pregunta, no me había dado cuenta que no respondí el porque Eren se sentía mal, pero aquí lo hice, gracias por hacerme saber ese detalle.**

 **En los matrimonios siempre habrá buenas y malas, no todo el miel sobre hojuelas.**

 **Gracias por dejarme ánimos (reviews)**

 **Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **Harye Lee**


	5. Chapter 4: Feliz cumpleaños

**Declaimer: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama, el dueño de nuestro dolor de cada mes.**

 **Advertencias: Este lindo Fanfic es m-preg, mucha pasión y hard del suave?, aquí no hay lemmon muchachas tranquilas.**

 **Notas y reviews bajo, les tengo una propuesta que seguro les encantara así que lean atentamente las notas.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Feliz cumpleaños.

Faltaban doce días para el cumpleaños de su hija, ya le había comprado todo lo necesario para la fiesta que tendría en su casa, y las invitaciones ya la había entregado personalmente a los pocos invitados. Lo único que le faltaba era un buen regalo para la pequeña.

-Un collar de perlas se le vera bien- Ya había escuchado las miles de propuestas de su esposo, incluso había recorrido cada joyería y tienda de ropa para niña, pero nada le convencía.

-No llena mis expectativas- Levi dejo el libro en el taburete que estaba aún lado de su cama.

-Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor, deja a un lado ese aparato y deja que te la…-

-Házmelo con la boca si gustas, pero te juro que no te are caso, tengo que buscar algo para mi pequeña en alguna tienda online- Levi rodó los ojos, como si Eren no se dejara llevar por las caricias expertas de su lengua, él sabía perfectamente cómo hacer gritar a su esposo.

-Acepto el reto querido, pero si tiras mi note-book al suelo es toda tu culpa- Eren le hizo un gesto con la mano sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

Primero le quito las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo, después se acomodó entre las piernas largas de su esposo, bajo el pantalón del pijama junto sus boxer y observo su objetivo con delicia. Primero usaría sus manos, acaricio _eso_ con lentitud.

-Oh Levi- Sonrió ladinamente, sabía que su esposo no resistiría a sus encantos- Encontré una aspiradora exactamente como la que te regale en tu cumpleaños, pero en pequeña, perfecta para Elizabeth. Está en una subasta, pero nadie me va a ganar.

Levi se congelo en su sitio, no podía estar perdiendo el toque, se suponía que con esas caricias Eren se estaría retorciendo en la cama, no mirando esa jodida pantalla.

-La voy a comprar, es cara pero no la podemos costear- Dejo su depresión para intentar de nuevo incitar a su esposo.-Una tal: SexyGirl69 me quiere ganar mi regalo.

Levi dejo sus manos de lado para continuar con su boca, Eren continuo apretando teclas y molestándose con SexyGirl69, la muy puta (vaya hasta el nombre lo tenía) no se rendía.

Escucho un gruñido de Eren, Rivaille levanto la mirada para ver algún cambio en las facciones de su esposo, pero él seguía mirando ese aparato del demonio.

-Oh por Higia, me canse, esa loca está llevando el precio de la aspiradora a límites que ni yo puedo pasar .Pues gracias SexyGirl69 me rindo, te ganas la estúpida aspiradora- Eren cerro el aparato con fuerza. Levi se levantó (rindiéndose) para acomodarse a un lado de Eren.

-Pues ahora quiero yo esa aspiradora para mi niña y ninguna tipa con nombre de puta me va a ganar- Le quito la note-book a Eren y se la puso en el regazo, abrió el aparato, para su suerte aun podía apostar más dinero. Sin mirar el costo de la aspiradora apretó el mouse dándole click al letrero brillante que decía 44pujar.

Eren miraba la decisión en Rivaille, sabía que no se rendiría hasta que lo consiguiera, también sabía que Levi se podía costear esa aspiradora o incluso en ese momento comprarle una mansión si se lo pedía, aun así para él, desperdiciar el dinero en un capricho no le gustaba.

-Ya déjalo Levi- Dijo sus palabras mágicas, las que hacia detener a su marido en cualquier discusión, se sorprendió bastante al notar que esta vez lo le funcionarían- Oh vamos amor, mejor hagamos el amor.

Pero eso tampoco funciono, su marido seguía dándole clik a ese fastidiosos anuncio de colores brillantes.

-Nadie le gana a un Ackerman, tengo millones en mi cuenta bancaria, unos miles que gaste aquí no me harán menos millonario.- Eren lo sabía muy bien, la compañía de Pixie ganaba al menos cincuenta mil por hora (si no eran mucho más).

-Gane- El corazón de Eren salto feliz, Higia había escuchado sus plegarias internas- Esa SexyGirl69 no pudo con mis diez mil, seguro es una estúpida pobretona.

Si mataba a su esposo le quitarían a su hija y por nada del mundo la dejaría al cuidado de sus hermanas.

-Yei, eso es realmente genial, has gastado miles con una estúpida aspiradora con el dinero que…-

-No empieces Eren, tus discursos de Levi es un egocéntrico que gasta dinero en estupideces cuando millones de personas mueren de hambre, todo eso me da flojera- Eren inflo las mejillas enojado- La compañía de Pixie dona al menos unos miles cada semana, no sé cuánto pero lo hace.

-Ya se, estuve investigando todo eso, Pixie me dio detalles de las donaciones- Levi miro esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía su esposo- Pero dejando eso de lado, vamos a dormir.

Rivaille suspiro, estaba cansado de pelear con una loca de nombre raro y según ella candente, dejo la note-book a un lado (no sin antes mandarle todo a su secretaria para que arreglará lo de la compra).

-Vamos a dormir- Se acomodó en la cama cerrando los ojos, escucho mover a su esposo pero lo ignoró.

-Yo prefiero hacer otra cosa, _dormir_ , por ejemplo suena bien, pero ya sabes, _acostarse_ suena mejor- Levi abrió los ojos sin comprender a Eren, ese día estaba raro, se quedó en shock al ver a Eren desnudo, acercándose a él como si de un gato se tratara.

-Acostarse suena bien- Eren sonrió, claro que no había perdido su _toque_ , él era un experto en seducir a Levi Ackerman, además, ese sesenta y nueve le había dado muchas ideas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Mikasa por favor, mátame antes de que yo lo haga- La chica le sonrió a su hermanito, acariciando sus cabellos- Vamos, antes que Levi venga.

-No seas exagerado hermano, mañana es la fiesta y podrás descansar- Eren se abrazó de la cintura de Mikasa, recargando la mejilla en el vientre de la chica.- Además, yo nunca te haría daño

Eso lo sabía de sobra, mas no sabía si estar agradecido o enojado.

-Entonces yo iré por la tijeras, pero después ahorita tengo flojera- El timbre sonó, Eren bufo enojado, lo que le faltaba.

-Puedo ir yo- Se ofreció su hermana, pero seguramente venían a verlo a él, así que igual se tenía que ir. Se levantó a duras penas del regazo de su hermana.

-Igual tengo que ir yo, es mi casa después de todo- Camino a la puerta poniendo su mejor semblante, al llegar abrió la puerta.

-Papi- Le grito un pequeño remolino de cabellos negros.

-Hola señor Eren, le entrego a la pequeña Elizabeth- Le dijo Erwin sonriente como siempre.

-Tía Mikasa- La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su tía.

-No sabía que tenía una hermana- Erwin se sorprendió al ver a Mikasa.

-Hola Armin estas muy callado- El pequeño se aferró a la pierna de Erwin- Es mi hermana adoptiva, también es prima de mi marido por eso el parentesco, todos los Ackerman se parecen, mi hija se salvó un poco.

Erwin lo miro sin entender.

-Es una historia larga señor Erwin, preferimos olvidarla- El rubio le miro apenado.

-No seas exagerada hermana, después le explicaremos mañana, en la fiesta vera a toda mi extraña familia-

-Espero que sí, Armin está muy emocionado- Las mejillas del pequeño rubio se tiñeron de rojo.

-Yo estoy a punto de cometer suicidio, el hombre que haría el pastel de mi hija acaba de cancelar- Eren se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Mi prima tiene una pastelería, le puedo pedir que le haga el pastel a Elizabeth- Los ojos de Jaeger se iluminaron.

-Si me haría ese favor me haría realmente feliz y olvidaría mis ideas suicidas- Mikasa suspiro, ese rubio le había salvado la vida a ambos.

-Entonces le llamo en cuanto llegue a casa, mándeme un mensaje de como quiere el pastel. Por ahora tengo que irme, si no llego a comprar la comida para la cena Mike se enojara mucho- Eren le sonrió.

-Entonces no le hago perder el tiempo, nos vemos mañana señor Erwin y a ti también Armin- El pequeño se despidió de todos con la mano, sin separarse de su padre.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, buenas noche y adiós- Erwin cargo a pequeño rubio caminando a elevador.

-Me han salvado Mika, puedo seguir viviendo a lado de tres Ackerman presumidos e increíblemente atractivos con tendencias psicópatas- Eren sonrió nervioso.

-Lo de atractivos no sé, pero lo de psicópatas si lo acepto ¿sabías que la mayoría de los Ackerman…?-

-Mejor le cortamos Mikasa, tenemos un niño en casa- La pequeña le sonrió bajando de los brazos de su tía.

-Voy a darme un baño antes de que mi papa venga- Elizabeth corrió a su cuarto.

-Me voy a la sala, tengo dolor de cabeza-

-Vale yo cierro la puerta- La chica aventó la puerta para cerrarla rápidamente.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó una voz un tanto chillona- Lo has hecho a propósito Mikasa.

Hanji entro molesta a la casa.

-Hola Hanji, ¿Cómo has estado? Oh por Higia, Mikasa te has pasado- Eren corrió a la cocina por algo de hielo para la nariz de Hanji que se veía bastante roja. Regreso a la sala con la bolsa de hielo para ponerla en la nariz de su amiga- Lamento la descortesía de Mikasa.

-No te preocupes mi hermoso niño, ya sabes que a los Ackerman no me quieren, creo la única es tu hija-

-Y porque no sabe que eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza- Eren le miro furioso, la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Todos los Ackerman son unos mal educados, solo mi bebe es diferente y eso porque los genes Jaeger dominaron en ella- El chico suspiro, su hermana y esposo podrían ser una dulzura con él, pero con otras personas eran mezquinos y mal hablados.

-No me importa, me queda la dicha de que Elizabeth y tú me quieran- Eren le sonrió con cariño, Hanji podía ser un tanto rara, pero le había ayudado mucho en el pasado.

-Pero ¿A qué has venido tan tarde?- Presentía que a molestar solo a su marido, pero igual prefería preguntar antes de contestar algo imprudente o grosero.

-Hoy llego la _cosa_ \- Eren jadeo sorprendido, otra de sus preocupaciones se había evaporado con la noticia de su amiga.

-¿La trajiste? ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Jaeger ansioso.

-La revise yo misma y sirve a la perfección, Moblit también la reviso y dice que es de buena calidad- Estaba a punto de chillar como adolescente cuando su madre le anunciaba que el amor de su vida estaba en la puerta esperándola para llevarla a parís.

-Es genial- Abrazo a su mejor amiga- Pero es mejor llevarla a mi recamara, Elizabeth se está bañando pero no tarde en bajar.

Todos asintieron corriendo al auto de Hanji, la cual lo había dejado allí para que su sobrina no viera el regalo que tanto había esperado su papi.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto escondieron en el closet de Rivaille la caja algo grande.

-Gracias amiga, te debo una- Hanji beso la mejilla de Eren.

-Si le pides a Levi que te bese en la mejilla, después le dices que yo te bese en el mismo lugar estaremos a mano- Su amiga era bastante malvada, disfrutaba de ver sufrir a Levi.

-Lo hare, pero si me mata iré por ti para maldecirte- Hanji sonrió sonoramente, seguro ella también moriría pero valía un poco la pena por hacerle pagar a Rivaille por no invitarlo a comer de vez en cuando a su casa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Es mi cumpleaños- Elizabeth corrió al cuarto de sus padres, quería que ellos fueran los primeros en felicitarla, ante de que alguna de sus tías le llamara.

Entro cual torbellino arrojándose a la cama, sus padres se encontraban muy abrazaditos.

-No es hora de dormir, es hora de felicitar a Elizabeth- La pequeña zarandeo a sus padres.

-Estamos dormidos señorita, haga el favor de irse de este lecho donde unos jóvenes esposos duermen- Elizabeth inflo las mejillas enojada con su papi.

-Nada de dormir, cumplo cuatro años – La pequeña salto en la cama.

-Vale cumpleañera feliz cumpleaños- Eren soltó a su esposo para ir directo a abrazar a su hija- Feliz día mi amor, hace cuatro años saliste de la pancita de papi para llenarlo de felicidad.

Elizabeth sonrió apoyando la mejilla en la clavícula de Eren, los abrazos de su papi eran muy cálidos.

-Gracias papi-

-No se olviden de mí, mocosos tontos- Elizabeth soltó a su papi para saltar a los brazos de su padre que lo recibieron gustosos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo, él bebe de mi ángel- Eren sonrió con ternura, tomo su celular desbloqueo la pantalla, debía de aprovechar que ambos Ackerman estaba cerrando los ojos para tomar una foto de ese abrazo tan cálido. Como un gato sigiloso tomo varias fotos, incluso la cámara capto la pequeña sonrisa de Rivaille, cuando pudo tomar al menos unas veinte fotos escondió el celular para no ser sorprendido en el acto.

\- Gracias papis- La pequeña se soltó sonriendo felizmente- Me voy a dar una ducha, no tardará en llegar alguna de mis tías.

-Antes de que se vaya señorita- Eren bajo de la cama yendo directamente al closet de su marido, ayer antes de irse a dormir lo había envuelto en un papel rosa bastante bonito.

-Es mi…- Elizabeth chillo emocionada corriendo en donde Eren se encontraba, sin pedir permiso comenzó a desgarrar el bonito papel.-Una aspiradora.

Elizabeth miro a sus padres muy emocionada.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le felicito Eren esperando la aprobación del regalo.

-Es como la de papa- Exclamo la pequeña abriendo la caja para verla de cerca. Con mucho esfuerzo saco la linda aspiradora- Es hermosa papi, gracias a los dos.

Eren le sonrió, había valido la pena gastar mucho dinero por su pequeña.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La primera en llegar a la fiesta fue Hanji, ella trato de ignorar esa mirada de asesino cereal que Levi tenia dirigida a su persona, seguro que las noticias del beso no me habían agradado del todo.

-Hola mi princesa, feliz cumpleaños- Elizabeth abrazo a su tía.

-Hola tía hanji, muchas gracias-

-Lárgate fenómeno, estoy furioso contigo y no quiero asesinarte en el cumpleaños de mi hija- Elizabeth la miro enojada.

-Es de la familia papa, yo quiero que este aquí- Levi bufo molesto, estaba enojado con la loca, pero por su hija podía soportarla.

-Como sea- Fue directo a la puerta ya que alguien había tocado el timbre.

-Rivaille hoy te vez más enano, antes eras un pequeño minium pero ahora te asemejas a un pitufo- Se burló Mikasa.

-No le cierres la puerta- Levi chisto enojado, con ganas de arrancar los dedos que tomaban su brazo.-Y tu deja de burlarte de mi marido o te dejo afuera, es la fiesta de mi hija y aunque sean su tía y padre los sacare de una patada si no se comportan.

Ambos Ackerman bufaron dejando a Eren en la puerta.

-Ya sabes que no se llevan bien aunque son familia- Eren le sonrió a su segunda hermana adoptiva.

-Ya lo sé Annie, pero al menos que traten de llevarse bien por Elizabeth- Annie subió los hombros restándole importancia, entro a la casa para ir a felicitar a su única sobrina.

Eren suspiro, los únicos que sonreían abiertamente por casi cualquier cosa era Elizabeth y el mismo, también Hanji sonreía de una manera extraña, a veces hasta aterradora.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucho al señor Smith hablando con Armin, los espero recuperando su sonrisa.

-Hola Eren, ¿Dejo sus ideas suicidas?- Eren rio divertido.

-Si no me trae el pastel volveré a recordarlas- Smith rio también

\- Mi esposo está subiendo con él, Eren suspiro, ya podía quitarse todo el estrés.

-Ya llego- Dijo el pequeño Armin señalando con su dedito a Mike.

-Pasen entonces, ya llegaron todos los invitados- Eren guio a la familia Sakarius Smith a la sala.- Ya llegaron los últimos invitados.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Rivaille- Levi asintió.

-Los presentare, estos tres rubios son el señor Erwin, el señor Mike y el pequeño Armin amigo de Elizabeth.

-Es un gusto- Dijo Smith sonriendo, Armin agito su manita nerviosamente y Mike asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella es Hanji Zoe amiga de la familia- Hanji sonrió saludando con la mano- La chica rubia es mi hermana adoptiva Annie y la otra chica es mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman.

-Hermana y cuñada- Comento Erwin sonriente.

-Así es, mis padres adoptaron a Mikasa cuando los suyos murieron y como no se encontraba algún familiar decidieron entregársela a mis padres, después conocí a mi esposo y nos dimos cuenta que eran familia- Explico Eren sin entrar en detalles de su vida o la perdida de los padres de la mayoría de los huérfanos que se encontraba en la sala.

-Ya veo- Comento Erwin sin saber que decir.

-Pero vayamos a comer que seguro todos tienen hambre.

Y así todos se la pasaron muy contentos entre risas y comida, Elizabeth estaba realmente contenta, tenía amigos y a su familia reunida.

-¿Por qué solo me invitaste a mí a tu fiesta Elizabeth?- La pequeña se giró hacia su amigo.

-No tengo más amigos Armin, tu eres mi único amigo- Explico la pequeña probando el pastel que la familia de Armin había traído- Tu tía hace unos pasteles muy ricos.

-Pero eres muy linda, se nota que haces amigos con facilidad-

-Pero eso no le importa a los demás, cuando se enteran que tienes dos padres te miran con asco. Podría no decirle a los demás niños, pero eso sería negar la existencia de Eren, y nunca podría negar quien me dio la vida- Armin admiro a la pequeña, las personas especiales como ellos sabían que los demás lo odiarían o amarían, pero lo que si sabía era que, Elizabeth era una chica valiosa que siempre estaría a su lado en las buenas y en la mal. Su nueva amiga nunca lo miraría con asco, no le juzgaría por tener dos padres hombres y por supuesto, nunca sería hipócrita con él.

-Prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado Elizabeth, nunca te juzgare y espero que tú tampoco, también prometo ser tu amigo para toda la vida- La pequeña miro con ojos iluminados a su amigo.

-Yo también lo prometo- Elizabeth le sonrió a su amigo, este también lo hizo, feliz de que al fin encontró a alguien que lo comprendía.-Vamos a ver mis regalos.

La pequeña Jaeger corrió con su amigo, estaba ansiosa por ver los regalos que su familia y amigos le habían dado.

Eren sonrió, llevaba observando a los pequeños hace tiempo, incluso había notado el aura de compañerismo que había emanado esos dos pequeños, estaba realmente feliz por su hija.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille dejo a su pequeña en la cama, estaba tan cansado como ella, siempre terminaba así con las fiestas de la pequeña. Se sentía igual o más cansado que después de trabajar una semana sin dormir, pero eso era por las dos locas de su familia, lo agotaba demasiado con tantos gritos y burlas a su persona.

-La próxima hagamos una fiesta con solo nosotros tres- Eren lo miro enojado.

-Eso se lo dices a Elizabeth, ella quería estar con su familia y amigos- Bufo molesto, la pequeña había estado muy feliz por la compañía de tan raras personas, y esa sonrisa no la podía pagar ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

-Al menos solo es una vez al año de soportarlos a todos- Eren sonrió saliendo del cuarto para ir al suyo, estaba muy cansado y lo estaría aún más el día de mañana cuando el recogiera todo lo de la fiesta.

Cuando llego a su cama se arrojó a esta sin delicadeza, su cuerpo no daba para más.

-Quítate los zapatos- Eren bufo por la orden de su esposo.

-Hazlo tú- Se quejó dándole una vuelta en la cama para ponerse boca arriba.

-Si comienzo a quitarte algo no me detendré hasta tenerte desnudo debajo de mi- Rivaille cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Creí que estabas muy enojado conmigo, tanto que no me tocarías por meses- Eren le sonrió ladinamente.

-Quien soy yo para privarte de los placeres- Era cierto, había estado tan enojado con su esposo que no le había hecho el amor ayer por la noche, pero eso era por culpa de Eren y su bromita del beso de Hanji. Pero hoy olvidaría su molestia, estaba tan necesitado de su lindo esposo como para recordar su enojo.

Se acomodó encima de Eren sin aplastarlo con su peso, hoy ambos olvidaría todo estrés y se dejaría llevar por las caricias bajo las sabanas.

-Hazme sentir entonces mucho placer- Dijo Eren con la voz ronca. Oh y claro que lo haría, escucharía los gemidos de Eren toda la noche si era necesario y si no fuera por su hija hasta los vecinos escucharían su nombre salir de esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

 **Aquí** **la noticia buena: hubo dos reviews que me pidieron que escribiera sobre la vida de Eren y Levi antes de casarse, pues miren, les tengo una propuesta. Si pongo en este fic lo podría muy corto, o sea que casi no lo explicaría ya que este fic solo se trata de las cosas que tienen que pasar como familia, se basa mas en torno a como llevan su matrimonio de años y su casi no nula vida sexual, es mas familiar que nada.**

 **Pero si quieren que explique con mas detalle podría hacer como una segunda temporada en donde se base en la vida de estos dos, como se conocieron, la propuesta de noviazgo, el noviazgo en si, como se casaron, como se embarazaron (oie shi) y como se sobre llevaron en el matrimonio.**

 **Esto depende meramente de ustedes, si quieren otro fic de ellos o lo explico pobremente aquí, pero ya seria como cambiarle de rumbo a la historia y no se, sinceramente ya tengo 15 capis planeados de este fic.**

 **Comenteme chicas, si quieren aquí, u otro fic de ellos.**

 **Reviews, sensuales**

 **Emilda: _Aquí Mi choza es una buena niña (dentro de lo que cabe), pues yo creo que Levi tiene constantes celos con un esposo sensual y super lindo, ¿Tu no los tendrías?_**

 **Naancii: _Tambien te mando saludos y besos bien ricos de parte de Eren, de levi no porque solo tienes ojos para cierto castaño. Ya deje los datos arriba de mi propuesta sobre tu pedido_**

 **Alpha Altair: _Y los abra, pero todos censurados porque no hay lemmon, te lo debo._**

 _ **Como le dije a Naancii ya deje los datos arriba de la propuesta sobre sus pedidos, espero que me digan que opinan**_

 _ **Mary: Claro que la seguiré, mis fic son como un bebito que nunca abandonare, espero que tu también me sigas leyendo, saluditos y besitos de la familia Ackerman Muak**_


	6. Chapter 5: Primer día de clases

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, si no del malvado Hajime Isayama que nos hace sufrir. Te amamos-odiamos Isayama**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic, M-preg si no te gusta este genero abtente de verlo, un Eren y Levi matando pasiones, en fin lo de siempre.**

 **Notas y reviews abajo como siempre**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Primer día de clases

Las primeras veces de todos son demasiado difíciles, estas constantemente nervioso, juegas con tus dedos y cada dos por tres te acobardas temblando como una hojita en otoño. Su padre siempre le repetía que era una Ackerman, y ellos no temían a nada ni nadie, pero ella también era una Jaeger, luchadora, impulsiva y sus impulsos la querían hacer salir corriendo para nunca volver a su casa y la hicieran ir a ese terrible lugar llamado kínder.

-Come- Le ordeno su padre, ella suspiro, no necesitaba ordenes en ese momento, ella solo quería ser consumida por los brazos tranquilizadores de sus padres.

-No tengo hambre- Eren miro con preocupación a su hija, pateando al Levi por debajo de la mesa para que no hablara más.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi amor, dime que te pasa- Elizabeth lo miro con tristeza.

-Yo solo quiero un abrazo de mis padres- La pequeña hipo derramando sus lágrimas contenidas.

El corazón de Levi dolió, siempre había sentido ese dolor cuando veía la tristeza en esos ojos agua marina, no soportaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de sus pequeños ángeles. Eren se levantó de inmediato cargando a su pequeña, con un nudo en la garganta al ver tan mal a su hija.

-Vamos bebe no llores, siempre nos tendrás a los dos.- Levi también se unió al abrazo, si eso reconfortaba a su hija le daría mil abrazos si era necesario, no importaba que tan rico era un hombre, siempre había una cosas que nunca podía comprar y esa era el amor, tranquilidad y confianza de los hijos. Con Eren había aprendido mil cosas y una de esas era el cómo calmar a una persona que amaba.

-Ayudemos a recoger a papi, después iremos a dormir, hoy mi bebita dormirá bien abrazado de sus padres- La pequeña asintió sin dejar de abrazarlos. Eren le sonrió besándole la mejilla, como apremiándolo por sus palabras que tranquilizaron bastante a su hija.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth se sentía más reconfortada y relajada con sus dos padres a sus costados, era como si le quitaran un gran peso de sus hombros.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto su papi acariciando sus cabellos.

-Estoy mejor, perdón por el drama- Eren la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Si te sientes sola o preocupada no dudes en decirle a tus padres mi niña, para esos estamos, para amar y cuidar a nuestros hijos- Elizabeth sonrió sintiéndose cada vez más cálida y desprecupada

-Solo tengo miedo, pero ya se me paso, no quiero hablar de eso mejor lo comentamos otro día- La pequeña se acurruco en el pecho de Eren respirando el olor a menta que desprendía el jabón que su padre usaba. Tomo de la mano a su padre entrelazando sus dedos, Levi se acercó más a su hija, quería hacer desaparecer todos esos miedos, pero él no podía hacerlo, lo único que podía era darle todo su apoyo a Elizabeth.- Bunas noches.

Dijo la pequeña antes de caer dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y si estudia en casa? Yo pienso que…-

-Eren basta, si haces eso nunca saldrá de su zona de confort y será una niña mimada- Lo sabía, por eso debía dejar ir a su hija, que fuera más independiente y una niña con estudios.

-Lo sé- Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, sabia de las consecuencias, pero era doloroso para el ver a su hija de esa manera, deseaba tener la fortaleza de su marido o al menos demostrarla, pero él era débil y eso nunca lo podría cambiar.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando el despertador de su esposo se atrevió a despertarlo, que más daba, él no tenía que despertarse todavía a darle su desayuno.

Se quedó acostado, sonriendo por sus diez minutos más de sueño, Elizabeth seguro se levantaría a despedirlo después correría a la cama a dormir dos horas más.

-El kínder- Grito saliendo de las sabanas y encontrándose a Levi, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y enojado

-Ya estoy despierta papi, me voy a dar un baño con mi papa- Su hija lo miro sonriéndole.

-Ya veo, lo siento es mi primer día en esto- Eren bostezo estirándose.

-¿Quieres unirte al baño? Los tres juntitos- Eren siempre se bañó con su hija cuando esta era una bebita, ya más grande cuando la pequeña empezó a cuestionarse porque él tenía dos padres hombre él tuvo que explicarle la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, claro sin entrar en detalles del cómo se hacían los bebes.

-Vale, pero no quiero oler a lavanda todo el día, así que yo me pondré de mi jabón- Levi bufo, aunque el olor a menta que emanaba el jabón de Eren le encantaba.

-Has lo que quieras- Dijo Rivaille restándole importancia.

-Seremos la familia lavanda- se mofo el castaño corriendo a la bañera, Elizabeth rio por el comentario de su papi.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Un rico desayuno saludable hecho por el papi más guapo y amoroso del mundo- Anuncio Eren entregándole el almuerzo a su familia.

-Y los ingredientes fueron comprados con el dinero del papa mas afortunado, guapo, generoso e irresistible del mundo- Dijo Levi con esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Es cierto- Exclamo la pequeña atacando su plato con su rico desayuno.

-Se supone que debes estar de mi lado Elizabeth y decir: claro que no papa tonto, eres feo cual sapo, solo papi se casó contigo por tu dinero y eres malo dándole cariñitos- Regaño el castaño enojado, se giró para ir por su plato a la cocina- ¿Qué pasa con los hijos de ahora?

Se quejó el chico en tono bajo, su hija cada vez era más unida con el tonto de su marido.

-Papi es gracioso y un mal mentiroso, sus orejas se ponen rojas cuando miente- Se burló Elizabeth comiendo con una sonrisa, sabía que su papi la quería hacer reír para sentirse menos nerviosa con el asunto del kínder.

\- Así es, por eso me case con él, porque es un mal mentiroso- Levi sonrió, una de las miles cosas que amaba de su esposo y que le habían enamorado de ese chico hace tiempo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Me da comezón la etiqueta- Se quejó la pequeña Jaeger cuando su papi la miraba ya vestida con su nuevo uniforme.

-Le dije a tu padre que sería mejor que estuvieras en una escuela normal pero él dijo: Mi bebe debe estudia en las mejores escuelas y aprender varios idiomas como nosotros. Como si yo supiera tanto, se hablar tres idiomas porque el alemán me lo enseñaron mis padres y el japonés me lo enseño tu tía Mikasa- Eren suspiro, si quería que aprendiera tanto idioma tenia de donde escoger, con un padre francés, un papi alemán y una tía japonesa, vaya variedad de cultura tenía su hija.

-Cuando se tiene dinero se quiere todo para los hijos- Contraataco la pequeña defendiendo a su padre.

-Eres una niña inteligente, con los mejores genes y unos padres inteligente ¿Qué te puede conseguir el dinero que ya no lo tengas?- Suspiro de nuevo, solo esperaba que su hija no fuera la típica niña consentida y hueca, Levi era así por el pasado tan rudo que le había tocado, toda esa humildad se lo había heredado Kushel, la suegra que nunca conoció.

-Ahora mismo, ganas de ir a la escuela o que mi papa consiga que Armin esté en el mismo grupo que yo- La pequeña suspiro, no debía de pedir más cosas de las que ya tenía- Vamos papi, si voy con cara de me importa muy poco lo que te pase, tal vez me tengan un poco de respeto.

Eren suspiro, el método que siempre había usado Levi, y el que el usaba muy a menudo.

-Si te molestan solo díselo a la maestra- De nuevo suspiro, como si le pudiera ordenar algo a un Ackerman testarudo.

-Mejor les pateo el culo para que se callen-

-No digas esa palabra, di no sé, trasero o ya sabes _pompis_ \- Elizabeth le miro sin ganas de pelear.

-Papa la dice mucho, además así se le dice, yo no tengo la culpa-

-Le voy a lavar la boca a tu padre con su preciado jabón de lavanda como siga diciendo cosas tan feas- Eren gruño, hoy papa no tendría cariñitos de su parte.

-Da igual, vamos a que me desprecien, con suerte y seré la más alta de mi clase- Con lo enano que era su padre tal vez su hija no llegaría al metro sesenta.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi manejo despacio, observando a su hija desde los espejos del carro.

-No me voy a poner a llorar por una tontería papa, deja de mirarme así- Se quejó Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué llorarías? La escuela no es un monstruo es un lugar donde aprenderás cosas, tendrás amigos imbéciles y una maestra excelente que te enseñara mucho o demandare a la escuela- Esos eran los intentos de ánimo de su marido, nada amables o delicados, típicos de un Ackerman.

-No soy una debilucha miedosa, tendré a esa escuela comiendo de la palma de mi mano- Elizabeth frunció el ceño inflando las mejillas.

-Recuérdame las razones del porque me case contigo- Levi le gruño a su esposo.

-Soy guapo, millonario, te gusta cómo te hago cariñitos y me amas por ser increíble- Eren lo miro como si fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Espero los papeles del divorcio mañana en la isla de mi cocina-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Adiós cariño, no le pegues a nadie por favor- Suplico Eren besando la mejilla de su hija.

-¿Y si se burlan de mí?- Pregunto la pequeña con fingida inocencia.

-Que te vaya bien Elizabeth te veo en la tarde- Eren se dio la vuelta ignorando a su hija.

-Hazle caso a tu papi señorita, o nos ira mal a los dos- La pequeña asintió besando la mejilla de su padre, corrió hasta la entrada del kínder despidiéndose con la mano.

Tenía que irse segura, todos conocerían a la increíble Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Está bien, si no seguía con esa actitud tal vez se la creerían, no debía estar nerviosa, por nada del mundo debía flaquear.

-Salón 1 sala b- dijo la pequeña Ackerman repitiéndoselo como si fuera a olvidársele.

Encontró el salón fácilmente, deseo haber sido igual de olvidadiza que su papi, abrió la puerta corrediza entrando con pasos decididos al salón de clases.

-Elizabeth- Escucho a sus espaldas, sonrió al escuchar a Armin. Se giró hacia su amigo saludándolo con la mano.

-¿Qué salón te toco?- Pregunto la pequeña ansiosa.

-El 1-b, eso me dijo mi papi- La pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

-A mí también Armin amigo, estaremos en el mismo salón- El rubio también sonrió con alivio, no estaría solo en su primer día.

\- Vamos a dentro entonces amigo- Dijo la niña, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a su amigo, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

Ambos pequeños entraron sentándose en el lugar que más le gusto, un lugar cerca de la ventana y muy atrás, así nadie los molestaría.

-Hola pequeños soy su maestra Petra Ral- Se presentó una linda señorita de cabellos color miel.- Se presentaran todos cuando yo los señale, me dirán su nombre, su color favorito, lo que les gusta hacer y que esperan aprender en el kínder.

A como la maestra iba señalando a los seria de las últimas en presentarse, sentía los dedos helados y la boca seca.

-Estoy nerviosa- Le confeso su amigo en tono bajo, y ella lo estaba más, bueno solo un poco, solo un…

-Soy Armin Arlet, mi color favorito es el azul, me gusta ir al parque con mi papi y espero que me enseñen a leer bien, aun no entiendo las palabras complicadas y tengo que preguntarle a mis padres.

\- Muy bien Armin, la siguiente por favor- Elizabeth brinco en su asiento, poniéndose apresuradamente de pie.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Jaeger, digo Ackerman Jaeger. Mi color favorito es el morado, me gusta cocinar con mi papi y ver la televisión con mi papa, me gustaría aprender a dibujar y escribir- La pequeña se sentó sonriendo.

-No puedes tener dos padres hombres, es raro- Comento una niña rubia mirándole como si ella fuera tonta.

-Claro que se puede ignorante, hay hombres que son especiales y pueden embarazarse- Ataco la pequeña Jaeger, su pacifica estancia en el kínder había fracasado el primer día.

-Eso quiere decir que eres algo extraño de la sociedad, al menos eso dice mi mama- Comento otra niña de coletas.

-Entonces yo también soy algo extraño, mis dos padres son hombres y créeme puedo ser más inteligente que ustedes aunque sea una cosa rara- Elizabeth sonrió cuando su amigo le ayudo a defenderse, aunque nunca creyó que el pequeño Smith atacara a alguien.

-Alto niños- Hablo la maestra por fin- Elizabeth y Armin no son raros, hay una leyenda muy bonita sobre eso ¿Quieren escucharla?

-Si por favor, así callara a la gente inútil- Dijo Elizabeth haciendo una mueca semejante a la de su padre cuando discutía con su abuelo Pixie.

\- Se dice que un príncipe se enamoró de un hombre pobre, el rey le prohibió estar con él ya que los hombres no podía embarazarse y él quería un heredero a toda costa. El príncipe fue a la montaña más alta y le pidió a Dios un heredero para que su padre lo dejara estar con su amado, como el príncipe creyó que su deseo no sería concedido fue a ver a su amado, ellos se amaron hasta el amanecer.

"Nos veremos en otra vida y en esa vida seremos felices: Le prometió el príncipe despidiéndose de su amado con un beso, ambos sabía que el rey obligaría al príncipe a casarse con una verdadera mujer que le diera muchos herederos."

-Qué triste- Comento su amigo rubio, la maestra le sonrió con pena.

-El príncipe le pidió unos meses para buscarse una esposa y hacer una boda que sería definitivamente la despedida con su amado- Petra reanudo su cuento- A unos días de casarse el chico que se había enamorado del príncipe regreso de un viaje obligatorio que el príncipe le había ordenado hacer, hablo con el rey demostrándole que estaba equivocado, que los hombres podía tener hijos sanos. El chico le mostró su vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo, el rey no se lo podía creer, así que llamo al médico en el que más confiaba para ver si eso era verdad.

"El rey al comprobar el embarazo del chico le dejo casarse con su hijo, pero no sin antes pedirle muchas cosas al chico, ya saben explicaciones sobre el embarazo. En fin, ellos fueron muy felices, mas hombre fueron a la montaña a pedir un hijo como el príncipe lo había hecho."

Elizabeth noto que su maestra había acortado el cuento en muchas partes, ya que, cuándo lo hacia mordía sus labios moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo.

-Qué lindo- Dijo una pelirroja emocionada.

-Les pido que no se burlen Armin y Elizabeth, ellos son como todos nosotros. El hecho de tener dos padres hombres no los hacen diferentes- Los pequeños sonrieron, agradeciendo por la maestra tan buena que tenían.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hola Elizabeth- La pequeña se giró para ver a su maestra.

-Hola señorita Petra- La niña de nuevo miro al frente esperando a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Esperas al pequeño Armin?- La pequeña asintió- Pude notar que son muy amigos, seguro y son muy cercanos.

-No lo somos tanto, quiero decir, solo nos conocemos de pocos meses- Elizabeth miro a la señorita Petra, una chica bastante alegre y con ojos soñadores, le recordaron a los de su papi- ¿Cómo termino en realidad la historia?

Noto como su maestra se tensaba, era tan mal mentiroso como Eren, solo que las orejas de su maestra no se ponían rojas.

-Existen muchas versiones de este cuento, una de ellas es del príncipe y él chico se escaparon, Dios al ver su amor le cumplió el deseo, en otro ambos bueno, mueren como Romeo y Julieta, Dios castigando al rey concediendo el deseo del príncipe, que en realidad era que muchos hombres pudieran tener hijos- Explico la mujer aun sin entrar en detalles- En otra versión ambos mueren por ser acusados de brujería, y Dios castiga al rey también.

-Son muchas versiones señorita Petra- La mujer sonrió, por medio de Hanji había conocido a los padres de Elizabeth y hace poco a los padre de Armin. Por eso los protegería de las burlas, además, ella también había sufrido por tener dos padres hombres, por lo que comprendía perfectamente a sus dos alumnos.

-Vamos a desayunar Elizabeth, mi tía me regalo dos muffin´s, ah hola señorita Petra- El rubio le sonrió con agradecimiento a su maestra, temía mas por los niños que su salud mental. Conocía a la perfección la fuerza descomunal que tenía su amiga, por eso no quería que se metiera en algún lio por golpear algún compañero de clase.

-Adiós maestra vamos a ir a desayunar- Esta vez Elizabeth tomo la mano de su amigo y ambos se dirigieron al lugar más apartado de los demás niños.

-Mi papi me compro muchas cosas, ya sabes que no cocina bien- Armin rio por sus palabras.- Me compro un juego de manzana, un sándwich de jamón y una barrita de fresa.

-Mi papi me hizo todo el almuerzo, le gusta que coma sano así que la mayoría son verduras y un poco de carne, odio la zanahoria-Elizabeth hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Te cambio la zanahoria por mi barrita de fresa, odio la fresa- La pequeña sonrió, si no fuera por Armin habría comido sola, también estuviera soportando el sabor de esa tonta verdura color anaranjado que desde pequeña detesto. Su papi lo sabía y era muy malvado al ponerle una ración doble, pues bien, ella ya tenía a quien darle sus raciones de verdura que no quería.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Su primer día había sido bastante agotador, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas miradas de rechazo.

-Hola cariño- Oh la dulce voz de su papi, necesitaba de esos abrazos de oso que le daba Eren.

-Papi- Corrió a toda prisa tratando de no empujar algún niño que le estorbaba.

-Hija- Eren la abrazo cuando la pequeña Jaeger corrió a su encuentro.

No le importo que todos le miraran raro o se reían de ellos, estaban muy contentos de estar al fin juntos.

-Hola señor Jaeger… quise decir, Ackerman- El chico miro a la mujer que lo llamaba, hace tiempo que nadie le llamaba con su apellido de soltero.

-Petra amiga, ¿Cuántos años sin verte? – Eren abrazo a su amiga.

-Solo unos tres años Eren, no seas exagerado, casi no reconocí a tu hija, es hermosa- La pequeña se escondió avergonzada en los brazos de su papi.

-Me case con el millonario más guapo y cotizado del mundo ¿Qué esperabas?- La mujer sonrió.

-Petra te llama el director- La mujer suspiro.

-Nos vemos después querido, tengo que entender asuntos- El chico sonrió despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Vámonos amor o tu padre se enojara- Eren emprendió su camino, muchas mujeres lo miraban bastante interesabas, eso era bastante molesto, algún día se pondría un cartel con luces de neón que era propiedad de Rivaille Ackerman.

Suspiro ignorándolas, que mejor cuidaran a sus hijos en lugar de mirarlo embobadas.

Sonrió al llegar al auto, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a su esposo en la misma posición que él, siendo acosado por mujeres con la mirada.

-Hola amor- Le saludo besándole con cariño, su marido lo tomo de los hombros besándole también.

-Vámonos a casa, tengo que regresar al trabajo arreglar unos asuntos y poder llegar a tiempo para la comida- Ambos se sonrieron al notar que las mujeres se marchaban un tanto molestas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-La señorita Petra nos narró un cuento muy bonito, ella es dulce y mala mentirosa como mi papi- Eren rio con nerviosismo, golpearía a su esposo por decirle esas cosas sobre él.

-Hay muchas versiones del embarazo masculino, yo conozco unas cuantas, por ejemplo; la humanidad estaba al borde de la existían por los titanes que se comían a la gente, así que la realeza le pidió a sus científicos hacer algo para repoblar la humanidad y estos locos científicos como Hanji lograron el embarazo masculino con genes de los titanes cambiantes- Explico su padre con tono serio- En otro se dice que es una mutación que ya tenemos en los genes, así como los _x-men._

La niña sonrió por las explicaciones locas de su padre, aunque nadie sabía muy bien le agradecía a los titanes, al príncipe o a la mutación genética por tener a tan fabulosos hombres cuidándola con muchos amor y paciencia.

* * *

 **Antes que nada l s vengo a amenazar (espera qué?) así es querid s, desde que escribo fanfics no eh leído nada, osea hace cuatro meses que no leo ni Riren/Ereri y esa no es vida, así que retomare mis lecturas tanto pendientes como nuevas, y empezare con la gente que me deja reviews, así es amig s leeré sus fic y claro les dejare review como ustedes me han dejado, así que esperen mis criticas constructivas ;).**

 **En mi otro fic la pequeña Lolita me dijo que tenia algunas faltas de ortografía, no querida no estoy enojada, al contrario si tengo alguna díganmela , estaré muy agradecida, así una crece como ummm digamos como escritora, ya que me falta mucho para considerarme alguna.**

 **En fin muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, esperen la siguiente parte de este fic, apenas estoy en eso del titulo, no se me ocurre nada, pero tengo tiempo, cuando acabe mi otro fic me concentrare mas en este y en la segunda temporada.**

 **Review:**

 **Naancii: Al contrario gracias a ti, a todos les encanto esa idea, pues bien a trabajar en eso, estaré ocupada pero contenta.**

 **Emilda: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, a mi también me parece buena idea ya que deje muchos cabos sueltos y no quiero confundirlas.**

 **blacksoulstar95: Levi romántico? oh por Higia no me pidas tanto, esa propuesta va a ser al estilo Rivaille Ackerman. Lemmon hehe alguien dijo algo de lemmon, no nadie, pero me esforzare y les traeré algo romántico, ya que hicieron con mucho amors a la hermosa Elizabeth. Digo, en la luna de miel no estuvieron viendo la tele y bajo Higia a darles un niño, tuvieron que hacer cosas así bien cachondas y todo eso.**

 **Pues nos esperes tanto, que ya estoy comenzando con las ideas del nuevo fic.**

 **Hana yaoi: Es una bella historia (Harye Lee no tienes ni el titulo) pues ya se me ocurrirá algo bien romántico ya veras.**

 **KIRYUU-SENSEI: Al contrario gracias a ti, si seria cambiarle mucho el rumbo y no quiero eso, mejor otro fic así les explico mas a detalle.**

 **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki:** **Thank you very much !** **Answered your question, just say: maybe. I do not even want to answer specifically not know**

 **Awaits new chapters so that you can answer properly.**

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you keep reading my madness.**

 **Lluery: Pues se dan seguido cariñitos carnales, claro, si Levi no hace enojar a mi querido Eren.**

 **Alpha Altair: Las promesas se deben de cumplir ;p Ya note que tod s quieren así que a trabajar se a dicho.**

Bueno me despido, hoy les traje el cap temprano, ámenme por eso, últimamente lo subía super tarde, pero ya no me e ido de party hard, así que tengo tiempo.

Adiosito! nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Harye Lee


	7. Chapter 6: La gran pelea

**snk no me pertenece.**

 **Este cap contiene leguaje vulgar.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La gran pelea

Ser la niña más detestada de la clase no había sido el sueño de su vida, pero sobrellevaba esa situación con la ayuda de su ahora mejor amigo Armin, ese rubio encantador era el tercer mejor ser humano que le pudo mandar Higia.

Aun sus compañeros le miraban raro, no le hablaban y se reían de ella a sus espaldas, lo que le molestaba era ir cada dos por tres a la oficina de la directora por pegarle a esos niños llorones, si tener una mami te hacia un imbécil, pues bien, ella prefería tener mil veces a su amable papi. ¿No se suponía que las madres eran amables y te enseñaban modales? A lo mejor y solo eran pocas madres, así como Kuschel y Carla, las abuelas maravillosas que nunca conoció.

-Esta vez no llamare a tus padres Elizabeth, pero al menos trata de llevarte bien con tus compañeros- La pequeña la miro enojada.

-Mi paciencia ha llegado al límite, llevo casi tres años en el kínder y esos insufribles mocosos no dejan de molestar ¿Cree que mi padre no la puede demandar por daño psicológico?

Tal vez estaba siendo una exagerada pero estaba cansada de las burlas, de las miradas con desdeño que los padres de sus compañeros les dedicaban a su amigo y a ella.

-Sé que tu padre puede hacer eso y más, pero no tenemos que llegar a ese extremo querida, hablare con tus compañeros…

-Como si fuera a servir de algo, la maestra Petra ha hecho más para ayudarme que usted, si no le intereso dígame y le pido a mi padre que me eduque en casa- La pequeña Ackerman bajo de la silla innecesariamente grande, no necesitaba los sermones de esa mujer, ella solo venía a estudiar, no intentar hacer amigos, sabía que era inútil.

No azoto la puerta al salir, eso era bastante infantil, ya casi era la hora de salir, así que tenía que ir por su mejor amigo e irse a casa. Llego a su salón, con dolor de cabeza al notar la sonrisa del niño que se había burlado de su papi.

-Elizabeth- Le llamo la señorita Petra pero la ignoro, estaba muy enojada para escuchar un sermón.

-Vámonos Armin, la directora dijo que nos podíamos ir antes, las ventajas de tener dos hombres en casa- El pequeño rubio asintió, tomo sus cosas metiéndolas en su mochila. Antes de levantarse el timbre sonó, anunciándole que su tortura se había acabado oficialmente.

La pequeña chisto con impaciencia y tomo la mano de su amigo para ir más rápidos, no quería que ese niño insufrible les siguiera, caminaron a pasos apresurados por el pasillo, Armin no dijo nada él estaba igual de molesto por las palabras del niño.

"Tu papi es como una sucia ramera barata, seguramente solo se casó con tu otro padre por dinero." Oh Higia eso de verdad le hizo la sangre hervir, por eso sin pensar había aventado con todas sus fuerzas al niño, sonrió cuando este justo había caído en un charco de lodo. "Lo único sucio aquí es tu boca y tu trasero" no fue uno de sus mejores insultos pero lo suficiente para hacer enojar al mocoso.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no le demostraría a nadie sus debilidades, ellos la destruirían por completo.

-Papi- Grito cuando diviso a su padre, en ningún momento soltó la mano de su mejor amigo, ya que era el único que comprendía su dolor.

-Hola niños guapos, vámonos o alguna chica querrá ligarse a tu padre. Debo de cuidar a ese hombre, aún tengo que quitarle la mitad de su fortuna- La pequeña sonrió, pronto estaría en casa siendo cuidada por su amoroso padre.

-Hola Ackerman- Apretó sus labios, lo que menos quería era toparse con ese mocoso insufrible.

-Hola Zeus, que tengas un mal día- Fue las palabras que le dedico, lo menos que quería era que involucraran a su papi.

-Hija no debes de ser grosera con la gente- Ella le miro enojada, ese mocoso no era más que un estorbo con pies.

-¿Ese es el chico?- Eren se giró hacia el adolescente que estaba con ese niño pelirrojo.- Así que tú eres el imbécil muerde almohadas del que tanto me conto mi sobrino.

Eren miro perplejo al chico.

-Disculpa pero no te entiendo- Tal vez había escuchado mal, pero la sonrisa de arrogante que mantenía el chico en sus labios le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Seguro que no, los de tu clase solo piensan en follarse los unos a los otros- Se burló el chico sonriente.

-Mira si tienes algún problema dímelo en privado, pero no delante de los niños- No le molestaban ese tipo de burlas, siempre las había ignorado, pero el chico se estaba pasando del límite al decir esas cosas delante de unos niños.

-No quiero hablar contigo estúpida ramera, seguro querrás que te la meta una vez que estemos a solas- Eren sonrió arrogante, se dio la vuelta tomando de la mano de los pequeños, si estuviera solo ya le habría contestado al chico. A ese tipo de gente era mejor ignorarle.

-Vamos antes de que tu padre venga- La pequeña asintió tomando con más fuerza la mano de su amigo.

-Como si esas cosas asquerosas que llamas niños no supieran lo que es follar, seguro que lo hacen enfrente de ellos, los de tu clase son unos degenerados- El castaño detuvo sus pasos- ¿No te gusto lo que dije? Pues bien, deja a esos pequeños bastardos y…

Elizabeth jadeo cuando su papi soltó su mano y se abalanzo sobre el chico.

-A los niños no los ofendas hijo de puta- Grito Eren golpeando al chico.

-Vamos por tu padre Elizabeth- Armin jalo a su amiga, si no iban por el señor Ackerman se pondría realmente fea esa pelea.

-Si. Contesto la pequeña con voz temerosa, corriendo lo más que sus piernas se lo permitían.-Papa Levi.

Rivaille se giró al escuchar a su hija, se sorprendió al verla temblorosa con la reparación agitada.

-El señor Eren se está peleando a golpes con alguien- Levi cargo a prisa a los pequeño, corriendo deprisa, seguro el desafortunado que había ofendido a su esposo le estaba yendo bastante mal.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Discúlpate imbécil. – Rivaille rodo los ojos al ver a su esposo, por supuesto que él estaba ganando, con las palizas que su hermana menor Annie le propinaba, su fuerza había aumentado con los años.

-Vete a la mierda muerde almohadas- Lo que no podía creer era que aún había homofóbicos, se suponía que debían estar extintos como los dinosaurios.

\- Deja en paz a esa bolsa de escoria Eren la directora vendrá y…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Levi gruño al ver a directora, esa señora no le caía nada bien, era tan pedante y falsa.

-Nada, ahora mismo ya nos íbamos- Ignoro las protestas de la mujer, tomo el brazo de su esposo y lo jaloneo hasta incorporarlo- Déjate de estupideces Eren vámonos antes de que la señora esta no de sus sermones, tengo que trabajar.

El chico asintió temblando, dejándose llevar por Levi, el cual lo regañaría cuando llegaran a casa.

-Deja que la nena siga con la pelea- Levi se giró hacia el chico, mirándole con desprecio, el adolescente tembló al ver esa mirada.

-Vamos antes de que el problema se haga más grande- Los niños no dijeron nada, Eren también estaba callado.

Rivaille camino más aprisa, seguro el chico llamaría por ayuda, no les temía, pero con esos pequeños presentes era mejor evitar algún tipo de disputa.

-Tu padre es muy fuerte Elizabeth, nos puedo cargar a los dos y pudo separar al señor Eren de ese chico- Elizabeth miro a su amigo seriamente, aún estaba asustada, Levi sonrió mentalmente por el intento del rubio para distraer a su hija.

-Seguro que tu padre es más fuerte que el mío- Armin le sonrió a la pequeña.

-Lo dudo, papa se ve fuerte pero no lo es tanto, ya no va a gimnasio. Ahora mi padre se ha puesto debilucho- Elizabeth sonrió débilmente, por eso le gustaba tanto Armin, él era un buen amigo.

-Él dijo…- Levi apretó el brazo de su esposo, no quería saber lo que el imbécil había dicho, seguro algo bastante cruel.

-Bien, todos suban- Rivaille abrió la puerta de la camioneta, colocando a los pequeños en las sillas de carro, en la mañana antes de traer a los pequeños Erwin le había entregado la silla del pequeño Armin- Vámonos a casa.

Su esposo siempre había sido un llorón de primera, no me molestaba alguien de los dos tenía que llorar, solo esperaba que no se pusiera tan emocional delante de los pequeños que ya estaban bastante asustados. Como pudo Eren se subió a la camioneta, con la cabeza gacha, aun sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Levi subió también, primero tenía que llegar a casa, calmar a los pequeños y después hablar con Eren sobre la innecesaria pelea. Le daría un serio sermón, de esos que Eren le había recitado hace años por sus constantes peleas.

-Papi yo…- Elizabeth grito cuando la camioneta se movió bruscamente, Levi puso su brazo en el pecho de Eren para que este no se impulsara hacia adelante.

-¿Pero que...?- Eren miro a todos lados asustado.

Rivaille bajo del auto para ver al imbécil que había chocado con él, seguro era un estúpido aprendiz, chocar con alguien que estaba aún estacionado era de verdad algo ridículo.

-¿Tu eres el imbécil que golpeo a mi hermano?- Rivaille gruño mirando con odio al chico que estaba en el auto escondido.

-Ese fue mi esposo, pero no me importaría dejarte peor que a tu imbécil hermano.- El hombre regordete sonrió.

-No quisiera tocar a una nena llorona- Levi sonrió arrogante.

-La única nena llorona es el imbécil que está escondido en el auto, mira que llamar al gordo asqueroso de su hermano para que pelee por él, es un estúpido cobarde- Sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de disgusto y enojo que el gordo tenia.

-Te quitare esa asquerosa sonrisa del rostro, homosexual de porquería- Eren se acomodó en el asiento, esto tardaría unos minutos, tal vez debía contarle un cuento a los pequeños para entretenerlos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Estaba muy asustada, el tipo malo golpeo la camioneta de papa con su auto ¿Verdad Armin?- El pequeño asintió, su amiga era una buena actriz, apenas el policía pregunto ella se puso a llorar alegando que todo había sido culpa del "señor malo" el preocupado abrazo a Elizabeth: No soy buena en esto. Le había dicho la pequeña sonriendo como el señor Levi- Después el señor ataco a mi padre, pero él es experto en artes marciales y protegió a Elizabeth.

Tal vez estaba siendo una niña mala o controladora, pero quería que el padre y tío de Zeus pagaran por haberle dicho tantas cosas horribles. Después de que su padre esquivara los golpes de ese hombre, este enojado le grito bastante cosas desagradables que por supuesto no le afectaron, pero el padre de Zeus cometió el error de ofenderla a su papi y a ella, desatando la furia de Levi.

-Ya veo señorita, ya puede ir con su padre- Elizabeth se secó las lágrimas, la puesta se abrió, allí estaba su papi.

-Mi amor, ya estoy aquí- La pequeña sonrió, estaba preocupada por sus padres.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Eren cargo a la pequeña preocupado por el estado psicológico de los pequeños, todo ese problema seguro había sido feo de ver.

-Ya está todo solucionado señor Ackerman, pueden retirarse- El chico suspiro, seguro que Erwin ya no querría tener una amistad con ellos por el trauma que tendría Armin- Aun no entiendo porque ese hombre hizo tanto escándalo al grado de poner en peligro la vida de unos niños. Entiendo que aun haya personas en contra de que dos hombres tengan hijos, pero uno no pide ser diferente, yo creo que debemos de respetar las decisiones de todos, cada quien ama a la persona que elija su corazón.

Eren estaba sorprendido, al principio ese hombre había defendido al hombre regordete, pero seguramente era por la paliza que le había estado propinando Levi.

-Muy lindas palabras- El hombre miro sorprendido a Eren, con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Muchas gracias por todo, nos retiramos.

También cargo al pequeño Armin, tenía que encontrase con su marido en el estacionamiento para irse.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-El chantaje es malo Elizabeth- La pequeña asintió, los únicos sermones que no le molestaban eran los de sus padres.

-Pero en verdad estaba asustada, además, quería que esas tres cosas que se hacen llamar hombres pagaran por las cosas que dijeron- El chico asintió, él también estaba muy enojado- Zeus dijo que eras una sucia ramera barata.

El chico casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva, vaya educación le daban a ese niño.

-Entiendo porque te enojaste…-

-No me enoje por eso- Negó la pequeña, Eren sonrió con nerviosismo- No sé qué significa ramera, pero si lo dijo ese niño debe ser algo malo, lo que me molesto es que el dijera que te casaste con mi papa por su dinero.

Eren suspiro mentalmente, la mente de su hija aún era inocente.

-Lo entiendo pequeña, todos piensan que me case con tu padre por dinero, pero lo dicen por envidia. Un chico pobre sin educación se ganó el corazón de Rivaille Ackerman, el futuro empresario más cotizado por ser un genio, y lo hice sin ropa cara y un cuerpo lleno de curvas ¿A que soy genial?- La pequeña sonrió alegremente.

-¿Algún día me contaras de verdad como se conocieron?- El chico asintió, algún día lo haría, claro que censuraría algunas cosas, no sería bueno contar las partes tristes de su relación. Siempre le decía alguna que otra mentirita divertida de cómo se conocieron, para, Elizabeth la historia de sus padres era como un cuento de hadas, Eren prefería eso a decirle las cosas amargas por las que habían pasado.

-Prefiero una sonrisa alegre a una modelo hueca y falsa- Comento Rivaille sin apartar la mirada del camino, Eren sonrió, el también prefería a Levi, sobre todas las cosas.

Elizabeth sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio, el cual estaba completamente dormido.

-Armin se durmió- Eren se giró a ver al chico.

-Fueron muchas emociones para un día, espero que sus padres no se enojen por lo que le hicimos pasar al pequeño- Elizabeth curvo sus labios con disgusto. Esperaba que el señor Erwin le permitiera ser amigo de Armin por más tiempo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Pongan atención niños, la violencia es mala, si alguien les ofende inmediatamente se alejan. Reptan conmigo: golpear personas es malo.

-Golpear personas es malo- Dijeron en coro, Rivaille, Eren y Elizabeth.

-Así se dice, miren que llegar a tanto problemas por dejarse llevar, lo esperaba de los Ackerman, pero tu Eren, vas por mal camino- Les regaño Hanji después de enterarse por un amigo que tenía en la policía.

\- Lo lamento Hanji- Se disculpó el chico- Pero le dijo cosas muy feas a los niños.

-Así es tía Hanji, nos ofendieron a todos, ¿Tu que habrías hecho si me ofendieran?- Pregunto la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas, Levi sonrió internamente una pregunta bastante difícil para la loca de su amiga.

-Sencillo, mandaría algún matón para hacer el trabajo sucio- Eren abrazo protectoramente a su hija, tal vez alejaría un poquito a su hija de tantos locos agresivos sedientos de sangre.

-Buena respuesta loca- Le apremio su marido, Eren le dio un codazo, lo castigaría sin cariñitos, pero verlo tan salvaje y defendiéndole de esa manera lo había excitado tanto, al grado de asaltarlo en las duchas mañaneras de su marido.

* * *

Las cosas que Elizabeth dijo no son mi opinión, era parte de la trama, yo no pienso que un hombre sea superior a una mujer.

Cumplí mi amenaza, leí unos cuantos fic, lo que mi tiempo me pudo dar, ya que pronto entrare a la escuela de nuevo y tengo mil cosas que hacer, papeles que arreglar, en fin, les debo los reviews, perdonen por eso.

Sobre lo que dice Eren, lo de las curvas y bla bla, se lo invento, él no quiere recordar su pasado, solo le gusta mirar a su futuro, pero eso ya lo sabrán cuando escriba el próximo fic, el cual ya tengo todo, solo me falta escribirlo.

Aun no tengo título, tengo en mente dos, son nombres de canciones que me inspiraron para hacer el fic, una de ellas se llama: solamente tú de Pablo Alboran y Rest of my life de Bruno mars.

En fin los espero en el próximo cap donde Eren… Mejor ni les cuento, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Reviews:

KIRYUU-SENSEI: Eren se los tiene bien presente, sin él no tiene rica comida casera y jabón de lavanda.

Me recuerda a la mía, trolleandome todo el tiempo.

Al contrario gracias a ti por el review.

"""""""""

Adaradream: Yo pensé que se enojarían conmigo por córtales el Lemmon, pero no lo creí necesario. Todos quieren leerlo, me esforzaré para acabarlo pronto.


	8. Chapter 7: Mi nuevo hermanito

Que les puedo decir, el titulo contiene todo el spoiler, pero aquí no sera ningún problema el embarazo, si no lo sentimientos de Elizabeth y unas cosas mas que vendrán en el futuro, también las diferencias de Elizabeth y el nuevo bebe. No tengo el sexo ni el nombre, eso será sorpresa hasta para mi.

Snk no me pertenece.

Advertencias: No creo que tenga nada que advertir, tal vez que es m-preg

Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki: Here I answer your question properly, if Elizabeth will have a brother or sister, it is still not known whether girl or boy, I'll answer in the next chapters

* * *

Capítulo 7: Mi nuevo hermanito.

-Muérete Jaeger- Tomo el vaso de plástico donde se había servido agua, su tía Hanji y su papi jugaban vídeo juegos en la sala.

-Ni creas Zoe, la que perder y caerá al vacío serás tú- Rodó los ojos, esos dos eran unos infantiles.

-¿No tuvieron infancia?- Pregunto la pequeña cuando llego a la sala.

-Mis padres me obligan a estudiar el reino animal tres horas, dos horas de clases de violín y tres de latín, así que realmente no tuve ni infancia o adolescencia hasta que me largue a los diez y ocho años- Respondió la chica tomando con más fuerza el control.

-Obviamente no tenía dinero para gastarlo en estos juegos tan caros que obligo a tu padre a comprar. – Suspiro sabía que la única con una infancia linda era ella, hasta su padre había sido muy pobre hasta que lo adopto el abuelo Pixie. Sus padres no le habían contado nada de eso, el abuelo solo le contó las cosas que ella necesitaba saber, ósea, no mucho.

-Ahora me siento mal- Dijo la niña en tono bajo, no quería que su padre la escuchara.

-Hola, ya llegue…Lárgate loca maldita- Ni siquiera había escuchado a su padre entrar, seguro su remordimiento la había alejado del mundo.

-Cállate Levi, estamos jugando muy a gusto, hay comida en la cocina, trata de no quemarte- Elizabeth miro a su padre, seguro que se arrepentiría de sus palabras después.

-No soy tan inútil, hasta yo puedo calentar solo mi comida- Dijo Levi ofendido caminado a la cocina.

-Si Levi lo que tú digas, no puede pasar nada, solo en nuestra cita casi incendias…- Eren dejo caer el control, Levi era un gran peligro para la cocina.- Oh por Hgina Levi yo lo haré por ti.

Grito el chico apenas acuclillándose en el suelo, estaba por levantarse pero cayó al suelo cuando un dolor insoportable le atravesó el cuerpo.

Elizabeth corrió queriendo tomar a su papi, pero este cayo en su regazo.

-Eren- Grito Hanji asustada, Levi corrió al escuchar tanto grito sorprendiéndose al ver a su esposo en el suelo.

\- Perdonen, creo que me levante rápido y me dio un calambre- Dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo.

-Me has asustado- Dijo Hanji con lágrimas en los ojos, Eren miro preocupada a su amiga.

-Lo lamento, solo fue un calambre en mi pie- Se disculpó el chico abrazando a su amiga- Perdóname Hanji, pero ya estoy bien.

Levi sabía perfectamente el motivo de los nervios de su amiga, ellos dos habían perdido a muchas personas en el pasado, y la única luz de esperanza había sido Eren, quien ilumino sus vacías vidas.

-¿Estas bien Elizabeth?- La pequeña asintió, aun no creía hablar apropiadamente.

-Quiero ir al baño- La pequeña se levantó caminando agrandes zancadas hasta llegar al baño.

-Yo iré con ella- Hanji se levantó, aun temblorosa, tenía que ver la salud mental de su sobrina- ¿Estas…?

Escucho a la pequeña Elizabeth vomitar, seguro estaba sacando todo lo malo.

-Estoy bien tía- Escucho la respuesta de su adorable sobrina- Me lavare los dientes espera.

Y ella espero paciente a la pequeña que salió después sonriéndole débilmente.

-Vamos o tus padres se preocuparan- La pequeña asintió, no había vomitado por el susto, solo se había mareado al atrapar a su padre y como había comido tres vasos de helado su estómago no soporto y tuvo que devolver todo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Levi- Llamo Eren a su esposo, el cual estaba adentro en el baño cepillando sus dientes.-Amor.

Le volvió a llamar entusiasmado, sonrió cuando recibió un bufido como respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres Jaeger?- Pregunto Levi mirando sus bien limpios dientes en el espejo.

-Quiero hacer el amor- Levi miro la puerta del baño, no era raro que Eren quisiera hacer al amor, pero que lo dijera de una manera tan directa si lo era.

-Espera un momento- Escucho un gemido como respuesta, si Eren quería cariñitos, le daría muchos cariñitos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille se encontraba realmente feliz, Elizabeth había estado fuera toda la noche en casa de su amigo y el repartió cariñitos a su ardiente esposo.

-Los vecinos se quejaran- Se burló Eren mordisqueando un panecillo, Levi bajo y subió sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Así se aprenderán mi nombre- Eren rio divertido, se sentía como recién casado, cuando ambos estaban semidesnudos saltando al cuerpo de otro.

Levi se sirvió su tan delicioso té negro que tanto le gustaba, sin azúcar claro, él odiaba lo dulce. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina, del otro extremo un poco lejos de su esposo.

El olor de té golpeo las fosas nasales de Eren, por alguna razón le llamo la atención, miro la taza de su esposo. Nunca le gusto ese sabor tan amargo incluso con azúcar, prefería tomar agua natural o alguna soda. Se relamió los labios mirando la taza de su marido y como este se la llevaba a sus labios saboreando su preciado té.

Los labios de su marido se movieron, pero lo ignoro y miro la taza que descansaba en la barra, de nuevo relamió sus labios, seguro estaba muy rico.

-¿Te sientes bien Eren?- El levanto la mirada al notar el tono de preocupación de su marido.

-Perfectamente- Dijo el chico de nuevo mirando la taza.

-¿Quieres…un poco?- Pregunto Levi dudoso, sabia del odia que Eren tenía sobre ese té en específico, pero las miradas de antojo y los labios inquietos de su esposo le hicieron preguntar.

-Odio el té negro pero gracias- Levi sonrió internamente, Eren seguía mirando su taza mordiéndose los labios.

-Te serviré algo amor-

-De verdad Levi no quiero nada- Negó el chico mirándolo- Si me das un poco de tu taza estaré bien, no tienes que desperdiciarlo en mí, sabes que lo odio.

-Nada que tu necesites será un desperdicio para mí- Levi se levantó dejando la taza cerca de su esposo- Te serviré un poco.

Rivaille se acercó a su esposo, besándole con dulzura, Eren gimió saboreando el sabor amargo, se mordió el labio inferior cuando Levi se alejó.

-Tenemos suerte, los vecinos no han venido- Levi se giró abriendo los ojos sorprendidos, Eren había tomado su taza, a cual descansaba ya vacía en sus manos.

-Quiero más Levi- Rivaille analizo bien a su esposo, había estado muy raro últimamente, mas deseoso de cariños, no sabía si comía más, pero sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente más regordetas y por último, tomaba del té que siempre odio.

-¿No estarás embarazado?- Pregunto Levi preocupado, Eren lo miro incrédulo.

-No tengo ningún síntoma, aunque es muy pronto para que se note.- Eren se miró el vientre- Con Elizabeth solo…

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tuve pesadillas con tu _sorpresita_ \- El hombre se masajeo la sienes.- También recuerda lo que paso en la cama, como nuestra niña se hizo presente.

Eren alejo la imagen de su mente, el también había tenido pesadillas con _eso_.

-Me haré una prueba mañana- Levi asintió llevándole la taza, que fue arrebatada de sus manos, sonrió, un nuevo bebé en su vida era algo hermoso.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miro los papeles, allí venia su gran noticia, un bebito nuevo en su vida, una pequeña cosita que olía hermoso.

Entro a su casa escondiendo el papel en su chaqueta, de nuevo Elizabeth estaba con el señor Erwin, esta vez solo irían al parque y su hija seria recibida con una noticia gratificante.

-Ya llegaron amor- Grito Eren sentándose en su sillón favorito, escucho los pasos apresurados de su marido- Mira.

Levi llego hasta el sonriendo, esperado a que Eren abriera el sobre.

-Espero que tengas un bebe en tu barriga o en este momento te llenare de hijos- Eren quería gemir de gusto, esa idea era bastante excitante.

-Calma libidinoso, primero veremos qué pasa- El chico abrió el sobre entusiasmado analizando detalladamente- Lo siento amor

La sonrisa de Levi decayó, realmente quería un nuevo bebito.

-Tendremos menos tiempo para dormir por él bebe- El hombre sonrió abrazando a Eren que reía cual colegiala enamorada.

-Gracias amor- El chico asintió sintiéndose realmente feliz.

-Te daré una familia más grande- Dijo el chico, cumpliría su promesa que había hecho cuando estaba a unos días de casarse.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llego a casa supo que algo estaba diferente, su papi sonreí hasta con la mirada, se sintió feliz tal vez tendrían otras vacaciones en la playa como hace tiempo.

-Armin me leyó un cuento maravilloso, era de terror pero no sentí nada de miedo- Eren la escucho atento, esperaba el mejor momento para decir la buena nueva noticia.

-Sabes amor, estuve hablando con un pajarito, uno especial- Levi rio internamente, la estúpida cigüeña no había preñado a su lindo esposo, él se encargó de dejarlo en ese estado con amor y pasión- La cigüeña trae a los bebes y…

Bien, no sabía que más estupideces decir para proteger la inocencia de su bella hija

-Tu papi esta embarazado- Eren golpeo a su marido por la forma tan brusca de dar la noticia.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el tenedor que estaba por llevarse a la boca cayó estrepitosamente en la mesa.

-Lo siento, ya no tengo hambre- La sonrisa de Eren decayó- Con permiso, me iré a dormir primero.

La pequeña bajo de su silla caminando a duras penas a su cuarto.

-No fue lo que esperaba- Dijo el castaño con tristeza, se abrazó a sí mismo, se sentía muy deprimido.

-Seguro está nerviosa por la noticia, deja que lo asimile y mañana estará brincando de alegría- Dijo Levi sonriéndole, el también esperaba eso.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba peor, Elizabeth apenas hablo con sus padres, en el camino a la escuela estuvo inusualmente callada y se durmió a medio camino, algo realmente anormal, ya que su hija aprovechaba cualquier momento para hablar con ellos.

Elizabeth bajo del auto, despidiéndose de sus padres, aun no quería hablar con ellos, estaba muy molesta, suspiro, tampoco podía dejarles de hablar toda la vida.

-Hola Elizabeth- Su mejor amigo llego tomándola de la mano, se sintió más relajada, quería un consejo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Podemos hablar en el recreo?- Pregunto la pequeña caminando, Armin analizo a su amiga, se notaba un poco triste su semblante.

-Claro, y así comeremos un pastelillo que mi tía me horneo esta mañana- Elizabeth sonrió de lado, su amigo era sin duda el mejor.

La clase avanzo increíblemente rápido, por ello su humor mejoro e ignoro más animada las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de clase, Zeus ya ni la miraba, claro que había aprendido la lección de no molestarle más.

-Vamos afuera- Le dijo su amigo tomando la lonchera de ambos, era la hora de decir que le aquejaba en su corta vida.

Llegaron a su árbol favorito, lejos de todos sus compañeros.

-Armin- El pequeño miro a su amiga sonriéndole- ¿Crees que es bueno tener un nuevo hermanito?

El rubio lo medito por un momento.

-Mis padres no pueden tener más bebes, no sé porque, así que amiga, no te puedo ayudar- La pequeña suspiro- En mi opinión sería muy lindo tener otro hermano, ya sabes, así puedes enseñarle todo lo que tú sabes, ser un maestro y protegerlo.

Elizabeth no lo había pensado de esa manera, creyó que solo sería un niño chillón que opacaría la atención de sus padres.

-Supongo que si sería algo bueno

-El que debería estar molesto y preocupado soy yo- Elizabeth miro sin comprender a su amigo- Cuando él bebe nazca tu estarás muy ocupada con él, ya no me visitaras, ya no haremos pijamas y solo nos hablaremos en la escuela.

Elizabeth negó sonriéndole cariñosamente a su amigo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo Armin, nada cambiara porque yo te quiero mucho- Elizabeth comprendió sus palabras, sus padres la amaban mucho y nada cambiaría por un bebe- Entiendo tu punto Armin, gracias.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

No le sorprendió que los padres de Armin la llevaran a su casa, seguramente su padre le quería dar su espacio, tenía que llegar a disculparse con su papi.

-Ya llegamos Elizabeth- La pequeña asintió- Discúlpate apropiadamente con tus padres.

-Lo haré Armin, adiós y gracias por traerme- La pequeña bajo del carro apresuradamente, quería llegar lo antes posible con sus padres.

Sonrió al ver a su tía Annie en el elevador, corrió con ella entrando.

-Hola, tu papi me mando él está cocinando algo y no podía dejarlo- La pequeña asintió, a pesar de que su tía era muy seria le gradaba mucho.

-Está bien, igual está enojado conmigo por ignorarle desde que me dio la noticia del bebe-

-Es normal lo que hiciste, todos los niños se ponen celosos, más cuando tú has tenido a tus padres solo para ti por seis años- La pequeña sonrió de lado, aun así ella había reaccionado de una manera muy mala.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando su tía abrió la puerta ella fue corriendo a la cocina, donde su padre cortaba el panque recién horneado.

-Papi- Le saludo la pequeña Ackerman abriendo los brazos, Eren se sorprendió pero abrazo a su hija cargándola.

-Hola amor- Beso la frente de su hija, estaba muy contento.

-Perdóname papi, estaba muy celosa del nuevo bebe, lo lamento en serio- Jaeger sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible- La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría tener un hermano, pero solo uno papi, así te será más fácil cuidarnos – Eren rio feliz, estaba muy contento por la aprobación del bebe, bueno igual no lo podía devolverlo.

Si no mal recordaba, su bebe había sido concebido el día de su cumpleaños, después de una cena familiar sus hermanas le dieron la noche libre para ellos dos, ninguno lo desaprovecho y se fueron a un hotel a darse cariñitos toda la noche, ya ni recordaba en cuál de los round no había usado protección. Casi se le sale el corazón al recordar que se había peleado a golpes con ese chico que molesto a su hija hace ya dos semanas. Afortunadamente su bebe estaba bien, y con la aceptación de su hija estaba más aliviado y feliz.

Le estaba dando la familia que tanto había deseado su esposo, y la que él deseo toda su vida.

=w=

=w=

Ante que todo, perdonen la tardanza, este capi se me complico demasiado, ya que no quería decir nada que vendría en la secuela, ya saben, en el fic de Levi y Eren antes de casarse, este nuevo embarazo es totalmente diferente a cuando tuvo Eren a Elizabeth, haré mucho énfasis en eso, al grado de que se enfaden (tal vez) ya que es necesario, no todos los embarazos son iguales, cada niño te sale diferente. Lo digo por cosas que me han contado amigas que ya han tenido bebes, yo no, aun me quedan años de estudio para tener baby´s. Con bebes no tienes tiempo para nada, lo sé por mi antiguo trabajo en la guardería.

También estoy buscando trabajo, (de nuevo) ya que las cuentas no se pagan solas, ya quisiera yo. Si no hay dinero, no hay internet, ósea no fic.

Les traeré doble cap esta semana (si puedo lo haré) aún tengo que ver miles de cosas del trabajo y escuela, lo bueno es que no se entrometerá mi trabajo con el fic, ya que tendré tiempo para escribir, estudiar y trabajar. Y eso me tiene muy feliz, no quiero abandonarlos, se lo que se siente que no continúen el fic que te gusta.

Las invito a leer mi otro fic, La guardería de Armin ya está terminado, subiré uno nuevo pronto, uno súper corto con capis igual de cortos, pero no por eso aburrido, las invito a leerlo también.

Ahora si sobre el fic, amo el olor a bebes recién nacidos, su olor es tan dulce, no sé, me encanta.

Elizabeth se puso celosa, ¿pero quién no? Yo me enoje así con mi madre cuando me dijo que tendría nuevo hermano, pero después me hice a la idea, todos los niños son así, piensan que ya no les harán caso ya que tienen a alguien más mono quien cuidar.

Sobre lo de Erwin que ya no puede tener bebes, estoy pensando hacer un one-shot de ellos, yo solo escribo riren ereri, pero me dieron ganas de hacer un Mikeiru (¿así se escribe?) ya que tengo muchas ideas también sobre el antes de su embarazo.

Díganme si lo hago, será pues corto ya que no escribo normalmente de ellos, no por eso no se me hace una pareja linda, de hecho me encanta, pero lo mío es el LevixEren.

Sexis Reviews:

=w=

Lluery: Al contrario gracias a ti por leer, yo estoy ansiosa por escribirlo y subirlo pronto.

=w=

Naancii: Bien merecido que se lo tenía, este cap estuvo intenso. Gracias por leer.

=w=

Black Ross: Todos somos libres de amar y expresarnos, gracias por el apoyo a la pequeña, muchos niños sufren y nadie los comprende, pero ella tiene a unos increíbles padres. Ya pronto, no comas ansias.

=w=

Mary: Solo termino este fic y subo el otro, muy pronto, en unos meses…? Gracias por leer mi fi.

=w=

Ashjsbjs: Si ya habrá fic aparte, solo falta esperar, solo espero que no mucho,

=w=

MAGG1827: Me alegra que te guste, pues todo eso vendrá, ya tiene el después, pronto les traeré el antes, espero sea una bella historia y les encante como esta.

=w=

Los próximos capis serán más largos, este debía de ser así de corto, por cuestiones de que no quería revelar mucho del pasado.

Gracias por leer mi fic, darle a favoritos, por seguirla y por dejarme reviews.


	9. Chapter 8: Fiesta en la casa Smith

SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Un Eren que va con todo, de mal humor y sed de venganza.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Fiesta en la casa Smith

Elizabeth se encontraba tirada en el suelo, ese día martes hacia un calor horrible, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de estar con ropa muy ligera en el suelo frio de su casa.

Después de llegar a su casa había corrido a su cuarto para quitarse su uniforme de la escuela, para su buena suerte después de graduarse al fin de ese insufrible kínder de nuevo le toco en el mismo salón que a su amigo rubio. Seguían siendo los niños más odiados de su salón, pero nadie se les acercaba por ser hija del demonio Ackerman.

-Hija- Le llamo su dulce papi- Hice limonada

La pequeña gimió contenta, las limonadas de su padre eran muy refrescantes. Se levantó del suelo corriendo descalza hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Quiero un vaso entero- Grito la pequeña sentándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña isla, la pequeña miro el vientre de ocho meses de su papi, se veía más dulce con esa barriga.

-Claro bebecita- La pequeña sonrió, cuando naciera su hermano al fin dejaría de ser la bebe de la casa.

Eren se acercó con la jarra de limonada y un vaso sirviéndole a su hija.

-El calor es horrible, nos vamos a derretir como chocolate- El chico se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-O como helado, seguro papa llegara enojado- Elizabeth acaricio la barriga de su padre.-Bebe gordo, seguro tu estas nadando en tu líquido amniótico.

Eren rio por el comentario de su hija, seguro que Hanji le había dicho esas cosas, esperaba que no le dijera como salía y se metía él bebe.

-Carajo- Se escuchó a Levi quejándose desde la entrada- Ya llegue.

Eren rodo los ojos, aunque Levi ya no era tan mal hablado en ocasiones decía una que otra de esas palabras feas.

-Estamos en la cocina- Grito Eren sirviendo más de su limonada-Bienvenido a casa.

Levi se sentó junto a su hija, mirando esa prominente barriga.

-Hace un calor del infierno haya afuera, quiero tirarme desnudo al suelo- El castaño rio, él prefería tenerlo desnudo, arriba de él, haciéndole gemir muy fuerte.

-Ve y quítate el traje, aun no termino la cena así que puedes aprovechar y darte un baño- El hombre asintió, es lo que necesitaba urgentemente.

-No me has saludado papá- Levi asintió, beso la frente de su hermosa hija y sin ganas salió de la cocina- Parece un zombi.

Se burló la pequeña riendo sonoramente, Eren asintió, seguro era por su culpa el estado de su esposo.

-Esta ropa de maternidad es horrible, me siento como pelota, además es más como de mujer- La pequeña miro a si regordete padre, la verdad era cierto, se veía un poco chistoso.

-Pronto nacerá él bebe, no tendrás que quejarte en unas semanas- Eren asintió, lo único que le dolería era cuando su bebe saliera.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hola amiga- Elizabeth levanto la cabeza de su mesita- Estas muy roja de las mejillas, seguro es por el calor.

La pequeña asintió dejando caer la cabeza en la mesita fría, el calor estaba llegando a ser insoportable.

-Estamos en una escuela de élite ¿Por qué no tenemos ventiladores? Haré que tu padre los demande- Armin rio, estaba un poco de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Todos en la ciudad usando ventiladores, harán corto circuito- La pequeña gruño, el sabiendo de su amigo tenía toda la razón.

-Tu voz me irrita Armin, cállate un rato- La respuesta de su amiga no le molesto, cuando el calor era insoportable Elizabeth se irritaba con todo.

-Pues tengo una noticia que te hará feliz- Ella lo dudaba, lanzo un gruñido para que su amigo continuara- El cumpleaños de mi padre está cerca, bueno de hecho es este miércoles, pero ese día tiene un caso muy importante así que celebraremos hasta el fin de semana, en la casa de mis abuelos Smith, se la heredaron a mi padre cuando murieron.

-Me alegro por tu padre, pero mi ánimo sigue derritiéndose como yo- Tal vez estaba siendo muy borde con su amigo, pero ella solo quería tirarse al suelo frio de su casa.

-En la casa hay una piscina con agua helada- Elizabeth se puso completamente derecha, mirando con ojos brillantes a su amigo- Como a mi papi le gusta el helado habrá a montones.

-Eso me lo hubieras dicho al principio amigo- Armin sonrió, más para el mismo, así no se sentiría tan solo como en sus otros cumpleaños y los de sus padres.- Le avisare a mis padres en cuanto termine esta tortura llamada escuela.

Grito la niña con dramatismo, ganándose unas miradas con reproche de parte de sus compañeros, las ignoro por completo, el único que le interesaba era el chico rubio.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas era viernes y la familia Ackerman Jaeger dudaba llegar hasta el sábado, para ir a la fiesta de los Sakarius.

Elisabeth estaba acostada en la mesita de la sala, era muy fría y agradable, como hacía calor su vestimenta era muy escasa, con una camisa blanca de tirantes y un short corto rosa, su padre le había hecho dos coletas para apartarle su largo cabello de la cara.

Rivaille se había escapado de la oficina, si seguía en ese sofocante lugar despediría a todos por el más mínimo error, apenas llego a casa se desvistió, cambiando el sofocante traje por una camiseta azul y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas bastante delgados de color gris. Eren estaba igual de acalorado, cambio su ropa por unos short también a las rodillas y una camiseta muy grande color verde.

-Quiero helado- Grito la pequeña girándose para mirar a su padre con ojos brillantes.

-En la cocina esta- La pequeña gruño, no esperaba esa respuesta, miro los pies de Levi, que estaban en una pequeña cubeta con agua y unos hielos, también Eren tenía sus pies en otra cubeta.

-Mejor me quedo aquí- La pequeña se acomodó en la mesa levantando un poco su blusa.

Escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, si era alguna de sus tías podía pedirles helado.

-Hola familia- Saludo Mikasa con una hielera en las manos- Traje algunas paletas de hielo, estaré por un rato, también quiero llegar a quitarme toda esta calurosa ropa.

Escucho un gruñido de afirmación de parte de su familia, eso le dio bastante gracia, saco unas cuantas paletas de la hielera y las repartió.

-Gracias tía- La chica sonrió, cada día estaba más caluroso y los Ackerman de peor humor.

-De nada hermosa, supe que iras a una fiesta con piscina, espero que te diviertas- Mikasa beso la frente de Eren, su pancita lo hacía ver más adorable- ¿Cómo te has sentido hermano?

-Bastante bien con mi embarazo, los típicos mareos, algunas comidas que siempre deteste ahora me gustan, mis pies más pesados y tengo un calor horrible.- Se quejó el chico besando la mejilla de su hermana- Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás.

Mikasa soltó una risa, tal vez nunca conocería ese sentimiento de tener hijos propios.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi sonrió al ver a sus dos amores bailando en la cocina mientras hacían de comer.

-Papi vas a marear al bebe- Se quejó Elizabeth, todos estaba en la cocina con el ventilados encendido a toda potencia, hoy comerían una refrescante ensalada con pollo y una helada limonada.

-Creo que él está feliz, también está bailando- Levi sonrió mentalmente.

Eren siguió moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción Girls just want to have fun de Cindy Lauper, le encantaba esa canción y cada vez que la ponía en su mp3 no podía evitar bailar mientras cantaba y movía sus caderas.

-Si él bebe sale antes de tiempo es tu culpa- Eren los ignoro se sentía de muy buen humor para bailar, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Siempre que limpiaba su antigua casa encendía el radio y bailaba mientras limpiaba, sus hermanas los ignoraban, ellas siempre fueron muy serias.

-Tengo ocho meses, me falta un mes y él bebe será libre- Grito el chico dramáticamente- Libre y dejara a su papi descansar.

-Si como sea, apúrate aún tenemos que cambiarnos e ir a la fiesta de Smith- El chico le gruño como respuesta, su marido estaba más amargado por el calor.

-Te toca bañar a Elizabeth- Gruño el chico molesto, la pequeña rodo los ojos, cuando hacía calor todos querían bañarla, pero en tiempo de frio casi la mandaban sola. Y estos días que el calor estaba insoportable preferías estar siempre en agua, y sus padres aprovechaban en meter los pies en el agua cuando la duchaban.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth se miró en el espejo, le gustaba ese bonito vestido de encaje con unos tirantes muy delgados, así no le daría nada de calor, con ese peinado que su padre Levi le había hecho le encantaba, sus sandalias con flores le gustaban demasiado y se pequeño anillo de flor combinaba con sus zapatos.

-Vámonos- La pequeña salió corriendo de su cuarto para ir al de sus padres- Papi ya tenemos…

La niña se quedó quieta en la puerta, su padre estaba besando a su papi mientras acariciaba su barriga.

-Elizabeth- El castaño se separó de su marido, con las mejillas rojas por el beso ardiente que le dio su marido.

-Ya vámonos, además ¿No creen que hace mucho calor para darse cariñitos?- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron aún más- Papá si le das abrazos y besitos a papi se desmayara.

Rivaille la ignoro colocándose su sombrero, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde.

-Si lo que digas, ya vámonos- Levi paso de largo a su hija, que fruncía el ceño enojada.

-No me ignores, la salud de papi es indispensable, nuestra razón de vivir es papi no me quiero quedar contigo sola. Tu comida sabe fea- Elizabeth corrió para seguir regañando al irresponsable de su padre, Eren era lo más importante y hermoso en el mundo que debían de cuidar.

-Levi dormirá en el sillón hoy- Declaro Eren aun avergonzado, su esposo le había mentido cuando dijo que había cerrado la puerta con seguro, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Elizabeth que su padre le estaba manoseando el trasero para ponerle cariñoso? Afortunadamente su hija no vio nada que no fuera a sus padres compartiendo un beso romántico.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille manejaba pacíficamente su coche, con el aire acondicionado algo frío, tampoco quería que Eren enfermara, con un bebe en tu barriga no podías tomar ningún medicamento. No quería gérmenes rondando su limpio hogar.

En la radio sonaba su canción favorita Rest of my life de Bruno Mars, escuchaba a su hija tararearla alegremente mientras Eren dormitaba en el asiento junto a él, se notaba que su bebe se movía mucho en la noche y no lo dejaba dormir.

La casa de los Smith estaba a unos quince minutos de la cuidad donde vivían, el miraba por las ventanillas del coche el maravilloso paisaje verde, sin edificios, sin mucha gente y casas enormes donde había muchos lugares que limpiar, su gran sueño hecho realidad.

-Esas es- Grito su hija agitando su dedo para indicarle la gran casa de los Smith, el pórtico estaba un poco adornado con globos de colores azules. Estaba adornada muy infantil a su parecer, supuso que Armin los había puesto, como su hija en sus cumpleaños.

Estaciono el auto en la cochera abierta de la casa, era bastante espaciosa, ya que estaban dos autos más el suyo y seguro podía aparcarse uno más.

-Ya llegamos- Levi movió a su esposo, Eren gruño alejando su mano, se notaba el cansancio del chico embarazado.- Anda ya despierta, viene Smith y sería malo que te viera así.

Fueron las palabras mágicas, Eren se despertó adormilado y se quitó el cinturón.

Rivaille bajo del auto para ayudar a su esposo, el cual estaba cada vez más pesado. Después de ayudar a Eren bajo a su hija del auto, todos emprendieron el paso a la casa de los Smith.

-Elizabeth- Grito el rubio cuando les abrió la puerta de la casa- Pasen por favor, la fiesta es en el patio trasero.

Los Ackerman siguieron al rubio, Armin estaba muy emocionado mientras conservaba con su mejor amiga.

Eren se sorprendió al ver ese jardín enorme con una piscina en el centro.

-Hola buenas tardes- Saludo Erwin con una limonada fría en sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños señor Erwin- Le felicito Elizabeth entregándole una caja con papel azul envolviéndolo.

-Muchas gracias Elizabeth- La pequeña asintió corriendo hasta donde Armin estaba- Te ves genial Eren.

El chico sonrió de lado, claro, el no cargaba unos cuantos kilos demás en su barriga, o sudaba a mares.

-Si Smith lo que digas, me voy a tomar algo- Erwin sonrió, cuando estaba embarazado tenía el mismo mal humor que Eren.

-Tu más que nadie sabes lo borde que se ponen los embarazados- Erwin rio divertido, esa sería una fiesta muy divertida.

Eren camino hasta las limonadas, sentía la garganta muy seca, además, quería algo que refrescara su cuerpo, no podía meterse a la piscina, así que tomaría toda la limonada que quisiera.

-Las hermanas locas de Eren no pudieron venir, tiene mucho trabajo- Erwin asintió, él había estado trabajando muy duro esa semana para poder tener el día libre.

-Eren se sentó en una de las sillas de madera típicas de una playa, estiro sus pies ahora regordetes y se relajó, ese día seria libre de niños (excepto del que tenía en su barriga).

-¿Papi puedo nadar ya?- Eren asintió tomándole a su limonada.

-Dile a tu padre que te cuide, sé que eres la mejor en tu clase de natación aun así debe cuidarles un adulto- La pequeña asintió quitándose su vestido (Levi le había puesto su traje de baño debajo del vestido) lo dejo junto a su papi y corrió con su padre que platicaba tranquilamente.

-Su bebe empieza a tener un buen olor- Jaeger miro a su buen amigo Mike, el cual se veía menos frustrado desde que su bebe empezaba a tener olor.

-Dime por favor que no es lavanda- Mike sonrió levemente- No soporto ese olor, casi vomito en el carro por el jabón que usan esos Ackerman.

Eren apunto a sus grandes tesoros que estaba en la piscina, Elizabeth en el agua nadando con su amigo y Levi solo sumergiendo sus pies.

-Es más al l típico olor a bebe recién nacido, después tendrá su olor natural, como usted que tiene un olor a menta fresca- Explico el rubio. Ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos, cuando Mike tenía tiempo Eren lo invitaba al súper mercado para que le ayudara con las compras, si estas tenían un olor raro Mike le decía al chico y no las compraban.

-Me encanta eso, cuando Elizabeth era una bebita me encantaba olfatearla todo el tiempo, hasta que una mala persona invento el shampoo de bebes con olor a lavanda- El chico gruño con irritación- Ahora que estoy embarazado mi olfato es mejor, eso significa una gran tortura para mi pequeña nariz.

-Cuando Erwin estaba embarazado se quejaba de los olores, no podía tomar café porque ya quería tirármelo encima- Eren rio, así estaba él con Hanji, si la mujer se atrevía a usar perfume cítrico en su casa la sacaba a patadas.

-No sea duro con Rivaille, para nosotros también es duro soportarlos- Eren le sonrió a su amigo, trataría de ser menos borde con su esposo, claro, si Levi tiraba todo su shampoo de lavanda al retrete.

-Tratare- Dijo simplemente tomando más de su limonada.

Después de un rato la hermana de Erwin llego con un gran pastel que a Eren se le antojo muchísimo, pero tenía que esperar a que la fiesta terminara.

-¿Estas bien amor?- Pregunto Levi a su querido esposo.

-Estoy bien amor- Respondió apresuradamente, no quería ser delatado como el accidente del té negro.

-Vamos Eren, te noto extraño dime que pasa- El chico suspiro.

-Solo se me antojo el pastel, pero esperare hasta que nos vayamos- Levi le sonrió, el chico le regreso la sonrisa, sabía que su esposo le apoyaría no cayendo en la tentación.

-¿Erwin, puedo servirle un poco de pastel a mi esposo?- Eren le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Claro Rivaille, no se le debe negar un antojo a un embarazado- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron, Levi se las pagaría llegado a casa. Sonrió apenado cuando su marido le dio el pastel, se veía más delicioso en sus manos.

-Gracias- Levi sonrió, todas las peticiones de Eren serian cumplidas no importaría que.

La fiesta estaba avanzando de lo mejor, con la llegada de Hanji se empezó a animar más, pero no podían hacer juegos de adultos porque habían niños pequeños, además Eren no se sentía sexy con esos kilos de más que tenía.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Muchas gracias por venir- Eren le sonrió a su amigo rubio.

-Gracias a ti por invitarnos Erwin, la fiesta estuvo muy divertida-

-Realmente genial- Grito Hanji desde el asiento trasero- La comida muy rica.

Levi fulmino a su amiga desde el retrovisor, esperando que ella lo notara, la muy maldita había obligado a Moblit a traerla para después irse con ellos.

-Nos vemos entonces, tenemos que llevar a la pequeña a dormir, está agotada- Erwin le sonrió, Armin estaba igual, el pequeño ya estaba dormido en uno de los cuartos de la casa.

-Entiendo, buenas noches y buen viaje- Levi arranco el carro, él también estaba muy agotado y ya quería ir a su casa a dormir abrazado de su regordete esposo, primero tenía que llevar a la loca a su casa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llego a su casa llevo a su hija a la cama, después de cambiarle de ropa con mucho cuidado la arropo y salió del cuarto, era la hora de dormir abrazadito de un hermoso y gentil hombre embarazado.

Le extraño ver una nota pegada en la puerta.

"Querido imbécil esposo:

Te has portado muy mal conmigo este día, en la mañana te duchaste primero aunque yo lo quería hacer, te pusiste tu estúpido shampoo de lavanda, no me has hecho un te aunque te lo pedí, me dejaste hacer la comida sola, me has besado para toquetearme el culo y para colmo me has humillado con lo del pastel. Te amenazaría con dejarte sin cariñitos, pero ya no lo podemos hacer por mi embarazo, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón vete a la mierda y duerme en el sofá.

Pd: No soy tan malo, te deje unas cuantas cobijas en la sala y tu pijama. Buenas noches amor.

Te odio."

Arrugo la nota metiéndola a la bolsa de su pantalón, era mejor no hacer enojar a Eren o lo mandaría a la casa de la loca, bajo silenciosamente para no mostrar lo enojado que estaba y que Eren se diera cuenta que gano esa batalla.

Eren podía ser honesto, hermosos, gentil, amoroso y paciente, pero si lo hacías enojar, podía convertirse en todo un demonio. Y ahora que estaba embarazado era aún más peligroso.

* * *

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Aquí lo prometido, les traje nuevo capi, ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, los capis los subiré los miércoles ya que es el mejor día, no tengo mucho que hacer.

Hare el one-shot de Erwin y Mike, pero en más o menos un mes lo subo, mi otro fic contito Ackerman World lo subiré en dos semanas, perdóname brenda hachi 13, pero eh estado muy ocupada.

Reviews:

Lluery: Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Magg 1827: Pues yo mido 1.56 y créeme tampoco me veo bien saltando, gracias por comprenderme, todos estuviéramos felices si las cuentas se pagaran solas pero tenemos que trabajar, en fin gracias por leer.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Black Ross: Annie trabaja en KFC, no te creas, pues pronto pondré su reacción tú solo espera, tomare en cuenta los nombres que me diste ;)

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Blacksoulstar95: pues todos reaccionamos como Elizabeth, pues si no todos es felicidad en las familias hay altos y bajos, aquí el cap disfrútalo, y si hare el mikeru

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Kurosaki-Shiba: At first Elizabeth did not take it very well, but now was the idea, I can tell you are a beautiful couple, the perfect duo

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Deisy 501: Pues aún hay más drama, no todo es felicidad, pero obvio habrá más cosas felices no te preocupes, puro humor aquí.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Authorty: Sorry, I do not understand your question

Sé que fanfic dice que subí el capi el sábado, pero no estaba en casa y contestado sus reviews se me fue el tiempo y lo subí pues ya un poco tarde, pero empecé a escribir los reviews como a las 11:45 pero se toma un tiempo subirlo, que cargue, ponerle mi clave a fanfiction en fin se subirá después de las 12 por mi tardanza, perdonen, pero les cumplí lo de doble cap. Además aún me faltaba editar e capi, así que si lo subí tarde por ese detalle, solo fueron unos minutos de tardanza.

Gracias por leer, dejarme reviews, darle a favoritos por todo.

Si tiene una falta de ortografía perdonen me muero de sueño,


	10. Chapter 9: Bienvenido

SNK obviamente no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Un Levi emocional, Un Eren con todo y Harye Lee sobrevivió a la escuela, pero tiene unos horarios del asco.

Volví, y con todo ok no, a ver si con exámenes y proyectos sigo escribiendo, tratare los fines de semana escribir lo más que pueda para no dejarlos sin capi.

Ahora si disfruten del cap.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Bienvenido

Eren beso a su marido en los labios, la temporada de calor ya se estaba disipando, en unos días haría más frio tanto que calaría en los huesos.

-Llévate chaqueta- Levi asintió, ya se sentía un poco de frio en las calles y en la noche llovía muy poco.

-Claro amor, llámame por cualquier cosa- Eren asintió, estaba en los últimos días de embarazo, por ello su marido estaba preocupado.

-Si Levi, te llamare si al pequeño se le ocurre salir- Levi beso la mejilla de su esposo, acaricio su prominente barriga y salió de su casa, ahora solo tenía que esperar la llamada de Eren.

El chico suspiro, tenía que darse una ducha antes de empezar su día, su hermana Annie llegaría a al medio día para cuidarle, Hanji llegaba antes de que Levi se fuera a trabajar, pero la chica tenía un trabajo muy importante y solo fue a llevar a Elizabeth a la escuela y regreso a su trabajo.

Todos dedicaban su tiempo libre para cuidarle, se sentía algo culpable así que les preparaba comidas deliciosas.

-Primero a bañarse- Se dijo el chico caminado hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, para no subir escaleras se había cambiado temporalmente a ese cuarto en la planta baja.

Se desvistió mirando su gran barriga en el espejo de cuerpo completo, miro sus pies, hace tiempo que no los veían. Una vez que aclimatara el agua se metió en la ducha, se daría una larga y merecida ducha.

Cuando salió se puso la última muda de ropa limpia que le quedaba, si su bebe no nacía hoy se quedaría sin ropa, estaban a cuatro de diciembre y su bebe no daba ninguna señal de querer salir de su cómoda casa.

Se recostó en la cama, primero vería unas cuantas películas, igual su hermana llegaría como eso del mediodía, y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, sintió a su bebe removerse, se quejó bajito, esa fue una patada muy fuerte.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Vamos a la alacena- El chico dejo su celular, igual en unas dos horas llegaría su hermana y podría llamar por el teléfono de la cocina, cuando llego a la alacena la noto muy vacía, su esposo había estado muy ocupado y no pudo hacer las compras esa semana.- Tendré que ir yo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez su amigo Mike podía acompañarle, primero tenía que llamarlo para saber si estaba en día libre.

Tomo el celular de la cocina y llamo a casa de los Sakarius Smith, al tercer timbre respondió su amigo.

-Hola señor Mike- Le saludo el chico muy contento- Quería preguntar ¿Podría acompañarme a hacer unas compras?

Escucho una afirmación de su amigo, después el hombre le dijo que llegaría en unos diez minutos, le agradeció al hombre después colgó.

Le haría una comida especial a su hermana Annie y también al señor Mike como agradecimiento.

Tomo su mochila, allí estaba su dinero y unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito que su esposo le había dado, fue a la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos, siempre traía sandalias en su casa, así no se cansaba tanto. Se sentó en una silla cerca de su puerta para colocarse los zapatos, se quedó estático cuando un dolor muy fuerte le atravesó el cuerpo.

Se quedó allí inmóvil, esperando a que los atisbos de dolor desaparecieran, tenía que ir por su celular y llamar a Levi o a su hermana para que lo llevaran al hospital. Pero su bebe pensaba lo contrario, se removía inquieto causándole más dolor en la pelvis.

-Tranquilo bebe, si no me dejas caminar no podré llamar a papi- Dijo el chico con voz temblorosa, estaba muy asustado, con Elizabeth había sido muy diferente, sus piernas no quería moverse y eso lo aterraba más.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Mike se aparcó enfrente del departamento de los Ackerman, cruzo la puerta y saludo al portero. Olisqueo el iré esperando encontrar a Eren, se alarmo al notar el olor del chico muy fuerte, era un olor muy tenso, como si el chico sudara por algo.

No espero el elevador, fue directo a las escaleras, seguramente él bebe de Eren ya quería salir y el chico estaba muy asustado.

Llego a la puerta empujándola, si Eren tenia contracciones seguro no podía moverse, miro a todos lados encontrándolo en un silla mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Eren- El chico levanto la cabeza sonriendo con alivio.

-Lléveme al hospital señor Mike, primero déjeme llamar a mi marido- Pidió el chico aliviado, el hombre fue por el chico y lo cargo, primero tenía que llevarlo a su auto y así llevárselo.

-Te llevare al auto y allí llamara a Rivaille- El chico asintió.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille dejo los papeles de mala gana en el escritorio, el debería estar con su esposo, no atendiendo asuntos mundanos como un contrato de millones. La familia era lo primero en su lista, después estaba su trabajo, Pixie lo sabía, también él sabía que no se vivía solo de amor, tenía que llevar el dinero a casa para que a su familia no le faltara nada.

-Puto Pixie- Aun así no quería perdonarle, ya bastante había tenido con el otro embarazo, se sentía muy nervioso, estresado y aterrado. – Por favor que todo salga bien.

Rogo llevándose las manos al rostro, realmente esperaba que su bebe y Eren estuvieran bien.

Su celular vibro, era una llamada del celular que solo tenía de contacto a Eren y a su hija, lo tomo rápidamente, le sorprendió que fuera un número desconocido, tal vez era de la hermana rubia de Eren.

-Hola amor- La voz de Eren lo tranquilizo- ¿Estas muy ocupado?

-No amor, ¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Pues el pequeño ya quiere nacer, estaba solo en casa y me sentía muy asustado- Dijo Eren sollozando, eso alarmo a Levi, eso quería decir Annie aun no llegaba- El señor Mike me llevara al hospital, te veo haya ¿Esta bien?

Levi dejo salir el aire acumulado, se había asustado de imaginar a Eren solo apunto de parir sin nadie a su lado.

-Si mi amor, tu tranquilo, pronto estaré contigo- Escucho un quejido lastimero como respuesta- ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, solo que él bebe se mueve mucho, ya sabes que se sienten inquietos- De nuevo se relajó, tenía que mantenerse sereno para Eren.

-Entiendo, te veo haya amor, te amo- Escucho un suspiro, seguro Eren estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

-Te amo Levi, tengo que colgar ya llegue al hospital- Escucho como se cortó la comunicación, seguro estaba teniendo otra contracción y no quería que escuchara sus quejidos.

Se levantó solo tomando su celular, tenía que llamar para que alguien recogiera a los niños, su secretaria lo miro enojada, seguro Pixie le había ordenado no dejarlo ir.

-Eren está en el hospital- Le grito corriendo, no quería atrasarse, en su camino se encontró a Pixie- Tu nieto ya quiere nacer, nos vemos haya viejo.

Pasó de largo al futuro abuelo, tenía que llegar lo antes posible con Eren y su bebe.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille corrió al cuarto que le habían indicado estaba su esposo, entro casi corriendo.

-Hola cariño- Eren lucia tranquilo pero muy cansado- Te espere paciente

-Lo se amor- Levi avanzo hasta su esposo besando su frente- Ahora estoy contigo.

La enfermera miro a la pareja sonriendo, se notaba el amor.

-Hola- Le saludo una muchacha rubia- Yo seré tu partera, cariño, me llamo Eleonor.

La rubia avanzo hasta Eren acariciando su barriga.

-Yo soy Eren mucho gusto- La rubia le sonrió.

-Ahora dime cariño ¿Quién es el padre?- Levi carraspeo haciéndose notar- Ya veo usted es el señor Ackerman- La rubia se giró de nuevo a Eren- Mira que tu bebe tiene suerte, será muy guapo como sus padres.

-Gracias- Dijo Eren apenado.

-Me han dicho que es tu segundo bebe Eren, ya sabes que no se debe de pujar hasta dilatar bien, si no habrá problemas, si no soportas el dolor pide un epidural y con gusto te la pondré- Eren asintió, estaba muy nervioso.

El chico apretó los dientes tomando rápidamente los barrotes de su cama, otra contracción pero está aún más fuerte que la otra.

-Respira tranquilamente cariño- Eleonor acaricio los hombros del chico, Eren dejo salir el aire quejándose muy bajito, no quería asustar a Levi.- Bien así está perfecto, recuéstate una vez que la contracción se vaya.

Eren apretó los dientes, no quería ser tan escandaloso y asustar al pobre de su marido, suspiro cuando esos cuarenta segundos de dolor se fueron.

-Estaré muy cerca si necesita algo señor Jaeger, respire señor Ackerman solo es una contracción- La rubia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Levi sacándolo de sus pensamiento, la mujer salió del cuarto sonriendo.

-Estoy bien Levi, las contracciones son buenas- Levi lo dudaba, seguro dolían mucho.

-Tengo que irme Eren, yo iré por los niños- Anuncio Mike.

-Muchas gracias por traerme señor Mike, si no lo hubiera llamado estaría en problemas- Mike asintió saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Qué hacía Mike en casa?- Pregunto un preocupado Levi, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de Eren.

-Olvidaste hacer las compras el domingo, quería hacerle una rica comida a mi hermana y como no había nada llame a Mike para que el me acompañara- Explico el chico tomando la fría mano de su marido- Si no hubieras olvidado hacer las compras estaría en casa muerto de los nervios.

-Lo ves cariño, siempre te molestas si olvido algo, si no fuera por mi estarías solo en casa- Levi sintió un apretón fuerte en la mano.

-Esta vez me salvo, pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga- Levi asintió- Vamos cariño no te asustes, eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo, si estas triste me sentiré mal.

Rivaille se recostó en el pecho de Eren, se sentía muy vulnerable en ese momento, los embarazos siempre eran complicados y a veces no todo salía muy bien. El chico acaricio la nuca de su marido, él también estaba asustado.

-Te amo- Eren sonrió, no les gustaba ver así a su marido, con una cara llena de tristeza.

-Yo también amor, ¿Tienes tu celular? Tengo que llamar a mis hermana- Levi sintió sacando su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y entregándoselo a Eren sin levantar la cabeza.- Gracias mi vida.

-De nada, te amo- Eren rio, su Levi estaba siendo demasiado negativo.

Marco el número de su hermana Annie, se había olvidado de ella.

-Hola hermana, te llamaba para decirte que no estaré en casa, empecé con contracciones ahora estoy en el hospital.- Su hermana le contesto un breve te veo haya y colgó.

-Tienes que llamar a tu hermana Mikasa- Eren suspiro, lo mejor sería llamarla más tarde, su hermana se pondría como loca con la noticia.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Las contracciones eran un dolor realmente fuerte, empezaban desde su espalda y terminaban en su vientre, una corriente de dolor atravesaba su espina dorsal y sus manos le dolían de agarrar los barrotes de su cama.

-Bien Eren, ahora déjame revisarte- El chico asintió estaba cansado de las contracciones, ahora las tenía cada cuatro minutos. No le molesto que la partera lo mirara, hasta le sonreía cada vez que entraba a su habitación.- Ya estamos cerca cariño, tienes siete de dilatación, pronto te dejare pujar.

-Bien- Le dijo débilmente, estaba desde las diez de la mañana en el hospital y aun su hijo no se dignaba a querer salir.

-Descansa todo lo que puedas cariño, cuando las contracciones sean más seguidas apenas tendrás un respiro- De nuevo asintió, no quería gastar fuerzas hablando- Vendré después, sé que estarás bien, mira toda la familia que tienes cariño.

La partera salió del cuarto sonriéndole a los presentes.

-Espero que sea una niña, así Elizabeth podrá jugar con alguien a las princesas- Eren negó.

-Si es niña mi bebita estará muy celosa, prefiero un niño guapo como su padre- Levi le sonrió con dulzura, su esposo estaba demasiado débil con tantas horas en el hospital- Si es niño debo inventarle un buen nombre, no le pondré como mi padre o el de Levi, eso es demasiado cursi.

-Tu siempre dices eso hermano, eso me trae muchos recuerdos, cuando dijiste la razón por la que escogiste Elizabeth, me pareció mas cursi que la propuesta de Hanji- Eren bufo, el nombre de su hija era hermoso y tenía lo que el necesitaba.

-No sean malos, el nombre de mi hija es muy hermoso, tengo que escoger uno lindo para mi bebe, uno muy especial- El chico se recostó en la cama de lado, con ayuda de su hermana Annie y su marido- Gracias

-Mejor no hables y descansa- Le propuso Hanji, estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero me siento incomodo, me duele mucho la espalda- Se quejó el chico acariciando su vientre- ¿Me acaricias mi espalda, amor?

Levi asintió, sentándose en una silla, beso el hombro de Eren y comenzó con las caricias, de esas que a Eren tanto le gustaban y lo relajaban.

Para su mala suerte tuvo otra contracción, se aferró al colcho de su cama apretando los dientes, tenía que esperar esos insufribles segundos, que para él fueron horas.

-Joder no dejare que me toques nunca más Levi- El hombre se alejó un poco de la cama, Eren daba mucho miedo en ese estado- Ni corras maldito calenturiento o te cortare las…

La contracción paso, aun sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo, relajo el agarré de sus manos y atrajo sus piernas a su barriga. Había sacado ese sentimiento de su pecho al gritarle de esa forma, tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

Lo mejor era desaparecer de ese mundo, alejar su mente de tantas cosas abrumadoras, ir a un mundo feliz, al de sus recuerdos, cuando se casó, cuando conoció a Levi, cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando hicieron el amor, cuando nació Elizabeth y por ultimo cuando le dijo la noticia de su segundo embarazo a su hermana.

Mikasa casi le cortaba esa parte de su marido que tanto le hacía gritar de placer, fue también muy graciosos, fue como ver una ver una película de las emociones de su hermana, una cara sorprendida, una preocupada, una llena de iraa, de nuevo una preocupada y por ultimo una llena de felicidad.

"Cumple tu sueño Eren, espero que sea un bebe hermoso como tú" No le había reprochado a Mikasa por la escena de hermana sobre protectora, ella no cambiaría su forma de ser aun cuando ya estaba siendo custodiado por un hombre tan bueno y amoroso como lo era Levi.

Apretó de nuevo los dientes, como estaba perdido en sus recuerdos no supo cuánto estuvo divagando.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren se quejaba sonoramente, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, el solo quería que sacaran al bebe que tenía en su vientre.

-Me han dicho que las contracciones son más seguidas cariño, te revisare para ver cómo estas- El chico suspiro, de las cuatro mujeres que estaban en su habitación, a Eleonor era la única que extrañaba cuando salía dejándole solo. Abrió las piernas mostrándole su entrada, su madre, Levi, su doctora, su antigua partera y Eleonor eran los únicos que habían visto lo más profundo de su cuerpo.- Si pudieras ver cariño estarías muy aliviado, ya tienes los diez que necesitamos.

-¿Ya puedo pujar?- Pregunto aliviado.

-Ya puedes cariño, solo esperemos a que salgan estas guapas chicas, solo se puede quedar tu marido- Eren las miro suplicantes, las mujeres entendieron el mensaje, todas salieron apresuradas, ahora solo les quedaba esperar.- Bien hermoso, cuando sientas una contracción pujas, respiras y esperaremos otra contracción hasta que ese lindo bebe salga, abre bien tus piernas.

Eleonor le quito las sabanas, ya no tenía que taparlo, después de todo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver esa parte de los hombres, y en la habitación estaba el marido de Eren, que conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Ya podre pujar Levi.- El hombre se situó al lado derecho de Eren, lo más doloroso estaba por comenzar, lo tomo de las manos, sabía que Eren estaría más tranquilo si sintiera su apoyo.-De nuevo.

Grito el chico apretando las manos de Levi.

-Bien cariño puja, no grites solo puja- Eren obedeció pujo con todas sus fuerzas, debía sacar a su bebe lo antes posible.- Oh cariño eres muy fuerte, creo que ya lo veo.

El castaño se detuvo cuando la contracción paso, respiro pausadamente, no debía perder fuerzas.

-Duele mucho- Se quejó gimiendo, sentía que lo partían a la mitad.- De nuevo.

Pujo con todas sus fuerzas apretando los labios para no gritar, seguro le dolería la mandíbula en unas horas.

-Bien hermoso, ya veo su cabecita, se ve que tiene mucho cabello, creo que es café como el tuyo- Eren sonrió, esperaba que este bebe tuviera los hermosos ojos grises de su marido.

Rivaille quería ver, pero tampoco quería incomodar a su esposo mirándole ahí, aunque ya había palpado, saboreado y mirado antes, ahora estaba muy dudoso.

Eren pujo de nuevo, sentía mucho dolor en la espada baja, pero si no sacaba a su bebe sería muy malo.

-Bien cariño su cabeza ya está saliendo- El chico pujo con más fuerzas, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaba- Solo un poco más ya salió su cabeza, bien cariño, lo estás haciendo genial.

Gimo cuando sintió un gran empujón en su entrada y sintió raro cuando su bebe fue liberado.

-Ya salió- Le dijo Levi emocionado, Eleonor cargo al pequeño limpiándole bien, lo examino un poco sonriendo al notar todo bien.

-Quiero verlo- Pidió Eren alzando sus brazos para recibir a su bebe, la rubia no lo hizo esperar envolvió al pequeño y se lo entrego a su papi.- Pero que pequeño eres.

Exhalo muy aliviado, este embarazo había sido demasiado sencillo, con mucho dolor, pero sin ningún contratiempo.

-Si tiene mucho cabello- Comento Levi acariciado la mejilla de su bebe- Y es algo pálido, no como yo o su hermana, tienes mucho más color.

-No es un Gasparín- Se mofo el castaño besando la frente de su hijo- Bienvenido mi ángel hermoso

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren cargo a su pequeño cantándole una nana que su madre le había enseñado, su bebito le miraba con eso enormes ojos de color gris, quería salir lo antes posible del hospital para que su hija pudiera ver a su bebe.

-Tienes que darte un baño- Hizo una mueca, le daba vergüenza que su marido mirara su cuerpo, aunque ya lo había hecho con su otro embarazo.

-Espero que trajeras mi shampoo, no quiero oler a lavanda todo el día- Levi le sonrió, tenía que duchar a su esposo antes de que los demás llegaran.

-Hola cariño, ya veo que estas muy bien atendido- Eren le sonrió a su partera, estaba muy agradecido con ella.

-En unas horas me voy, mi hija quiere ver a su hermano- Eleonor sonrió, dar a luz era un trabajo muy difícil, pero cuando mirabas a tu pequeño crecer, olvidabas lo malo y disfrutabas por entero a tus hijos, el que tanto te costó traer al mundo.

-Felicidades señores Ackerman-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

* * *

Este capi también se me complico mucho, yo no tengo muchos conocimientos sobre el parto, o el embarazo en sí, me puse a investigar toda la semana y esto salió, llegue a una conclusión, los partos son… creo que no tendré hijos. En fin dejare mis traumas, obviamente también pienso que los embarazos son hermosos, pero el dolor y yo no somos amigos, un golpecito y me estoy deshaciendo, ahora imagínense yo pariendo, un drama horrible.

Gracias por leer, si notan algo raro díganme, que no se, creó que si me salió bien el capi, para ser el segundo hijo Eren estuvo súper bien, fue todo un luchador y casi le corta los, ya saben que a Levi.

Tengo dos fic nuevos, ambos son basados en la época victoriana (creo), no sé, quiero ver a Eren con vestido y con final trágico, pero soy malísima para el drama, lo mío es supongo lo ligero, romántico y comedia. Me inspiro la película de Marie Antoinette así es el título en inglés, apenas suba mis 3 fic pendientes me subiré alguno de esos.

En fin, las veo el miércoles.

Reviews:

Lluery: Al contrario gracias a ti por leer mi fic, si se porta mal lo dejara sin cariñitos o lo corre de casa

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Suichiro Kawashi: Pues no te hago esperar mucho, aquí el capi, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Black Ross me pensé ponerle Ethan al bebito, pero ya era mucha "E", Elizabeht, Eren, Eleonor. Si tienes otros hermosos nombres no dudes en proponerlos, eso va para todos, que no tengo como ponerle a esa bella creatura.


	11. Chapter 10: Las olimpiadas de papá

Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: M-preg, temas fuertes, dejare otras advertencias abajo, lean atentamente por favor.

Sabían que ya casi llego a las 100 hojas en word?, es mucho para mí, estoy sorprendida de todo lo que llevo del fic

Notas abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Las olimpiadas de papa.

-Hola bebe gordo- Elizabeth miraba a su nuevo hermanito- Cada vez te pareces más a papi, yo a los dos, me gustan tus ojos.

Él bebe miro a su hermanita, soltando una carcajada que animo a Elizabeth.

-A mí también me gustan sus ojos- Dijo Eren sosteniendo al bebe en brazos- Son como los de tu padre.

-A mí me gustan más lo de Elizabeth, como unas grandes joyas- Eren le sonrió, Levi estaba más cariñoso con él, no era para menos, tenían otro bebito llenando sus vidas.

-Pues yo creo que los de ambos son muy lindos- Levi acaricio la mejilla de su hija, siempre era tan adorable como su papi.

-Me voy a mi cuarto para terminar mi tarea, es mucha- Elizabeth bajo de la cama, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver por todos lados cosas de bebes, en los primeros meses se sentía agobiada, pero ahora Joshua tenía seis meses y se había acostumbrado incluso a escucharlo llorar por las noches cuando quería comer.

-Elizabeth- Le llamo su padre, se giró abriendo los ojos- No me dijiste nada acerca de este evento en tu escuela.

La mirada acusadora de su papi le hizo saber que comprendió el porqué.

-No lo dije ya que papi no podrá acompañarme, sabes que Joshua está muy apegado con mi papi, así que no lo dejara hacer nada- Explico la pequeña nerviosamente, sonriendo con inocencia- Decidí no ir, será mejor quedarme en casa a jugar con mi hermano.

Rivaille observó detalladamente el volante que su hija había dejado en la cama.

-Entonces iré contigo- Elizabeth tembló, mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices? Tú odias ir a ese tipo de cosas, no me importa participar de igual forma- Negó la pequeña con esperanza de hacer recapacitar a su padre.

-Es bueno que aprenderás la lección de ganar o perder, como hace años con el castillo de arena-Eren bufo, esa solo había sido una lección de cómo ser aún más arrogante, con el ego más alto y mostrar la monstruosa fuerza que tenía un Ackerman.

-La aprendí muy bien papá, tú tienes negocios que hacer, mas importantes que yo-

-Que lo haga Pixie, me da igual primero estar mi familia- Negó el hombre restándole importancia- Deje ir un negocio de millones por tu papi y sigo siendo igual de millonario, un día sin trabajar no me matara además…

Su padre siguió parloteando de sus capacidades asombrosas, eso la molesto, si su padre no se callaba le diría la verdad.

-Simplemente no quiero que tú vayas, prefiero a papi- Su dos padres la miraron abriendo los ojos sorprendidos, la pequeña se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-Ya veo- Rivaille se levantó de la cama- Iré a la farmacia por las cosas que me pediste Eren.

La pequeña miro a su padre salir de la habitación, bajo las manos haciendo una mueca de disgusto, de verdad no quiso decir eso.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo- No pudo mirar a su papi, estaba muy avergonzada- Sera mejor que esperes a que llegue.

-Yo solo…

-Se por qué no querías que tu padre fuera, debiste decirle eso primero, hace dos días- Suspiro, su papi le enseño a decir las cosas como eran, en cambio ella no quería decirle la verdad a su padre para no dañarlo, cosa que ya había hecho- Las mentiras solo nos llevan a malos entendidos.

-Ahora lo sé, lección de vida aprendida- De nuevo suspiro, a pesar de que su vida estaba llena de lujos no era una vida perfecta, tenía sus altos y bajos.

Salió del cuarto corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa, tenía que hablar urgentemente con su padre, esperaría pacientemente.

-Papi- Su sonrisa decayó al ver a su tía Annie- Hola, pensé que era mi papi.

La rubia asintió cerrando la puerta, beso la mejilla de Elizabeth y camino al cuarto para ver a su sobrino.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a abuelo Pixie y detrás de el a su tía Hanji, frunció el ceño, si no venía su padre ella saldría a buscarlo.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? Te pareces a tu padre cuando estas enojada- Arrugo la frente al escuchar a su tía, no necesitaba bromas sobre su padre, solo quería que llegara y disculparse.

-Le dije cosas feas y está enojado conmigo, iré a buscarlo- Paso de largo a esas dos personas, sabía que no era bueno salir a la calle siendo tan pequeña, pero solo iría a dar un vistazo después regresaría a su hogar.

Camino a grandes zancadas, llegando hasta el elevador donde golpeo el botón bufando al notar que alguien venia subiendo, si era algún desconocido correría a su casa.

-Oh vamos, solo son seis pisos- Gruño molesta, tal vez platicaría con el portero hasta que llegara su padre, el cual le pediría perdón hasta quedar ronca de tanto gritarlo.- Ya era hora.

Sonrió cuando las puestas estaban por abrirse, esperaba en serio que estuviera vacío, le incomodaba estar a solas con una persona desconocida.

-¿Elizabeth?- Respingo al escuchar la voz de su padre- ¿Qué haces fuera de casa? Tu papi estará asustado si no te ve.

La pequeña asintió, estaba muy nerviosa, miro a los ojos a Levi, no se veía triste o molesto.

-Estaba esperándote, pero herede la impaciencia de los Ackerman- Su padre la miro atentamente- No creo que mi papi sea mejor que tú, solo que no quería llevarte por…

Se mordió el labio inferior, era mejor ser claros, tal como se lo decía siempre su papi.

-¿Por?- Pregunto su padre animándole a hablar.

-No quiero que ganemos todos los premios- Su padre la miro sin comprender- Los Ackerman siempre ganan, no existe nadie que les gane y si lo hacemos en las olimpiadas los demás niños me odiaran, incluso Armin lo hará.

Rivaille bufo incrédulo, el creyendo que su hija estaba avergonzado de él, casi se le cae el mundo cuando escucho que no lo quería.

-Si te odian qué más da, cuando tenía tu edad todos lo mocosos lo hacía porque yo era mejor en todo, ellos tenía dinero y un niño pobre les ganaba, imagínate como estaban sus egos- Elizabeth le sonrió, ya se los imaginaba- Me gane el respeto de toda la maldita escuela, nadie me molestaba a pesar de tener un uniforme heredado, salí de lo más bajo con mi esfuerzo, no por el dinero de mis padres. Si no les demuestras de lo que estas hechas seguirán molestándote, muéstrales que no importa que tus padres sean dos hombres, muéstrales que incluso eres mejor que ellos.

-Se los mostraré papá, todos sabrán de lo que está hecha un Ackerman- Levi cargo a su hija abrazándola.

-Claro que lo harás.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Ese día mostraría los frutos de todo su esfuerzo, toda la semana estuvo entrenando con su padre por ese momento, incluso Armin y el señor Erwin se les había unido a su arduo entrenamiento.

-Ganare todos las medallas Armin- El rubio no lo dudaba, solo esperaba que en la categoría de parejas no atrasara a su amiga.

-Vienes a mostrar que los raros no pueden a limpiarse la nariz sin sus dos papás- El cometario agrio que soltó una rubia le hiso arder la sangre.

-Cuando barra el piso con ese futuro cabello teñido no vayas llorando con la tonta de tu madre, tanto peróxido la dejo sin cerebro-

-Eso lo dice alguien con un amigo rubio- Chisto por el comentario tan poco ingenioso.

-Los padres de Armin son rubios naturales, ambos grandes fuertes y guapos, la tuya está muy operada, tanto que ya ni su madre la reconoce- La rubia se giró indignada, ya vería esa Ackerman.

-Te advertí que no le dijera que su mami es operada- Elizabeth tomo su mano indiferente.

-Vamos a tomar agua antes de empezar, veremos a nuestro padres en el campo- La pequeña jalo a su amigo para que caminara, el sonrió corriendo tras ella.

-Aun dejas que Ackerman te lleve de la mano, se nota lo poco hombre que eres Smith- La pequeña se giró inflando las mejillas, siempre hacia eso para mostrar su enojo.

-No me necesita, los amigos de verdad siempre están juntos, además Armin prefiere no hablarle a los tontos- Sonrió arrogante.

-¿Y tú siempre lo defiendes de los tontos? No le hables a ese imbécil Ackerman, eres muy bonita para hablarle a esa escoria, seguro que estas muy acostumbrada.

-Pues mira, justo le estoy hablando a una, y peleo con muchas seguido- El niño bajo los brazos molesto, le daría igual que fuera una niña, le daría su merecido, levanto la mano con el fin de golpearla.

Armin noto las intenciones del castaño tomo su mano y con un ágil movimiento lo hizo girar llevando la mano del pequeño a su espalda.

-No te atrevas a pegarle a mi mejor amiga o te romperé el brazo- Elizabeth se sorprendió por el tono de voz tan autoritario de su amigo, aun así sonrió, tenía que mostrar lo fuerte que era.

-Déjame rubia estúpida- Se quejó el castaño algo asustado.

-Te quejas todo el tiempo de que mis padres me educan de una forma mala, pero tú en cambio tienes un padre y madre y eres un insolente niño vulgar. Ahora vete- Armin soltó el brazo del niño arrojándolo al suelo- Si no te vas te romperé algo más que ese asqueroso brazo.

Elizabeth quería abrazar a su amigo, estaba muy orgullosa.

-Ya lo veras con mi padre- El niño se levantó a duras penas corriendo a la entrada, esos dos mocosos insolentes se la pagarían.

-Gracias, eres mi héroe Armin- Elizabeth abrazo a su amigo, estaba muy agradecida con Higia por mandarle a ese rubio encantador.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Vamos niños ya va a empezar el evento- Le anuncio su padre saludando a su papi que se encontraba en las gradas junto a Mike que se encontraba tenso, si alguien intentaba dañar a su amigo Eren o al bebe les iría realmente mal.

-Papá- Levi se giró para ver su hija- Después de ganar todo los premios ¿Podemos ir a comer pizza? Quiero comer una con mucho queso.

-Claro amor, destruiré a todos si es necesario- Eren noto esa mirada que todos los empleados de la compañía de su suegro temían, el demonio Ackerman iba a salir a flote.

-Si pasa algo malo cuide a mi hijos de ese demonio señor Mike- El rubio asintió, él también le temía un poco a Rivaille.

-Bienvenidos todos a este plantel del conocimiento, este año se dará inicio a la primera olimpiada padre e hijo, así los pequeños les mostraran sus logros en los deportes y conocimiento.- Les anuncio la directora con una falsa alegría- Cada grado tiene diferentes actividades, cada padre debe ir con su hijo al grado y grupo que le corresponde, los profesores les dirán que actividades tendrán.

Los padres fueron dispersándose tomando de la mano a sus hijos, los primeros en llegar fueron la rubia y el castaño insoportable, que los miraron como si fueran poca cosa.

-Ganaremos Alexander, de eso no hay duda- Elizabeth sonrió arrogante, ella no conocía aun la fuerza de los Ackerman.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

El primer ejercicio fue el ajedrez, donde Armin tímidamente jugo y venció a todos sus contrincantes, sonrió al notar los berrinches de Alexander, ese día le mostraría lo diferente que era realmente de los demás.

-Bien joven Smith, su equipo gana un punto, pasen a la siguiente ronda.

-Bien hecho amigo- El rubio se sonrojo, no era para tanto.

Los dos padres tomaron fotos sin césar de sus pequeños, ignorando las miradas con desdeño, disfrutarían ese día tan agradable en compañía de sus familias.

-La segunda ronda es sobre ciencias, Elizabeth gana esos puntos- La pequeña asintió, no solo jugaba en casa de su tía Hanji, también leía algún libro, la ciencia era sin duda su fuerte.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la que venía su hija le hizo saber que había ganado.

-Esto me aburre en exceso, las preguntas era aburridísimas- Smith sonrió, esos pequeños eran unos genios.

-En conocimiento ganaremos Elizabeth, pero en lo físico no estoy muy seguro-

-Deja el pesimismo, con mis habilidades ganaremos, tu solo enséñales a todos que si somos diferentes y los mejores de todos- Armin asintió no muy convencido, esperaba en serio no atrasar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo va la competencia?- Eren le entrego su bebe a Mikasa, que le había traído una bebida.

-El equipo Smith Ackerman obviamente va ganando, Armin es un genio en todo, en literatura le gano a uno niño de sexto grado- Mikasa lo miro sorprendida, era un pequeño bastante inteligente- También Elizabeth es una genio, no creas que Hanji solo le enseña cosas raras.

-Estoy segura de que ganaran- Eren asintió, las categorías de fuerza física eran muy sencillas para su pequeña, con la fuerza descomunal que había heredado de su padre le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Bien pequeños, son los primeros en llegar- Le anuncio una joven maestra muy bonita- Oh miren ya viene alguien más.

Los cuatro se giraron para ver a Luisa y Alexander con las mejillas rojas y masajeándose las sienes.

-De tanto pensar se les han muerto sus dos últimas neuronas- Se burló la pequeña Ackerman ignorándolos.

-Bien ganadores, su próxima competencia es en equipos, se colocaran una cuchara entre los dientes, sujetándola con los labios- Todos tomaron las cucharas que les ofrecieron- Colocaran un limón al final de la cuchara, caminaran hasta el listón rojo, como son relevos dos tendrán que están en la meta y dos al otro lado, a quien se le caiga su limón tiene que ponerlo de nuevo y regresar a la carrera, esto es de tiempo así que lleguen lo antes posible.

De nuevo tanto padres e hijos se pusieron en su respectivo lugar, el primero en caminar fue Armin, estaba muy nervioso, pero no se rendiría. Les demostraría a todos que no era tan débil como se veía.

-El método de Armin es bueno, lento pero seguro, a ese niño castaño se le caerá si lo hace con prisas- Levi sonrió de lado cuando el limón cayo y el pequeño hizo una rabieta.

Se colocó la cuchara cuando Armin estaba a la mitad del camino, después puso el limón cuando el rubio estaba a mitad del camino.

-Escuchaste que hay dos de esos sujetos que pueden preñarse están concursando, seguro le hicieron algún favor a la directora para dejar entrar a esos fenómenos- Eren ignoro lo más que pudo a esas madres insoportables, cuando su hija y Armin ganaran le restregaría en la cara quienes eran los fenómenos.

-Bien, primo- Escucho decir a su hermana jugando con los cabellos café de su hijo, ese hermoso ángel se parecía mucho a él.

Elizabeth se colocó la cuchara esperando al señor Smith, le llevaban mucha ventaja al equipo de Luisa la cual le reprochaba a su padre por ser tan lento.

-Vamos Elizabeth- Le grito padre cuando el señor Smith paso a su lado, camino a paso lento pero decidido, le ganaría a todos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin se dejó caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la escuela, las actividades físicas habían sido demasiado cansadas para él, en cambio su amiga parecía que apenas empezaba con ese cansado ejercicio.

-Tan sencillo- Grito su amiga, a ese paso ganarían las medallas.- Solo nos falta la carrera de cambio de ropa y ganaremos.

-Descansaremos veinte minutos después continuaremos con las actividades, debemos aprovechar nuestra gran ventaja- Todos asintieron a la orden del demonio Ackerman.

-Ya veraz que ganaremos Armin, no me dicen el rayo Ackerman por nada- Le aseguro su amiga entregándole una botella con agua.- Además, entrenamos muy duro para este momento, ya veraz que no serás un estorbo como piensas, eres mi amigo y nunca te dejare atrás, no importa lo que pase.

-Confiare en ti, mi mejor amiga y cómplice-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Decir que le estaba por dar un infarto era poca cosa, su querido adonis Rivaille se veía muy bien con su camisa pegada a su bien cuidado cuerpo, su pequeña le había derramado agua y estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Ignoro los gritos de miles de mocosas con las hormonas alborotadas que gritaba muy contentas, no tenía celos, ese hombre exquisito era exclusivamente de él.

-Le tengo envidia a la mujer de ese hombre- Dijo una madre a su lado, estaba por reír a carcajadas, que ninguna chica le coqueteara a su marido, o que mostrara sus regordetes pechos, ya que Levi era obviamente Erensexual y le gustaba el pecho plano que él tenía.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin corría lo más que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, llevaban un poco de ventaja por la rapidez de su amiga, pero se atrasaban un poco por él, aun así su amiga no le soltaba, si tropezaba Elizabeth lo llevaría como una muñeca de trapo viejo.

-Ya casi llegamos- Le grito su amiga tomándolo con más fuerza delas manos.- Rápido.

Grito Elizabeth cuando llegaron a la carpa, como esta era oscura podían mezclarse niños y niñas, ahí les esperaba un bolso con su nombre escrito en colores muy vistosos.

Armin tomo la bolsa soltando a su amiga, saco lo que contenía, gimió cuando logro ver un poco.

-Son vestidos, se supone que serían unas batas- La pequeña Ackerman también saco un vestido rosa muy extravagante.

-Esto es más que un broma, ya verán cuando los vea- El rubio sabía que ella lo haría pagar- Salgamos de esta tontería, me importa muy poco sin me descalifican.

-Lo haremos- Elizabeth le miro, aunque no podía ver muy bien por lo oscuro que estaba puedo distinguir la decisión en su amigo- Nos pondremos el vestido y le demostraremos a todos que nos importa muy poco lo que digan.

-Armin- Le sonrió a su amiga muy orgullosa- Esta bien, pero nos dejaremos la ropa deportiva debajo, será más fácil si se desgarra el vestido.

El rubio asintió tomando su vestido de un color azul.

-Combina con mis ojos- La pequeña sonrió, tomo el vestido de las manos de su amigo.

-Nunca has usado uno, yo te ayudare- Armin asintió, la pequeña desgarro un poco el vestido para que al menos le llegara por arriba de los talones a su amigo.

Ella está acostumbrada a correr con todo tipo de vestidos, pero Armin solo usaba pantalones muy cómodos, tal vez se burlarían de ambos, pero no se dejarían vencer por nadie.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Erwin abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su pequeño con un vestido azul tipo **Lolita** , Elizabeth también venia corriendo a toda prisa, ambos con semblantes serios. Frunció el ceño cuando noto la sonrisa de suficiencia de una mocosa rubia.

-Cálmate, cuando ganen le mostraran a todos lo que son capaz- Él no era una persona que perdía los nervios fácilmente, pero eso le estaba molestando mucho, la risa de todos los presentes le crispaba más los nervios.

-Se nota lo diferente que son de todos sin traer esas cosas, esos niños acabaran muy mal-

-Que esperabas de unos fenómenos- Eren se giró para encarar a esas señoras, ya tantas burlas le estaba molestado, trato de ser paciente, pero ya estaba en su límite.

-Mi hija si es muy deferente señora- Le encaro el chico con tono educado, le enseñaría también las diferencias de un padre parcial- Es la niña más bonita, inteligente y fuerte, estoy orgulloso de haber estado embarazado, la única molestia son las personas como ustedes, espero que, cuando mi hija y Armin ganen se traguen sus palabras.

Se giró tomando a su bebe que reía tiernamente, de nuevo hizo oídos sordos, ya verían esas señoras cuando ganaran, aun con trampas de esos niños mal educados.

-Vamos Armin, ya estamos alcanzando a Luisa- El pequeño rubio asintió, ya estaba muy cansado de correr con ese pesado vertido, pero daría todo su esfuerzo por su amiga.

Ambos sonrieron cuando estuvieron a la par de Alexander y Luisa, que los miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola perdedores- Se burló la pequeña Ackerman- Gracias por los vestidos, me veo hermosa y Armin se ve más lindo que tu futura rubia oxigenada.

La rubia le lanzo un gruñido molesta, se suponía que la carrera estaba arreglada por sus padres ¿Entonces porque estaba perdiendo?

-Ya lo veremos…- Se quedó estática al ver como Luisa caía al suelo con Alexander, se preocupó corriendo para ver si estaba bien.

-Toma mi mano- Luisa le dio un manotazo enojada, Elizabeth la alejo ofendida.

-No me toques fenómeno- Le grito la niña enojada.

-Llámame de esa forma si quieres, pero créeme que, no soy una cosa rara, no hay diferencia entre homosexuales y heterosexuales, todos somos iguales, no importa nuestro género o gustos- Se dio la vuelta molesta- Si mantienes esa mente tan cerrada nunca serás una buena persona, te veo en la meta Luisa.

Armin le sonrió con tristeza, no a su amiga, si no a Luisa que había sido educada para odiar a las personas como el, pero solo tendrían amargura en su vida y nunca aprenderían lo que sería el amor verdadero. A pesar de no tener muchos amigos, sabía que en su vida solo tendría verdaderos amigos, sin gente hipócrita que lo siguiera. Si eres una persona con buena situación financiera estarías rodeado de mucha gente, pero aun así estarían solas toda su vida.

Tomo el vestido con fuerza, ganaría la carrera para mostrarle que no era una persona mala, un niño débil, una cosa rara, un fenómeno y no era poca cosa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren se giró con una sonrisa angelical a esas mujeres que lo miraban con mucho odio.

-Todos somos iguales- Se levantó de su asiento, acomodo al pequeño Joshua en su brazos, tenía que ir rápido a felicitar a su hija.

Elizabeth y Armin sostenían su premio de primer lugar de las primeras olimpiadas, esperaba con ansias el próximo año también ganar.

-Felicidades mi amor- Le felicito su padre sonriéndole.

-Felicidades hija- La pequeña le sonrió también a su papi agradecida, estaba muy feliz de ganar esa carrera.

Toda su familia comenzó a llegar para felicitarlos, estaba muy contenta, abrazo a su tía Mikasa, al señor Mike, a sus padres, al señor Erwin y a su mejor amigo. A ninguno le importo las miradas con desde de las personas, solo estaban ellos, su gran familia, Armin también estaba muy contento, su familia había crecido mucho cuando tuvo la suerte de conocer a Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger, la niña que trajo más felicidad a su vida.

Advertencias:

Escribí este fanfic porque me encanta el Riren/Ereri pero más que nada, mi fic habla de lo que un niño puede sufrir por tener dos padres del mismo sexo, mi educación consistió siempre en ser parcial, es decir, no criticar lo supuestamente diferente. Desde pequeña a mí nunca me pareció raro escuchar que un hombre tenía novio, una mujer una novia, mi madre nos enseñó a respetar las elecciones de los demás, a que no debemos de juzgar a las parejas homosexuales, por eso para mí es normal que dos hombres, dos mujeres se besen, o sean pareja, muchos antes de empezar a leer Yaoi obviamente.

Como heterosexual te puedo decir, que todos juzgamos nadie se salva, siempre existen las personas malas y buenas, no importa el género, sus gustos, su nacionalidad, nada, si somos malos es porque lo somos y ya.

Existen (desafortunadamente) personas que les aconsejan a sus hijos detestar a niños con padres del mismo sexo o a los homosexuales, no entiendo porque inculcar eso en sus mentes, los niños saben que es bueno y malo, pero si te lo dice mami o papi pues debemos obedecerles, es lo único que sabemos. Tengo un hermano y créeme, desde pequeño también escucho de los homosexuales, siempre supo que significaba esa palabra, ahora que ya pues creció (no diré su edad) el no juzga o se le hace raro ver dos homosexual, él también es hetero, así que para mí eso de: si tu hijo ve a dos hombres besándose se hará Gay. NO, a mi hermano le gustan las mujeres, digamos que eso no le "afecto" para nada, él es una persona estupenda que no tiene prejuicios y eso es por la fantástica educaciones de mi madre, que nos enseñó a no juzgar a quien amamos.

Me puse seria, pero es un tema que nadie quiere tocar o que tal vez ya es cliché, no quiero hacer pasar por mala a las personas Hetero, pues vaya, yo lo soy, solo quiero mostrar lo "malo" que somos al juzgar y lo malo que puede pasar una persona (todos en general) si te ofenden o molestas a otros por sus elecciones.

Sobre el nombre del nuevo bebe, verán, el jueves me dieron una noticia que me puso muy triste y para olvidarme de ese tema decidí escribir para sacar todo lo malo de mi mente, escribir me quita el estrés y como no sabía que nombre ponerle (no tuve internet el jueves y no pude leer sus reviews) por eso elegí Joshua, ya que me gusta que les digan Josh o Joshie me recuerda a Drake y Josh, me gusta ese programa.

Me gustaron los nombres que me propusieron, era hermosos, lamento en serio no haberle puesto alguno, seguro me hubiera sido difícil escoger. Muchas gracias por los nombres.

En este cap me ayudo un anime que vi hace mucho Keichou wa maid-sama (creo que se escribe así) me base en un capi que me hizo reír mucho, les recomiendo el anime, es comedia romántica.

* * *

REVIEWS

Chrome Burns: Jajaja pues muchas gracias, no pongas de escusa mi fic por no querer hacer tus obligaciones, no te creas, espero que tu madre no te asesinara. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Blacksoulstar95: Gracias por el nombre, si me animo a hacerle otro hijo tomare el de Aresvy, me gustó mucho. Levi siempre se preocupa, se nota que el amor crece entre ellos cada capi, él bebe es hermosos, pues mira que padres tan guapos tiene. Gracias por leer.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Kurosaki-Shiba: Muchas gracias por el nombre, lamento no haberlo puesto, es difícil escoger si te dan muchas opciones, ya será para la próxima, de nuevo muchas gracias, me animare a ponerlo en otro fic el hermoso nombre que me propusiste.

Gracias por leer.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Suichiro Kawashi: Espero siempre llenarlos de emociones, que sientan las emociones que yo trato de transmitirles. Gracias por leer.

De nuevo regreso, una semana y media en la escuela y quiero vacaciones, me están dejando muchas tareas, pero cumpliré con la fecha del fic, gracia a todos por leer!


	12. Chapter 11:Los niños siempre dicen

Snk no me pertenece, si fuera así habría más muertes. Si, poco a poco me convertiré en la alumna de Hajime La llama.

Advertencias: M-preg, lenguaje vulgar, los niños son sinceros, odio la escuela, Fanfic me odia. En fin, lo de siempre.

Notas: ¿Notaron que le puse una portada a mi fic? No sé, me gusto y fue la más adecuada, estuve buscando y fue la que más me gusto.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

Capítulo 11: Los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

Elizabeth esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus padres, la directora la miraba como si fuera la peor niña del universo.

-Cuando lleguen tus padres…

-Vale ellos me darán su sermón, ahórreselos usted- Le dijo la pequeña mirándole como todo un Ackerman podía.

-Si continúas con esa actitud no serás una mujer buena y no logaras nada bueno en la vida- Elizabeth la miro incrédula.

-Mi abuelo es el dueño de una gran empresa, soy la mejor en deportes, mi intelecto se compara al de un chico de secundaria, podría adelantarme pero prefiero quedarme y ser una niñas más normal por mi papi- La directora apretó los labios, lo que esa chiquilla de solo sietes años le decía era solo la verdad, tenía la vida completamente arreglada ya sea por su intelecto o por el dinero de su padres.

- _Los señores Ackerman han llegado_ \- La directora sonrió agradecida, esa niña ya sería problema de sus padres, ya que ella no podía controlarla.

-Buenas días- Le saludo Eren con amabilidad, miro a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

-Tomen asiento señores- Jaeger y Ackerman acataron la orden- Elizabeth ha estado muy bien en la escuela, le insisto que salte curso pero ella no quiere, será un genio señores.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo es mi hija- Eren rodo los ojos arrullando a su bebe que estaba por despertar.

-Pero su mal comportamiento opaca su inteligencia, entiendo que los niños la molestan, hablamos con los padres pero se reúsan a escuchar- La pequeña enarco una ceja, los halagos y las falsas promesas no servirían con sus padres – Pero así como Elizabeth no escucha, los padres tampoco, no puedo hacer nada señores, sería muy fácil para mi sacar a la pequeña de la escuela, pero no lo hago por mi sentido de la ética y moral.

-Eso lo entiendo señora, pero si mi hija es molestada no quiero que se quede con los brazos cruzados, no dejare que nadie la lastime- Dijo Eren con tono mordaz, Levi sonrió, nadie se metía con una "madre" protectora.

-Entiéndame también…

-Solo dígame que hizo ahora- Elizabeth suspiro, su padre la regañaría mucho ese día.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La pequeña Ackerman entro al salón o sin antes pedir permiso, tomo sus cosas y las metió a su mochila.

-Nos vamos Armin- El rubio suspiro esta escena ya la había visto antes, solo esperaba el comentario mordaz de su amiga.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?- Le pregunto su maestra.

-La directora me dejo salir, Armin y yo tenemos trabajos adelantados, les dejare mis cuadernos para que revise mi tareas- El rubio guardo sus cosas, no quería hacer enojar a su amiga.- Las ventajas de tener un buen cerebro en funcionamiento, no como muchas cabezas huecas que están presentes.

El pequeño Smith suspiro dejando su tarea adelantada y un proyecto en una linda maqueta que se suponía entregaría en dos semanas como trabajo en clase.

-Adiós señorita- Se despidió colgándose su mochila en los hombros, tomo la mano de su amiga y juntos salieron del salón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos suspendieron?- Pregunto el pequeño, sabía que solo habían suspendido a su amiga, pero no la dejaría sola con su castigo.

-Una semana, lamento que no te pueda ver en mucho tiempo- Se disculpó la pequeña.

-Nos dejaran hacer las tareas juntos, mis padres estarán ocupados, me dejaran en tu casa de igual forma- Los pequeños se detuvieron cuando Levi venia por el pasillo.

-Eren está muy enojado contigo, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por ti- La pequeña chisto.

-Lo haces solo por salvarte- Le acuso enojada- Si se enoja contigo te dejara fuera de casa y no te dará mimos.

-Es la verdad. Por Higia los niños no se callan nada, es tu culpa por decir eso adentro- La pequeña hizo unos pucheros indignada.

-Solo dije la verdad, a papi no le gusta que lo dejes sin cariñitos fuertes- Le reclamo su hija- No entiendo porque se molestó tanto.

Cuando su hija comprendiera el significado de esos cariñitos cuando creciera, entendería la vergüenza de su padre.

-Vámonos- Exclamo Eren saliendo de la oficina de la directora- Te suspenden dos semanas, alargue el castigo, no soporto que vengas a esta escuela.

Rivaille se sintió pequeño al notar esa mirada llena de rencor hacia él, todos siguieron a Eren, era mejor no hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille espero a que Mike o Erwin abrieran la puerta, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a sus amigos.

-Hola Rivaille ¿Cuánto le dieron de suspensión?- Levi suspiro de verdad que tenía mucho que explicar. Armin corrió a los brazos de su padre Mike.

-Una niña le grito a Armin que sería una ramera como lo era el papi de Elizabeth, ella se enojó, la empujo al suelo, la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por la escuela hasta que una maestra las separo- Explico el hombre masajeándose las sienes- Les darán a ambos dos semanas.

-Sera mejor…-

-No les daremos el gusto Erwin, los niños saben cómo defenderse, Elizabeth nos platicó el como Armin la defendió de un niño que trato de pegarle- Erwin se giró a ver a su pequeño muy sorprendió, el rubio se sonrojo.

-A las niñas no se les debe de golpear, sé que Elizabeth se puede defender, pero no lo soporte y la defendí- Él tampoco sabía de donde había sacado el coraje, tal vez se le estaba pegando de su amiga- Esos niños son malos, defenderé a mi amiga de todos.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ellos tienen el derecho de asistir a una escuela como cualquier niño- Todos suspiraron, vaya vida que tenían que soportar.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

En la mañana siguiente Erwin dejo al pequeño Armin muy temprano, tenía que ver unos clientes muy importantes.

-Adiós señor Erwin- Se despidió el castaño cerrando la puerta, con su pequeño en brazos.- Primero desayunaremos algunos Hot-cakes, después verán un poco la televisión, después llegara Hanji y les dará unas clases privadas en la mañana dos horas y por la tarde tres horas. Su tía Annie también vendrá a enseñarles matemáticas, Hanji es mala para explicar esa materia.

Les daré un baño antes de que mi hermana llegue, después comeremos, Hanji regresara y después de que se vaya iremos al parque.

Los pequeños asintieron, ese serán sus horarios por estas dos semanas de suspensión.

-Está bien papi- Acepto la pequeña aun molesta, Eren seguía enojado con ella, eso la ponía muy enojada.

-Si señor Eren- Acepto el rubio siguiendo a su amiga.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien pequeños angelitos, les enseñare algo de francés, sé que aún no lo dominas muy bien Elizabeth, quería enseñarles ingles pero ambos lo aprenden en la escuela- Comenzó la mujer muy entusiasmada- Primero aprenderemos algunas preguntas, como en la escuela, me pedirán permiso para ir al baño, pero en francés, olviden el español.

-Está bien tía, pero antes quería hacerte una pregunta- La mujer asintió atenta- Mi papá dice que con cariñitos, abrazos o besos se hace un bebe, yo siempre abrazo y tomo de las manos a Armin ¿Si lo abrazo se embarazara? ¿O lo haré yo? Ya sabes que Armin es como mi papi.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hanji Zoe no supo que decir.

-No lo había pensado Elizabeth- Las mejillas de Armin se sonrojaron, se alejó de su amiga, no quería tener un bebe en su barriga, o que su amiga lo tuviera, aun eran muy pequeños.

-Tendremos un bebe muy lindo, claro, si tía Hanji nos contesta- La pequeña miro a su tía, petrificada en su lugar.

La mujer aun procesaba su respuesta, tenía que hablar seriamente con Eren y Levi, sermonearles por decir cosas tan imprudentes y reclamarles por ponerla en esa situación.

-Que tonterías dices sobrina, se deben cumplir muchos requisitos para pedirle a la cigüeña un bebe- Contesto la mujer sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Ackerman.

\- Debes amar a esa persona especial con todo tu corazón, así como tus padres, después deben casarse y por ultimo mandarle una carta a la cigüeña, ella decidirá si eres adecuada para tener un bebe, después te dará una semilla y esta llegara a tu barriga donde un bebe dormirá por nueve meses- No sabía de donde se había sacado toda esa palabrería, pero agradecía que su cerebro fuera rápido para procesar tantas mentiras.

-Ya veo- Dijo Armin muy atento, agradecía no tener un bebe en su barriga, Elizabeth le gustaba, pero no como su padre Mike a su papi Erwin.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Las mejillas de Armin estaban muy sonrojadas, no estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a Elizabeth en el baño, le ponía muy nervioso.

-Bien ya termino el baño, pueden jugar un poco en el agua, iré por Josh, creo que ya despertó. -El rubio entendía al papi de su amiga, un bebe necesitaba más cuidados que unos niños de sietes años.

-Perdona a Joshua, por su culpa nos duchamos juntos y estas muy incómodo- El rubio le sonrió negando.

-Lo entiendo, estoy en tu casa como invitado, lo menos que debo hacer es quejarme- Elizabeth ahora fue la que negó.

-Eres mi familia Armin, si alguno de mis padres necesita ayuda sé que tus padres los ayudaran, para eso está la familia después de todo- Armin sonrió, su nueva familia era maravillosa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a decirle a Mikasa, Annie y Hanji tías, al principio fue incomodo ya que se sentía más como un intruso que un familiar.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, incluso Mikasa lo protegía muchísimo, al igual que Annie, Hanji siempre leía algún cuento para el cuándo lo visitaba en las tardes.

-Lo siento pequeños, los sacare ahora, tu hermanito esta profundamente dormido- Anuncio el castaño- Los cambiare rápido antes de que mi hermana llegue.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Comer en familia era una de las mejores sensaciones que Elizabeth podía sentir, esa calidez propia de las personas que te aman.

-Hoy me duche con Armin- Comento la pequeña sonriéndole a todos los presentes, dos pares de ojos miraron sorprendidos a su hija.

-Hija no debiste decir eso- Le regaño su papi alarmado, sabía que Erwin y Levi lo regañarían, con lo sobre protector que eran los dos con sus hijos.

-No le veo lo malo, todos somos iguales, ustedes siempre lo dicen- Dijo la pequeña inflando las mejillas, no creyó que decir eso fuera malo.

-claro que no es malo Elizabeth, solo que los niños y niñas deben ducharse separados, esas son las normas- Le explico Smith sonriéndole.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo con sinceridad la pequeña- Mi papi siempre me ve cuando me ducho en la tina, incluso siempre ve mis bragas de conejitos ¿Quieren verlos?

-No- Negaron los adultos exaltados, Armin lo miro sin comprender.

-No entiendo a los adultos, son demasiado complicados- Dijo sincera la pequeña, porque no simplemente le contaban la verdad sin tanta palabrería absurda, los adultos deberían ser más sinceros como los niños.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Mañana Hanji le explicara a Elizabeth porque no debe mostrar su cuerpo a los niños- Informo el castaño besando la mejilla regordeta de su hijo, el pequeño de ochos meses ya estaba completamente dormido.

-No entiendo de dónde sacan tantas cosas, los niños son cada vez más listos- Levi le sonrió a su esposo.

-Creo que son demasiado sinceros, no piensan lo que dicen- Levi asintió, miro el trasero de su esposo, hace mucho que no lo manoseaba, fueron seis horas muy largas.

-Hagamos el amor- Eren rodo los ojos, ya lo habían hecho por la tarde en la oficina de Levi.

Como buen esposo le fue a llevar su comida, después de platicar un poco Levi comenzó a coquetearle, como el traía a su bebe en brazos no pudieron continuar. Pero su marido no se iba a quedar sin cariñitos, o claro que no. Rivaille le mintió a su secretaria, pidiéndole que cuidara a su bebe mientras ellos hablaban de asuntos importantes.

Después uno minutos ya estaba semi-desnudo, con los labios de su marido devorándole el cuello, esas manos fuertes toqueteándole el cuerpo y _**eso**_ dentro de él.

-Si seguimos así tendré otro bebe en mi barriga- Se quejó el chico dejándose caer en la cama, se sentía muy cansado.

-No jodas Eren, nos protegemos, además, si tenemos más hijos estaría bien- El castaño lo miro enojado, claro el solo metía los bebes, no tenía que sufrir cuando estos salieran.

-Vete al sillón gato en celo- Levi le sonrió seductoramente, dirigió su mano en ese lugar que solo él conocía, lo masajeo un buen rato, sabía que Eren se hacia el fuerte, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-Vamos Eren, solo dos rounds más y te dejare dormir-El chico apretó los dientes, asistió soltando un quejido.

Nunca le negaría nada a Levi, tan como este no le negaba sus pocos caprichos.

º-º)9

* * *

Hoy en la clase estaba pensado en la secuela de este fic, no puse atención a clase, por lo que no me di cuenta que el descanso había comenzado hasta que mi amiga me dijo.

En la parte que pensaba como seria la luna de miel me quede en blanco, no sabía cómo le gustaría a Eren, no sé, estaba sin nada en la cabeza. Me hice muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo le gustaría iniciar a Levi? Un chico muy enojado con su amigo (estaba caminado para buscar un buen lugar para comer) y le grito "Son mamadas" y yo como de; si le gustaría las…

Comencé a reírme como imbécil un rato, mucha gente se me quedo mirando, pero obviamente a nadie le iba a contar que estaba pensando, ya de por si mis amigas me toman por rara. Estaba feliz por las tonterías que pasaron por mi mente, pero aun así no tengo idea de cómo hacer el lemmon, estoy pensando en quitarlo, no lo creo necesario, o creo que me gana mi vergüenza y mi inexperiencia. A ver qué pasa, ya conforme lo escriba se ira formando más ideas en mi cabeza, aproximadamente lo estaré subiendo en enero.

Vaya cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, también pensaba en mate, creo que me ira mal, no le entendí nada, pero en fin ya veremos qué pasa con mi vida escolar, si no paso mi mamá me quitara mi lap-tob y no queremos eso. Me esforzare.

Siento que las aburro contando mis anécdotas, prometo que tratare de no hacerlo.

Reviews:

Blacksoulstar 95: Es su amiga después de todo, el cómo todo caballero la defendió.

Es un nombre muy bonito, te lo robare para este fic o para otro, ya el tiempo lo dirá, siento que si le pongo muchos hijos será tedioso o divertido, no sé, ya veremos qué pasa.

Es que es uno de mis animes favoritos, lo puse por puro impulso, pero me encanto como encajo en la historia.

º-º)9

Black Ross: Jajaja pues ya le robe el nombre a tu hijo, espero que no le cuentes esta historia, al menos no de pequeño, ya vez que a Levi se le altera el libido y no queremos contar esas cosas.

Ese anime es amor, el manga también, si no lo has leído te lo recomiendo.

º-º)9

Suichiro Kawashi: Pues muchas gracias, me gusta hacer eso mediante cosas que llamen la atención, si no me escuchan al menos trato de llegar a ustedes a base de escritos, conozco a gente que dice: si ellos tienen los mismo derechos que nosotros, pero apenas ven a una pareja homosexual y dicen cosas horribles. Eso es hipocresía, pero bueno, esperemos que lo ideales cambien, ya vez, antes las mujeres no podíamos estudiar o votar, pero míranos, ya lo hacemos.

Esperemos que más cosas cambien para poder avanzar, este cap fue más ligero, no me metí tan al fondo en mis ideales, pero no todo es así, volverá el drama escolar de Elizabeth y unos padres cariñosos ;).

º-º)9

Gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews, los followers, favoritos, todo.

Nos vemos el miércoles, con más locuras de esta familia.


	13. Chapter 12: Ese olor

Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Riren, M-preg, Insinuacion de sexo, lenguaje vular.

Lamento alguna falta de ortografía, pero me muero de sueño.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Ese olor

Como buen padre Eren llevaba a sus pequeños al parque, a su hija le seguía gustando las fiestas del té en el parque, esperaba a su mejor amigo muy ansiosa para iniciar, en cambio su bebé ya de un año, le gustaba ver a los niños corretear por el parque. Joshua aun no sabía caminar, solo gateaba, tampoco decía muchas palabras.

-Papi- Le llamo su bebé señalando con su dedito a los niños correr alegremente.

-Si caminaras ya estarías con ellos Joshie- El pequeño lo ignoro continuando con su diversión.

La primera palabra de su bebé había sido papi, casi grito por todo el departamento, presumiéndole a todos (en especial a Levi) que él había sido su primera opción.

Miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, regalo de su octavo aniversario de casado, al señor Mike se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Papi trae a Josh- El pequeño le sonrió a su papi para animarlo.

-Vale, juega con el pero no le des ningún té, son muy fuertes para el- Elizabeth asintió lo menos que quería era enfermar a su hermanito.

Eren sentó al pequeño en el mantel de cuadros que usaba su hija para protegerse de pasto.

-Siéntate también papi- El hombre negó.

-Mejor me recuesto, yo seré el perro dormilón de la casa- Elizabeth le sonrió, prefería que su papi descansara sus brazos de tanto cargar a Joshua.

-Está bien, yo cuidare a mi hermano- El asintió colocándose los lentes negros que se había comprado recién.

-Comencemos con la fiesta de té, ¿Quiere tu té de fresa o manzana, Joshie?- Pregunto la pequeña sacando de su bolso uno de los juguetitos de su hermano.

-Chana- Le respondió su hermanito, mostrando con esa sonrisa en pequeño diente que quería salir.

-Buena elección hermano, el de manzana es muy rico- La pequeña le entrego el juego en un vasito parecido a un biberón- Yo tomare té de manzanilla, me encanta su olor, cuando crezcas tendremos unas fiestas grandes, muy sofisticadas obviamente.

-Sí, Lit- Acepto su hermanito bebiendo su jugo de manzana.

Elizabeth comenzó a platicar con su hermano, el pequeño solo asentía sin entender muchas cosas que su hermana le decía.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Ahora se arrepentía de las tres tazas que se había bebido- Bueno, estas con papi él te cuidara, vuelvo enseguida.

-Si- Acepto el pequeño Joshua jugando con su carro de plástico.

La pequeña Ackerman se levantó, escondiendo las tazas de su hermano, no quería que se hiciera daño. Camino hasta donde Ere estaba, lo movió un poco para llamar su atención.

-Papi tengo que ir al baño ¿Cuidas a Josh por mí?- Pregunto cruzando sus piernas.

-Si- Escucho la respuesta de su padre algo somnolienta, sonrió corriendo al baño, tenía que ir lo más rápido que pudiera.

Joshie miro a su hermana sin comprender, él no ocupaba ir a ese lugar que llamaban baño, él podía usar con libertad su pañal.

-Malipos- Exclamo el pequeño Joshie mirando la mariposa color negro con anaranjado, era muy bonita- Men.

Le hablo cuando esta empezó a alejarse, el pequeño sabía que si no iba por esa linda creatura voladora ya nunca la podía ver. Sin suda tenía que ir por ella.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren bostezo quitándose los lentes, su cama está un poco dura, tenía que cambiar las sabanas ya que se sentían como el césped.

Abrió los ojos sin importarle que el sol dañara sus ojos, se levantó mirando a todos lados, saltando un grito agudo cuando se dio cuenta que sus hijos no estaba.

-¿Papi donde esta Joshie?- Se giró hacia su hija, la palidez en su pequeña lo asusto más- Te dije que lo cuidaras, solo era un segundo, tenía que ir al baño, incluso me dijiste que sí.

Eren trato de recordar, tal vez había estado hablando entre sueños.

-Vamos a buscarlo- Le dijo a su pequeña metiendo todo a la bolsa.

Elizabeth asintió seriamente, su padre temblaba y sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Ella también estaba asustada, pero debía calmarse y encontrar a su hermano, era la hermana mayor y debía cuidarlo por sobre todas las cosas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Joshua- Grito la pequeña mirando a todos lados, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, llevaban unos minutos buscando y nada del pequeño.

-Soy un mal padre- Escucho decir a su padre entre sollozos- Sera mejor que le hable a tu padres, a mis hermana y Hanji.

Eren tomo el celular, primero tenía que marcarle a Levi, el cual lo regañaría severamente por su descuido.

-Levi- Le dijo llorando cuando le contesto, su marido le pidió no llorar, para que le explicara qué había pasado.- Se perdió Joshie, estoy asustado llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo.

No le extraño que Rivaille le hablara tranquilamente, dejo de llorar al escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras de su marido.

-Claro amor, llamare a todos- Le dijo ya más tranquilo- Adiós.

De nuevo tuvo ganas de llorar, la voz de Levi había temblado cuando se despidió, tenía que encontrar a su bebé, quien sabe dónde estaba y con quien. Si no lo encontraba nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Papi llego el señor Mike- El chico asintió tomando a su hija del brazo, tampoco quería perder a su hija.

-Señor Mike- Le llamo hipando- Mi bebé, no lo encuentro.

Le informo con pesar, más personas buscando sería mejor, Mike camino más aprisa para llegar con su amigo.

-¿Tiene algún pañuelo de Joshua?- El chico asintió, no sabía para que lo quería su amigo, pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Le entrego uno de los pañuelos que tenía en la bolsa de Elizabeth.- Lo encontraremos Eren.

Asintió frenéticamente, pero no dijo nada, sabía que solo saldrían sollozos. Ignoro cuando Mike comenzó a oler el pañuelo de su hijo, parecía un perro...miro a su amigo, era cierto, él señor Mike podía captar muchos olores a una distancia considerable, si su pequeño seguía en el parque podía encontrarlo.

-Listo- Exclamo el hombre, Eren respingo- Cuide a mi hijo, así me será más fácil encontrarle.

Eren acato la orden tomando al rubio del brazo, le sonrió débilmente, tenía más esperanzas de encontrar a su pequeño.

Camino siguiendo a Mike que estaba con el ceño fruncido, muy atento a lo que estaba buscando.

-Ya lo encontré- Estaba por gritar de alegría, pero solo lo haría cuando ya tuviera a su pequeño en brazos.- Los arbustos.

Mike señalo los arbustos de enfrente, Eren solto a los niños y corrió a donde le indicaron, tenía que ver si su hijo estaba bien, un pequeño quejido lo hizo correr más a prisa.

-Joshua- Exclamo con alegría el joven padre arrodillándose para tomarlo en brazos.

-Papi- Dijo el niño contento- Maposa, pelsegui una maposa.

Eren se aferró más a su hijo dejando las lágrimas fluir, había estado muy asustado, no sabría que hubiera hecho si no volvía a ver a su pequeño.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su esposo abrazando a sus hijos, disculpándose cada dos segundos.

-Eren- El chico lloro más fuerte al escucharlo- Vamos no llores.

Se unió al abrazo grupal, frotando la espalada de su esposo para calmarlo.

-Perdóname Levi, me dormí y no vigile a mis bebés. Soy el peor padre- Rivaille cargo a su hijo, tenía que llevar a su familia para calmar a esos tres niños llorones.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren esperaba temeroso a su pareja, esperaba un buen sermón y algún castigo, sabía que sería muy duro con él, pero no le importaba, ya que él había hecho algo muy malo.

Se encogió en la cama cuando lo escucho salir del baño, ya era de noche por lo que irían a dormir de buenas o malas. Eso dependía del regaño de su marido.

-Buenas noches- Le dijo simplemente su marido, el rompió en llanto- ¿Qué pasa Eren?

Pregunto Levi muy preocupado, creyó que es susto ya se le había pasado.

-Sé que soy un mal padre, pero no me dejes por eso- Levi suspiro, cuando Eren tenía miedo pensaba en muchas tonterías.

-No eres mal padre, amas, respetas y cuidas a tus hijos-

-No lo creo, hoy me dormí y casi pierdo a mi bebé, al menos grítame o algo para no sentirme tan mal- Rivaille suspiro.

-Eres un tonto- Jaeger le miro con tristeza- Debiste decirme que estabas fatigado, cuidar a dos niños es difícil, sé que estas esforzándote en crear un ambiente agradable para Elizabeth y que olvide toda la mierda de la escuela. Pero vamos Eren, esos niños son de ambos, no creo que tu solo te hayas engendrado a tu hijo ¿Eres asexual o qué? Esa mierda de regañarte es una estupidez, yo soy el mal padre por no darme cuenta de lo cansado que estabas.

-Claro que no amor, eres el mejor- Se acercó a su esposo, besándole con ternura- Solo que estaba asustado, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis hijos, no quiero que me pase de nuevo, esos sustos son horribles. Quiero a toda mi familia conmigo.

Rivaille le sonrió para animarlo, lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, él también se había asustado. Cuando Eren le dijo informo, el alma se le fue a los pies, se sintió impotente, con ganas de llorar, pero su fortaleza lo ayudo, tenía que encontrar a su hijo lo antes posible.

-Nada malo pasara mi pequeño, para eso estoy yo, para protegerlos, mientras yo viva nada ni nadie los dañara- Eren sonrió olisqueando el jabón de Levi, olía a lavanda y a Levi, su perfume favorito.- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Lo hago amor, confió mi vida y la nuestro hijos en ti- Confeso en chico más calmado, perder a tus hijos era el dolor más grande.

-Daria mi vida por evitarte penas, daría mi cuerpo para que no pasaras hambre y daría mi alma por tu felicidad- Recito Rivaille una frase que su madre siempre le dijo, ahora como padre él podía decir que también daría todo por sus pequeños, si tuviera que sufrir mil años por un minuto de felicidad de sus hijos, lo haría sin dudar.

-Ella era una gran mujer Levi- Dijo acurrucándose más en su esposo, Levi hizo una mueca, no quería recordar cosas del pasado.

-Hagamos el amor- Propuso bajando la mano hasta el bien formado trasero de su esposo- Así olvidaras lo de hoy y gritaras mi nombre.

Eren soltó una carcajada, no se podía negar a la petición, él también se sentía necesitado de su Rivaille. Olvidar ese mal sabor de boca, olvidar ese miedo que no creyó volver a pasar. La vida había sido muy dura con él, pero Levi le dio esa luz de esperanza, esas ganas de vivir que no desaprovecharía.

-Está bien, pero seamos muy discretos- Levi asintió, silencioso pero placentero.

* * *

Les tengo una mala noticia, desafortunadamente no podre subir nada en las próximas dos semanas, me surgieron muchas cosas que me desmotivaron emocionalmente, además, llego a mi casa súper tarde por esos compromisos, apenas llego a mi querido hogar hago mi tarea, otras necesidades mías y a dormir, solo tengo como media hora para escribir, pero como llego agotada apenas y quiero tocar mi lap.

Descuiden, apenas termine con mi tortura prometo doble capitulo por dos semanas, para ir de acuerdo con mis tiempo y poder terminar el fanfic para diciembre, más o menos.

Lo lamento muchísimo, pero también tengo que dormir, hoy no llegue tan tarde y me puse a escribir las dos páginas que me faltaban. Además, ya tengo los títulos, ya sé cuántos capis son de este fic, aun no llegamos a la mitad, aún nos falta mucho para terminar.

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué actualizabas tu otro fic tan rápido? Eran súper cortos los caps, además ya tenía la mayoría avanzados, de este solo tengo los títulos.

En fin, nos vemos después!

Reviews:

Black Ross: No te preocupes, yo sé lo que se siente que te castigues.

Sobre lo de tu maestra, ósea, que mal sus mente tan cerrada. Lo de ser soltera pues mira, si esta margada por eso que mala onda, pero no por eso vas a ponerte a hablar a lo tonto, se supone que estas defendiendo tus ideales, ¿Por qué castigarte? Afortunadamente yo tengo unos maestros que son lo contrario, ósea. Nos regañarían si hablamos mal de los homosexuales, ya que son de mente abierta, siempre nos poden respetar las decisiones de los demás. Amo mi escuela por eso, lástima que ya pronto me graduó.

En lo personal no te puedo decir: Ve y quema la escuela, al contrario hazle saber su error a la maestra, hacerla entender que no todos pensamos lo mismo, nunca tomo el tema religioso, pero Dios no quisiera que la gente fuera así, Debemos amar y respetar al prójimo.

Lo siento, no soy muy religiosa que digamos, por eso nunca tomo ese tema.

Espero que cambie de parecer, ya que es feo que te desprecien y te digan que eres un error por ser homosexual.

Suichiro Kawashi: Pienso lo mismo, todos somos personas, hombres y mujeres entones, porque nos clasificamos, no sé, a mí las etiquetas no me gustan, pero ya vez la sociedad en la que vivimos. En fanfiction encuentro mucha gente tolerable con el tema homosexual, hice bien el hacerme una cuenta y escribir.

De hecho hace ya un tiempo quiero escribir algo así, tocar el tema que nadie quiere hacer, tengo unos apuntes de un libro sobre el daño que le hacemos al juzgar a las parejas homosexuales, es mucho más detallado que este fic, espero algún día escribirlo y mandarlo a una editorial. Hacer reflexionar a las gente es lo mejor que hago, si no fuera porque la psicología no me agrada del todo, estudiaría eso, pero me apasionan mas otras cosas.

¿

En fin, nos vemos y espero que me perdonen por no subir nada, pero ya ven como es la vida.

Harye Lee. No me extrañe mucho, bueno mejor si.


	14. Chapter 13: Regalo para padres

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.

Parejas: Riren, Mikeiru (creo se escribe así)

Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecerle a Pau-neko por publicar mi fic, en la pag: LevixEren / ErenxLevi- Ereri/Riren.

Les dejare en Link en mi pag de igual forma.

Advertencias: un poco de Ooc, mención de cariñitos-

La razón de porque publique: Miren, llegue tarde el martes a Mikasa, ok no, pero en serio llegue tarde, ni tenía idea de a qué día estábamos hasta que me mandaron un mensaje diciendo: Que bueno que no tenemos clases verdad Harye.

Yo estaba como: QUE?! Hasta que recordé la fecha, ya saben el 16 en México no tenemos clases por el grito de independencia y así, tampoco fui a ninguna junta, así que estaba muy contenta, me puse a escribir cual posesa desde ayer martes 15. No tenía tarea y dije, por que no.

Desafortunadamente aún tengo problemas, pero ya están mejores y si puedo escribir, no habrá doble capi porque si puedo estar todos los miércoles, eso es bueno. Pero en fin no les platico de mis cosas, siento que solo las molesto. A leer, disfruten este capi-

* * *

Capítulo 13: Regalo para padres:

-Bien chicos, en dos semanas tendremos el tan esperado día del padre- Armin asintió atentamente, Joshua fingió escuchar- Cada tercer domingo de junio debemos celebrar a nuestros padres, y como tenemos dos pares de padres debemos hacer una fiesta en grande, nada del regalo: Papi este día no te fastidiare la vida o te dejare relajarte sin mí. Eso es una vil mentira, ellos quieren tenernos a su lado mientras reciben un regalo.

-Una **calta** \- Propuso Joshua fascinado con la idea de regalarle algo a sus padres.

-Típico regalo de un mancha pañales como tú- Dijo la pequeña, Joshua inflo las mejillas ofendido.

-También debemos de decirle a algún adulto que nos acompañe, alguien que tenga mucho tiempo- Elizabeth asintió, otra de las miles cosas que les faltaban.

La pequeña Ackerman camino de un lado a otro, pensando en quien sería la persona indicada para que los ayudara con tan importante tarea.

-La tía Hanji- Armin lo miro con duda- Vamos Smith no seas pesimista, tía Hanji puede ayudarnos a persuadir a nuestros padres, como no la toman muy enserio no le harán preguntas, con tía Hanji tendremos mucha ventaja.

-Supongo que tienes razón, también ella nos podrá ayudar con ir por el regalo, ya que pasamos los sábados con ella.

-Pues si no hay nada más que decir, se cierra la primera junta del regalo para padres.- Ambos niños asintieron levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Historia, los había estado buscando por un rato.

\- Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, pero como Joshua es malo ya no quiere jugar ya que se queja porque siempre pierde- Mintió el rubio con rapidez, las juntas debían de ser secretas- Yo seré el siguiente chicos, así Josh estará tranquilo.

Los hermanos Ackerman asintieron efusivamente, Historia les sonrió dejándolos solos, si solo estaba jugando no había nada de malo.

Los tres pequeños suspiraron, casi estaban por ser descubiertos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Me puedes llevar mañana con tía Hanji, papi?- Pregunto la pequeña haciéndole mala cara a sus verduras, ese día no tenía ganas de fingir que le gustaban las zanahorias.

-Sera mejor que te alejes de esa loca- Le aconsejo su padre.

-No seas grosero Levi, Hanji es una excelente mujer- Regaño su padre sonriéndole- Te llevare a casa de tu tía si te comes todas tus verduras.

Suspiro mirando de mala gana sus verduras, lo que tenía que hacer por sus padres.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Los tres pequeños esperaban pacientemente a que su tía Hanji trajera su refrigerio (hecho por Eren obviamente) para comer algo en su descanso para continuar con su tarea.

-Tengo algo que decirte tía, es algo muy serio- Hanji acomodo todo en la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas mirando atentamente a su sobrina- Ya sabes que pronto será el día del padre, debemos de hacer algo muy grande ya que nosotros solo tenemos papás.

Los dos niños asintieron, dejando su refrigerio de lado, eso era más importante.

-Lo mejor es hacerles una fiesta en casa o llevarlos a comer- Los pequeños asintieron- También es importante dejarlos por la noche, así tendrán una noche de cariñitos.

Armin asintió entusiasmado, en cumpleaños de sus padres, aniversarios y san Valentín se iba a casa de unas de sus tías, para que sus padres se dieran cariñitos, así como su amiga lo hacía.

-Necesitamos un regalo, para despertarlos con un abrazo y entregar el regalo- Dijo el pequeños sonriendo.

-Una **talgeta-** Grito el pequeño Joshua muy entusiasmado, quería regalarle algo especial a sus papis.

-Les diría que un desayuno en la cama, pero ninguno sabemos cocinar, en especial yo, tampoco ninguna de sus tías, somos una inútiles que sobrevivimos con comida rápida- La mujer suspiro, debía aprender a cocinar algo sano o dañaría su salud.

-Podemos decirle a tía Historia, que nos haga un pastel o algún panque para desayunar con leche o té en la mañana- Propuso el rubio con entusiasmo.

-Buena idea Armin, primero, debemos ir al centro comercial, podemos encontrar muchas cosas buenas- Todos asintieron- Se cierra la segunda junta del regalo para padres.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hola Elizabeth, es raro que me visites, pero ¿A qué se debe tu grata visita?- Pregunto Erwin extrañado, mirando a la encantadora señorita que tenía enfrente.

-Tenía unas cuantas dudas tío Erwin- El hombre le sonrió para que prosiguiera- ¿Le gusta el día del padre? Ya que es como una mami ¿Prefieres que te festejen el día del padre o de la madre? ¿Qué color te gusta más? ¿Joyas o dulces?

Erwin medito muy bien las preguntas, seguro que Elizabeth había venido de parte de su hijo, para sabes que regalarle.

-Si me gusta el día del padre, recibo muchos regalos, prefiero el día del padre, ya que sigo siendo un hombre a pesar de ser yo el que se embarazo, me gusta el azul, me gustan los relojes o camisetas de vestir, los trajes no soy muy fan de los dulces o joyas- Respondió sincero.

-Perdona si le incomode con lo de las mamis, solo que tenía dudas, creo que les molesta que les digan mamis, ya que son hombres-

-No me ofende lo que diga la gente, mira Elizabeth, a pesar de todos somos una especie de madres, pero también somos padres ya que somos hombres, se podría decir que somos los dos al mismo tiempo. Es complicado explicarlo, aun para un adulto como yo, que sabe todo acerca de su cuerpo, me han llamado de muchas formas, pero no me importa, nunca desee ser normal, ya que, si fuera como los otros nunca hubiera tenido a mi hermoso hijo. No me arrepiento de mis decisiones, pude elegir ser solo padre, pero quise ser las dos cosas, soy feliz siendo una especie de madre- Explico el hombre con ternura, no se arrepentiría nunca de haber elegido a Mike, ya que él siempre fue su hogar.

-Ya veo- Dijo la pequeña con un nudo en la garganta- Es un don muy bueno, debemos apreciarlo.

Erwin asintió, era un hermoso don para los hombres, uno que el apreciaba y daba gracias cada vez que veía a su hijo, riendo, amándolo, abrazándolo, diciéndole que lo amaba, por esa y mil cosas más.

Elizabeth suspiro, por eso quería hablar con su tío, ahora tenía que esperar la respuesta de su papi.

-Bien, creo que ya terminaste- La pequeña asintió.- Espero un buen regalo de parte de mi hijo.

La pequeña lo miro sorprendida, claro que la había descubierto, después de todo, su tío era igual de sabiondo que su mejor amigo.

-Lo tendrá tío, uno muy lindo y especial, también yo espero algún peluche hecho a mano departe de Erwin Smith de Sakarius, el de Armin siempre me gusto- Dijo la pequeña guiñándole- Mi papi me hizo uno, pero ya ve, es bueno en la cocina, pero malo en las manualidades.

Erwin soltó una carcajada, recordando el intento de conejo que hizo su amigo Eren, obviamente tenía que darle alguna clase de manualidades, muy urgente.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Era el momento perfecto para hacer su parte, le haría unas cuantas preguntas a su tío Eren, antes que Elizabeth terminara de darse una ducha.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- Eren se giró curioso.

-Claro Armin, siéntate mientras termino la comida, así podrás hacerme las preguntas- El pequeño asintió con nerviosismo, sentándose en la silla que le indicaron.

-¿Le gusta el día del padre? Ya que eres como una mami ¿Prefiere que le festejen el día del padre o de la madre? ¿Qué color le gusta más? ¿Prefiere las joyas o dulces?- Pregunto el pequeño nerviosamente., Eren le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. A pesar de que se había aprendido las preguntas que habían anotado en una hoja estaba muy nervioso.

-Si me gusta el día del padre, pero yo opino que siempre hay que decirle a tus padres que los quieres, sin necesidad de esperar esos supuestos días especiales, pero también es bueno tener un día para ti, claro uno más además de tu cumpleaños- Dijo el chico expresando sus pensamientos, cada quien opinaba diferente- Sé que soy una especia de mami, pero me gusta más el día del padre, ya que sigo siendo hombre a pesar de lo que diga la gente. Me gusta el color negro y prefiero obviamente los dulces, las joyas no me agradan del todo, la única que amo es las de mi anillo de compromiso.

-Ya veo señor Eren, también opino que siempre debo decirle a mis padres que los amo, aun no entiendo eso de ser madre o padre, pero seguramente cuando crezca lo entenderé, depende de lo que elija seré madre o padre, o los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Así es Armin, solo espero que aprendas eso ya muy mayor, a los veinticinco estaría bien- El pequeño rubio asintió, primero tenía que terminar sus estudios después pensar en el amor, casarse y los hijos.- Elizabeth y yo lo aprenderemos a esa edad señor Eren

Eren negó agitando la cabeza.

-Mi bebita lo aprenderá cuando tenga al menos unos treinta años, si esa edad me parece bien- El chico continuo con su labor de cocinar, los treinta era una edad adecuada para su pequeña y única hija.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de su error, ir con dos niños a comprar regalos no era la mejor idea, Hanji y Joshua eran unos escandalosos y hacían berrinche en cada momento.

-Primero iremos a la tienda de trajes así podremos comprarle algún traje a tus padres Armin- La pequeña Ackerman miro enojada a esas dos cosas molestas.- Tía Hanji confié en usted, trate de ser algo madura, o al menos finja que lo es.

La supuesta adulta resoplo, aunque su sobrina tenía la razón, habían depositado su confianza en ella, era la hora de hacerles sabes que podían confiar plenamente en ella.

-Está bien Elizabeth, compraremos unos bonitos trajes a tus tíos, después iremos a la dulcería, después a la tienda de electrónicos, tal vez encontremos algo bueno para tu padre, escuche que llegaron nuevas cosas en oferta hoy- Dijo la mujer cargando a Josh, caminando a la tienda de trajes, tal vez comprarían uno beige para Erwin, le quedaba bien con su tez blanquecina.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Era el día tan esperado, Elizabeth bajo de la cama corriendo directo a su closet donde estaba el regalo de su padre, tenía que ir corriendo al refrigerados por el regalo de su papi, después ir por su hermanito así juntos entregarían el regalo que habían escogido hace una semana.

No se puso sus zapatillas, tenía que ser muy silenciosa para no ser escuchada por alguno de sus padres, haría como si fuera a tomar agua, así, que si se encontraba a alguno de sus padres sería más fácil mentir.

Camino rápidamente, con pasos sigilosos, cuando llego a las escaleras camino despacio, no quería caer y arruinar el día de los padres.

El pequeño Ackerman dormía tranquilamente, soñando con pasteles que su tía Historia le regalaba cada vez que la visitaba.

-Joshie- Escucho que lo llamaban a lo lejos, se removió molesto- Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Gruño con irritación, no quería despertarse, prefería dormir tranquilamente, mientras comía esas enormes galletas de chocolate.

-No babes y despierta o le diré a papá quien rompió su escoba- Joshua se levantó, cual resorte, no quería que ese sucio secreto saliera a la luz.

- **Eta men** \- Resoplo molesto, su hermana era una boca floja chantajista.

-Feliz día- Grito la pequeña abriendo la puerta de par en par- Feliz día de los padres.

Joshua corrió quería ser el primero en abrazar a sus padres, salto encima de su papi besándole las mejillas.

-Pero que bebito tan lindo, gracias por el beso- Aun medio dormido recibió el abrazo de su hijo, Levi sonrió al ver a sus hijos.

Elizabeth corrió hacia su padre, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Gracias amor- Suspiro, la sonrisa que tendría su padres cuando abriera su regalo no tendría precio.

-Les trajimos regalos- Dijo la pequeña alejándose de sus padres- Este es de papi.

La pequeña le dio una caja pequeña, de papel azul con un moño rojo, Eren dejo a su pequeño en la cama.

-Gracias mis amores- Tomo la caja y con ánimo la abrió, grito contento cuando vio sus chocolates favoritos, eran muy difícil de conseguir ya que eran alemanes, además de lo caros que eran.- Muchas gracias pequeños.

Quería abrazarlos fuertemente, pero Levi también tenía que abrir su regalo.

La pequeña saco de su suéter una caja más pequeña roja con un moño negro, se la entregó a su padre esperando su reacción. Levi tomo la cajita muy emocionado, quito la tapa superior y tomo el boleto para leerlo.

-Un año de entregas hasta su hogar, de productos de limpieza con olor a lavanda- Estuvo por correr por toda la casa, era su marca favorita en productos de limpieza, seguro le había salido bastante caro a su hija, ya que eran de edición limitada.- Por Higia, es la primera vez que tengo ganas de llorar.

Elizabeth sonrió, abrazando a su padre, sin duda, había valido la pena comprar esos regalos, gastándose casi todos sus ahorros.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin esperaba pacientemente a sus padres para darles sus sorpresas, había fingido estar dormido y se había calmado para que su padre no oliera su ansiedad.

Grito asustado, para llamar su atención, se removió en las sabanas para creas más realismo. No espero mucho, ya que sus padres entraron a su cuarto, apresuradamente para ver si estaba bien.

-Armin, me has asustado, vamos despierta solo fue un sueño- Abrazo a su padre hipando y llorando fingidamente.

-El fantasma quería comerme- Mike le miro extrañado, su hijo nunca había gritado por una pesadilla, siempre era muy tranquilo y se guardaba sus miedos.

-Te hare un emparedado de mermelada pero ya no llores- Abrazo a su papi, se sentía mal por engañarlos.

-Está bien, mis zapato están en el closet- Erwin asintió, dejándolo en la cama, corrió al closet habiéndola de par en par. Se sorprendió al ver el closet de su hijo, con papel de colores en todos lados, con dos trajes bastante lindos y un letrero: feliz día de los padres, decía.

Mike se acercó mirando todo muy sorprendido, ahí estaba por qué su hijo estaba extraño últimamente.

Los dos hombres fueron con su hijo, fundiéndose en un abrazo, estaban muy felices.

-Elizabeth me dijo que ustedes tendrán una noche de cariñitos como sus papis, pero en la tarde iremos a comer a algún restaurante- Les anuncio el pequeño rubio cuando sus padres lo soltaron.

Erwin sonrió más animado, una noche sin niños, con su querido esposo dándole muchos cariñitos, no sonaba para nada mal. Le tenía que agradecer mucho a Elizabeth, esa niña era muy buena influencia para su hijo.

* * *

No fui a ninguna fiesta mexicana, las culpo a ustedes, es broma. Esta vez no sentí que debía festejar, ya que es México estamos medio mal, ya seguro lo saben por las noticias si son de otros países, y lo que son de por estos lados, ya saben cómo estamos.

No es malo festejar, están en tu derecho, nos independizamos, pero ahora estamos atados a una persona que en lo personal es egoísta, esperemos que nuestro país cambien, tengo mis esperanzas.

Reviews:

Black Ross: Oh por Higia, pequeña, la venganza no es buena, la vida se encarga de castigar a los que juzgan, pero bueno el mal esta hecho, no te puedo juzgar no soy quien pasa hacerlo, si piensas que así dejaran sus pensamientos tan molestos, estás en tu derecho. Pero la venganza es mala, recuérdalo, debemos de dejar que la vida les diga: ahora te voy a joder yo a ti. Nadie se salva del karma.

Espero no haber sonado como mamá regañona, será que es por mi actitud tan pacifista, no se cada quien es como quiere ser, no juzgo a las personas por sus actos, solo me sorprendí.

Nos esperaste mucho, ya vez gracias al 16 de septiembre de traigo nuevo cap, mis problemas no lograran que deje de subir capis.

Adaradream: Gracias por el apoyo, tendré ánimos y coraje para todo, hare que mis problemas no me afecten con la fecha de actualizaciones.

Me base en un hecho real, claro que yo solo le agregue a Mike, es buscador de olores, gracias por leer mi fic.

Suichiro Kawashi: No lamento no puedo ver el video, si me dices el nombre lo buscare para verlo.

Mira lo que te puedo decir es: no te ocultes, si de veinte personas solo se quedan dos, sabes en quien confiar, en quien no te debe juzgar, quien de verdad te ama y te estima, es malo que juzguen la sexualidad de la gente, pero aquí tienes, a alguien que te apoya, quien te puede dar ánimos en la vida, vamos que la vida es buena.

No sé si has visto la peli: V de venganza, es algo fuerte pero te la recomiendo habla sobre el gobierno y la homosexualidad, es de mis favoritas.

Como dice en la película (más o menos): Tal vez nunca te conozca, te llegue a abrazar, a verte, a besarte, pero te amo. Hay creo que dice eso hace tiempo que no la veo, por eso te lo digo, no te conozco, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero tienes mi apoyo, mi confianza y mi respeto, animo que vida solo tenemos una.

No te deprimas, hay muchas cosas bellas por las cuales sonreír, a pesar de toda la mierda que puede haber en el mundo, por Higia me puse emocional, será porque estoy pasando por una mala racha? Pero veme aquí, sonriéndole a la vida y queriendo hacer sonreír a la gente a base de mis escritos.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, nos vemos el próximo miércoles

Harye lee


	15. Chapter 14: De nuevo

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, con lo impaciente que soy, el sótano ya no sería un misterio.

Parejas: Riren Mikeiru y otras más que se irán descubriendo.

Advertencias: M-preg, algo de Ooc, estoy en finales, así una no puede escribir, los profes me odian. En fin lo típico :.)

Notas abajo

* * *

Capítulo 14: De nuevo

Elizabeth se miró por última vez en el espejo, aunque todos los niños de su salón la odiaban no era motivo para ir desarreglada a la escuela.

-Ya está el desayuno- Le grito su papi para apurarla, dejo su cepillo en el tocador y se levantó de la silla. Su cabello ya estaba muy largo, tanto que le llegaba hasta las caderas, se lo tendría que cortar unos cuantos centímetros.

Bostezo saliendo de su habitación, Joshua paso corriendo con su pijama de dragones, una serie de televisión que le gustaba mucho a su hermano y que no se quería quitar por nada del mundo, pero una mirada de su padre lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

Bajo las escaleras con cansancio, no había podido dormir últimamente, tal vez tendría insomnio como su padre, antes no era tan molesto, pero ahora a sus diez años no podía dormir ni cuatro horas.

-Hola hija, buenos días- Le saludo su papi con una bella sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Saludo bostezando, miro su desayuno, se veían delicioso como siempre.

-Hola hermana- Le saludo su hermanito sin ganas, ese niño _suertudo_ entraba a las nueve de la mañana, no como ella, que tenía que llegar a las ocho al colegio. Dos años más y entraría a la secundaria, y entraría a la escuela otra hora más temprano. Podría sonar exagerado, pero entre menos horas tuviera el colegio, mejor para ella.

Comió sin muchas ganas, ella solo quería irse a su cómoda cama _calientita_ , con sabanas suaves.

-Come bien Elizabeth, o llegaremos tarde- Le reprendió su padre, gruño molesta, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela.

Rivaille le acaricio los labios, tenía ganas de volver a su habitación a hacer cosas de adultos, pero tenía que ir a duchar a Joshua, de igual forma pronto seria su cumpleaños y podía tener una noche de papis, donde se darían mucho _cariñitos_ sin tener que cerrar la puerta de su habitación y detenerse cada dos por tres con el temor de ser descubiertos. Tal vez también visitaría en la tarde a su esposo y harían algunas travesuras.

-Espero que me lleves mi comida amor, quiero algo hecho en casa, quiero comer algo muy delicioso- Gimió bajito, si Levi seguía así llamaría a una de sus hermanas para que cuidaran a sus hijos mientras su esposo y él hacían el amor.

-Te llevare algo delicioso- Le prometió besándole en los labios, hace dos meses que no tenían algo intenso, solo sus _rapiditos_ en la ducha.

-¿Tienen que coquetear enfrente de mí?- Reprendió la pequeña empujándolos para pasar- Estorban mi paso.

Se quejó la pequeña, cuando sus padres se hicieron a un lado abrió la puerta cargando su mochila en las espalda.

Sus padres cada año estaban más cariñosos, le alegraba tener unos padres que se amaban, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase tenían padres divorciados, con peleas o en planes de divorcio. Pero ese día, el bicho de la amargues (como le llamaba su papi) estaba adentro de su cuerpo, enviándole mensajes negativos, se parecía más a su padre, queriéndole gritar a todos que me murieran. Simplemente, no era su mejor día.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Al llegar a casa con de los Smith su mejor amigo lo saludó efusivamente como siempre, ella solo asintió ignorándolo, su padre le regaño, pero de nuevo lo ignoro, no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones.

-¿El bicho?- Le pregunto su amigo bostezando, ella asintió mirando las estrellas.

-Escuche que te mudaras ¿Sera en la antigua casa de tus abuelos?- Armin suspiro, él había querido informarle a su amiga, seguro su tía Hanji se le había adelantado.

-¿Por eso estas tan enojada?- Ella negó desinteresada- La verdad es que sí, me iré a la casa de mis abuelos, es un lugar más relajado, así nadie nos molestara.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto temeroso.

-La próxima semana, ya casi esta lo de la mudanza, comenzaran a llevar algunas cosas hasta el fin de semana.

-Ya veo- Comento mirándole seriamente- Primero mis tías, incluso tía Historia se va a ese barrio, ¿Tan lindo es?- Pregunto la pequeña con reproche, estaba muy molesta.

-Vamos Elizabeth, seguiré visitándote, no tan seguido como antes, pero nos veremos los fines de semana en casa de alguna de las tías- La pequeña Ackerman miro de nuevo la ventana del coche, todos la estaban dejando atrás, incluso sus padres le ponían menos atención ya que Joshua tenía unos problemas con la escuela.

-Ya llegamos- Anuncio Rivaille, la tensión que se creó en el ambiente era muy pesado, afortunadamente habían llegado a su destino, entendía a su hija, la única persona que la comprendía, que era su amigo, con quien jugaba se estaba mudando lejos, ya no la visitaría todos los días, solo en la escuela.

Como había dicho su hija, incluso sus tías se habían mudado, la ciudad ya no era tan relajada como antes.

-Pues que te haga bien el aire fresco- Le grito su hija al rubio azotando la puerta al salir, Armin suspiro, su amiga era un poco dramática.

-Se le pasara- Escucho la voz del señor Rivaille- Es igual de dramático que Eren, pero en unos días se dará cuenta de su error y te pedirá perdón por las cosas que dijo.

Otro suspiro, tenía que idear un plan para protegerse de sus compañeros y de su amiga.

-Eso espero- Contesto saliendo del auto, esperaba en serio que su amiga dejara esos dramas.

Elizabeth camino con mala cara, con una mirada asesina, así como todo Ackerman.

-Hola Ackerman ¿Tus padres también se divorciaran? Hay epidemia en estos lados- Se burló Heleen con tono malicioso.

\- Mis padres están felizmente casados, por eso siguen unidos- Dijo molesta- Los tuyos siguen juntos por puro interés, escuche por allí sé que casaron por bienes mancomunados, deduce tu sola porque siguen tan juntos.

Paso de largo a la chica, la siguiente persona que molestara seria golpeada brutalmente, necesitaría un psicólogo de por vida y una mandíbula nueva.

-Hola Ackerman escuche que tu papi…

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Dos semanas Elizabeth, hasta Armin fue suspendido y lo golpeaste accidentalmente en el ojo. Cuando se entere tu padre estará muy enojado- Elizabeth lo ignoro, no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones, le dolían las manos de pegarle a ese tonto niño.

-Perdona ese niño te dijo puta y que te dejabas coger con todos, ¿Para que la gente quiere tocarte?* Bueno seguro para hacer enojar a papá porque no le gusta que te toquen- Pregunto la pequeña haciendo pucheros, había defendido a su papi ¿Y para qué? Solo para ser reprendida.

Eren el camino con nerviosismo, los niños era cada vez más listos, con mente más madura, ahora entendía porque Levi no dejaba que ningún niño se le acercara a su hija, todos era unos pervertido, claro todos menos Armin, ese angelito rubio era bienvenido a estar siempre con su querida hija.

-Desde hace dos años que no golpeabas a nadie, acepto que les digas alguna palabra mordaz, pero está prohibido golpear o dañar mentalmente- Bufo molesta, solo quería llegar a su casa, hacer la tarea de toda la semana (también la extra que le dejaron de castigo) y descansar mirando alguna película.- Olvida lo que te dijo Erwin.

Su tío Erwin y cómplice de algunas de sus travesuras le había agradecido la suspensión de su amigo, así no tenía que llevarlo a la escuela, ir por él y llevarlo con alguna de sus hermanas, era un padre responsable, pero perdía tiempo al estar yendo por su hijo, y con la mudanza y su trabajo ocupaba todo su tiempo posible (también el de su marido obviamente).

-Si los niños no fuera tan irrespetuosos conmigo o mi familia los dejaría en paz, Joshua no tiene tantos problemas, nadie quiere ser golpeado por la demonio Ackerman- Se defendió la pequeña, aunque sabía que era en vano, de igual forma su padre la regañaría- Tengo un día horrible.

Eren suspiro, su hija tenía razón, desde que despertó no era su mejor día, ya que, había escuchado la conversación que tenía con su esposo de la mudanza de Armin, el cereal favorito de su hija se había acabado al igual que su jabón de lavanda y por último fue suspendida por dos semanas.

-Entiendo que tu día empezó mal, pero, aun no se termina podemos ver películas, ir al parque por un helado.- Ella negó, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Solo llévame a casa a dormir, fingiré que este día nunca existió- Eren suspiro, tal vez tenía que cancelar su cita de cariñitos con sus esposo, el también suspiro, extrañaba hacer el amor con Levi.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Su día había empeorado, su tía Historia le llevo un pastel a su casa, pero este término en el piso, la televisión de su cuarto no funcionaba, hacía un calor insoportable y la directora le había dejado mucha tarea extra.

-Papi- Jejo el control en la mesa, hace rato que no escuchaba a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Le pregunto su papi bostezando, Eren se veía un poco pálido.

-¿Estas bien?- El chico negó, se sentía solamente un poco cansado, desde hace una semana que no dormía y comía bien.

-Solo estoy algo cansado, me preocupa tu padre, se ve un poco mal últimamente- No mentía, Rivaille tampoco podía dormir por la cantidad de trabajos que tenía, seguramente el negocio era muy importante, siempre pasaba con ese tipo de negocios, él también se desmotivaba cuando veía a su marido preocupado, por eso no comía o dormía bien. Siempre era así, si Levi no estaba bien, Eren tampoco lo estaba, los dos siempre complementándose.

-Entiendo, yo también estoy preocupada por papá y mi abuelo, se ven algo mal- La pequeña suspiro, otra cosa que agregar a su día horrible.

El timbre de su apartamento lo saco de sus pensamientos, Hanji hoy se haría a cargo de sus hijos, así él podía ir con Rivaille y hacer cosas indecentes en su escritorio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su secretaria seguro ya sabía que hacian ellos dos encerrados, no era difícil de entender.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hola Eren, hace rato que no dices nada- Jaeger lo miro aun distraído.

-Lo siento amor solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes- Suspiro, tenía que hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy, también dar muchas explicaciones- Pero bueno, no quiero contagiarte de mí mal humor, mejor platiquemos o algo.

Rivaille miro con detalle a su esposo, ambos estaba igual físicamente, ojerosos, algo pálidos, sin mucha energía, terminando este negocio tendría unas muy largas vacaciones con su familia, tal vez llevaría también a sus cuñadas, ellas también estaban casadas por la mudanza y los papeles de la casa.

-Puedes ver algún programa, solo será por unos minutos amor, termino de firmas unos papeles y haremos cosas divertidas- Sonrió al escuchar una risilla alegre que no escuchaba desde hace una semana.

-Está bien, pero hagamos mucho desorden en tu escritorio, también dile a tu secretaria que no te moleste quiero disfrutar de una rica comida con un hombre muy guapo- Dijo coqueto tocando sutilmente la mano de su marido.

-No me rete señorito, que le hare muchas cosas sucias, mi esposo no me deja hacerle el amor y me desquitare con su lindo trasero- Otra risa contagiosa, no le gustaba decir tanta estupidez, pero a Eren lo hacía reír.

-Descuide, lo complaceré, pero asegúrese de que su esposo no venga a visitarlo al trabajo, no quiero que nos interrumpa- A la mierda el trabajo, ahora solo quería tirar a su esposo en el escritorio y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Tomo su teléfono, marco unos cuantos números y con la voz más seria que pudo hacer dijo:

-Estaré platicando de un tema delicado con mi esposo, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llego su papi sonrió, se veía más contento y con un buen color en sus mejillas, seguramente sus padres habían estado tomándose de la mano, mientras se decían cosas amorosas en el oído, siempre dándose esos cariñitos que les hacía sonreír muy felices.

-Ya te dio cariñitos Levi- Afirmo su tía sonriéndole inocentemente.

-¿Qué son los cariñitos?- Pregunto el pequeño Joshua jugando con sus cubos de plástico.

-Es cuando papá y papi salen, se toman de la mano, se besan sus mejillas, a veces sus bocas y se dicen que se quieren abrazándose muy fuertes- El pequeño Ackerman asintió sorprendido- Lo pueden hacer siempre, pero en cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y san Valentín les dejamos la noche libre para que se vayan a una cena romántica y pasen la noche dándose mimos, sin que los interrumpamos.

Hanji sonrió por la inocencia de su sobrina, cuando creciera y le explicaran como se hacían los bebes seguro que descubriría la verdad tras esas noches de cariñitos.

-Eso suena muy lindo, papi también pueden ir el día de mi cumpleaños para salir a una cena romántica- Eren le sonrió con cariño a su hijo, tal vez le tomaría la palabra.

-Bien niños, su tía favorita debe de irse, aún tengo trabajo que hacer, si no me voy Moblit se enojara conmigo- La mujer se levantó dejando los cubos que tenía en la mano- Ya los pequeños acabaron su tarea.

Le informo la mujer guiñándole el ojo, si Levi y Eren seguían con esos cariñitos tendría un nuevo sobrino, eso la hizo sonreír, amaba los niños, que no eran suyos claro estaba. Parir sonaba demasiado trabajo y muy doloroso.

-Te lo voy a robar un día- Le dijo en tono bajo a Eren, este le sonrió altanero.

-Sobre mi cadáver, hacerlos no duele, pero cuando salen… mejor tú has los tuyos- Le dijo en el mismo tono que su amiga, para que sus pequeños no escucharan y pidieran explicaciones. Hanji hizo unos pucheros, mejor le robaba los hijos a su amigo, era más sencillo.

-Oh vamos Eren, mejor embarázate y tu siguiente bebé me los regalas, los cuidare muy bien- Eren camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola para que su amiga se fuera.

-Adiós Hanji, cuando se te baje lo loca me llamas- La ignoro, si claro, como ella no cargo en su vientre a sus hijos, no soporto dolores de parto, mareos y todo lo que conlleva un embarazo, le era fácil querer quedarse con sus angelitos. Por nada del mundo los dejaría ir, le habían costado demasiado, como para estar regalando al primero que se los pidiera, Hanji y Mikasa estaban mal de la cabeza si pensaban que les daría a sus dos bebés.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Como estaba muy feliz y consentidor, preparo los platillos que más le gustaban a su marido e hijos, incluso horneo un rico pastel de chocolate, el que más le gustaba a Elizabeth.

-Gracias por la comida papi, tuve un día malo, pero me has hecho sentir muy bien- Exclamo la pequeña devorando la comida.

-Ya dinos que hiciste, seguro algo muy malo- Miro enojado a su marido, era un aguafiestas.- Vamos Eren, la última vez que me preparaste mi comida favorita me anunciaste la maravillosa noticia: tu aspiradora murió Levi, te juro que no fui yo. Tuve que comprarme una nueva, esa era de edición limitada.

Eren suspiro, Rivaille siempre tenía que arruinar el momento, esperaba que sus hijos no fueran tan Ackerman, siempre tan amargados.

-No seas tonto amorcito- Dijo en tono amenazante- Es algo bueno.

Elizabeth se levantó para tomar un vaso de la cocina, quería un poco de leche para así comer con más gusto su pastel, se veía muy rico.

En la isla de la cocina estaba un pequeño envase con su helado favorito, sonrió cuando le quito la tapa, aun había helado. Camino de regreso a su silla, ese día estaba terminando muy bien.

-Estoy embarazado- Exclamo su papi muy feliz, dejo caer su helado y el vaso de vidrio, toda su familia se giró a verla.

-Otro bebé- Le dijo a su papi, el cual la miraba atentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior- Sabia que mi día sería peor.

Miro su helado frunciendo el ceño, vaya día tan horrible, y su padre lo había empeorado.

-Pues espero que ese niño sea mejor que yo- Se dio la vuelta corriendo a su cuarto, hipando con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Con otro hermano ella sería más ignorada, no le molestaba Joshua, era un buen hermano que la quería, aun así ya no tenía la misma atención de sus padres.

De nuevo sus padres le estaban haciendo la vida más difícil, pues bien, ella también lo haría.

* * *

NT: Ironías… de la vida.

Este capi lo escribí el domingo, solo me faltaban unos 10 a 9 párrafos para acabarlo, más específicos desde lo del vaso creo?

Quería ponerle más cosas desastrosas a Elizabeth, pues bien el karma hizo de las suyas, desde que le desperté para ir a la escuela mi día fue un asco, hasta me dieron la noticia que ya estamos a finales, tengo trabajos que entregar, tareas que ver, exámenes que hacer. Si no me va bien mi mamá vendrá a supervisarme, ósea adiós Lap-tob récenle a Higia por esta pobre alma.

No soy de las que lloran con facilidad, pero estando en la calle con mí bolsa hecha un asco estaba por llorar, hasta cuando camine para ir al camión me mojaron, también el camión se me fue por tratar de arreglar mi libreta destrozado, este día estuvo feo, gracias karma.

En fin gracias a todos por leer, aun tendremos más dramas, Elizabeth estará algo borde, todos los niños son así cuando notan que su atención hacia ellos disminuye, descuiden seguro que todo salen bien… o estará peor, quien sabe.

*Como saben, en muchos países latinos decimos la misma palabra pero significan diferentes cosas, por ejemplo: coger en México es tomar algo o sexo, pero en otros países es solo tomar algo, y follar es ahora si hablar de sexo. Por eso Elizabeth no entendió lo que el niño le quiso dar a entender.

Reviews:

Black Ross: Jajaja yo si le compro muchas cosas a mis padres cof cof si claro, muchas.

A veces no te conviene, si quieres hacer algún experimento contigo? Te ira muy mal.

* * *

Suichiro Kawashi: No he podido ver el video por la escuela, tengo que estudiar, pero el viernes lo veo y te comento que tal, mis opiniones dudas y así.

Cuando estés preparado supongo que lo dirás, está muy bien, pero como ya dije anteriormente, tienes todo mi apoyo. Nunca les he dicho a mis padres algo así seriamente, de igual forma si me gustaran las mujeres seguro me apoyarían como lo hacer con otras personas, no te puedo decir que te entiendo, soy hetero, pero algunos familiares que tengo son homosexuales y nunca le han hecho mala cara. Espero que la gente te comprenda, la soledad a veces no es buena, todos necesitamos a alguien que nos apoye.

Espero que la veas, esta súper linda, te deja mucho en que pensar.

Jajaja te sorprendería, el mundo es muy pequeño, y bastante caprichoso, te puede unir a personas muy agradables en la vida, y más en Fanfiction que obviamente encuentras personas con mente abierta, al menos yo encontré muchas chicas muy agradables.

* * *

La vida es fea conmigo, pero descuiden seguiré actualizando.

Me despido, me duele mi cabeza.

Adiós no vemos el miércoles de party … digo de actualización.


	16. Chapter 15:Pelea

**Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. MikexErwin**

 **Volví** **, y lamento la tengo mas que decir, solo que me sentí mal el dejar mi fic tan abandonado así como a ustedes. Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía perdonen, acabo de llegar y no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Pelea

Apenas se levantó recordó todo lo del día anterior. Un nuevo hermano, tendría un nuevo hermano. Habría un nuevo niño correteando por su casa, acaparando la atención de sus padres.

Giro sobre la cama, enredando su cuerpo con las sabanas olor lavanda. Miro su uniforme pulcramente guardado en su closet, tenía la opción de no ir a la escuela, pero eso significaba quedarse más tiempo con su papi, el cual no quería ni ver en pintura. Se levantó a duras penas, mirando el reloj de su mesita.

-Las cuatro- Aun no era apropiado para levantarse, faltaban pocas horas, pero no tan pocas como para arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Tenía que hablar con Armin, tal vez los padres de su mejor amiga la podían adoptar. Negó con la cabeza, Joshua no estaría de acuerdo con ella, y no quería dejar solo a su hermano menor.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren espero eso, su hija paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, claro que esperaba eso, pero no por ello fue menos doloroso.

-Descuida papi, ella te dirá sus razones- Le dijo Joshua con esa cara inexpresiva como la de su padre, no entendió que razones tendría su hija para tratarlo así, ¿celos por el nuevo bebe? ¿Acaso lo odiaba? De verdad que esa niña era muy compleja, podía ser muy madura, pero en ocasiones era muy berrinchuda. Ese era el mejor momento para ser un padre, uno que no soportaba berrinches o niñas histéricas como su hija, sería un padre inflexible.

Armin le sonrió a su amiga, el ambiente tenso en el auto era mucho para él, su tío Rivaille tenía el ceño más fruncido y maldecía en varias ocasiones, haciéndole entender a todos que estaba de muy mal humor. Algo había pasado y esperaba que la información llegara rápido a sus oídos, e idear un plan para que Elizabeth dejara esas tonterías.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Dime que paso?- Después de tantas horas sin saber que pasaba con los padres de su amiga llego por fin el descansó, tenía pequeña cabeza maquino muchas ideas, desde la más loca hasta la más obvia.

-Mi papi tendrá otro bebe- Respondió su amiga haciendo una mueca.

¡Oh! Ahora veía las cosas más claras.

-Que genial- Exclamo tentando el terreno, su amiga chisto incomoda- Tendrás con alguien más que jugar no estarás…

-No lo entiendes ya que tus padres no pueden tener otro hijo- Elizabeth se atraganto con su propia saliva- Lo lamento Armin no quise decir eso.

Armin se levantó, eso le había dolido.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre me pienso exactamente cinco veces las cosas antes de decirlas, no las escupo a lo idiota- Tomo la comida que estaba en suelo para después retirarse.

Elizabeth suspiro, atrajo sus piernas a su pecho y escondió la cara en sus rodillas.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo muy infantil al no aceptar a su nuevo hermano, pero simplemente no estaba lista, ya había superado a Joshua como para superar a otro nuevo embarazo. Tenía que hablar con su padre, lo sabía, cuando llegara a su casa se disculparía con sus padres, con Armin e incluso con el nuevo bebe.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Estaba listo, esa niña berrinchuda estaba por llegar a casa, pronto la dejaría en su lugar. No sería de esos padres que dejaba hacer a sus hijos cualquier berrinche, que lo ignoraba o que fuera grosero con él, oh no, claro que no.

-Hola- Saludo su hija desde la entrada, camino a grandes zancadas plantándosele enfrente.

-Hola hija- Elizabeth abrió los ojos por el tono tan irónico que uso su padre.

-Papi yo…

-Te callas, es mi turno de hablar- Exclamo Eren molesto- Estas castigada, te vas a la pared ahora.

Elizabeth enarco una ceja, se podía notar que su papi estaba inventándose ese castigo tan raro, nunca le había gritado o puesto un castigo, y que lo hiciera ahora era un poco extraño-

-No entiendo de que hablas- Se tragó las palabras cuando Eren le tomo de brazo y la jalo, no fue brusco y ella solo le siguió.

-Te quedaras aquí- Ordeno poniéndola de cara a la pared de la sala, ese sería un buen castigo- Hasta que comprendas…

-Papi, déjame hablar

-No, estoy cansado de tus berrinches, voy a tener a este bebe quieras o no.

-Espera déjame decirte mis razones, mira cuando…

-No, ya tuviste tiempo para hablar y solo soltaste estupideces

Inflo las mejillas hasta que se pusieron rojas, gruño para hablar fuerte y claro.

-Como quieras, me quedare aquí hasta aprender, pero no aprenderé nada, tengo mis razones y ya que no las quieres escuchar pues bien, no lo hagas te vas a arrepentir- Se giró molesta, cruzando los brazos.

Eren también cruzo los brazos caminando hasta sus sillones, tomo un cojín y se lo arrojo a los pies de su hija.

-Para cuando te canses- Dijo irónico.

-Pues gracias-Respondió con sarcasmo.

Eren había arruinado todo, así como Elizabeth.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Vamos a ir a súper mercado a traer algo para cenar, no tardamos. Joshua cuida a tu hermana- Grito Eren desde la entrada de la casa, aún estaba molesto.

-Si- Respondió el pequeño, estaba mirando la televisión, también observaba a su hermana- ¿No te disculparas?

Pregunto cuando escucho la puesta de su casa cerrarse, bostezo, estaba muy cansado.

-Trate, pero él comenzó a gritarme y no le pude decir nada- Joshua comenzó a cerrar los ojos, apenas había escuchado a su hermana- Los padres son tan complicados, no quiero ser adulto para convertirme en algo aburrido, hacen y dicen tantas tonterías, yo creo que…

Se calló al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su hermano menor, la había dejado hablando sola.

-¿Sabes? Voy a extrañarte- Se levantó para ir por su mochila, tenía que salir a como dé lugar de esa casa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Ya llegamos- Eren corrió para ver a sus hijos, no soportaba ni un minuto dejándolos solos- Elizabeth…

Las palabras irónicas se quedaron en su boca, solo estaba Joshua dormido en la sala.

Rivaille corrió para buscarla en el baño. Eren solo la dejo ir al baño, dejar que tomara agua e ir por su útiles para que hiciera la tarea.

-Hola papi- Eren le sonrió a su hijo cuando lo despertó.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

El pequeño negó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No está en la casa- Le informo Rivaille agitado.

-Se fue- Eren gimió asustado- Se fue por mi culpa.

-No digas tonterías, lo hiso por berrinchuda, iré a la cocina para traerte agua estas muy pálido y le puede hacer daño al bebe- Su esposo asintió y él fue a la cocina.

-Vendré pronto- Beso las mejillas de Joshua, su hija no estaría lejos, la podía encontrar y disculparse.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

No le gustaba caminar por las frías calles, no sabía el porqué, simplemente las odiaba. Su padre lo sorprendió, nunca le había hablado de esa forma, aun así le gustaba, su papi no era tan débil como el creyó. Sonrió apoyándose en el barandal frio del puente.

-Elizabeth- Rio amargamente, ya podía escuchar a su papi- Hija.

Se giró con extrañada, ese grito había sonado tan real. Trago saliva al ver a su papi, corriendo hacia ella con la respiración agitada pero una sonrisa aliviada en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto caminando hacia él.

-Yo…estas bien… es un alivio- Su papi sonreía muy alegre.

-Sí, eso es cierto- Dijo extrañada.

-¿Por qué escapaste de la casa?- Pregunto Eren molesto.

-No escape, deje una nota en la cocina: Papi iré a caminar, cuando regrese hablaremos, te diré mis razones cuando llegue. Te amo.

Eren abrió la boca sorprendido, seguro ahora Rivaille estaría enojado por salir tan apresuradamente. De nuevo el impulso le gano.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar entonces?- Pregunto nervioso, para cambiar el tema.

-Sobre él bebe.

-Oh, entonces hablemos. ¿Dime que pasa con él?-Eren la tomo de la mano a su hija, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el barandal.

-No lo odio, yo también quiero tener hermanos, muchos, ser una gran familia. Como tú siempre lo soñaste- Confeso, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantos secretos que confesar- Pero no quiero que mueras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escuche sobre los embarazos, los riesgos que conllevan tener tantos hijos cuando eres un hombre. Estas forzando a tu cuerpo y puedes morir- No sabía si estaba temblando a causa del frio o por el temor de no ver nunca más a su padre.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?- Pregunto alterado.

-Tú me lo dijiste- Eren negó con la cabeza, él nunca le diría eso a su hija, ella debía esperar a sus hermano, no preocuparse por su salud.-Los escuche, tía Hanji y tu estaban hablando de eso, yo tenía tres años, desde ese momento perdí la esperanza de tener un hermano, lo deseaba, quería ser egoísta y pedirte un hermano. También me sentí un monstruo, por querer a un hermano sobre tu salud, no me importo el riesgo.

Su bebita estaba temblando, gritándole mientras lloraba.

-Pero también te quería a ti, yo lo quería todo pero comprendí que solo podía tener una cosa y elegí a mi padre. Pero tú después de un año llegaste con la noticia de un hermano, estaba feliz, pero tenía miedo que al despertar mi padre estaría muerto, que ya no me cantaría más, mi papi ya no me besaría y me prepararía comida. Tenía tanto miedo y tú me odiabas por ser berrinchuda, tú me juzgaste mal. Quiero a ese bebe, pero amo a mi padre ¿Esta mal querer que vivas?

Elizabeth se abrazó a sí misma para llorar, se sentía libre por decir la verdad, ya no estaba esa presión en su pecho.

-No está mal, es normal preocuparte por tus padres- Hablo con la voz cansada.

-También escuche lo de tu primer embarazo- Eren tembló al escuchar eso- Tu bebe…

-Ya basta hija, no quiero recordar eso, fue hace años- Ahora el temblaba.- Ahora mi cuerpo está mejor, solo fue esa vez, ya no pasara de nuevo, ya puedo tener los hijos que quiera. Si pudiera tener más hijos con el riesgo de morir no tendríamos a Joshua con nosotros.

-¿Es verdad o algo para que no me preocupe?- No pudo evitar tener la duda, temía por su padre. Joshua y su papa estarían muy mal sin Eren. Todos estarían tristes y mal.

-Es verdad, todo estará bien hija. Lo prometo, así que estemos bien. Por favor, todo saldrá perfecto con este bebe.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llegaron a saca ambos recibieron un sermón por parte de Levi, estaba muy molesto con ellos por salir sin compañía.

-¿Entonces solucionaron todo?- Pregunto Joshua seriamente.

-Así es ¿Sabías por qué tu hermana estaba así- El pequeño negó.

-Solo suponía que estaba molesta, ella es fácil de leer- Eren sonrió aliviado.

-Bueno ahora todo está solucionado, ahora solo esperemos a los gemelos- Grito Eren muy feliz.

-¿Espera que?

Si, ahora todo estaría genial.

* * *

 **(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)**

 **Sé que es un capitulo muy corto y no tiene muchos detalles, pero no podía contar varias cosas, los secretos serán revelados más tarde. Regrese para quedarme, en unos días subiré el próximo.**

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero después le digo las razones, es tarde y quiero dormir. Estoy tan oxidada, ya ni recordaba como subir capítulos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Reviews:

Guest: Muchas gracias por leerlo, aquí la conti, tarde pero segura.

Sakura: Ya actualizado, lamento la demora :(

Suichiro: Que te puedo decir, tu ya sabes que paso (mas o menos) en estos meses, gracias por platicar conmigo, me animaste mucho.

Naancii: Lo se, créeme odio a los niños, pero aquí la razón de porque tanto odio. No te doy uno, si no dos bebes riren.

Black Ross: Ella sabe que la seguirán amando, pero bueno ella tenia miedo. Lamento la demora, estoy muy avergonzada.

 **Si pago mi internet (en serio me da flojera ir a pagarlo es muy lejos) actualizare el lunes. Adiós nos vemos pronto. Si aquí alguna leyó La guardería de Armin, mañana subo la segunda parte.**


	17. Chapter 16: En busca de un hogar

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren MikexErwin**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene m-preg, si nos es de tu agrado no lo leas.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: En busca de un hogar

-¿Buscaran la casa correcta?- Pregunto Elizabeth, toda la familia estaba en el auto.

-Trataremos de ver cuál es la mejor, una que sea un hogar para despedirnos del departamento.

La familia Ackerman decidió mudarse, la familia estaba creciendo y ya no había espacio en el departamento.

-¿Extrañaras tu departamento papa?- Pregunto Joshua seriamente.

-En esos lugares tuve muchos recuerdos con tu papi, pero construiré nuevos y mejores en la nueva casa- Eren sonrió con dulzura, también extrañaba esos momento, que, aunque fueron difíciles, sin duda fueron los mejores. Los inicios de su relación, ese departamento escondía muchos secretos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de dejar a sus pequeños, los dos se dirigieron con Rita, su asesora, ella le enseñaría unas cuantas casa.

Llegaron a su oficina, una bastante lujosa con muchas paredes de vidrio.

-Hola buenos días- Saludo una joven de cabello rojo, tez blanquecina, delgada y alta-¿Están preparados para escoger su nuevo hogar?

Pregunto la mujer dejándoles entrar a su oficina, la pareja se sentó asistiendo a la mujer.

-Estamos algo nerviosos- Acepto Eren acariciando su vientre de seis meses- Nunca he comprado una casa, es mi primera vez.

\- No se preocupe señor Ackerman, los primerizos son así, solo dígame como quisiera que fuera su nuevo hogar- Eren lo medito por un momento, preguntándose como seria su casa soñada.

\- Como mi familia es muy grande quiero una casa enorme, pero no de esas casas estéticas con adornos exagerados, quiero que sea...- Eren busco la palabra correcta para describir la sensación.

\- Que tenga esa sensación familiar, a un hogar- Jaeger asintió a las palabras de su marido- Quiero que tenga cuarto de lavando, uno grande ya que quiero guardar mis productos de limpieza.

\- Que tenga un pateo enorme con una alberca, a mis hijos les encantara- Rita asintió escuchando atentamente- La cocina también debe tener mucho espacio, remodelada si es posible, con una alacena espaciosa.

\- Y dígame los cuartos señor Ackerman, supongo ¿Qué quiere al menos unos cuatro?- Eren negó.

\- Si pudiera tener más de seis cuartos seria genial, a mis hermanas les gusta quedarse a dormir, y con los gemelos que tendré se querrán quedar por un buen tiempo-

-¿Gemelos? Eso es genial señor Ackerman, yo tengo unas gemelas de cinco meses, fue toda una odisea mi embarazo- El chico se sorprendió, no le podía creer que teniendo gemelos estuviera tan delgada- Sé que no se nota, pero con una buena dieta y ejercicio todo se puede.

\- Eso espero señora Rita, quiero estar igual de delgado que antes- La mujer asintió.

\- Te verías bien delgado o con unos kilos de más, para mi eres hermoso- Dijo Levi asiéndose notar, si no callaba a esos dos hablarían solo de embarazos y no de casas. Rita sonrió con ternura, se podía percibir el amor en esa pareja.

Eren se sonrojo, once años de casado y seguía amando a ese hombre.

\- En fin, sigan con su lista- Comento Rita riendo, Eren asintió, no era momento de ponerse románticos.

\- Pues básicamente lo que ocupamos es una gran casa con muchos cuartos con baños propios, que sea espaciosa, con cocina moderna, alberca y cochera techada- Enumero Jaeger ansioso por ver las casas.

\- Entiendo, creo saber de algunas que les gustaría Rita se levantó, tomando su bolso- Síganme por favor, les enseñare unas cuantas casas hoy.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi miraba atentamente las casas, tenían que conseguir una rápido antes que el embarazo de Eren se los impidiera.

\- Señor Ackerman sé que me dijo que el dinero no importaba, pero es mejor poner un límite- Dijo Rita aparcando el auto.- Así no pagara gastos innecesarios.

\- Busque todo lo que Eren señalo y después hablaremos de los precios- Dicto bajándose del auto, tenía que ayudar a su esposo a bajar.

\- No digas eso Levi, no quiero que despilfarres el dinero, si surgiera una emergencia...- Guardo silencio para poder bajar con ayuda de las fuertes manos de su marido- ... En la empresa necesitaríamos de todo el dinero que tengamos. Nadie asegura la riqueza.

\- Del dinero no te preocupes, sabes que no soy un idiota que se gasta el dinero en cosas imbéciles, tengo mucho dinero en el banco como para comprar una casa para nosotros y hasta para todas las tías de Elizabeth y Joshua- Eren rodo los ojos, Levi acarició su vientre, pronto nacería sus dos bebitos.- Lo que importa es encontrar un linda casa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- No me gusta la cocina, es demasiada rústica- Menciono Rivaille mirando la madera con desagrado- Es mejor que sea con granito, se ve elegante.

\- Pues a mí no me agrada el garaje, es demasiado grande, a Joshua le dará miedo- Eren miro el baño del cuarto principal- Me gusta la ducha, es menos provocadora que la del departamento.

Rivaille gruño, no tenía nada de raro, solo porque las puertas corredizas eran transparente, eso le gustaba así podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Eren.

\- Vamos a ver los cuartos, así podremos ver cual será el de cada uno de los niños- Jaeger asintió, el más grande sería el de los gemelos, para que tuvieran cada quien su cama, una litera no era de su gusto.

\- Me gustan los pisos de madera y el color azul en las paredes- Dijo tomando de la mano a su marido, caminaron juntos para llegar al segundo cuarto, bastante espacioso, de color morado, tal vez ese le gustaría a su hija.

\- Un closet muy pequeño, no entraran todos los vestidos de Elizabeth- Eren suspiro, mirando el closet, si era grande, pero no lo suficiente para toda la cantidad de ropa que tenía su hija.

\- Solo veamos el resto de la casa- Se masajeo las sienes, buscar una casa era más difícil de lo que creyó.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rita espero pacientemente a la pareja, esperaba que esa casa fuera del agrado de los Ackerman, la primera no había sido del agrado del señor Eren, pero así al menos ya sabía que cosas le disgustaban de una casa. Así le sería más fácil para ella buscar la casa perfecta.

Cuando la pareja salió se levantó cual resorte saliendo del auto, su sonrisa desvaneció cuando Eren negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro, esperando pacientemente por las quejas de ambos.

\- Creo que es mejor que no tenga el cuarto de limpieza separado, será malo si llueve y Levi necesite una aspiradora con urgencia- Rivaille asintió, él prefería un cuarto de limpieza en el sótano, así sería más fácil.

\- Entiendo, hay otras casas cerca de aquí, no se preocupen tendrán un hogar muy pronto- Prometió la mujer invitándolos a subir al carro- La siguiente esta por...

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren entro al sótano tomando de la mano de su marido, nunca fueron de su agrado los sótanos, le daba una sensación desagradable, como si hubiera dejado algo importante en ese tétrico lugar.

\- Huele a humedad, creo que también hay moho- Jaeger olisqueo el lugar, con el embarazo tu olfato era muy agudo, aun así, el no pudo oler la humedad.- La altura no es buena, siento que debes de agacharte un poco para poder caminar libremente.

El castaño negó, él se sentía bastante libre en ese lugar (dejando de lado su miedo) y la altura del sótano era bastante buena.

\- Creo que simplemente el sótano no te gusta- Levi bufo, era algo de cierto lo que Eren decía.

\- Como sea vamos a ver el pateo- Su esposo le acaricio una mejilla, sonriéndole cariñosamente, si Eren seguía sonriéndole de esa manera le haría cosas indecentes en esa casa.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rita miro los documentos en su mano, esperando la comida, como les había dado hambre decidieron ir a algún restaurante.

\- Solo tengo dos casas más que mostrarles, solo había cuatro en el mercado- Rivaille asintió, era la primera vez que el escogía su hogar, el departamento que tenia se lo había regalado Pixie en su cumpleaños número diez y ocho.

-Esto es demasiado complicado- Dijo Eren tomando más de su jugo de naranja, tenía mucha hambre, sus gemelos era unos comelones.- Quiero otro plato de esto amor.

Levi asintió llamando la atención del mesero, su esposo estaba cada vez más gordito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un buen color, sin duda sus bebes y Eren estaban muy saludables.

\- ¿Que desea señor?- Pregunto el mesero amablemente.

\- Solamente otro espagueti- Respondió seriamente, el chico asintió anotando en una libreta, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

\- No se preocupen, creo que las otras casas les encantaran, son hermosas- Rita comió más animada, las próximas casas ya las había recorrido, eran hermosas y tenía un calor de hogar pero moderno.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La tercera casa había sido también una decepción, Eren estaba muy desanimado, esperaba que la próxima casa lo enamorara.

\- Bien señores aquí está la última casa, tal vez puede ser su nuevo hogar- Exclamo Rita emocionada, para aligerar el ambiente.

Levi miro a su alrededor, Eren también lo hizo sorprendiéndose del lugar donde estaban.

\- Mira la casa- Menciono Eren sorprendido.

\- Esa casa es muy hermosa, desafortunadamente los dueños no quieren venderla-

\- Si es muy hermosa y espaciosa- Rita miro a Eren sorprendido- Los dueños son nuestros amigos, bueno son como mi familia.

\- Entonces esta casa será perfecta, así estarán cerca de su familia- Jaeger le asintió a la mujer, tal vez esta casa si era la perfecta.

\- Vamos a verla...

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille empujó la puerta dejando pasar primero a su esposo, Eren miraba todo con curiosidad, sonriendo al mirar la bonita entrada.

\- Pisos de madera, así podrás usar tu aspiradora favorita, la amas con toda el alma- Dijo Eren fingiendo celos.

\- Zara es perfecta, pero amo más a mi nada perfecto Eren, mi aspiradora no me amara como tú lo haces. - Camino dejando a Eren atrás, todo eso había sido demasiado estúpido y cursi, pero muy necesario.

\- Mira la sala es de igual de tamaño que el la del departamento- Levi asintió- También ese gran ventanal está bien, le entra mucha luz a la casa.

\- El comedor esta por haya- Rivaille sonrió, si no fuera porque Eren estaba embarazado correría como un niño en una juguetería, observando todo con curiosidad.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta el comedor, uno bastante grande y lleno de luz, con un ventanal que daba a pateo trasero.

\- Es muy grande, aquí estará una gran mesa de al menos ocho personas, y no de cuatro como en nuestro departamento- Comento Eren entusiasmado- Por haya esta la cocina.

De nuevo camino a prisa pero con cuidado, no quería caer y lastimar a sus bebes.

\- Mira Levi, la cocina esta hermosa- Ambos miraron los mesones de granito negro, con portones de madera oscura y pisos de mármol blanco. - tiene esta ventana tan linda, así podre ver a mis hijos jugar en el pateo, oh Levi vamos a ver el pateo ahora.

-Primero veamos la alacena, con la familia creciendo necesitamos más comida- Jaeger asintió, yendo hasta la puerta que estaba allí. La abrió esperando lo mejor, el necesita una alacena para completar esa fantástica cocina moderna, con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y una gran isla.

\- Oh- Exclamo sorprendido, la alacena era de un buen tamaño, con estantes de madera. - Es enorme, mira Levi aquí puedo poner comida hasta para todo un mes.

\- Con Hanji nos durara una semana- Levi suspiro, con los Smith de vecinos la loca vendrá más seguido - Solo vayamos al pateo.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el gran pateo que Rita les había conseguido, incluso con la alberca no se veía para nada pequeña.

\- Ese árbol hace mucha sombra- Comento Levi emocionado, la planta baja de la casa era muy hermosa, solo faltaba ver algunos cuartos de la planta baja y el piso superior.

\- De ese lado pondré un pequeño huerto, con muchas flores, vegetales y frutas, será hermoso, así mis hijos amaran la naturaleza- A Rivaille no le importaba gastar mucho dinero en la casa, si era la indicada para ser su nuevo hogar valdría la pena despilfarrar mucho dinero.

\- Tendremos que ponerle una cerca a la piscina, así los bebes no tendrán un accidente cuando comiencen a caminar- Eren asintió sonriéndole, esa casa lo estaba enamorando cada vez más.

Rivaille dejo pasar a su esposo, al que era el cuarto principal, ósea el que sería para ellos. Le gusto las escaleras de madera oscura, el gran pasillo para los cuartos no era estrecho y el color beige de las paredes era acogedor.

-Vamos Levi, entra- el hombre camino a grandes zancadas, deteniéndose al ver ese gran cuarto, era realmente hermoso.

Paredes color azul, una cama grande con mesas de noche color negra, para llegar a la cama tenías que subir dos escalones, dos columnas y un tapete color blanco. Del otro lado los pisos eran de mármol blanco, con un ventanal donde se veía la casa de los Smith

Eren abrió las puertas corredizas del closet.

\- Si fuera como tu amor, amaría este closet, seguro que si entran todos tus trajes, y mis tres pares de ropa también- Bromeo el chico sonriéndole con cariño- Mi tonto amante de la ropa y loco de la limpieza.

Levi se acercó estrechándolo a él con cuidado, le beso los labios con cariño.

\- Y así me amas-

\- Y así te amo- De nuevo se besaron pero ahora más lento, disfrutando de contacto- Levi basta, estamos en casa ajena.

\- Pues la comprare ahora mismo, te llevare a esa cama y te daré muchos cariños- Eren gimió cuando le apretó suavemente las nalgas.

\- Estoy embarazado, así que calma a _eso_ \- Se separó fingiendo indignación- Si querías sexo por siempre, donde sea y cuando quieras, no me hubieras pedido hijos, pero te urgía una gran familia.

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas el mártir, tú también querías otro bebe- Eren lo ignoro caminando, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, en unos meses podía volver a su vida sexual como antes, ahora más activa con los Smith de vecinos ya que se los dejarían a ellos, pagarían las luces y se dejarían llevar.

\- Vamos a ver el baño, espero que tenga tina.

\- Si la tiene será mi nuevo lugar para hacerte el amor- Eren gimió cuando abrió la puerta, ya tenía nuevo lugar para hacer cariñitos.

-Pues yo creo que si entramos los dos, es de buen tamaño- Levi le sonrió con picardía, rosándole intencionalmente un muslo al pasar.

\- Eres un tonto- Ambos miraron detalladamente el baño, con unas lindas baldosas color beige, a lado de la tina estaba la ducha, un gran espejo arriba de lavabo y una ventana a un lado de la tina.

-Oh Eren, lo que te hare cuando nazcan los bebes, con ese espejo podrás ver cómo te la meto- Eren lo golpeo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, si seguía insinuándolo todo eso, se excitaría.

\- El cuarto es hermoso, ahora vamos a ver el que serán el de los niños, aún nos quedan muchas cosas que recorrer- Rivaille asintió, mirando a detalle esa tina, ya pensaría más fondo todo lo que le haría a su lindo esposo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Con cada paso que daba, la pareja se enamoraba de esa casa, con la idea de que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

\- Parece que alguien la construyo para nosotras- Dijo Eren emocionado, había encontrado el nuevo cuarto de su hija, con un closet de tamaño bastante bueno.- Es tan grande, quien hizo la casa seguro tenía una hija como nosotros, las paredes son de un lindo color lavanda.

Rivaille asintió, a él también le gustaba el cuarto, tenía un pequeño balcón y su propio baño con tina.

\- También el cuarto de los gemelos es grande, y a Joshua le encantara el librero de tabla roca- Eren asintió.

\- Tenemos nuestro hogar, ahora vayamos con Rita a comunicárselo- Eren sonrió, su nuevo hogar era cálido, tenía todo lo que ellos necesitaban.- Nunca creí que tendría una familia o un hogar, me siento muy dichoso.

Suspiro cuando Levi lo abrazo con delicadeza, nunca creyó que se enamoraría, que fuera correspondido y se casaría con un hombre maravilloso.

\- Yo tampoco, pero me alegra tenerlas- Dijo Levi sonriendo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Rita- La mujer levanto la mirada sintiéndose feliz por la gran sonrisa de Eren- Quiero esta casa.

\- Sabia que se enamoraría de esta, es la casa perfecta para su familia- Jaeger asintió efusivamente- Llamare a la agencia para hacer el trato.

\- Papi- Eren miro a su hija sorprendido- ¿No encontraron casa? Eso es malo.

Pregunto la pequeña Elizabeth cruzando la calle no sin antes mirar a ambos lados.

\- La encontramos- Dijo Eren muy contento- Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, seremos vecinos de Armin.

Los ojos de Joshua, Armin y Elizabeth se iluminaron muy contentos, Erwin lo miro sorprendido.

\- Oh por Higia papi es genial- Elizabeth y Joshua abrazaron a su papi con delicadeza, para no lastimar a sus hermanos.

\- Vamos a verla, hijos- Los tres fueron a grandes zancadas a la casa, sus hijos estaba muy entusiasmados en verla.

Rivaille los miro feliz, tenía todo lo que nunca deseo, pero que lo estaba haciendo inmensamente feliz.

\- Un millón- Le informo Rita el precio- Intentare hacer un regateo y...

\- No me importa el precio, si pierde la casa estaré realmente enojado. Suerte Rita, cuando consiga la casa solo llámenos para firmar- Rivaille la dejo para ir con su familia, era mejor compartir la alegría juntos.

\- Entiendo señor Rivaille- La mujer sonrió, ella no conseguía casas, ella conseguía hogares, para familias como las de Eren y Rivaille Ackerman. Así que, por nada del mundo perdería ese hogar para la familia Ackerman Jaeger.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La familia Ackerman se encontraba en el cuarto principal, recostados en esa cama de muestra que la casa tenia. Eren estaba a la izquierda, sonriendo, después Joshua cerca de su vientre, tomando la mano de su hermana, y por ultimo Rivaille que acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Eren.

\- Te amo- Dijo Eren con cariño- Gracias por todo.

\- Yo también te amo, y también te doy las gracias, tu no deberías hacerlo- Eren lo miro confundido- Yo solo te he dado cosas materiales, pero tú me diste tu amor y una familia, mi hogar, y eso es más valioso que el dinero.

\- Ambos entregamos lo que teníamos, tu tenías mucho dinero y yo mucho amor, solo nos complementamos y formamos una familia, a la cual no le faltara amor o cosas materiales- Los dos sonrieron, acercándose para darse un beso con dulzura.

Su familia es lo único que necesitaban, también estaban incluidas sus dos hermanas, el viejo Pixie, la loca Hanji y sus nuevos vecinos.

La búsqueda de su hogar oficialmente estaba concluida.

* * *

Escribí este cap cuando vi una serie de televisión donde vendían casas, vi una que me gusto (y otras partes de otras casas) y gracias a eso pude escribirlo ya que no tenia ni idea que poner en esta parte, pero surgió de ver el programa y de recordar que el departamento de Levi solo tiene tres cuartos en la parte superior y uno de visitas en la parte inferior, así que los gemelos tendrían que compartir un cuarto muy pequeño.

 **Reviews:**

 **Maname: Lo del pasado de Levi y Eren si vendra en segunda temporada, ya cuando termine este fic. Lo siento por la espera, a mi me paso una vez eso, leí un fic dos veces, un fic que no actualizaban en meses, afortunadamente también volvió como yo.**

 **Tochy: De nada y al contrario gracias a ti por taan larga espera, uff si que tendrán trabajo, ahora cuidan de cuatro niños.**

 **Suichiro: Yo tampoco me cansaría ewe, jajaja pues ellos son relevantes para la trama, seguro que los amaran.**

 **Guest: Yo también los extrañaba, pero ya volví. La espera no sera mucha, actualizare al menos cada cuatro días.**

Si se han confundido, Elizabeth tiene 10 años.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el jueves con otro cap de Mis dos padres.

Hasta luego.

Harye Lee


	18. Chapter 17: Mi amigo rubio

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren. ErwinxMike.**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic m-preg, si no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**

 **Gracias por leer mi fic. Por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme!**

 **Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía lo lamento, no estaba de ánimos hoy, será el calor que hace en mi estado?**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Mi amigo rubio

\- No entiendo esta frase- Elizabeth se acomodó a un lado de su amigo.

Armin miro a su mejor amiga, cada día estaba más alta y más hermosa,

\- Reglón cinco, hay esta la respuesta indirectamente- Elizabeth le sonrió, su amigo era un genio.

\- El chico de la clase B me pidió una cita- Armin sintió una punzada de celos- Lo mande al diablo, seguro que solo lo hace para burlarse de mí.

\- Siempre es así- La chica suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la mudanza?- Pregunto el rubio de casi once años.

\- Ya está todo arreglado, nos atrasamos un poco por el parto de papi- Explico la chica leyendo con más atención su cuaderno- August y Demian duermen con mis padres hasta que su cuarto esté listo.

\- Dice tía Historia que el cuarto está quedando muy lindo, ella se encarga de decorarlo, es buena en eso- La pequeña asintió- ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

Elizabeth asintió inmediatamente, sin ponerle mucha atención.

\- Somos los mejores amigos desde el kínder, me puedes decir todos tus secretos- Armin jugo con sus manos nerviosamente.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti- Confeso el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Elizabeth dejo caer su libro en la cama, miro a su amigo sorprendida, se mojó los labios y hablo lo más calmada que pudo.

\- No, no lo estas. Mira Armin, soy la única persona que no te agrede y se burla porque tienes dos padres hombres, no confundas el amor con el cariño de hermanos que tenemos- Se levantó de la cama tomando sus cosas- Tengo que irme, comenzaran mis clases de japonés y papi se molesta si llego tarde.

\- Espera Elizabeth, no estoy confundido, realmente estoy enamorado- La chica lo miro sonriéndole con cariño.

\- Te quiero- Le dijo Elizabeth, el rubio se sonrojo- Pero ambos sabemos que solo es amor de hermanos, yo también creí estar enamorada de ti, pero hable con mi papi y me di cuenta que no lo estaba. Cuando se te pase me avisas.

Elizabeth salió del cuarto con sus brazos llenos de libros, eran bastante pesados.

Armin se quedó estático, observando la pared de su habitación, no estaba confundido, bueno solo un poco, pero aun así quería convencer a su amiga y quizás a sí mismo. Aun así quería probar los sentimientos de su amiga y los suyos.

El chico se levantó apresuradamente, corriendo hasta donde su amiga estaba, cerca de las escaleras.

\- Una cita- Exclamo exaltado, Elizabeth lo miro confundido- Tengamos una cita mañana, si hacemos cosas de pareja y descubro que no me gustas dejaremos esto por la paz.

La chica Ackerman le miro analizando bien las palabras de su amigo, se mordió el labio inferior pero lo pensó bien, así le haría saber a su amigo que obviamente estaba equivocado con su enamoramiento.

\- Esta bien- Acepto seriamente, Armin asintió contento- Este sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, llega a tiempo o te ira mal. Si no me divierto ten por seguro que me iré, no sin antes golpearte hasta el cansancio.

Lo apunto con su delgado dedo, mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes, Armin templo, seguro era algo masoquista como el señor Eren.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth llego a su casa, haciéndole saber a todos que estaba muy enojada, primero tenía que ir al cuarto de sus padres, ahí estaba su papi y los gemelos.

\- Hija- Le llamo su papi, que estaba en la sala- Los bebes no querían estar en mi cuarto así que los traje a bajo.

Camino a grandes zancadas, mirando a su papi muy afligida, su padre le sonrió con cariño, esperando a que su hija le explicara.

\- Armin se me confeso, dice estar enamorado- Se sentó junto a su papi, acariciando la cabeza de uno de los gemelos- Solo es confusión, es como yo hace dos meses, creí que estaba enamorada pero solo era admiración.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Jaeger seriamente- ¿si no está confundido y realmente está enamorado?

\- Tendremos una cita, haremos esas tonterías de parejas, él se dará cuenta que no está enamorado y seguiremos siendo amigos. Papi por Higia, somos como hermanos, seguro son las hormonas, al menos eso dice la maestra. Estamos en la edad en que nos empiezan a gustar los niños, por eso creemos enamorarnos de cualquiera.

-Pues eso espero, no quiero que pierdas a tu único amigo- Elizabeth suspiro, ella también esperaba eso. - Mejor dejemos eso aun lado y comencemos con nuestras clases de japonés.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Papi- Armin entro nerviosamente a la recámara de sus padres- Tengo algo que decirte es muy importante y quiero que me des un consejo parcial.

Erwin dejo los documentos que aunque era muy urgentes, su hijo era mucho más importante.

\- Dime- Dijo seriamente, Armin subió a la cama sentándose a un lado de su papi.

\- Tendré una cita con Elizabeth- Erwin suspiro, aunque su complejo de padre era fuerte, la pequeña Ackerman era la más adecuada para Armin. - No sé a dónde llevarla, aun somos niños, no quiero una relación aun, solo quiero quitarme la duda.

\- Pueden ir a algún parque o heladería- Recomendó el rubio imaginando la primera cita, sería una linda y muy inocente cita- Le podemos decir a Eren y a Historia que les preparen algo.

\- Eso sería genial papi- Armin beso la mejilla de su papi- Si estamos solos en un ambiente romántico sabré si son reales mis sentimientos.

\- Harían linda pareja así como se ven bien de amigos- Armin asintió.

\- Gracias papi, nos vemos luego- El pequeño bajo de la cama corriendo hacia su cuarto, tenía que elegir el lugar indicado para su primera cita.

Erwin tomo su celular, tenía que llamar a unas cuantas personas para ayudar a su hijo en la cita, pero antes llamar a una persona que le ayudaría en algo especial.

\- Hola Rivailles, tenemos que hablar de la cita de nuestros hijos, yo conseguiré...

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- No entiendo que lo hizo supuestamente enamorarse de mi- Eren acomodo bien el moño rojo en la coleta que le hizo a su hija- Me enojo con facilidad, tengo un humor horrible, puedo golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, grito como loca, me rio de cualquier tontería y no soy nada delicada.

Jaeger sonrió analizando la ropa de su hija, se veía hermosa con ese vestido en corte princesa, manga larga y color vino.

\- Eres hermosa, tienes unos lindos ojos, eres amable, proteges a tu familia, siempre sonríes contagiando a los demás, eres buena cocinando, eres como una princesa y sabes hablar en cuatro idiomas- Elizabeth le sonrió a su padre, por hacerle saber sus cualidades.

\- Casi en cinco idiomas, me va muy bien aprender japonés- Sonrió la pequeña bajando de la cama, sus zapatillas en color plateado resonaron por el pequeño tacón de tres centímetros- Soy la mujer ideal.

Dijo con sarcasmo, su papi exageraba al hablar de ella.

\- Eres una Ackerman, somos perfectos- Eren le arrojo el cepillo rosa de su hija.

\- Imbécil, cuida perfectamente a los gemelos, creo que están despertando.- Se quejó Jaeger, el ego de su esposo estaba cada vez peor.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Espero pacientemente a su cita, esperaba que llegara tarde para así reclamarle, pero tampoco quería que su cita fuera mala, era la primera después de todo.

\- No estoy nerviosa- Se dijo suspirando, mirando constantemente el reloj, faltaba un minuto para que Armin llegara.

Respingo cuando el timbre de su casa resonó, se levantó tomando su bolso, inhala y exhalo varias veces, camino cual robot hasta llegar a su puerta.

\- Hola Elizabeth- Saludo el pequeño rubio, la pequeña sonrió, su amigo hace tiempo que había dejado de usar esas camisas con patitos. Aunque el color azul era aún su mejor amigo, su camisa de ese color lo demostraba, con un pantalón color mostaza, zapatos negros y cabello bien peinado.

\- Hola Armin, me dijo mi padre que tío Erwin nos llevara al parque- Tomo su coleta peinándola con los dedos, era algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, como era bastante largo (hasta la cintura) le era más fácil tomarlo.

\- Vámonos entonces- la chica asintió, caminado lo más seria que podía.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

La comida en el mantel a cuadros lucia muy rica, como era común en ellos trajeron té, esta vez uno ligero.

\- Mi papi seguro lo preparo con tía Historia, se nota mucho, si tío Erwin hubiera ayudado seria horrible- Ambos rieron más relajados.

\- Ya sabes que tenemos la cocina de adorno, solo la utiliza tía Historia- Comento el rubio mirando la comida casera de Eren, le gustaba mucho.

\- Si papi no estuviera mi padre quemaría la cocina solo utilizando el microondas- De nuevo rieron- El postre se ve muy rico, bueno todo se ve demasiado rico.

Armin supo que su cita estaba avanzando demasiado bien, solo le molesto, que no era una cita en sí, parecía solo una comida de amigos. Pero eso se arreglaba fácilmente.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas terminada la comida Armin decidió dar un paseo por el parque, Erwin y Rivaille miraban de cerca a sus hijos, no estaban espiando, era simplemente cuidar a esos niños. No estaba de más, con lo inseguro que era el mundo, era mejor estar cerca para que no les pasara nada.

\- ¿Y cómo te va con las clases de tu papi?- Elizabeth sonrió, aunque se distraía un poco con los gemelos le iba de maravilla.

\- Muy bien, ya escribo algunas cosas, creo que a veces hablo Alespanofraningles*, me confundo a veces pero ya comprendo más- Le puso nerviosa que Armin se acercara más a ella, tal vez era el hecho de que no le gustara o que nunca creyó que tuviera alguna relación más allá de la amistad con un chico.- Pensé que era lesbiana.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Armin, ella respingo, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado sus notas mentales.

\- Nada solo pensaba en voz alta- Hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

\- Elizabeth- La chica lo miro atenta- Puedo yo... Por favor ¿tomar tu mano?

Ackerman asintió, Armin sonrió contento tomando la mano de su amiga. Se decepcionó un poco al no sentir nerviosismo o esas mariposas en el estómago que tanto dice la gente, fue como siempre, un simple sentimiento de amigos.

\- Se ve triste- Erwin dejo caer sus binoculares- Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que no está enamorado.

\- O Elizabeth le dijo algo malo- Rivaille siguió mirando a los niños- Se mueven, vámonos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Ambos miraron la cartelera del cine, de género solo había una de amor, una de acción y otra de terror.

\- Acción- Dijeron los de emocionados, siempre les habían gustado ese género.

De nuevo se sintió decepcionado, si tal vez estuviera enamorado hubiera elegido de amor para estar más acaramelados. Pero como buena cita debía pensar en los gusto de Elizabeth, ya que la chica siempre se dormía con las películas románticas.

Aun así de nuevo tuvo ese algo, que le hacía pensar que más que cita, era una salida de amigos.

La película era bastante entretenida, su amiga no dejaba de mirar la pantalla y comer palomitas, él solo la miraba a ella, esa sensación de decepción no se iba.

\- Hacemos lo de siempre- Suspiro dejando el tema en paz, se sentía cada vez más incómodo con Elizabeth.

\- Esta molesto- Rivaille no le dijo nada a Erwin, esa película era muy interesante.

\- Ya pronto se dará cuenta que no se gustan- Dejo a su amigo deprimirse, mejor para el sí Elizabeth no tenía un enamorado.

Aunque Armin era un buen partido para su hija.

Decidió mejor comer de esa palomitas con caramelo que a ambos le gustaban, así se concentraría en la película y no en su decepcionante búsqueda de sentimientos.

Sus manos se tocaron cuando tomo una de las palomitas, Elizabeth le miro y sonrió, el no sintió ese escalofrió como antes. Ahora todo estaba siendo como antes de supuestamente enamorarse.

\- Lo siento Armin, anda tómala, creo que ya comí muchas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Mejor hay que dejarlos solos- Rivaille se levantó para retirarse- Ellos se dieron cuenta.

Erwin asintió entre decepcionado y aliviado, el estaría para su hijo si se sentía deprimido.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Me gustan más los helados del segundo piso, aunque este es bastante rico- Armin miro a su amiga, tenía que hacer la pregunta rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?- Elizabeth lo miro sorprendida, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron. - Solo un beso rápido en los labios.

La pequeña Ackerman lo medito un poco, con la suerte que tenía con los niños de la escuela (todos decían que era asquerosa por tener dos padres hombres) no tenía esperanza de dar su primer beso nunca.

\- Esta bien, pero solo por unos segundos- Armin asintió nervioso, ese iba a ser su primer beso, con la persona que tal vez si le gustaba. Con ese beso demostraría una cosa, que su amiga le gustaba de verdad o que fue un error y realmente estaba confundido.

Armin se acercó a su amiga, despacio, estaba muy nervioso, sentía cada vez más el calor de Elizabeth, no quiso abrir los ojos o se arrepentiría, pero tenía que hacerlo para ver a quien besaba.

\- No quiero- puso las manos en los pequeños hombros de su amiga y la alejo- Lo siento pero no puedo besarte.

La pequeña nada ofendida le sonrió, si no se alejaba el sin duda ella lo haría, lo abrazo con cariño acercando sus labios a la oreja de Armin, como si le fuese a contar un secreto.

\- Lo se Armin, yo tampoco puedo, ¿sabes porque? Nuestro amor es de hermanos, si no me puedes besar es porque físicamente no te atraigo, estabas confundido pero ya aclaraste tu duda- Se alejó mirando esos lindos ojos azules, seco las lágrimas de su amigo con la yema de sus dedos- tu y yo solo seremos amigos, cuando encuentres a alguien especial...

\- Tu eres especial para mí- Exclamo el pequeño abrazando también a su amiga.

\- Pero especial de otra forma Armin, esa persona que te ponga nerviosa, que cuando te hables, sientas esas mariposas en el estómago, ese cosquilleo en tus dedos cuando solo roce tu mano. Cuando la encuentres tú mundo se extenderá, ahora no solo será Armin y Elizabeth, ahora solo será Armin y esa persona. Tu confusión es aceptable, por años e sido la única que te acepto por tener dos padres del mismo sexo, pero nunca pensaste en enamorarte de mí hasta que ambos comenzamos a ver esas películas con tía Historia, le encantan esa típicas de Los mejores amigos se enamorar, pero fue porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amiga.

\- Siempre serás especial para mi Elizabeth, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, aunque me enamore- La pequeña le sonrió.

\- Si, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, ahora hay que llamarle a mi papa, nos dejaron de espiar después de salir del cine, deben estar esperando una llamada- Armin asintió, él también había notado a su papi, aun con esos ridículos disfraces- Vamos amigo, aún nos quedan cosas por descubrir, tenemos once años solamente.

\- Casi once, mi cumpleaños es en unos meses, espero un buen regalo amigo- Elizabeth asintió, todo lo mejor para ese ángel rubio.

Se tomaron de la mano, más tranquilos y con la mente bien en su lugar.

\- Te quiero mucho amiga.

\- Yo también amigo.

* * *

En lo personal sigo inconforme con el capi, pero es la verdad, es decir. En muchas ocasiones nos aferramos a una persona, decimos amarla pero solo la queremos a nuestro lado ya que nos hace sentir en paz con nosotros mismos, nos hace sentir a salvo, pero ya cuando se trata de tenerla como pareja nos disgusta la idea. Pero es tanta la paz que nos da esa persona que decimos que es amor para que no se aleje de nosotros. Me ha pasado, y así como Elizabeth le dije las cosas como son, no me amas, solo que soy la persona que te entiende, que ha pasado lo mismo que tú y quieres asegurarme en tu vida.

Tal vez Elizabeth y yo fuimos ruda o hasta insensibles, pero las cosas deben de decirse como la sientes, como en realidad lo son sin ponerle algo rosa, ya que muchos no entienden si adornas la realidad.

Si querían ArrminxElizabeth, aquí no habrá, sus respectivas parejas están muy cerca, una más que la otra.

En fin, nos vemos el sábado con actualización.

Una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría que subiera otro fic? Ya tengo en mente varias pero no me animo, siento que estoy subiendo muchos al mismo tiempo (aunque ya estos están casi terminados) y que sería un fastidio. Coméntenme, que les parece, aún tengo dos que debo, lo sé, pero para subirlos falta mucho y quiero cambiar de aires.

Gracias por leer. Harye lee


	19. Chapter 18: Los fantasmas no existes

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren. MikexErwin. MoblitxHanji.**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene m-Preg, si no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Los fantasmas no existen.

Como era ya costumbre toda la familia haría un viaje a las montañas, se quedaban en una cabaña considerablemente grande y salían todas las tardes al bosque.

La familia Ackerman Jaeger se estaba preparando para el viaje, empacando todo lo necesario para su estadía en la cabaña.

\- Tres días solamente, después regresaremos ya que hay mucho trabajo en la compañía- Eren asintió, metiendo mucha ropa para los gemelos, cuando les daba de comer a sus bebes terminaban llenándose y Levi se enojaba si tenían al menos una gota de "suciedad" en su ropa.

\- Pixie dijo que es un negocio que dejara millones.

\- El dinero no me importa, yo quería estar una semana en la cabaña, pero como todos tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente no podemos estar de vacaciones tanto tiempo- Levi tomo a uno de sus pequeños, si no se equivocaba era Demian.

\- Sin el dinero que ganas no tendríamos para pagar todos tus productos de limpieza, así que no te quejes- Levi le miro frunciendo el ceño, después le sonrió de esa forma que tanto le gustaba- Oh no, es un viaje familiar no podemos hacer cariñitos, tenemos niños que cuidar.

\- No seas mojigato, tenemos a Hanji, Mikasa y Annie para que cuiden a los niños- Eren negó, aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal, no quería ser descubierto por alguno de sus hijos y tener que explicar que hacían.

\- ¿Y si somos descubiertos por Mike?, él sabe cuándo ambos oleamos a cariñitos- Si, Mike era una buena excusa para calmar a su marido.

\- Esa escusa no te sirve- El chico inflo las mejillas decepcionado, se levantó de la cama yendo al ropero de los gemelos y tomar más ropa.- ¿Sabías que en su oficina nadie entra sin tocar la puerta? Aunque sea un asunto de urgencia, todos temen entrar y encontrarlos en pleno acto.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, creyó que eran más sensatos en la oficina, pero eran peor que Levi y el mismo.

\- Creo que con un hijo tendría más tiempo para hacerlo en casa, y no en la oficina a "escondidas" como nosotros- Y el que se avergonzaba por saber que algún día los descubrirían. Creyó que Erwin era más cuidadoso con ese tema, esperaba que Armin no encontrara a sus padres haciéndolo.

\- Supongo que no les basta con hacerlo en casa, pero los comprendo, yo no puedo estar ni un día sin cariñitos- Eren trato de no gemir, siempre lo hacía cuando Rivaille le anunciaba lo que le haría cuando estuvieran a solas, sin hijos que los interrumpieran- Por eso, le diré a alguna de tus hermanas que cuiden a los niños, así podremos hacerlo en la ducha, en el bosque, los arboles serán los únicos que verán como lo hacemos, o en la cama de doseles que tanto te gusta, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarse a los dos en el bosque, con una manta apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos después de hacer el amor. En la ducha, con sus cuerpos húmedos, necesitados y besándose sin importarles nada. También en esa increíble cama que compraron, mirando como lo hacían por ese espejo de cuerpo completo que Levi había escogido, mirando cómo era tomado por ese hombre, acariciado y besado por su único amor.

\- ¿Papi sabes donde están mis botas?- Joshua entro al cuarto con esa carita seria de siempre, mirándole con esos ojos grises como los de su marido. Eren lo miro ahogando un grito de sorpresa.- ¿Estas bien papi? Te ves algo pálido.

\- Estoy bien hijo- Dijo nervioso, no debía de pensar tantas cosas sucias, con hijos solo debía pensar en tontos arcoíris, programas de monos parlantes y educativos- Tus botas están en una caja, la café si no me equivoco, esta hasta el fondo de tu closet.

\- Esta bien papi, ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?- Pregunto el pequeño más relajado.

\- Creo que esta es su cuarto arreglando su maleta- Justo en ese momento se escuchó a su hija gritar algún insulto- Creo que ahora pelea con ella.

\- Esperemos que no gane la maleta... O Elizabeth intentara incendiarla como la última vez- Joshua suspiro, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta seriedad, incluso su padre era algo... Extravagante.

\- Gane, nadie le gana a un Ackerman tonta maleta- De nuevo suspiro, vaya familia que tenía.

\- Ya me voy- Eren le sonrió a su hijo, era muy serio, y gracias a Higia no había heredado lo locura de los Ackerman.

\- Gracias por eso- Dijo en un susurro, al menos alguien sensato en la familia les haría bien.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Erwin miro su closet desordenado, tenía que hablar seriamente con su marido, que siempre dejaba todo tirado o desordenado, solo en el trabajo era más cuidadoso.

\- Ya están mis cosas guardadas- Erwin le sonrió a su pequeño, Armin se acostó en la cama de sus padres, sin decir nada del closet desordenado.

\- Tu padre está en problemas, mira todo esto- Armin asintió, tomando el control remoto de la televisión, apretándole al botón de encendido- Cuando llegue le hare recoger todo eso, también hará su maleta él solo, no habrá mas...

Se quedó callado, estaba a punto de decir que no habría sexo en la oficina para Mike en una semana, pero eso era algo que su querido hijo no podía escuchar.

\- ¿No le darás cariñitos a papá?- Pregunto su hijo inocentemente, Armin ahora decía esa palabra de la familia Ackerman usaba para sustituir la palabra sexo. Era una buena forma de evadir a los niños, pero cuando a Elizabeth y Armin les explicaran sobre el tema (esperaba que en unos diez años mas) sabría el significado de esos cariñitos furtivos que los padres se daban.

\- Ni cariñitos, ni comida y dormirá un mes en el sofá- Declaro el rubio molesto, tal vez en las noches lo asaltaría para un rapidito en el sofá... No, no y no. El debía ser fuerte, no caer en la tentación, tendría a Mike un mes sin cariñitos, no sucumbiría a esos ricos deseos carnales.

\- Papi no seas malo con mi padre, el estará triste si no les das cariños y mimos, Elizabeth dice que sus padres se dan cariñitos en la oficina, pero a escondidas porque no quieren que nadie sepa que el señor Rivaille en un hombre cariñoso y débil- Erwin miro a su hijo, muy sorprendido, al menos no eran los únicos que lo hacían a escondidas en pleno trabajo. - Al menos eso escucho de tía Hanji, ella dijo que: Ojala no los descubran teniendo cariñitos en la oficina, no queremos que vean débil y cariñoso al enano de Levi.

Armin se sonrojo por decir lo último, no creía que el señor Rivaille fuera un enano, era alto, no tanto como sus padre o el señor Eren, pero si más alto que sus dos tías, Historia y Annie.

-Ya veo- Tal vez debía de avisarle a Eren que Hanji no era muy discreta al hablar de "cariñitos" para que los dos dejaran de hablar sobre esos temas.

\- ¿Porque no se duchan juntos?- De nuevo le puso atención a su hijo, así no pensaría en Mike... O en cariñitos- Elizabeth dice que sus padres lo hacen, que se duchan juntos en traje de baño para enjabonarse las espaldas juntos.

La ducha, no sonaba mal, en la cabaña había un Yacusi donde Mike le podía hacer bastantes cosas, muy ricas, le pediría a su prima cuidar a su hijo y ellos podían hacer muchas cosas.

Escucho pasos acercarse, tal vez era Mike, le daría un beso de bienvenida y... Pero primero le haría recoger su ropa, lo reganaría, no lo dejaría acercarse, lo dejaría dormir en el sillón sin cariñitos por un maldito mes. O si, no sucumbiría, ya que no le traería nada bueno, solo desdichas y pensamientos insanos.

\- Pero ya vera- Si, era un hombre serio, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, metódico y hasta frio cuando planeaba algo, pero lo que para nada del mundo era, la sirvienta de ese hombre con complejo de perro.

Armin suspiro, mejor se iba por unas horas a la casa de su vecina y mejor amiga, ya que no quería presenciar una pelea, solo esperaba que, cuando regresara, sus padres ya estuvieran contentos y cariñosos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Su idea de un viaje a las montañas era diferente, era para estar en paz, con los pájaros cantando como imbéciles, pero sin molestarle. Hanji la loca había frustrado sus maravillosos planes, parloteando todo el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña.

\- Si no te callas te dejo en el jodido sótano- Le advirtió Levi molesto.

Todos bajaron del autobús que habían rentado para toda la familia, lo cual no había sido tan buena idea, ya que Levi no toleraba mucho a toda su familia.

Ya tenía bastante con sus cuatro hijos como para soportar a Hanji, Moblit, Annie, Mikasa, Historia, Yrmin, Erwin, Mike y Armin. Cada año se convencía que cancelaria los viajes a la cabaña, pero sus hijos y esposo sabían como convencerlo.

Como era costumbre el primer día todos se dedicaban a limpiar la casa, guardar sus cosas, ducharse, comer algo delicioso preparado por Historia y Eren, por ultimo dormir temprano para despertar muy tempranos y hacer cosas divertidas.

\- Bien cada quien limpiara bien su cuarto, yo limpiare el de mis hijos con ayuda de Elizabeth y Joshua, Eren e Historia limpiaran la cocina, Hanji cuidara a los gemelos porque es un asco limpiando- Todos asintieron sacando las maletas- Sera un trabajo difícil ya que hace un año que no limpian, pero lo lograremos.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada, cuando se trataba de limpieza, su padre se ponía muy serio.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille se levantó temprano como de costumbre, busco con su brazo el cuerpo desnudo de Eren, pero este ya no se encontraba. Se levantó estirándose, mirando a todos lados, para ver si estaba en alguno de los sillones alimentando a los gemelos, pero sus bebes estaban dormidos en la cuna.

Escucho que abrían la puerta del baño, allí estaba Eren, con una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande.

\- Hola amor, tengo que hacer el desayuno para todos, cuida a los bebes por favor- Jaeger camino hasta Levi, besando suavemente sus labios.- Me gusto lo de anoche, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, sé que los bebes no entienden que hacemos, pero no está bien.

\- Para eso compre doseles negros y gruesos, seguro que Demian y August no escucharon nada- Eren lo miro molesto, no era excusa para TODO lo que Levi le hizo anoche, placentero, pero muy arriesgado. Había muchos niños en la casa como para ser descubiertos.

\- Como sea, mejor para la próxima le pedimos a alguna de mis hermanas que los cuiden-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

A pesar de haber sucumbido al placer carnal Erwin estaba muy satisfecho, le dolía el cuerpo, pero estaba de mejor humor. Aun así no había perdonado (del todo) a su marido.

\- ¿Crees que nos escucharon?- Pregunto el rubio de cejas grandes. Mike negó, no había sido tan ruidosos.

\- No somos los únicos que hicimos algo anoche- Dijo el otro rubio, muchas parejas dentro de esa casa se habían divertido a lo grande.

\- Siempre es así, a quien veamos muy sonrientes es porque le gusto lo de anoche.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer papi?-Pregunto Armin a su papi, todos los adultos estaban al parecer de buen humor (Hasta sus tías Mikasa y Annie, a pesar de que tenían la misma cara seria de siempre).

\- Iremos a comer al bosque, caminaremos y trataremos de pescar algo en el rio- Levi le respondió, era el que regularmente daba las órdenes.

\- Yo quiero nadar en el rio, con los pescados- Dijo Joshua sonriendo levemente.

\- Son peces hijo, y no, no puedes nadar la corriente del lago es fuerte para ti.

-Escucharon esos raros sonidos anoche- Dijo Armin, los adultos se tensaron, dejando su rico desayuno.- Seguro fue un fantasma.

-No seas infantil Armin, fue un animal quejándose, creo que fue un lobo- El rubio rio.

\- Pues yo vi algo raro cerca de los arbustos, era como una sombra- Elizabeth le miro enojada.

\- No me asustaras con fantasmas y sonidos imaginarios, tengo el sueño muy ligero y yo no escuche nada, ¿Verdad Joshua?

El pequeño asintió dándole la razón a su hermana, el tampoco había escuchado nada raro.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth estaba muy feliz, los malvaviscos asados con chocolate eran muy ricos, ninguno se le había quemado.

Miro a toda su familia, todos estaban al rededor del fuego conversando muy alegres, por esa razón le gustaba visitar el lago, era muy divertido olvidarse de los problemas del trabajo y escuela.

\- Quiero otro- Exclamo su hermano tomando otro malvavisco, con tanto dulce no dormiría por una horas, el azúcar siempre lo alteraba.

\- Hay que hacer una pijamada familiar hoy- Grito su amigo con un tazón de helado en las manos- Comeremos palomitas, veremos muchas películas y dormiremos todos juntos en la sala.

-Seria lindo- Dijo Historia emocionada, nunca había hecho eso cuando fue niña.

\- Si, dormir todos en familia- Rivaille le miro con asco, no dormiría con una loca que, quien sabe cuándo había sido la última vez que se ducho.

\- También me gustaría a mí- Dijo Eren emocionado, hace mucho que no dormía con sus hermanas.

\- Dormiremos en la sala entonces- Ordeno Erwin muy sonriente.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren bostezo levantándose del revoltijo de sabanas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, miro a todos lados sonriendo, Hanji estaba abrazando a Moblit, su hija estaba junto a su mejor amigo, Joshua la abrazaba con cariño, Erwin estaba recostado junto a Mike, Yrmir tenía a Historia muy bien abrazada, parecía que pronto la aficionaría y por últimos sus dos hermanas, Annie y Mikesa, que estaban muy juntas, pero no abrazadas.

-Todo está sucio- Se quejó su marido, que estaba recostado a un lado de el- Por eso pensé que sería mala idea una pijamada*.

-Vamos Levi, no seas amargado, nos divertimos mucho, hasta August y Demian no paraban de reír- Sus bebes descansaban en la cuna, un poco apartada de todos.

-Aun así, yo quería hacer cariñitos contigo- Eren rio bajito, no quería despertar a nadie- Pero lo haremos hoy en la ducha, le pediremos a la estúpida loca que cuide a los niños.

\- Me parece bien- Con todo el trabajo que tenía su esposo, tenía que aprovechar todo lo posible- Tenemos muchos que hacer.

Toda la mañana la familia se dedicó a limpiar el desorden de la pijamada, por la tarde comieron el gran banquete que Historia y Eren prepararon.

\- ¿Podemos ir a fuera?-Pregunto Elizabeth muy contenta, un estruendo la hizo respingar.

\- No lo creo amor, comenzó a llover- Joshua miro el cielo, hoy llovería muy fuerte.

-Mejor vamos al cuarto de juegos a esperar que la lluvia se vaya- Armin acepto a regaña dientes, él quería ir al rio de nuevo.

Eren le acaricio la coronilla a su hija para consolarla, la lluvia le había arruinado su ultimo día, al menos eso era algo bueno, ese día le tocaba a Hanji cuidar a los pequeños, así las demás parejas podían hacerse cariñitos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien, cada uno contara su mejor historia de terror, con fantasmas.

-Ya supéralo Armin, los fantasmas no existen- Elizabeth dejo el control del video juego.

\- Si no me equivoco, hay un árbol que esta maldito, dicen que aparece un fantasma, pero que solo lastima a los hombres- Elizabeth respingo, no porque tuviera miedo, solo era la cara escalofriante que su amigo había puesto.

\- Esas son...

-Ya di que tienes miedo, amiga- La pequeña le miro molesta.

-Acepto, pero le pediremos permiso a los adultos para salir- Los mejores amigos estrecharon sus manos, Joshua suspiro, eso saldría realmente mal.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Le pedí permiso a mi papi, él dijo que está bien si salíamos, pero que nos lleváramos a los gemelos- August y Demian reían mientras miraban el paisaje, Elizabeth los había abrigado bien, hacia frio afuera y no quería que enfermaran.

\- Ya casi llegamos- Elizabeth trago saliva, la verdad le estaba dando un poco de miedo.- Entramos a esta cueva y encontraremos el árbol.

Joshua admiro la cueva, no estaba tan oscura, el llevaba el carrito de los gemelos, que no eran tan pesados.

Todo comenzó a ponerse más oscuro, Joshua supuso que estaban a mitad de la cueva.

\- Oh por Higia- grito su hermana aterrada- Acaba de pasar algo por mis piernas.

Armin rio por el grito de su amiga, no era tan valiente como decían todos.

\- Ay- Grito Armin al escuchar un ruido- Creo que hay alguien más aquí.

Está bien, eso ya no estaba bien, el había estado en esa cueva y nunca había visto algo peligroso.

\- Armin te matare cuando salga de aquí- Un chillido agudo hizo temblar a los niños, August y Demian se habían quedado dormidos antes de entrar a la cueva.- Creo que hay alguien más.

Otro chillido de dolor se escuchó, Elizabeth ya no lo soporto más, no quería que esa cosa se la llevara lejos, aun tenia cosas que hacer en ese mundo.

-Elizabeth- Exclamo Joshua asustado, escucho que alguien corrió, esa era la asustadiza de su hermana- Perfecto Armin ahora se perderá.

Joshua dio la vuelta con sus hermanos, tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana o se perdería en el bosque, Elizabeth no tenía buen sentido de la orientación.

\- Lo siento, no planeaba que un animal lastimado estuviera aquí- Se disculpó el rubio- Mejor la buscamos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Joshua entro a la casa corriendo, tenía que ir a decirle a sus padres que había perdido a su hermana mayor, Armin ahora empujaba el carrito de los gemelos.

El pequeño Ackerman corrió hasta el cuarto de sus hermanos sin detenerse, su papa lo reganaría por perder a Elizabeth. Golpeo la puerta esperando a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su papa con irritación, abrió la puerta- Joshua, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Fuimos al bosque por un árbol, Elizabeth se asustó, salió corriendo y no la encontramos- Eren llego hasta la puerta mirando a su hijo.

-¿Que dices hijo? Pero si Hanji los iba a cuidar- dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, desde la comida estamos en el cuarto de juegos, Elizabeth te dijo que iríamos al bosque y le has dado permiso- Eren se quedó callado, su hija le había pedido permiso, pero supuso que Hanji estaría con ellos- Pero no es momento de eso, debemos encontrar a mi hermana.

\- Si- Respondió Levi nervioso, tenía que ir a buscar a su única hija- Ve a hablarles a tus tíos, solo golpea la puerta y explícales, nosotros nos cambiaremos.

Joshua asintió, no había notado que sus padres tenían solamente una bata, seguramente se estaban por dar una ducha.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hija, Elizabeth amor- Grito Eren, estaba muy asustado, si su hija no aparecía en los próximos minutos se volvería loco.

\- Elizabeth- Grito Hanji nerviosa, se suponía que ese día le tocaba cuidar a sus sobrinos. - ¿Mi vida dónde estás?

Moblit abrazo a su esposa, Hanji se sentía culpable por la pérdida de su sobrina, al igual que Armin, que lloraba en brazos de su padre.

Después de tanto correr se había cansado, fue una tontería de su parte salir corriendo por un simple susto, los fantasmas no existían, pero su imaginación la había traicionado.

\- Creo que me perdí- Como siempre su sentido de la orientación era mala, simplemente había elegido irse derecho, tal vez encontraría a alguien.- Al fin.

Exclamo aliviada, había llegado al risco, allí estaba el lago donde pescaba con sus padres, no caminaba a las izquierda cruzaría el puente, después todo derecho y llegaría a la cabaña.

\- Papi- Grito, allí estaban sus padres y tíos- Acá estoy.

Se frustro, el risco estaba a mucha altura del rio, dio dos pasos atrás, no quería caer, era una caída muy fea.

Saludo a su papi cuando este le diviso, le sonrió gritándole algo, pronto estaría con su familia. Se giró para ir con su hermano, seguro todos estaban muy asustados por estar perdida.

\- Cielos- Exclamo cuando a unos pasos estaba un lobo negro mostrándole los colmillos.

Dio un paso atrás, estaba muy asustada, ese lobo se la comería.

-¿Qué hace?- Pregunto Eren extrañado, su hija estaba caminando hacia atrás- Elizabeth.

Exclamo cuando vio el lobo negro, las piernas le fallaron, Levi lo abrazo para que no callera. Pudo notar el temblor en Rivaille, estaba igual o más asustado que él.

La pequeña Jaeger trago saliva, ya no tenía más suelo que pisar, el lobo se le acercaba, acechándola para comérsela.

El lobo le gruño hambriento, la pequeña dio otro paso, pero ese era el último, ya no había mas suelo, grito cayendo al vacío, al menos no le dolería tanto el golpe.

-Hija- Grito Rivaille histérico al ver a su pequeña caer del risco.

Se quedó estático, su pequeña, su única hija, se iba a ahogar.

Eren aventó a Levi, tenía que ir a rescatar a su hija, su marido lo tomo del brazo.

\- Déjame en paz- Rivaille de nuevo se quedó en shock, era la primera vez que Eren le daba un manotazo y le miraba con rabia.

Jaeger esquivo a todo el que trato de detenerlo, incluso Erwin lo quiso detener gritándole algo que obviamente ignoro, el solo tenía en su mente rescatar a su bebita.

Salto al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importarle que el agua estuviera helada.

Mentiría si dijera que el agua no le calo hasta los huesos, eran como pequeñas navajas pegando en su piel, pero como el agua estaba clara podía ver todo. Los brazos le pesaban por el frio, las piernas se le estaban acalambrado, pero al recordar a su pequeña aguantando la respiración, sufriendo por no poder respirar, lo hacía nadar con más fuerza y tratar de olvidar el frio.

Una mata de cabellos negro paso frente a él, le hizo sonreír, su pequeña estaba muy cerca.

A pesar de que sus pulmones le rogaban por un poco de aire no se detuvo, agarro la mano de su hija con fuerza y la estrecho en un abrazo, tenía que sacarla antes de que el poco aire que tenia se le acabara.

-Rivaille- Dijo Erwin al verlo con una mirada vacía, temblando levemente, esperando que su hija y esposo salieran del agua.

Levi aun seguía en shock, no había hecho nada, solo estaba en ese lugar, como un imbécil, sin poder mover un solo musculo. Siempre se había burlado de los idiotas que se quedaban estáticos, esperando un tonto milagro que no llegaría.

Cayó al suelo destrozado, tanto Eren como su hija no salían del lago.

-Levi- Gimo Hanji abrazándole, Rivaille no la rechazo como siempre, necesitaba a su amiga, a su hermana- Vamos es un excelente nadador, escuche que lo querían reclutar, pronto saldrá con mi sobrina.

Hanji hablo nerviosa, con la voz rota, todo era su culpa, si ambos... Si ellos llegasen a, no quería ni pensarlo, pero si pasara algo seria enteramente su culpa.

\- Señor Eren- Grito Armin ahogando un sollozo de felicidad.

Levi y Hanji se giraron ansiosos, allí estaba Eren, con su hija en brazos, ambos pálidos y temblorosos.

\- Esta inco-inconsciente- Dijo el castaño recostado a su hija en la mesa de madera que había construido Mikasa para tener esas comidas en el bosque.

Levi corrió hasta su hija, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, con los labios morados y los dedos rojos, tenía que darle respiración boca a boca.

Se acercó para hacerlo, apretó la respingada nariz de Elizabeth tomando un poco de aire, acerco los labios a los de la pequeña y exhalo el aire contenido. Se alejó colocando sus manos en el pecho de su hija y empujo con algo de fuerza.

Eren miraba como Levi trataba de ayudar a su hija, Hanji le había puesto un suéter en los hombros para no tuviera tanto frio.

Su corazón se detuvo, su hija no reaccionaba y se veía más pálida.

\- Vamos- Dijo su marido desesperado, el pequeño cuerpo de Elizabeth se agito, Levi le giro la cabeza y su hija escupió el agua contenida.

Elizabeth miro a todos lados confundida, era como si tuviera un velo blanco que no la dejaba ver bien.

\- Hija- Escucho la voz como un susurro.

-Papa- Logro decir con dificultad, la garganta le dolía.

\- Aquí estoy hija- Al fin logro divisar a su padre.

-Tengo frio- Comento temblando, le dolía las costillas.

\- Entiendo- Levi se quitó su abrigo envolviendo enseguida a su hija- Te amo mi bebe.

Elizabeth sonrió cerrando los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, los parpados le pesaban y no sentía bien las piernas, seguramente por el frio.

\- Elizabeth- Exclamo su papi asustado.

-Estoy bien- Carraspeo con dolor- Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

\- Duerme mi bebe- Abrió los ojos mirando a su padre, Levi tenia las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Papi- Le llamo tocando sus mejillas húmedas- Hoy descubrí dos cosas.

\- ¿Cuáles mi bebita?-Pregunto, agradecido por tener a su hija aún con vida.

\- Los fantasmas no existen y...- Carraspeo- que mi papá no es monstruo sin sentimientos, el también puede llorar y reír, no como todos lo dicen. El demonio Ackerman es un buen hombre.

Rivaille rio abrazándola con más fuerza, llorando aún más fuerte, él también podía llorar, el sentía y amaba como todos los demás.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- ¿Te duele aun?- Elizabeth le sonrió a su papi, después de que su padre llorara por un rato, la llevo en brazos a la cabaña, su papi había insistido en que se ducharan juntos. No sin antes una revisión de todo el cuerpo por parte de su tía Hanji y de su tia Mikasa.

\- Ya no, el agua me quita el dolor- Como no quería que su papi la mirara desnuda, sabía que desde bebe eren había mirado su cuerpo, pero ahora le daba vergüenza, se puso uno de sus trajes de baño, uno que su papa le había hecho- Con este baño caliente no nos enfermaremos.

\- Te amo tanto- Elizabeth tomo las manos de su papi, llevándolas a su rostro.

\- Ya estoy bien papi, no me iré, siempre estaré aquí- Escucho los sollozos de su padre, ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por su papi.- Yo también te amo, y mucho.

* * *

 _No creo que este fic sea tan dramático, a mi parecer tiene lo suficiente, osea, que tiene el drama que en toda familia pasa, siempre estará la hermana fastidiosa, la tía loca, el hermano serio, en fin todo lo que pasa en familias lo estoy poniendo en este fic, no crean que todo es color de rosa, siempre habrá algo que arruine el momento. Pero no dura mucho, ya saben que no me gustan las cosas tan dramáticas, toda las peleas se solucionan rápido, como dice una amiga, si no tiene solución es que no fue un problema._

 _Algo complicado lo que dice ella, pero si lo vemos desde ese punto,es que, si no tiene la solución es porque realmente nunca quisimos solucionarlo._

 _Pijamada: En México le decimos así a las "fiestas nocturnas" osea, cuando vemos pelis,comemos dulces y dormimos hasta tarde platicando._

 _En fin, gracias por leer._

 _Reviews:_

 _Sora Yoru Hashiba: Si lo se, esperaba ansiosa mi regreso, me hacia faltas escribir en este tonto cacharro que al fin funciono, ,me alegro por lo de tu celular, me alegra que no lo dejaras, yo tampoco lo dejare, es una promesa. Opino que seria real si no tuviera drama, como dije arriba trato de hacerlo lo más real posible, a través de situaciones que me han pasado en la vida y en cosas que me platican, pero todo tiene solución y como siempre digo, por algo pasan las cosas. Es totalmente inocente, ella no entiende que hay detrás de esos cariñitos, ella piensa que solo son besos inocentes. Si, y ahora con actualizaciones más seguidas, eso esta genial, solo habrá el drama necesario, no cosas complicadas que lleven diez capis para solucionarlo,solo peleas típicas en una familia. Mejor tu léelo después, no quiero hacerte spoiler._

 ** _Aun faltan muchas cosas que explicar de esta familia, aun tiene situaciones que arreglar._**

 _Nos vemos en miércoles._

 _Harye lee._


	20. Chapter 19: Ya no soy una niña

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Genero: Romance.**

 **Parejas: Riren, ErwinxMike, HanjixMoblit y YrmirxChrista**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic M-preg, si no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**

 **Este cap tendrá un tema que tal vez a muchos no les gusta escuchar, pero es un tema muy natural y espero que nadie se ofenda, si no te agrada el tema te invito a retirarte, estas en todo tu derecho.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Ya no soy una niña

Suspiro al ver caer todas esas cartas de su casillero, unas eran de amenazas, mientras que otras eran confesiones.

\- Tan popular como siempre- Le dijo su amigo mirando las suyas- Las mías son solo amenazas.

Elizabeth bajo y subió los hombros, no le interesaban esas cartas.

\- No entiendo porque dejan esto, por sus tonterías matan arboles- De nuevo suspiro, todos eran unos inútiles desperdiciadores de oxígeno.

\- Según los rumores eres la chica más bonita de nuestro grado- Ambos chicos cerraron su casillero.- Todos los chicos querían una invitación a tu fiesta número trece, fui el chico más envidiado.

\- Claro que no, soy linda, pero solo me quieren por eso, no andarían conmigo realmente, soy la hija de esos "asquerosos" como los llaman ellos- Se colgó la mochila, ese día estaba muy pesada.

\- Pues ese es nuestro destino, ser los no queridos- Ambos chicos tiraron sus cartas en el bote de basura.- Algún día encontraremos quien nos ame, digo, si nuestros padres tuvieron suerte nosotros la tendremos.

-Lo dices por mi papa, ¿cierto?- Armin rio- Lo sé, aun no entiendo como alguien con esa cara de: todos son unos malditos si te acercas morirás, pudo enamorar a Eren, que es toda dulzura.

\- Tal vez fue el dinero- Bromeo el chico tomando la mano de su amiga.

\- Eso o papi besa bien- Ambos llegaron a clase riendo por el misterio de como Eren se había enamorado de su Rivaille.

Como siempre Armin y Elizabeth eran los últimos en el juego de los quemados, la chica siempre defendía a su amigo por eso Armin salía libre de golpes.

-Elizabeth- Grito Armin asustado, la pelinegra esquivo un golpe, dando un paso atrás, pero no vio un balón que estaba atrás de ella y cayó al suelo.

\- Trata de no dormir por unas horas- Elizabeth le asintió a la enfermera, le dolía mucho la cabeza- Has crecido mucho Liz, se nota que ya no eres una niña.

La pequeña Ackerman torció los labios, ella aún era una niña, no una mujer, era toda una niña.

\- Como sea- Contesto de mala gana, bajo de la cama con fastidio- Mi papi no tarda en llegar, es mejor que me vaya.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth se miró en el espejo, ella no era una mujer, ella era aún una niña, es decir, si era de las niñas más altas de su clase, pero aun no me crecían los pechos.

-Solo tengo 13 años, me faltan al menos otros 5 para ser una mujer- Se mordió los labios, a quien engañaba, estaba en el proceso de convertirse en una mujer.

-Hola bebe- hay estaba su papi, le sonrió muy feliz- ¿Sabes dónde está Demian y August?, se han escondido.

La pequeña sonrió, los gemelos eran todo lo contrario a Joshua y ella, su hermano era muy serio, ella era un poco más platicadora, mientras que August y Demian siempre hacían travesuras, corrían por toda la casa y hacían que las mejillas de su papi se sonrojaran por la furia.

\- No, pero si los encuentro ten por seguro que los amarraría y encerraría en mi closet- Eren le asintió, desde que comenzaron a caminar su vida no fue la misma- Tienen cuatro años, los puedes mandar a algún colegio, muy lejos.

-No haría eso- Exclamo Eren horrorizado.

-Lo se papi, solo tenles paciencia, o...- Elizabeth miro a todos lados para comprobar que los gemelos no estaba cerca- Diles que se irán una semana con tía Hanji, ellos le temen mucho y más ahora que está en semana de experimentos.

El hombre analizo la propuesta de su hija, no sonaba para nada mal, alejo toda idea, Hanji era terrible cuando estaba con sus experimentos.

\- Mejor tratare de calmarlos yo- Eren suspiro, era una tarea difícil, pero no imposible- Pronto estará la cena bebe, baja antes que tu padre llegue.

La chica asintió, ella no era una bebe, solo una simple niña, miro a Riv y Er, sus dos únicos peluches, Riv lo había hecho su papi, era un intento de oso con ojos algo feos (Eren era malo en hacer ese tipo de cosas) y Er era un oso con ojos grandes que le había hecho su papa.

\- Aun soy una pequeña- Se llevó las manos al pecho, hace días que le dolía, tal vez tenía que decirle a su padre, no parecía nada raro, pero era mejor consultarlo con un médico.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth esperaba que nadie la molestara ese día, el dolor en el pecho era más insoportable.

-Tienes 13 y aun no te crecen los pechos, aun eres una niñita imbécil- Bufo molesta, ella solo quería un día con paz- Seguro tendrás el pecho plano, ya que no tienes una madre que te herede senos.

La chica cerró su casillero, sonriendo socarronamente, no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie. Se cambió de blusa, no quería que se siguieran burlando de su cuerpo.

\- Eso crees, te mostrare algo para que te calles - Tomo su nuevo celular, yendo a su carpeta más preciada- Ellas es Carla Jaeger, mi abuela, como pueden ver es hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable.

La chica mostró con orgullo la foto de su abuela, era una de las pocas fotos que Eren tenia de su madre, la chica que la ofendió la miro enojada.

-Esta foto es de mí otra abuela, también es hermosa y según mi papá muchos hombres estaban tras ella- La chica deslizo el dedo en la pantalla táctil, mostrando a su otra abuela.- Al parecer si tendré pechos grandes y seré hermosa.

Elizabeth tomo su mochila sonriéndole a todas con orgullo, así dejarían de decir tantas estupideces.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Le molesto que sus pies ya no se balancearan al sentarse en el auto, estaba creciendo muy rápido.

\- ¿Enserio no me dirás que te duele?- La pequeña negó- Como quieras, pero si es algo malo le exigiré a la doctora que me diga o la demando.

-Vamos papá, no seas exagerado, obviamente si es algo peligroso te lo diré de inmediato- Elizabeth cruzo los brazos, de nuevo ese dolor- Ya llegamos.

Rivaille asintió, esperaba que esa doctora le dijera lo que tenía su hija, por muy pequeño que fuera el problema.

Ambos entraron, la doctora los estaba esperando ya que tenían cita, su pequeña se despidió entrando con esa mujer, si algo le pasaba a su hija entraría inmediatamente.

-Bien señorita, ¿dime que tienes?- Las mejillas de Elizabeth se sonrojaron.

\- El pecho me duele, desde hace una semana- La doctora asintió- Es como si me hubiera pegado, pero nunca me he golpeado en ese lugar.

\- Entiendo, dime Elizabeth, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 13, los cumplí hace poco- Respondió la pequeña con orgullo.

-Ahora entiendo- La chica espero el diagnóstico de la doctora- Es común a tu edad, eso significa que tus pechos se están desarrollando. Sé que debes estar preocupada, tenemos cuerpos diferentes, yo por ejemplo, comencé ese proceso cuando tenía unos once años, es bueno que comenzara ya que tendríamos que haberte hecho pruebas para ver qué pasaba con tu cuerpo.

Elizabeth gimió con disgusto, ignorando a la doctora que seguía parloteando sobre los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo. ¿Tarde? Ella prefería que esos cambios empezaran después de sus quince años, no ahora, a esa corta edad.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Decir que estaba enojada era poco, estaba que ardía de furia, primero el dolor en el pecho y ahora un dolor en el vientre. Era un dolor agudo, como si alguien le clavara miles de agujas.

-Me duele- Exclamo, recostada en su cama, no podía dormir por ese dolor, era demasiado, se levantó colocándose sus zapatos, tal vez si mojaba su barriga dejaría de doler.

Camino arrastrando los pies, gimió cuando ese dolor fue más agudo, corrió hasta el baño, vomitando todo lo que había cenado.

Gimió de nuevo, tocándose el vientre, camino hasta el lavabo tomando su cepillo de dientes, a pesar del dolor tenía que lavarse los dientes.

Se cepillo rápidamente, quería sentarse en el suelo para descansar, las piernas le temblaban, las manos comenzaban a enfriársele y su cara se puso pálida.

\- Comí algo malo- Se dijo, convenciéndose, se dejó caer al suelo frio- Papi.

Exclamo, tenía que llamar a su padre, tenía que ir con alguno de sus padres y decirles cuando le dolía su vientre. No podía levantarse, las piernas no le respondían, aun así podía arrastrarse hasta la entrada de su cuarto y gritar por ayuda.

-No- Miro sus piernas, sangre, había sangre en su pijama- Papi.

Volvió a gritar, dándose cuenta que era **eso** , no, ella no podía, aún era una niña. Ahora sabía porque el dolor, porque la sangre, las manos le temblaron, sabia de **eso** , ya se lo había explicado en la escuela.

Escucho su puerta de su cuarto abrirse, se puso nerviosa, no podían verla así, cuando esta así.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren regreso de ver a sus bebitos, esos pequeños diablitos estaban dormidos, tanta travesura que hacían en la tardes lo dejaban sin energía. También fue al cuarto de Joshua, su hijo está muy quietecito al dormir. La última que le faltaba era su única hija, camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, ya después iría a dormir tranquilamente con su marido.

-Papi- Escucho que lo llamaban, entro de inmediato, su hija no estaba en la cama.

-¿Estas bien hija?- La escucho quejarse, eso lo alarmo, tal vez Elizabeth se sentía mal.

\- No entres por favor- Le rogó la pequeña- Bueno... Si entra pero no te alarmes, esto es vergonzoso.

Eren entro despacio, para no asustar a su hija.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas sangrando?- Eren avanzo mirando con detalle a su hija, su pequeña temblaba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Paso eso- Dijo nerviosa, Jaeger la miro extrañado- Lo que te pasa para poder tener bebes.

Grito molesta, eso era demasiado vergonzoso, solo quería que alguien la enterara viva, o no salir nunca de alguna cueva.

-Oh- Exclamo Eren entendiendo, sus mejillas también se tiñeron, no sabía si debía llorar o hacer algo por su hija.- Mira, tengo que ir a comprarte...

-No te vayas- Exclamo la chica cuando Eren hizo un ademan para levantarse- Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo y me duele mi estómago.

\- Lo se bebe, pero tengo que comprarte, _esas cosas_ -

-No papi- Le rogó su hija, su bebita, ya era una...no quiso decirlo, para el siempre seria su pequeña.

\- Le diré a Levi que las compre, así podrá ir por algunas medicinas para el dolor- Elizabeth asintió, el chico le levanto sonriéndole a su hija para tranquilizarla.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

A duras penas camino hasta llegar a su habitación, Levi lo miro, dejando el libro a un lado.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo- Rivaille lo miro atento- Elizabeth esta...

El labio inferior le tembló, tenía unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

\- Eren, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto muy preocupado.

-Espera- Le detuvo, seguro Levi quería ir corriendo por su hija, por la cara que Eren tenia no era nada bueno- No es algo malo.

Las mejillas se le encendieron, eso era muy íntimo, sabía que él era una especie de madre, por eso su hija quería estar con él, con ese asunto tan privado. A pesar de todo eso no dejaba de ser hombre, y como tal, tenía un poco de vergüenza al confesarle eso a su marido.

\- Mi bebe...- Trago saliva, no sabía cómo confesarlo- Ella no es una niña.

\- ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?- Pregunto, levantándose de la cama, su esposo estaba muy extraño.

-Me refiero a que, ya puede tener bebes, está en esos días, los que tiene toda mujer cada mes- Exclamo rápidamente, para que Levi entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Oh- Exclamo Rivaille, se quedaron callados, en un silencio incómodo.

\- Elizabeth quiere me quede con ella- Eren jugueteo con sus dedos- Podrías...por favor ¿comprar eso? También unas pastillas, le duele su estómago. Ella tiene miedo.

Rivaille asintió, si su hija temía y sufría el haría cualquier, su pudor podía quedarse en su casa, él tenía que ayudar a su hija.

\- Iré a la farmacia, hay una cerca que habré las veinticuatro horas- Eren asintió acercándose a su marido, besándole en los labios.

-Eres el mejor padre.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille bajo del auto, no le importo estar en pijama, seguro que en la farmacia estaban más que acostumbrados.

Entro respingando por el frió, así era en este tipos de locales, camino a grandes zancadas, buscado **eso** para su hija. No busco por mucho tiempo, esas cosas estaban ahí, mirándolo con superioridad, recordándole que su hija era una... Elizabeth era, una mujer.

Tomo unas, las más adecuadas, Hanji le había dicho cuales comprar. Su amiga le había dicho lo que pasaría, ocultando su vergüenza escucho con atención, si era para su hija dejaría de lado todo su pudor. Su mejor amiga fue paciente con él, a pesar de que Levi la golpeo.

Fue a la caja registradora, a pesar de su cara molesta, estaba conmocionado, aun su cerebro no procesaba lo de Elizabeth.

-Hola señor, ¿Solo será eso?- Le pregunto la señorita amablemente.

-También unas pastillas para el estómago, ella tiene mucho dolor- La mujer le sonrió amablemente.

-Claro señor, los cólicos son normales, las mujeres sufrimos mucho con ellos- Mujer... Era la palabra que no quería escuchar, aun no asimilaba que Elizabeth ya no fuera su bebe. - Le daré unas fuertes así su esposa estará mejor.

-Mi pareja es hombre, son para mi hija, es la primera vez que le pasa eso**- No era normal que hablara mucho y menos con extraños, pero quería consejos para calmar a su hija.

\- Ya veo, pues si quiere unos consejos lo primero que debe hacer es ponerle paños calientes en su estómago, que no coma nada que la irrite y ropa interior de algodón- Rivaille asintió muy atento a los consejos de esa mujer, no la conocía pero le comenzaba a simpatizar- Es mejor que vaya por las pastillas, su nena debe estar asustada.

De nuevo asintió, ya no se sentía presionado, con ese dolor en su pecho, su bebe ya no era una niña, ahora era su mujercita, la que cuidaría aún más, ningún hombre la tocaría de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Protegería, a su pequeña mujercita, con ayuda de su querido esposo.

* * *

 **Cuando lo escribí me base en los hermanos, yo no tengo dos padres, pero tengo hermanos y cuando se enteraron estaba como entre asustados, conmocionados y no tenían la menor idea de como mirarme. La única niña entre tantos hombres, por eso Eren se queda como en shock, ya saben que antes era como un tema tabú, pero ahora es muy común (quiero pensar yo) este tema, ya que los hombres cuando nos ven medio locas piensan que andamos en esos días.**

 **Pero a pesar de que Eren tiene hermanas nunca se preocupo por eso, ya que sus hermanas nunca le dijeron que ya estaban en esos días, y como dice, a pesar de ser una especia de madre es hombre, por eso no sabe como consolar a su hija, ya que nunca le paso ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez si hablaran de partos sería diferente, pero ella aun estaba pequeña.**

 **Enserio espero que a nadie le incomode el como narre las cosas, pero es un tipo de drama familiar, tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar, esperemos para ver como lo manejan estos dos padres.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHataakeAckermanJaeger: Que bueno que te encantara, a pesar de su apodo tiene un corazón humano, pobrecito, no me gusto hacerlo llorar.**

 **Esweralda: Muchas gracias!**

 **Gonza: Si creo que es la primera vez. Es muy común pensar que la confianza y el aprecio que le tengamos a esa persona es amor, cuando solo fue una linda amistad, que bueno que se aclaro, ya que con el tiempo se deja de querer en plan romántico y cuando lo descubres no sabes que hacer. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, el m-preg es hermoso ;).**

 **Akire: Yo también quise llorar, cuando a un hombre fuerte le quitas lo más preciado que tiene se quita su mascara y deja fluir sus sentimientos. Aquí el capi, listo y recién editado.**

 **Sakura: Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerlo, no te hago esperar mucho, aquí esta. Oh lo siento, mi intención no fue hacerlas llorar, ami me gusta más sacar sonrisas.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer mi fic. Nos vemos el sábado.**

 **Harye lee**


	21. Chapter 20: El primer beso

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren. Mikeru**

 **Advertencias: Este fic es un m-preg, si no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: El primer beso.

Joshua miro el gran estante de libros, suspiro, tenía que ir por una silla, el a diferencia de su hermana, si quería que la pubertad le hiciera muchos cambios. Al menos en la estatura, con lo poco que media no podía alcanzar muchos de sus libros.

-Hola ratoncito- Le llamo su hermana besándole una mejilla- Dice papi que ya pronto es hora de cenar, habrá postre para la cena, si los gemelos se portan mal nos darán su porción.

\- Entiendo- Su hermana le sonrió, dándole el libro que necesitaba, Elizabeth tomo otro libro sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.- Papa está deprimido porque creciste más que él.

\- Solo exagera, no soy tan alta- Joshua lo dudaba, su hermana con los años se veía más hermosa y alta.

\- Trata de no crecer- El también se sentó comenzando a leer- Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Qué le pedirás a papi?

\- Quiero cloroformo, una soga y un amordazador- La chica le lanzo una mirada divertida- Así secuestrare a mi profesor de deportes, el maldito me usa como muñeco atrapa pelotas, no es más que un homofóbico imbécil.

\- Pídele a tía Mikasa que se encargue del profesor- Dijo Joshua con sarcasmo, su hermana era muy dramática.

\- Claro que no, es broma amargado, quiero un viaje a la playa, no cumples toda tu vida catorce- Joshua rodo los ojos, no era amargado, solo era muy serio.

\- El primer beso- El pequeño Ackerman miro el título del nuevo libro que Armin le regalo- ¿Armin está enamorado?

Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo, dejando el libro en su regazo.

\- Es un chico ridículo con cara de estúpido, siempre pelea conmigo y me llama idiota suicida- le informo la chica - Todos dicen que tiene cara de caballo.

-¿Quien tiene cara de caballo?- Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

\- Un chico de la escuela, amigo de Armin- Mintió la chica- Si se acercan les morderá el cabello.

Demian y August se miraron, no estaban asustados, su hermana siempre exageraba.

\- ¿Donde esta papá y papi?- Los gemelos sonrieron cómplices, Joshua suspiro, no le saldría barata esa información.

\- Si me dices donde guarda papi las galletas te lo diré- Dijo August sonriéndole inocentemente.

\- Están en su curto, cerraron la puerta, seguro están viendo una película- Los gemelos fulminaron con la mirada a su hermana.- Si me hacen algo le diré a papi quien secuestro el gato del vecino.

\- Le diremos que...- August busco un chantaje, así callaría a su hermana.

\- No tienes nada en contra de mi- Elizabeth se levantó sonriéndoles socarronamente- Iré con Armin, tengo cosas que contarle.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth abrió la puerta de la casa de sus vecino de enfrente, como eran familia entraba como si fuese su casa.

-Hola tío Erwin- Saludo la chica con entusiasmo, era raro que su tío no fuera al trabajo- ¿Como esta?

\- Con mucho trabajo, si buscas a Armin está en su cuarto- Erwin camino hasta llegar a la sala donde había un completo desastre.

\- No venía con Armin, quería preguntarle algo, antes de que mi papi me llamara para cenar- El hombre asintió dejándole un espacio a la chica en el sofá- ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

Erwin lo medito por unos minutos, pensando bien en sus palabras.

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Te gusta alguien?- Elizabeth negó- Mi primer beso fue con un chico muy guapo, íbamos en la misma preparatoria, el en tercer año y yo en segundo.

\- ¿Te gustaba mucho?-Pregunto la pequeña con inocencia.

\- En realidad no, mi padre, siempre fue estricto conmigo, el me decía que enamorarse era una estupidez, algo mundano, el que se enamora pierde- El hombre dejo los papeles en la mesita- Mi padre era un excelente abogado, pero no tenía ética alguna, siempre quiso ser el mejor, por eso, quería que su hijo también lo fuera. Comencé a ser más como mi padre, frio, exigente y egocéntrico.

"Cuando tenía 16 años, escuche a la hija de la cocinera hablar de su primer beso, me molesto la forma tan dulce en la que le explicaba a su madre como sucedió. Estaba celoso, yo también quería sentir eso que la chica decía, pero no podía decírselo a mi padre, ya que él me odiaría."

-Vaya- Exclamo Elizabeth sonriéndole a su tío- Yo nunca pensaría en usted como alguien celoso de los demás.

Erwin sonrió, la vida lo había cambiado, en los negocios era frio y exigente, pero con su familia era todo lo contrario, gracias a una persona.

-Busque entre los chicos y las chicas, pero nadie me gustaba, solo un chico me llamaba la atención, éramos iguales de egocéntricos- Erwin no sonrió, y la pequeña Jaeger no comento nada- Con engaños le hice saber me gustaba, él me dijo que no quería una relación, como buen actor que era, le dije apenado y triste que al menos me besara, así me obligaría a olvidarlo.

"El me beso, fue un buen beso a pesar de que yo era un chiquillo inexperto, sus labios era suaves, tal como lo había descrito la chica, solo que no había sentimientos. Pero eso no me detuvo, yo solo quería sentir como era un beso.

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí, no era una sonrisa tierna, era una arrogante, tan característica de alguien como yo. Le dije la verdad, que solo lo había utilizado, alegando que tener sentimiento era una estupidez, así como lo decía mi padre. "

Erwin guardo silencio, sin mirar a su sobrina, esperaba que ella no le mirara diferente.

-¿Qué dijo él?- Pregunto la chica apoyando la mano en su hombro, para darle un poco de apoyo y continuara con su relato.

-Me miro como si yo fuera algo raro, perplejo y molesto, yo me di la vuelta y me aleje, si había lastimado su ego no me intereso. Contento fui con mi padre a contarle, él estaba orgulloso, claro, él ya sabía que me había educado a su imagen y semejanza.

"Si mi padre siguiera vivo ten por seguro que estuviera decepcionado, pero yo estoy feliz, tengo una familia que vale más que todo el dinero del mundo. Mi primer beso fue un capricho, pero el segundo fue con mucho amor."

Elizabeth sonrió, por esa mirada llena de ternura, su tío Mike sin duda había influenciado mucho en el carácter de su tío Erwin, algún día conocería la historia completa de sus tíos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Joshua miro su nuevo libro, ya había avanzado bastante con la lectura, el género romántico no era muy de su agrado, pero no podía negarle un regalo a nadie.

-Papi, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?- Eren lo miro desde la cama, como era costumbre, los domingos en la mañana sus hermanos y él corrían al cuarto de sus padres a recostarse con ellos y ver alguna película mañanera.

\- Fue con Rivaille obviamente, mi único amor- Levi no lo miro, estaba muy avergonzado por las palabras cursis de su esposo- Yo era un pequeño adolecente, que solo buscaba un amigo, pero encontró al amor de su vida.

\- Es una mentira, buscabas otra cosa- Eren se carcajeo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Levi- Sigues siendo un desastre, siempre lo serás.

-Y tú siempre serás un desastre en la cocina- Ambos rieron, era lindo recordar buenos tiempo.

-Espero que mi primer beso sea con alguien como mi papa- Rivaille se tensó por el comentario de su hija, cualquier hombre que osara en poner los labios en su nena moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren estaba muy contento, ese día toda su familia iría a una comida en el parque, había cocinado muchos platillos para todos.

-Tenemos que ir por mis hermana, Erwin ira por las suyas y por Hanji- Rivaille manejaba tranquilamente la camioneta familiar.

-Iremos por tus hermanas, compraremos un bozal para Hanji y después compraremos algún veneno para Mikasa- Eren le bufo molesto.

-También comprare uno para ti- Se quejó mirándole molesto- Mi abogado me dijo que me darás mucho dinero si me divorcio, estoy considerando su oferta. Tal vez me case con el vecino de a lado, es muy guapo.

-Papi no, ese señor solo deja ver a mi amigo programas educativos, yo prefiero ver caricaturas- Se quejó August haciendo pucheros- Mi papa se enoja mucho, pero me agrada más que el vecino.

-Yo opino lo mismo- Le apoyo Demian.

-Tu siempre apoyas a August- Se quejó Elizabeth bostezando, no había dormido muy bien, tenía que hacer algo con su falta de sueño.

-Y tú siempre te quejas y dramatizas- La chica le ignoro apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Joshua.

Eren estaba pensando que un bozal no le alcanzaría, esperaba que los vendieran en docenas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Como era costumbre los gemelos le rogaron a Eren rentar un trampolín, Joshua charlaba con los adultos, Elizabeth y Armin paseaban en sus bicicletas.

-Papi vamos, brinca conmigo- Eren negó, si brincaba con sus hijos solo haría el ridículo.

-Ya estoy viejo- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces tía Hanji, vamos Elizabeth no quiere jugar con nosotros- Eren sabia la razón, esos niños le hacían tantas travesuras que su hija ya no confiaba en ellos.

\- Oh no puedo queridos- Le dijo la mujer- Si salto de esa manera se me saldrá la matriz, nunca fui buena en esas cosas.

-¿Que es una matriz?- Rivaille fulmino con la mirada a su amiga, Hanji siempre hablaba demás.

-Cuando tengan 18 años se los explicare- Los pequeños hicieron un puchero, ignorándola, los temas de adultos eran aburridos.

-Hay por Higia- Exclamo Eren mirando a su hija, que la saludaba desde una pequeña montana de tierra muy empinada, Elizabeth lo saludo.

\- Cincuenta a que se arrepiente- Comento Yrmir mirando a su sobrina, conocía a la pequeña, desde lo del lobo le aterraban las alturas.

-Cien a que si lo hace- Dijo Rivaille, tenía fe en su hija.

Jaeger suspiro, golpearía a esos dos por estas apostando por la seguridad de su hija.

-Vamos Armin, mira papá está esperando a que lo intente- El rubio miro hacia abajo, era muy peligrosos deslizarse por la pequeña montaña, aun mas por las piedras que había.

-No creo que sea...- Muy tarde, su amiga se había deslizado pedaleando muy fuerte- Cuidado.

Le grito preocupado, Elizabeth grito feliz, al sentir el viento golpear en su cara.

-Papá- Le grito orgullosa cuando paso cerca de su familia, saludo a su papi- Oh por...

Cuando se dio cuenta su cara estaba enterrada en un arbusto, la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por la yerba y su bicicleta no estaba.

-Hija- Exclamo Eren preocupado, al menos Elizabeth tenia casco- Esta bien.

Todos suspiraron cuando la chica se levantó sonriéndole a todos, tomo su bicicleta y se subió muy feliz, eso había sido muy emocionante.

\- Otra vez- Exclamo subiéndose de un salto, Armin rodo los ojos, su amiga estaba loca.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de comer Elizabeth espero paciente a que su estómago asimilara su comida, no podía pasear en bicicleta con el estómago lleno.

\- ¿Ya paso media hora?-Pregunto mirando sus Converse morados, Eren frunció el ceño, su hija se había deslizado cinco veces, las rodillas las tenía amoratadas y la mejilla rasguñada.

\- No volverás, quedaras tonta por los golpes- La chica hizo un puchero.

-Vamos papi, solo una vez. Te prometo que ya no lo haré y jugare quince minutos con los demonios... Quise decir, los gemelos- Tres pares de ojos suplicantes le miraron, los ojos verdes de sus gemelos y su hija estaban llenos de chantaje y ternura.

-Está bien, pero solo una vez- Ahora entendía a su marido, cuando él le miraba con esos ojos, al menos Joshua había heredado el color gris de Levi, junto con su seriedad.

-Por eso te amo- Su hija le beso tiernamente en la mejilla- Nos vemos demonios.

Rivaille rodó los ojos, desde que entro a los negocios se había ganado el apodo de rey demonio Ackerman, al igual que sus hijos en la escuela, cuando tomaran posesión de su empresa, sabrían quienes eran realmente los Ackerman.

-El rey demonio Ackerman, la demonio Ackerman, los gemelos demonio Ackerman y Joshua- Levi fulmino con la mirada a su esposo, no era su culpa que sus hijos fueran... Un tanto, peculiares.

\- En realidad conocen a Joshua como el demonio Ackerman Jr. en los deportes- Eren rodo los ojos, no le sorprendía esa información.- Dicen que debes rezarle a Higia para no ver esa mirada despiadada.

Las mejillas de Joshua se tiñeron, no era su culpa ser apasionado en los deportes, después de todo, su papa le enseño a tomarse las cosas en serio.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Todos se ven muy lejos- Exclamo la chica mirando a sus padres, les gustaba verlos tan acaramelados, dándose uno que otro beso con cariño- Vamos has lo tuyo Jaeger.

Coloco los pies en los pedales, esta vez lograría pasar el arbusto sin atorarse y caerse, debía pedalear lo más fuerte que pudiera.

\- Arbusto cinco, Elizabeth cero, pero ya verás cómo te supero- Había heredado eso de su papi, ser un terco a pesar del peligro.

Se abalanzo al frente para caer más rápido, su bicicleta de dejo ir, si la gravedad era buena, la dejaría caer más rápido.

\- Si- Exclamo emocionada, cerrando los ojos para sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro.

-Elizabeth- Escucho que le gritaba su papi asustándola, abrió los ojos jadeando, allí estaba, un tonto chico, parado como imbécil.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille se atraganto al ver esa horrorosa imagen, su bebe, su niña, su nenita, estaba debajo de un chico. Ese detestable chico había unido sus labios con los de Elizabeth, ese engendro del diablo estaba besando a su pequeña.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, girándose hacia Levi, que parecía haber visto un cuerpo mutilado. Su cara estaba más pálida, los nudillos blancos, los ojos desorbitados y con una clara sed de venganza.

Nadie se atrevió a respirar, no querían despertar al verdadero rey demonio Ackerman, del que pocos habían sobrevivido.

-Yo si lo mando al infierno- Mike, Erwin, Joshua, Moblit y Armin lo detuvieron, cada uno sujetándolo muy fuerte para que no escapara.

-Vamos cariño, fue un accidente, ese niño no quiso hacer eso- Le tomo el rostro calmando a su marido, estaba preocupado por ese chico- Piénsalo de esta forma, seguro es el único chico que Elizabeth besara.

Aunque dudaba en sus palabras, se tranquilizó cuando Rivaille dejo de mirar con odio al pobre desafortunado.

\- Pero que se largue rápido antes de que me arrepienta y mande al infierno a ese mocoso- Eren asintió acariciando la mejilla de su marido, había salvado a un pobre desafortunado.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Lo siento, debo buscar a mi hermana- El chico castaño se levantó, dejándola estática- De verdad lo siento.

Le grito el chico muy apenado, corriendo a una dirección contraria a la de su familia.

Toco sus labios, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ese había sido su primer beso, uno accidental y nada romántico.

\- Cielos- Exclamo levantándose, no quería ver la cara de asesino que seguro estaba poniendo su padre.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida y más si fue accidental.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajaja imagínate, pobres su hijita ya es toda una mujer, el drama familiar recién empieza, y más por lo que cabo de poner, su primer beso, ahora le falta el primer novio, eso será fatal para papi Ackerman, que tanto cuida a su hija. Muchas gracias, me base en muchos padres. De nada al contrario gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles. Según yo quería subir un nuevo fic, pero lo dejare para mañana, espero que también les guste y se animen a leerlo.**

 **Harye lee**


	22. Chapter 21: La niñera

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren MikexErwin**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene m-preg, si nos es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: La niñera.

Eren estaba muy ocupado, corría por toda la casa buscando un zapato, pronto seria la hora de ir a la cena de aniversario que tendría con su marido.

-Sabes dónde...- Elizabeth vio correr a su papi, seguro que los gemelos tenían el tan famoso zapato.

Rivaille estaba mirando la televisión muy a gusto, no iba a meterse con la frustración de Eren, siempre salía mal en esos asuntos.

-¿Quien vendrá a cuidarnos?- Pregunto Joshua dejando el libro en su regazo.

-La loca de Hanji, las hermanas de Eren están muy ocupadas, Yrmir no los tolera e Historia tiene trabajo en la pastelería- Elizabeth suspiro, su tía Hanji seguro le daría dulces a los gemelos y estos correrían por horas, hasta que el azúcar saliera de su organismo.

\- Moblit y yo escondimos sus dulces, Eren le ordeno que no los comieran o dejaría de amarlos- Respondió su padre al notar sus ceños fruncidos.

\- Yo estaba por comprar dos bósales, vi unos buenos en ebay- Joshua asintió, aunque su hermana era un poco dramática, con los gemelos no se podía relajar.

-Ya estoy listo amor, 16 años casados, es increíble- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron y miraron con mucho amor a Rivaille.

-Increíble que lleven tanto- Sus padres le miraron sorprendida- Eso diría tía Hanji.

-Hablando de Hanji, aún no ha llegado, es raro siempre llega antes-

-Sí, llega a molestar y chillar cual cerdo- Eren le fulmino con la mirada- Llámala para saber dónde mierda se metió.

\- Supongo que si- Jaeger tomo su teléfono, marcando al número de su amiga, se le hizo extraño que Moblit contestara. - Hola soy Eren, llamaba para saber de Hanji.

Todos se giraron para esperar noticias, el castaño frunció el ceño asintiendo a lo que le decía Moblit.

-¿Estará bien tía Hanji?- Elizabeth tomo la mano de su hermano, dándole ánimos.

\- Entiendo Moblit, no te preocupes no hay problema- Eren asintió mordiéndose los labios- Dile que se recupere, hasta luego.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Rivaille.

-Al parecer está enferma, tiene temperatura y no puede salir de casa, Moblit se quedara cuidándola- Jaeger suspiro- No podremos salir, todos están ocupados y me niego a que una desconocida cuide a mis hijos.

Rivaille suspiro, aunque no se le notara, estaba muy decepcionado ya que, el esperaba ir a cenar y después a un lindo hotel.

-Yo puedo- exclamo Elizabeth muy emocionada, sus padres le miraron.

-Lo lamento hija, pero no te podemos dejar con tus hermanos-

-Vamos papi, soy muy responsable, ya casi tengo quince- De nuevo esos ojitos de cordero a medio morir, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esa cara de inocente.

-No lo sé- Se mordió el labio inferior, no es que desconfiara de su hija, solo que los gemelos serian un gran reto. Aunque si, Elizabeth cuidara a sus hijos se haría mas responsable- Esta bien, pero te daré muchas instrucciones para cuidar a los gemelos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

 **Cuidar de los pequeños demonios no es para nada sencillo, tienes que mandarlos a ducharse antes de cenar. Ellos querrán chantajearte, pero ojo, no les hagas caso, lo que te digan solo ignóralo, pero si te dejas vencer te regañare.**

\- Un helado y tu tarea de toda la semana- August le miro desafiante, esos ojos verdes no le tenían nada bueno- Vamos Elizabeth, me bañare después, quiero ver la televisión, es mi programa favorito.

\- No, papi me dijo que es su hora de ducha- Ambos niños se miraron, no les gustaba ducharse a esa hora.

\- Si no haces un trato con nosotros le diré a papa que tienes un enamorado- Elizabeth frunció el ceño sin entenderle- El chico de preparatoria, el de cabello raro y de ojos café.

La chica se carcajeo, los gemelos se miraron confundidos.

 **Harán cualquier cosa para que los obedezcas, tu padre y yo sabemos lo de tu amigo, Jean no te quiere a ti, solo a Armin.**

\- Jean quiere a mi mejor amigo, todos saben eso, hasta Erwin- Ambos niños se pusieron rojos, no tenían ni idea de eso- Soy la demonio Ackerman, no me pueden doblegar. Ahora vayan a arreglarse y ducharse o no habrá cena para ustedes.

-Está bien- Aceptaron los pequeños resignados, Elizabeth sonrió, le gustaba cuidar a sus hermanos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

 **Joshua detesta las verduras, pero, un cuerpo sano, hace una mente sana. Tratará de pelear contigo, está permitido un juego de ajedrez, jueguen limpio.**

-Gane- Joshua miro el tablero crispado, era la primera vez que perdía- Tía Hanji no me daba postre si no le ganaba, me quede sin postre por cuatro meses hasta que aprendí a jugar.

\- No lo puedo creer, nunca me dijiste nada- Sonrió con superioridad.

\- Siempre tengo un As bajo la manga. No me subestimes.- Se levantó, era hora de ver a los gemelos, esperaba ya verlos bien duchados- El perdedor guarda las cosas.

Joshua frunció los labios, era el demonio Ackerman Jr. el mejor en ajedrez, deportes y en los estudios.

\- Como sea- Acepto, siempre existía una persona mejor que tú, en este caso, era su hermana.

Elizabeth camino tranquilamente, su hermanos pensaban que era algo tonta, muy dramática, y olvidadiza. Pero también era lista, sus calificaciones eran las mejores, era buena en juegos mentales, buena en los deportes y cocinaba muy bien.

 **Así como no debemos subestimarte no lo hagas con tus hermanos, recuerda que el rey demonio Ackerman (tu padre) fue quien les enseño todo lo que se trate de hacer negocios. Además, cuando un Jaeger quiere algo, hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.**

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- Eren dejo su copa de vino, mirando intensamente a su marido.

-Claro que estarán bien- Rivaille le sonrió con dulzura- Si aún dudas puedes hablarle a la señora Ingrid.

Confiaba en su pequeña, sabía que no haría ninguna tontería, dejaría entrar a un extraño a casa o dejaría a sus hijos sin supervisión, aun así como padre estaba muy preocupado. Después de todo, Elizabeth solo tenía catorce años, era aún muy inmadura e impaciente como para cuidar a tres demonios hábiles y tramposos.

Tomo el teléfono marcando el número de su vecina, una señora muy amable, ella siempre les saludaba amablemente cuando salía a su porche. Eren la visitaba, cuando podía la sacaba en su silla de ruedas para ir al parque. No le había pedido cuidar a sus hijos para no molestarla, solo le pidió que si pasaba algo le llamaría de inmediato.

-Hola soy Eren, buenas noches señora Ingrid- Le saludo Eren muy contento.

'-Hola Eren, no deberías estar disfrutando de tu cena y no estar llamándome innecesariamente- Sonrió, esa mujer era como una madre- Anda ve con tu marido y hagan cosas de adultos, tus hijos están de maravilla.

\- Ya veo- Suspiro, su hija le demostraría que tan capaz era para cuidar a esos chicos revoltosos.

'-Al parecer uno de tus hijos encontró el azúcar- Jaeger jadeo, Elizabeth se las vería muy difícil ahora que August y Demian tenían toda esa energía en sus cuerpos.

-Le ira bien- Dijo, más que convencer a la señora Ingrid trataba de convencerse a si mismo.- Me despido señora Ingrid, si pasa algo...

'-Si Eren yo te llamo, nos vemos luego. Relájate y disfruten su noche- Jaeger dejo el teléfono en la mesa después de colgar.

-Los niños están bien, alguno de los gemelos encontró el azúcar así que molestaran a Elizabeth por un buen rato- Rivaille suspiro, sin comer dulces sus hijos eran unos demonios, ahora con toda esa energía eran un torbellino que solo Eren podía detener.

\- Si no llama en los próximos cinco minutos significa solo tres cosas: Los hecho a la calle, los amarro y encerró en su cuarto o los chantajeo para que estuvieran tranquilos- Ambos padres suspiraron- Pero dejemos a nuestros hijos de lado, comamos tranquilos, te pedí un rico postre de chocolate.

\- Yo prefiero otro postre- Eren acaricio el muslo de Levi con la punta de su zapato- Ya sabes algo grande y caliente.

\- Creo que yo también prefiero tomar unas lindas piernas en lugar de estos fríos cubiertos- Jaeger sonrió arrogante, Levi era tan fácil de seducir- El hotel tiene un jacuzzi muy grande, tengo tantas ideas para hacer en el agua.

Eren gimió, aun no estaban ni tocándolo pero ya se sentía muy excitado.

-Vamos al hotel ya- Rivaille también sonrió, el pastel que había encargado al restaurant se podía ir a la mierda, el solo quería estar a solas con su esposo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien mocosos ya estoy harta, hacen su tarea o los dejo en la calle, para que el perro del vecino se los coma- Elizabeth se acomodó detrás de su oreja sus cabellos rebeldes- Joshua, dejas ese libro o quemo tu biblioteca completa.

-Pero...-

-Pero de callas- La pequeña Ackerman suspiro- Y ustedes par de demonios dejan el azúcar o vendo por ebay su aspiradora nueva y lavo sus peluches con lavanda, sé que odian la lavanda.

Los gemelos se quedaron estáticos, dejando el azúcar en la isla de la cocina.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, quise ser buena con ustedes pero son unos niños malos- Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas de coraje- Voy a comprar cuerdas y los dejare en el basurero si no terminan su tarea.

Los tres pequeños se encogieron en su lugar, todos había heredado la manía de Levi por la limpieza.

-Está bien hermana- Dijo Demian tomando la mano de su hermano, no quería que August la siguiera retando, sabía que su hermana podía ser despiadada con los castigos- Haremos la tarea.

-Gracias cielito, en mi fiesta número 15 te daré mucho pastel, aún faltan muchos meses, pero es una promesa que cumpliré- Demian le sonrió tímidamente- Y a ustedes dos agradezcan que los invitare.

Joshua y August cruzaron los brazos, eso les pasaba por tentar la paciencia de su hermana.

 **A pesar de que Joshua es muy serio y sensato, suele ser muy competitivo, si le ganaste en algún juego de ajedrez querrá hacerte la vida imposible. Por algo se ganó el apodo del demonio Ackerman Jr. Nadie puede ganarle y si lo haces, te iría en serio muy mal.**

 **Te querrá hacer la vida un tanto difícil, pero ambos sabemos que tú puedes hacerle más difícil la vida a cualquiera.**

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era una parejita de adolescentes, ambos corrieron mientras reían hasta llegar a la recepción.

-Rivaille Ackerman- La señorita miro la pantalla de la computadora- Si no me da las llaves en los próximos segundos se lo haré aquí a mi esposo.

-Levi- Exclamo Jaeger sonrojado, tomándolo del brazo- Lo siento señorita es nuestro aniversario número 16, es una noche especial.

Rivaille río a carcajadas, tal vez solo reía por la voz de su esposo o el vino estaba haciendo efecto en él.

\- Aquí están las llaves, la habitación esta lista con todo lo que usted pidió- La señorita le entrego las llaves, sonriéndoles, le gustaba ver a parejas tan cariñosas- Que tengan buena noche.

Ambos se retiraron tomados de la mano, besándose y rosándose.

-Adiós, si hacemos mucho ruido no se quejen- Grito Eren sin pudor, solo quería llegar a ese cuarto y hacer muchas cosas con Rivaille.

-La cama que pedí tiene doseles- Eren gimió, no sabía que tenían esas camas, pero lo excitaban de sobre manera.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de tantas peleas y chantaje al fin los gemelos y Joshua habían hecho su tarea, ya estaban duchados, solo faltaba que cenaran para mandarlos a dormir.

-Quiero cereal con mucho azúcar- Pidió August muy contento.

-Comeremos uno natural August- El niño le frunció el ceño a su gemelo, a pesar de ser idénticos sus mentalidades eran muy diferentes.

\- Como sea.

 **Debes formar una alianza con Demian, sé que Joshua parece más sensato, pero el que sea muy competitivo arruina su juicio, es igual de impulsivo que yo.**

 **Ambos sabemos que August es impulsivo y travieso, también sabemos que Demian es el único que puede controlar a su gemelo.**

 **Esos son los consejos que te puedo dar hija, tampoco puedo rebelarte todos mis secretos.**

 **Te amo hija, espero que puedas cuidar a tus hermanos.**

 **Con amor: Eren.**

Después de haberles servido cereal a sus hermanos se sentó a comer también en la mesa.

\- Cenan, se lavan los dientes y a dormir- Les ordeno comenzando a cenar.

Estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, sin duda sería la mejor niñera del mundo, cuando sus padres regresaran de hacer cariñitos estarían orgullosa de ella.

Sus papis ahora estarían dándose mimos, besándose con cariño y haciendo el...

-Amor- Susurro dejando la caer su cuchara. Sexo, ya le habían explicado en la escuela, cuando los padres estaban en su cuarto tenia sexo para que un bebe fuera engendrado.

Bueno también se le decía hacer el amor, pero era lo que específicamente estaban haciendo sus padres. Nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera, hasta ahora.

Esos mentirosos, que decían solo besarse y decirse que se querían, toda su vida había sido engañada, diciéndole que hacían cosas inocentes cuando solo estaban, en una cama haciendo lo que ya sabía pero no se quería imaginar. Desde los trece años le explicaron que, para tener un bebito los papas tenían sexo, es decir un hombre...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no de la vergüenza, sino por la furia, sus padres siempre le habían prometido decir la verdad, y a la primera le engañaban y no por días, si no por años.

-Ya lo verán- Se prometió enojada, ya nada sería igual, más al saber que sus padres hacían **eso** en la cama donde había dormido por años.

Cuando escuchara "cariñitos" yo no sería lo mismo

* * *

 **Al fin la verdad salió a la luz, en el otro cap sufrieron los padres, ahora lo hace Elizabeth. Ya no vera igual a sus padres. Creo que en alguna etapa de nuestras vidas no pasa esto, ya sea porque en la escuela nos explicaron o te das cuenta que tus padres aun lo hacen.**

 **Fanfiction no me deja ver todos los reviews, así que solo contestare el que me deja ver y ya cuando se vean los otros los contestare en el siguiente cap, si a alguien aquí que escribe fic´s y le pasa lo mismo por favor díganme en un mensaje privado, se lo agradeceré mucho. Esto me pasa en dos de mis fics, incluso ya me di cuenta que me los deja ver ya después de unos días que me lo mandaron, esto es muy raro.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajaja probrecito, imaginatelo a el, seguro que si estaba bebiendo algo como tu lo habria escupido todo jajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno no se si eres la única hija (como yo y Elizabeth) pero los padres se ponen así como tu dices bien Hulk cuando tocan a sus bebitas, no importa la edad, ellos atacaran a ese hombre que se las intente robar. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que me daría permiso de tener novio hasta los treinta, jajaja pero ellos no saben que ya hemos tenido novios, pero si les decimos seguro les dará un infarto.**_

 _ **Al contrario gracias a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en serio que ya cuando fanfiction me deje ver los demás reviews se los contestare.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el sábado, ya estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar esta bella historia familiar. Yo les avisare cuando estemos en los últimos cuatro caps.**_

 _ **Harye lee**_


	23. Chapter 22: Debo ser la mejor

**Disclaimer:snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren. MikexErwin.**

 **Advertencias: Drama Familiar, M-preg.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Debo ser la mejor

La fiesta de su hija había sido muy hermosa, con postres deliciosos, un ambiente tranquilo gente que la amaba. Aunque la fiesta había sido estupenda Eren se sentía inquieto, ya que, el único amigo de su hija siempre era Armin.

-Hola papi- Su no tan pequeña le beso la mejilla- ¿Sabes porque papa esta tan molesto conmigo?

Su hija cada día estaba creciendo, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, unas piernas largas, delgada como Levi, pechos rellenos, en resumen, una mujer muy hermosa.

-Por tu estatura- Elizabeth frunció el ceño- Ya sabes que mide 1.60 y tú 1.65 como Armin.

-Debería superarlo, él sabía que no me iba a ser su pequeña de 6 años por siempre- Eren suspiro, el había querido conservar esa pequeña.- Ya me imagino como se pondrá cuando mis demás hermanos le superen en tamaño.

\- Se pondrá histérico- Su hija hizo un mohín- Pero se le pasara como siempre, conoces a tu padre, todo te lo perdona.

Aun así bufo, y después decían que ella era la dramática de la familia.

\- Ya me voy, tengo que ir a la escuela más temprano, hoy muestran el mejor promedio- Le dijo su hija besándole la mejilla.

-Aunque ya sé que tus hermanos y tu estarán en primer lugar, quiero que vayas a revisar sus promedios.

\- Te mandaran un i-mail temprano, creo que hacen eso para que cuando los hijos lleguen los padre tengan un buen rato para pensar en el mejor castigo- Elizabeth se colgó la mochila en la espalda, era la hora de irse, así muchos alumnos no le mirarían con desdén por ser la mejor en promedios.

\- Bueno a mí nunca me han llegado notas malas, así que no sabría decirte- Ambos sonrieron- Anda es mejor que te vayas o tu papa vendrá molesto.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas llegaron a la escuela todos los Ackerman corrieron a la pizarra donde ponían a los tres mejores promedios del colegio.

-Elizabeth- Por la cara de su amigo supo que algo malo pasaba- Obtuve el tercer lugar.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendido, en sus doce años estudiando siempre había sido Elizabeth primer lugar, Armin en segundo y algún chico o chica que ni conocía en tercero.

Corrió tomando de la mano al rubio, empujo a alguno que otro alumno que le estorbaba y llego a la pizarra. Gimió molesta, lo que le mostraban era algo malo.

-Ya veo que te bajaron del trono Ackerman- Joshua, August y Demian al escuchar fueron con su hermana.

-Elizabeth Ackerman segundo lugar- Los gemelos miraron a su hermana sorprendidos, a ninguno les importaba ser los mejores. Solo habían querido callar a una mujer que con odio les había dicho que los hijos de esos asquerosos hombres que se embarazaban serían unos ignorantes porque eran anormales.

Los tres niños fruncieron el ceño cuando los demás alumnos se burlaban de su hermana.

"Al parecer los normales somos más inteligentes" "Todos tus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo" "Los anormales siempre tan ignorantes" Las duras palabras hicieron que les hirviera la sangre

\- Hermana- Le llamo Joshua seriamente- Supongo que alguien te supero.

\- Hasta que encuentras a alguien más inteligente- Comento August con una sonrisa sarcástica- Sé que desde el kínder nadie se acercó a tu promedio, el único fue Armin.

-Cuanto se habrá esforzado el chico para superarte, pobre estará muerto de sueño por tanto estudiar- Demian se les unió, no le gustaba pelear, pero tampoco le gustaba que ofendieran a su hermana.

-Vamos a conocerlo, quiero ver a ese ídolo para todo estos tontos que dependen de los logro de otros para sentirse superiores- Elizabeth les sonrió con arrogancia, ignorando las miradas llenas de desdén.

Armin suspiro siguiéndolos, su actuación había servido, ¿Pero que le haría Elizabeth a ese chico? Esperaba que nada malo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Ya déjame, Levi- Jaeger se alejó tomando su celular- No seas molesto ya es la tercera vez que lo hacemos debes irte a trabajar.

Rivaille se negó mordiéndole el labio, después de que sus hijos corrieran a la escuela el regreso a su casa, sedujo a Eren y terminaron en la cama.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el hombre al ver como Eren fruncía el ceño.

-Son las notas de los niños- Levi se acercó para verlas, seguro que todos estaban en primer lugar como siempre.

\- Elizabeth segundo- Dijo sorprendido, su esposo asintió- ¿Cómo es posible? Estará muy molesta cuando llegue.

\- Hará un gran drama- Rivaille asintió- Pero también estará muy triste por las burlas de sus compañeros.

\- Sera un día muy largo- Ya se imaginaba a su hija, estudiando por primera vez en su vida para superar a ese chico, o si se encontrara con él le haría la vida imposible hasta ganarle.

Entendía a su hijos, hacerle demostrar a todos que a pesar de ser unos "anormales" ellos eran igual que todos.

\- ¿Y si lo hacemos de nuevo?- Eren lo miro asombrado, su marido nunca estaba satisfecho.

-Está bien, pero quiero otra posición-

-¿El 69?- Pregunto Levi acariciándole el glúteo.

-El 69- Acepto Eren mojándose los labios.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Un tonto chico, ese "el" con mirada de: no mato ni a una mosca le había ganado.

-Hola soy Zacary, soy nuevo- Elizabeth le miro, como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Ackerman- Bufo cuando el chico le sonrió, no lo iba a convencer con esa cara de soy genial.

\- La chica que estuvo en segundo lugar, escuche que estábamos casi parejos, fui el primer lugar por suerte- Ella solo lo miro, atenta para analizarlo bien- ¿Es un gusto?

-No creas lo que dice la gente, te diré como soy para que no pienses que te dejare ganar de nuevo- Cruzo los brazos sonriéndole socarronamente- No soy la perra de nadie, si me insultas ten por seguro que te golpeare, también mis hermanos lo harán, soy buena en lo que hago, te destruiré si te metes en mi camino y a pesar de siempre dramatizar sé que tengo la razón.

"Ellos son mis hermanos, Joshua el demonio Ackerman Jr, August y Demian los gemelos demonio Ackerman y yo soy la demonio Ackerman. "

Sus tres hermanos se acercaron, mirando seriamente al chico, el cual trago saliva, esos hermanos eran un tanto intimidantes.

-Nuestro padre es el rey demonio Ackerman, nuestras especialidades pronto las sabrás, si te metes con alguno de nosotros, te metes con todos- La amenaza de uno de los gemelos le hizo erizar la piel- Vámonos, pronto comenzaran las clases.

Los hermanos salieron, Joshua lo miro desafiante, los gemelos con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Dijo Demian sonriéndole animadamente a Elizabeth.

-Claro hermanos- Ella se levantó, tomando de la mano a su amigo que había estado mirando toda la escena con diversión- Estaré vigilándote Za-ca-ry

\- Puedes decirme Zack- Dijo el chico sonriendo para alivianar a esa chica, era su primer día y ya al parecer tenía una enemiga.

\- Tú dime Ackerman o Jaeger, pero no por mi nombre, Zacary

(╥︣﹏᷅╥)

\- Si no te agrada podemos decirle a alguna de nuestras tías que lo desaparezca- Opino August comiendo su almuerzo.

\- No exageres hermano, solo queríamos asustarlo- August negó restándole importancia al comentario de Joshua.- Solo debes estudiar para sacar mejores notas, además, puedes ganarle en la competencia de deportes de este año. Así les mostraras a todos que nadie puede ganarnos.

-Le están dando mucha importancia hermanos, ya me gano pero da igual- Supo que había dicho lo incorrecto cuando sus hermanos le miraron con el ceño fruncido- Sé que esa señora dijo cosas hirientes, pero vamos, no le tomen tanta importancia.

-Esa señora dijo...-

-Lo sé y créeme, yo más que nadie te entiendo, llevo 16 años soportando a toda esa gente, pero vamos, solo olvidemos todo eso y sigamos con nuestra vida- tomo de las manos a sus hermanos- Si nos atenemos a nosotros mismos ¿Qué puede pasar?

Todos sonrieron, siempre debían estar unidos, después de todo solo se tenían a su familia para apoyarse.

-¿Qué tanto planearon cuando me fui?- Pregunto Armin seriamente- Solo dejen a Zacary, escuche que está muerto del miedo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas llegar a casa (le toco a Erwin ir por ellos a la escuela) sus padres los recibieron.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando papá?- Pregunto Joshua con inocencia.

-Seguro se dieron carinitos- Elizabeth desvió la mirada, aun le daba un poco de vergüenza al saber de qué consistían esos cariñitos.

\- Solo vimos una película, nada de cariños- La chica Jaeger supo que era mentira, los labios de su papi estaba algo hinchados.- Escuche que estas en segundo lugar hija, lo lamento.

\- Solo me tengo que esforzar un poco y gano, no es como si se acabara el mundo por sacar menos notas- Ambos padres se miraron sorprendidos, creyeron que Elizabeth haría un gran drama.

\- Entiendo amor- Eren le abrazo- Me alegra que dejaras de ser tan competitiva como tu padre.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Como ya era costumbre en su colegio hicieron el día de deportes, sus hermanos siempre participaban.

Toda su familia fue para animarles.

-Bien papá, tú vas a competir con Joshua y conmigo, papi tu iras con los demo... Gemelos- Todos asintieron- Armin tú vas este año con tío Mike. Bien debemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros en esta competencia.

-En especial tu querida hermana, tienes que ganarle a Zacary- Elizabeth bufo por el comentario de August- Vamos, todos aquí sabemos que quieres hacerlo.

\- Para nada, solo quiero divertirme- Sabia que nadie le creería, en parte si quería divertirse, olvidarse de siempre competir. También quería demostrarle a todos que a pesar de que le ganaban a ella le daba igual- La primera competencia es natación de mujeres, segundo hombres y el ultimo es mixto.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Que solo su familia le felicitara no había sido nada raro, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía humillada. Había ganado la competencia de mujeres, sus hermanos también habían ganado. En la competencia mixta de su respectiva edad también, excepto ella, Zacary le había ganado.

Todos los presentes le habían echado en cara su derrota, llenando de halagos a Zacary.

-Vamos hermana, aun puedes ganarle en el próximo evento- Lo sabía, aun así le dolió que se burlaran de ella.

-Hola Elizabeth, eres una contrincante asombrosa, estuvimos parejos, tuve suerte al ganarte- Su hermanos se interpusieron antes de que el chico llegara con ella.

\- Soy Ackerman o Jaeger para ti, Zacary- Dijo seriamente la chica.

-Entonces dime Zack a mí y te diré...

-Vámonos papi, aún tengo que arreglarme para los demás eventos- Eren asintió sonriéndole con gentileza al chico, esperaba que la amabilidad de Zacary no fuera fingida.

-Mikasa controla a los demonios, parece que quieren atacar al pobre chico- Zack miro esa sonrisa de socarrona, ya sabía de donde habían heredado los gemelos esos ojos y sonrisa.

-Vamos niños, no le hagan nada al chico, Elizabeth tiene que ganarle la competencia- Miro a esa señora alta, cara seria, ojos grises como los de Joshua y cabello oscuro como el de Elizabeth.

-Te tendré vigilado Zacky- El chico trago grueso, no entendía a esa familia.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien señores decidiremos quien es oficialmente el ganador- Todos los presentes aplaudieron esperando buenas noticias.

-Vas a perder Ackerman, mi Zack es muy bueno en todo- Elizabeth bostezo, sabía que esa rubia oxigenada se haría novio al pobre chico. Era tan típico.

-Quien sea que gane fuiste muy buena Jaeger- Zack se acercó tímidamente a la chica, aún estaba intimidado por la familia de Elizabeth.

\- Ya viene el director- Anuncio la Ackerman ignorando a todos, solo quería irse a casa.

-Bien, ahora les anunciare quien es el ganador- El hombre abrió el sobre con varias hojas- Por favor vengan los alumnos que estuvieron bien en las ultimas competencias.

Los Ackerman Jaeger caminaron con la frente en alto, ignorando las miradas llenas de odio.

\- Vamos a ganar- Dijo con seguridad August, seremos de los primeros lugares en primaria.

-Los ganadores en la categoría del kinder son Elena, Mikye y Silvia- Todos aplaudieron cuando se les fue entregado a los pequeños su trofeo- En categoría de primaria son: Joshua, August y Demian Ackerman.

Pocas personas aplaudieron (solo su familia) eso le molesto a Elizabeth, la gente continuaba odiándolos a pesar de que ni los conocían.

\- Ridículos- Zacary la miro- No saben de lo que somos capaces.

\- En secundaria estuvo muy reñido: Karen, Ethan y Yuuki- Los adolescentes aplaudieron su logro- En preparatoria esta en primer lugar Zackary.

Jaeger bufo cuando todos aplaudieron, estaban festejando su derrota, incluso el anunciador le sonreía altanero.

-Hermana- Le llamo Demian tomándola de la mano.

-En segundo esta Elizabeth Ackerman- Le sonrió a su familia, saludándolos sin importarle que habían sido los únicos que gritaron su nombre.

\- En tercero Armin Smith- De nuevo solo su familia aplaudió, eso la hizo enfurecer, todos eran unos imbéciles. Los quería hacer callar todas esas palabras hirientes, quería quitarles esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

Siempre haciéndoles sentir miedo, queriéndolos humillar, pegándoles notas con palabras horribles, sus hermanos cuidándose entre ellos para no ser el centro de debilidad, cuidándose la espalda, tomando esa actitud mordaz. Siempre siendo odiados.

-Hare que se arrodillen cerdos- Zackary abrió los ojos, era como ver a un demonio que aplastaría a cualquiera. Esos ojos llenos de furia, esas mejillas rojas y los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

Ella sin duda era el demonio Ackerman.

-Oye estas...-

-Tal vez ganaste esta batalla- Elizabeth lo miro, con esa sonrisa altanera- Pero ten por seguro que yo ganare la guerra. Seré la mejor.

Zacary supo, que estaba en el infierno.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Ya lo amenazo- Dijo Eren, Levi sonrió, de nuevo habían regresado las ganas de pelear y ser la mejor.

-Lo ha hecho, el siguiente año será muy interesante- Confeso Rivaille abrazando más fuerte a Eren, preparado para golpear al primero que llegara a ofenderlos.

A cambio de su hija (aunque no le creyeran) era más prudente que él, ya que, su hija no le patearía la cara a cualquiera que la ofendiera. Ella los humillaba con acciones, con sus calificaciones y con la mejor arma que era ignorarlos a todos.

El en cambio, golpearía a cualquiera que se acercara si quiera con malas intenciones a Eren o sus hijos.

-¿Qué me miras imbécil?- Ah también estaba Mikasa, que los defendería sin dudar, su prima era útil de vez en cuando.

-¿Vamos a comer un helado?-Propuso su esposo tomándolo más fuerte de la mano.

-Solo si hacemos el amor detrás del salón de música, escuche que los amantes se encuentra allí- Jaeger le sonrió asintiendo, ese día terminaría bastante rico.

* * *

 **Por primera vez** **n** **o tengo nada que decir, me voy de fiesta y voy tarde así que, Adiós gracias por leer mi fic. Nos vemos el miércoles.**

 _Akire: Medio tarde mi respuesta, pero ya al fin fanfiction me dejo ver los reviews. No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso escribo, siempre he pensado que cuando lees te lleva a miles de mundos que hacen olvidar las cosas malas._

 _Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que sigan sonriendo con mi fic para que olvides las cosas malas._

 _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajaja es que tengo una amiga que se llama así, me acorde de ella y me robe su nombre ;D._

 _Así son los hermanos, a penas te ven furiosas ya te hacen caso, los más pequeños son los más desmadrados, como saben que no los van a regañar tanto._

 _Al contrario gracias a ti por leer._

Harye lee


	24. Chapter 23: Mi primera cita

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren. Mikeiru.**

 **Género: Drama familiar, m-preg.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Mi primera cita.

 **"Escoria" "Muérete" "¿Por qué no desapareces?"**

Elizabeth quito las ultimas notas de su casillero, últimamente recibía mas de ellas, todos debían superarlo, es decir, ya había pasado dos meses desde que ganó el concurso de deportes y calificaciones.

-Hola Elizabeth- La chica miro a Zacary, el chico aun intentaba hablarle.

-Soy Ackerman para ti- abrió el casillero sacando el material que necesitaba- Hola Zacary.

-Para ti soy Zack, te lo eh dicho mil veces.

-Oye no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, mi hermano me necesita- Joshua apareció con un libro en la mano.

-Papá dice que te apures- El pequeño miro a Zack- Te espero en el coche.

Elizabeth suspiro, bajando el zipper de su bolso.

-Adiós raro- Se despidió la pequeña caminando a duras penas.

-Elizabeth- La chica se giró molesta- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café mañana?

-Odio el café, es vulgar- Zack se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando los gemelos llegaron para llevarse a la chica.

-Supongo que hablamos luego- Zacary suspiro, hace un año que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, pero esta apenas y lo miraba.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas llego a su casa abrazo a su papi, estaba muy cansada.

\- ¿Edúcame en casa?- Eren rió bajito, mirando con tristeza a Rivaille, el cual suspiro acercándose a su hija.

-Vamos hija, solo falta un año de preparatoria, después iras a la universidad- Rivaille le acaricio los cabellos, dándole un beso corto a Eren.

-Dejen de coquetear cuando estoy deprimida- La chica se alejó de su papi, mirando a ambos de mala gana- Ya tengo el bicho de la amargura.

-Oh vamos cariño, pronto encontraras a alguien que te amé tanto como yo a tu papa- Elizabeth lo dudaba, no es que le importara encontrar el amor, eso era algo demasiado mundano para ella.

-No me importa eso, solo quiero hacer cosas de adolescentes, ya sabes salir con muchos amigos, tener una cita, hacer _pijamadas_ , y cuando las haga seguir con mi vida. Dedicarme a mis estudios y cuidar a mi familia hasta graduarme de la universidad.- Ambos padres la entendieron, ellos tampoco habían tenido una vida normal.

\- Algún día la tendrán, serán valorados y vivirán como todos- Joshua se asomó desde la cocina, era mejor hacer algo para alejar toda tristeza de su hermana, ella llevaba más tiempo defendiéndose de las personas malas, incluso lo hizo sola, ella los había defendido aunque le costara un reporte.

-Ya están las galletas papi- Grito con una sonrisa.

Era la hora de hacer algo por su hermana. Tenía que llamar a los gemelos y empezar el plan.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Ayer invitaste a mi hermana a tomar un café.- Zacary miro a los hermanos Ackerman, apenas bajo del auto lo interceptaron llevándolo a un salón oscuro y solo. Una lámpara le iluminaba lastimándole un poco los ojos.

-Así es, quería salir con ella pero dijo que no le gustaba el café- las manos le temblaban, a pesar de ser mucho más grande que esos niños les temía, había escuchado demasiadas cosas de los pequeños demonios como para enfrentarles.

-Eren un tonto, mi hermana odia el café, le encanta el té, no importa de cual, ella lo ama.

-Eh?- Pregunto confundido, ¿Los hermanos Ackerman le estaban ayudando?- Porque...

\- La tienes que invitar de nuevo, el cine está bien- El chico asintió, tenía que guardar bien en su memoria esa información- Por nada del mundo intentes llevarla a una película romántica, las odia, una de acción está bien.

Le advirtió August mirándole de mala gana, se notaba que no le agradaba.

\- Lo demás tú debes averiguarlo, al menos te dimos unos buenos consejos, pero algo te advertimos- Zacary asintió aun con los nervios a flor de piel- Si tratas de sobrepasarte con nuestra hermana, ten por seguro que conocerás al rey demonio Ackerman.

-¿El rey demonio Ackerman?-Pregunto Zack asustado. Los tres niños llegaron a la puerta, se giraron hacia el antes de salir y con toda la malicia del mundo le dijeron.

-Con nuestro padre- Y cerraron la puerta dejándole solo en la oscuridad.

Sabía que se había metido en una grande cuando se enamoró de Elizabeth.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Apenas terminaron las clases Zacary espero a Elizabeth en su casillero, tenía entendido que la chica salía a esa hora, después de entrenar iba a su casillero y esperaba a sus hermanos.

-Hola rarito- Zacary quiso rodar los ojos, Elizabeth no era la chica más normal que conocía.

-Hola Ackerman- Saludo nerviosamente- Quería invitarte a salir.

-Ya te dije que...

-Sé que no te gusta el café, pero podemos ir a comer un helado- Se mordió el labio inferior, ya estaba preparado para la negativa de la chica.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Zacary, mi hermana nunca te dirá que si- Joshua le miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Así es, mis hermanos y yo nunca le dejaremos tener una cita- Hablo August sonriéndole con maldad.

-Los únicos hombres que tendrá a su lado somos nosotros- Continúo Demian.

-Esperen- Elizabeth miro a sus hermanos, ella sabía defenderse sola.

-La hemos cuidado por años como para que un tonto como tú le pida su primera cita- Quiso golpear a August por hacerle saber a Zacary que nunca había tenido una cita real.

\- Ya basta, váyanse al auto con papa- Bramo la chica mirándoles de mala gana.

-Está bien hermana, te esperamos- Los tres hermanos se retiraron.

-El próximo domingo- Zacary la miro sin entender- Ese día estoy libre, nos veremos en el centro comercial, a las tres de la tarde está bien para mí.

La chica camino tranquilamente sin decirle nada más.

-Tengo una cita- Dijo Zacary cuando Elizabeth desapareció de su campo de visión, estaba emocionado y extrañado.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren miro a los gemelos, sabia de lo que eran capaces, los conocía perfectamente, eran una copia de el mismo.

-Les eh dicho...

-Que el chantaje no es bueno- Repitieron los niños al unísono.

-Si ya lo saben porque le hicieron eso a Zacary, en especial a su hermana, cuando su padre se entere estarán a tres pasos de irse con Hanji- Ambos apretaron los labios, esa era una amenaza terrible.

-Mira papi, al principio lo hicimos por mera diversión- Acepto August- Pero si lo vemos del punto de vista de Joshua...

-¿Él está inmiscuido en este plan?- Eren inflo las mejillas, se estaba comenzando a enojar de verdad.

\- Si lo está- hablo Demian sonriéndole con timidez- Pero es un plan estupendo, mira papi, Elizabeth esta siempre a la defensiva. Y si sigue con la idea de que todos nos odian nunca tendrá una cita, ni amigas, o alguna de esas cosas que hacen los adolescentes.

\- Es verdad, sabemos que nuestra hermana es facial de manipular cuando se trata de cosas que son imposibles para hacer- August le tomo de las manos, Eren aún estaba enojado- Pero queremos que Elizabeth haga cosas más normales, que viva su vida como ella quiera y deje de luchar por nosotros. Se merece un respiro, por ello hicimos todo este plan, para que tenga una cita con Zacary, así aprenderá que no todo en la vida es cuidarnos.

Eren suspiro, entendía las razones de sus hijos, el también quería que su hija se relajara.

\- Me gusta el plan- Eren brinco al escuchar a Rivaille, lo miro asustado- Pero... ¿Por qué una cita? Pudieron conseguirle una amiga.

-Ninguna chica la quiere, ya sabes lo que dicen de ella- Levi se sentó junto a Eren.

\- No me gusta la idea de su primera cita, pero estoy de acurdo con ustedes, ella debe hacer cosas más normales. No es muy sano que se la pase entrenando y estudiando, lo más cercana a una amiga que tiene es Armin, si le ponemos vestido será una buena amiga.

Eren le golpeo, Levi le sonrió, sabía que estaba enojado por decir esas cosas de Armin, pero el solo decía lo que pensaba.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Estas bien Armin? Te pusiste muy pálido- El chico rubio dejo de mirar los escaparates.

-No es nada, solo sentí un escalofrió- Armin tomo la mano de su amiga- ¿Qué te vas a poner para tu primera cita?

-Pensaba en algo sencillo- Elizabeth miro los chocolates, tal vez le compraría unos a su papi- La sudadera de mi papi, una blusa sencilla, mis Jeans rotos, los Converce que me regalo tu padre, de peinado una trenza suelta y sin maquillaje.

Armin le miro con el ceño fruncido, su amiga no hablaría en serio, ¿O sí?

\- Sé que odias al chico, pero no seas tan mala, ponte algo lindo.

-Tal vez es una broma, nadie saldría conmigo. Sé que soy linda, pero nadie me quiere por ser rara- Ambos entraron a la tienda de chocolate- Solo quiere una cita para después burlarse de mí, seguro que me dirá cosas hirientes y se ira.

-¿Entonces porque aceptaste? Tres de estos por favor.- La dependiente acato la orden de Armin.

\- Lo hice por mero impulso. Dos de menta, tres de cereza y uno de ron- Elizabeth miro los demás chocolates- Esta bien, tengo más razones.

-Espero que sean buenas, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan impulsiva?- La chica suspiro.

-Hola Elizabeth, hice unos nuevos chocolates, estoy seguro que le encantaran a Eren- Sasha abrazo a Elizabeth, a ella y toda su familia la consideraba unos clientes y amigos.

-Hola Sasha, entonces ponlos en la bolsa, papi te hablara y dirá que tal están- La mujer le mostro una sonrisa alegre- Mira si lo vemos de otra forma estoy utilizando al tipo, pero de igual forma todos salimos ganando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Dos de estos también señora Sasha.

\- Tres conejos, dos balones y uno de nuez. Eso será todo para mi- Sasha asistió.

-Creo que es todo para mi también- Ambas mujeres colocaron todo en bolsas- Por Higia olvide mi dinero.

\- Este bien, todo a la cuenta de mi padre por favor.

-Claro Elizabeth- Sasha les entrego los chocolates- Vuelvan pronto, espero la llamada de Eren.

\- Si, adiós nos vemos pronto- Ambos chicos salieron- El tendrá su cita y yo tendré una real, no la que tuve con mi mejor amigo.

Las mejillas de Armin se tiñeron de rojo, recordaría ese pequeño error por el resto de su vida.

\- Entiendo que quieras hacer cosas normales de adolescentes, pero no juegues con los sentimientos del chico por favor- El rubio le sonrió, la chica esquivo su mirada.

-No voy a jugar con nadie, él lo está haciendo, la cita es solo para burlarse de mí. Ya veraz que, el lunes por la mañana todos estarán hablando de la falsa cita- Elizabeth miro esas lindas sandalias moradas, tal vez se las compraría- Solo quiero salir con él, divertirme aunque sea una mentira.

\- Nos han hecho tanto daño Elizabeth- Jaeger miro a su amigo, la gente era tan cruel con lo diferente- Pero somos fuertes, y nos tenemos para apoyarnos.

-Lo se Armin, cuando esto acabe quiero que estés allí para mí- Elizabeth apretó la mano de Armin- No sé cuánto me durara mi fortaleza, tarde o temprano pueden derrumbarme

\- Y estaré para levantarte, siempre estaré para mi mejor amiga.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin cruzo la calle, se había despertado tarde y su amiga lo reganaría por llegar a esas horas.

-Hola Armin- Le saludo Eren cuando cruzo el umbral de la entrada- Mi pequeña está en su cuarto esperándote.

\- Hola tío Eren, ya veo debe estar enojada- El rubio suspiro- Nos vemos entonces.

Armin se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, cuando llego le llamo, no quería entrar como si nada, eran amigos, pero no tanto como para entrar a los cuartos de ambos sin anunciarse.

-Pasa Armin- Grito su amiga, el chico entro tranquilamente mirando a su amiga.

\- Aun no sabes que ponerte- Elizabeth miro su cama, estaba casi todas sus prendas.

\- No sé si usar vestido o jeans, tal vez un short estaría bien, no quiero verme tan simple- Elizabeth tomo uno de sus vestidos tipo polo- Quiero verme fa-bu-lo-sa

\- Siempre te vez genial amiga, eres hermosa- Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Tú crees que tendré una buena cita?- El rubio le sonrió, esperaba que Zacary tratara bien a su amiga, o también le haría sufrir.

\- El querrá repetir la cita, con una hermosa chica como tú cualquiera quisiera eso.

-Gracias Armin, te quiero mucho

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Adiós tía Hanji- Grito Elizabeth despidiéndose de su tía, le había pedido que la trajera a su cita, ya que, no quería que sus padres interrumpieran.

-Adiós mi amor- Grito su tía, alejándose del lugar.

Elizabeth camino con su bolso, traía lo necesario para una cita, su teléfono celular, dinero y un gas pimienta.

\- Jaeger- Escucho que le llamaban, se giró para ver a Zacary- Hola pensé que no vendrías. Adiós mamá, las veo después.

Dijo el chico despidiéndose, solo vio que una camioneta negra se iba del lugar.

\- Hola Zacary, yo pensé lo mismo, ya estaba ideando maneras de torturarte- El chico tembló.

-Te vez hermosa- Elizabeth se sonrojo por el elogio. Se había puesto una falda azul holgada, unas medias negras, unos zapatos negros, una blusa blanca y un suéter azul.

\- Gracias, tu estas sin uniforme- Se mordió la lengua, no era buena para elogiar. Así como su padre.

-Ah gracias, creo

-Vamos al cine- Se apresuró a decir, no quería caer en un silencio incómodo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth había esperado una película de romance con miel, pero en lugar de eso estaba viendo una realmente entretenida.

Zacary sonrió, había escogido una buena película, tenía que agradecerles a los hermanos de Elizabeth. Tal vez la bipolaridad venia de familia, los chicos era igual de cambiantes que la hermana.

-Buau- Grito la chica emocionada, soltando uno que otro oh!, riendo por algunas escenas graciosas o brincando por el fuerte sonido de las explosiones. No era la primera cita que siempre soñó, tampoco Eizabeth era la chica que pensó seria su primer amor. Pero ahí estaba, con una chica hermosa, en ocasiones no muy femenina y fuerte, no se dejaba por nadie.

Suspiro, no tenía ni idea del porque todos en la escuela se burlaban de Elizabeth, siempre hacia oídos sordos, prefería no saber y que la chica le contara.

-¿Elliot es el malo?- Grito su acompañante cuando la trama tuvo un cambio inesperado- Vaya.

Quería un helado, según los hermanos Ackerman su hermana le gustaba el helado, solo sabía eso de Eizabeth, su odio por el café, su nombre, su gusto por el helado y los chocolates. Lo demás tenía que aprenderlo con el tiempo, no podía depender toda la vida de los demonios que tal vez (y con mucha suerte de su lado) serían sus cuñados.

Vaya suerte que tenía en el amor.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

\- Me encanta comer pizza los domingos y ver alguna película con mi familia- Comenzó Zack la plática, no sabía si Elizabeth los haría caer en un silencio incomodo- ¿Qué haces tú los domingos familiares?

Ahora estaban comiendo un helado, Elizabeth de limón y el de fresa.

-Comemos en casa de Armin o en mi casa, mis tías vienen y preparan la comida con mi papi, la abuela Carla le enseño.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué hacen después de comer?

-Los Smith tienen alberca así que nadamos, es lo único que no hago con Armin, él siempre tiene frio- Elizabeth se limpió helado que tenía en su labio. Lo que odiaba del limón era que después sentía las manos pegajosas.

-Debe ser maravilloso tener alberca, nosotros vivimos en unos departamentos, lo más parecido a una alberca es la tina en mi cuarto- Ambos rieron por el comentario.

-Yo vivía en unos departamentos, hasta que mi familia creció, papá quiso comprar una casa para que estuviéramos mas cómodos. Armin se mudó primero, recuerdo que me moleste con él, es la persona que más amo además de mis hermanos- Los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron.

-¿Es tu primo?- Pregunto Zacary esperanzado.

-No, pero lo conozco desde que tengo cuatro años, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables. Ambos nos amamos- Zack entendió todo, por eso estaban siempre juntos, los había visto tomarse de las manos en varias ocasiones y Armin lo miraba de mala gana cuando hablaba con la chica.

-¿Y cuándo se hicieron novios?- Pregunto sonriendo falsamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Armin y yo somos los mejores amigos, nos amamos como hermanos- Elizabeth se carcajeo, antes se molestaba cuando decían eso de su amigo, pero ahora le daba risa, era muy normal que confundiera su amistad con un noviazgo.

\- ¡Oh lo siento!- Exclamo sonriendo internamente- Como se toman de la mano.

\- Lo hacemos por algo que paso hace años, ese día nos prometimos estar siempre cerca uno del otro, todos en la escuela nos odian, por eso solo nos tenemos a nosotros- Nunca supo ni quiso saber por qué tanto odia a los Ackerman, para él era unas personas normales, algo loca y extravagantes, pero muy divertidos.

-Ya veo, yo no tengo amigos en esta escuela, es raro. A veces no me siento cómodo- Zacary miro su helado con tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas? Todos en la escuela te hablan, he visto que te siguen a todos lados.

-Exacto, nadie me habla realmente, nadie es mi amigo solo están conmigo porque fui el primero el derrotarte- Elizabeth trago saliva, ese chico estaba solo, ella tenía a Armin, pero Zack a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas estaba solo.

-Ya veraz que pronto tendrás amigos- Prometió, Zacary le estaba agradando.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Entonces nos vemos?- Después de comer helado la cita había avanzado mejor, Elizabeth hablaba más con él, sonreía más y le miraba más.

-Así es, nos vemos en la escuela- Zacary le sonrió con timidez.

-¿Podemos repetir esta cita?- Pregunto el chico con nerviosismo.

-Claro, la próxima semana a la misma hora- No quiso prometerlo, no sabía si Zacary hablaba en serio, ya mañana vería si todo fue una broma.

-Entonces me voy, adiós Ackerman, nos vemos- Zack se despidió con la mano corriendo muy feliz al auto de su madre.

-Si nos vemos- Dijo más desanimada, estaba a pocas horas de terminar con su fantasía.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth cerró la puerta de su casa para después apoyarse en ella, se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentía muy contrariada, con una felicidad inundándole el cuerpo, pero estaba temerosa de su realidad, mañana todas sus ilusiones se vendrían a bajo.

-Hija- Su padre camino hasta ella- ¿Te hiso algo malo?

Rivaille tenía el corazón hecho un nudo, si ese chico había lastimado a su bebe él lo lastimaría aún más.

-Así es- Levi apretó los puños- Hizo que me ilusionara, que quisiera más de eso. Me llevo a un mundo que no es para mí, papá él fue tan dulce.

Eren entro junto a sus hijos, Joshua quiso abrazarla, si algo salía mal seria su culpa.

-¿Entonces te gusta?- Pregunto Eren. Elizabeth bufo molesta, para que negarlo, ese chico la estaba convenciendo, la ilusiono con solo una cita.

-No quiero cenar, me iré a dormir- La chica se levantó a duras penas y camino cabizbaja.

Todos los hombres se quedaron mirándola, la única mujercita de esa familia estaba sufriendo.

-Ya veremos qué pasa mañana- Dijo Joshua sin mirar a sus padres.

Todos esperaban que sucediera algo bueno.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth bajo con cautela del auto, mirando a todos, esperaba las burlas y la realidad.

-Hola Ackerman- Le saludo Zack con amabilidad, ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-Hola Zacary- Devolvió el saludo con nerviosismo.

-Estaba pensando que sería bueno ir al parque en lugar del centro comercial- Elizabeth sonrió- Mi madre puede hacernos algo de comer.

-Mi tía Historia puede hacernos el postre- Se animó a decir ella- Vamos al salón todos nos miran.

-Está bien- Acepto Zack, ambos emprendieron su camino.

Elizabeth sonrió con arrogancia cuando esa chica rubia que estaba supuestamente enamorada de Zack la miro caminando con él.

Así que eso iba en serio, pues bien, ella disfrutaría todo lo que Zacary le estaba haciendo sentir

* * *

Se me están acabando los caps terminados, ahora tengo que escribir y no editar. Tengo pereza.

Así como lo ven, Elizabeth ya tiene pretendiente, este cap lo escribí en Diciembre 2015, cuando me sentía mal porque me enferme, no tenia nada que hacer y lo escribí.

 **Reviews:**

 _Tauru95: Jajajaja así es, no la iba a dejar sola, y eso de un ArminxElizabeth no me gustaba, así que le invente un enamorado._

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: No pretende nada bueno, de eso estoy segura.**

 **Jajajaja me inspire en mis hermanos, tiene esa cara de tocas a la beba y te mato cabrón, pero así son todos los hermanos con su única hermana, no importa si es mayor, si hay un hombre rondándolas sacaran las uñas, el machete y la pistola.**

 **Mmmm pues papi Levi acepto muy bien a Zacary, esperemos que ese romance salga bien :(**

 **Me divertí bastante, era fiesta infantil y comí dulces hasta que me dolió el estomago. No me arrepiento de nada. Gracias por leer.**

 _Guest: Jajaja como ya dije, este cap lo escribí hace tiempo, así que tenían algo (por así decirlo) desde diciembre, aun falta el que Zack se declare para que sean novios y sean felices._

* * *

Les voy avisando, no se si pueda subir cap este domingo, tengo unos asuntos, les pido de ante mano una disculpa.

Gracias por leer.

Harye lee


	25. Chapter 24: Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertencias: M-preg. Drama familiar**

 **Si tiene alguna faltita de ortografía, lo siento lo estoy subiendo con prisas.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Malentendidos

Elizabeth suspiro de alivio cuando termino de limpiar su casillero, por suerte se había adelantado y compro un producto de limpieza que su papá le recomendó para quitar el plumón permanente.

-Hola Elizabeth- Sonrió cual idiota cuando Zacary le saludo.

-Hola Zack ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto emocionada.

-De maravilla, ¿podemos ir al cine o a comer? Tengo tiempo en la tarde y no quiero ir a casa.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa a cuidar a mi hermanos para que mis padres se vayan a algún hotel a tener sexo- Zack le miro sorprendido, esperando a que Elizabeth le dijera que era una broma. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando la chica no le sonrió solo le miro seriamente.

-¿Tus padres tiene sexo aun?- se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¿Los tuyos no? Es normal que pase eso, no se los voy a prohibir, no nos hicieron con besos o le pidieron a la cigüeña, tuvieron sexo, pasaron los meses y un bebe- la chica saco unos cuantos libros de su casillero- Si gustas podemos estudiar mientras cuidamos a mis hermanos.

-Claro- Dijo Zacary nervioso, Elizabeth era muy sincera.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Y no me dice nada- Se quejó Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño- Hemos tenido cuatro citas, y ha estado en mi casa y mis hermanos lo aceptan, ¿Qué quiere el idiota? ¿Qué se lo pida yo? Pensé que le gustaba.

-Tal vez deberíamos pedirlo nosotros, si yo me espero a que Jean me invite a una cita será un milagro- Ambos suspiraron.

-Claro que se lo puedo pedir yo, pero me da vergüenza, tal vez se me atore la lengua y diga alguna estupidez- Elizabeth frunció sus delgadas cejas- ¿Tienes tiempo libre hoy?

Armin negó con la cabeza, mordiéndole a su rico cupcake.

-Papá quiere ir a comprar ropa nueva y me pidió ir con él, vamos a comprar trajes así que tardaremos mucho.

-Bueno supongo que le pediré ayuda a Zack, en este trabajo se necesita a un chico fuerte y guapo, pero como mi mejor amigo no puede que me ayude el despistado- Armin le sonrió para animarla- Armin...

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el rubio extrañado, Elizabeth cambio su semblante a uno muy serio.

-A veces no te preguntas el cómo sería tener una mamá- Elizabeth se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

-No- Grito Armin ofendido.- Estoy muy feliz con mis padres, sé que he tenido que pasar por cosas muy difíciles, pero nunca cambiaria a papi Erwin por nada del mundo.

-No te enojes Armin, yo tampoco cambiaria a Eren, él es un papi genial, el mejor del mundo. Las madres son histéricas, regañan, son cálidas y te aman- El rubio se guardó una queja, esperaba a que su amiga continuara- Y bueno, yo tengo todo eso con Eren, es histérico, no es muy regañón, es cálido cuando me abraza y me ama mucho. Así que nunca cambiaria a Eren por nada del mundo.

-¿Entonces porque la pregunta?

-Lo escuche de una profesora, dijo que ella tampoco tenía una mami. Pensé que cada quien tiene un peso encima que no le deja vivir en paz, solo pensé en mi dolor cuando muchas personas están peor que yo, mucha gente no tiene incluso padres, yo lo tengo todo, no quiero sonar arrogante pero así lo es.

-Pues sí, tenemos un hogar, una gran familia y no carecemos de nada, debes de valorar eso, decirle a todas esas personas que los amas, ya que no sabes cuándo se pueden ir de tu lado- El abrazo de Elizabeth lo sorprendió.

-Te amo Armin, eres como un hermano para mí- El rubio sonrió.

-Yo también te amo mi mejor amiga.

-¿Puedo unirme al abrazo?- Zacary forzó una sonrisa, aunque Armin fuera el mejor amigo de Elizabeth sentía un poco de celos.

-Tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde, ¿Verdad Zack?- el chico asintió- Eso está genial, como hace tres días fuiste y pensé que no tenías tiempo. Como sea, quiero que me ayudes en algo.

-Claro Elizabeth, te veré en tu casa después de ir a la mía por unas cosas.

-Claro Zack, bien tengo que ir con mis hermano, nos vemos en clase chicos- Se despidió Elizabeth muy contenta.

-Hola Zacary, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- El chico le miro con seriedad- Ok, ya veo que no soy de tu agrado, bien me tengo que ir, tengo que pedirle una cita al chico imbécil que me gusta.

Armin se levantó con pesadez, seguramente su amiga también le pediría algo difícil al pobre Zack.

-Oye espera, ¿Eres gay?- Zacary estaba muy sorprendido.

-Diría que soy bisexual, aunque me gustan más los hombres, bueno ¿Y eso qué? ¿Te molesta el amigo gay de Elizabeth?- Armin le miro con molestia.

-Para nada, cada quien sus gustos, solo que ahora no me preocupare por ti, ya que te gustan más los hombres y no mi Elizabeth.

-Somos amigos Zacary, si me gustara seriamos novios, ya sabes una pareja muy oficial- Dijo Armin mandándole indirectas.

-Oh ya veo- Suspiro, las indirectas no servían mucho para alguien tan distraído e imbécil. Pensó Armin cuando lo vio alejarse.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien chicos muchas gracias por cuidar a mis hijos de nuevo, tengo que comprar los regalos de los gemelos, ropa para Levi y los zapatos que querías- Eren tomo su cartera corriendo a la entrada- Regresare cuando termine.

Grito su padre antes de salir corriendo.

-Bien, ¿Quieres pedir pizza o revisamos lo que nos dejó mi papi?- Eren dejo su mochila en el sofá.- Mi papi cocina bien, pero si quieres otra cosa para engorda por mí no hay problema.

-No, está bien con la comida de tu padre, mi mama Carolina me dijo que trajera unos pastelitos para tus hermanos- Zack le sonrió- Espero que les gusten.

-Cuando tiene hambre comerán de todo, no te preocupes, mi padre dijo que August casi se comió un grillo, pero eso fue porque se supone que lo estaba cuidando yo y me quede dormida- Elizabeth sonrió apenada.

-Entiendo, Y dime, ¿En que querías mi ayuda?- La sonrisa de Elizabeth se desvaneció.

-Es algo muy raro y espero que no te vayas cuando te lo diga.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren y Rivaille habían llegado antes a casa, querían llevar a sus hijo a algún restaurante para comer en familia sin que Eren cocinara y platicaran todos muy a gusto.

-Hola papi- Saludo Demian cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana y Zack?-Aunque a Levi no le agradaba que un chico estuviera con su hija confiaba en que Zacary no le tocaría ni un pelo a su hija.

-Están en el cuarto de Elizabeth, dijeron que estudiarían y harían un proyecto, que mantuviera lejos a August o rompería todo- Demian tomo una de las palomitas que había hecho.

-Iré a hablarles- Levi corrió para ver que estaba haciendo esos dos solos.

Eren también fue hasta las escaleras caminando a grandes zancadas.

-Espera- Levi tomo de los hombros a su esposo.

-Zack, espera idiota- Escucho un pequeño sollozo de su hija- Despacio, me duele.

-Deja de moverte y lo hare lento, esta apretado y no lo puedo meter- Eren abrió la boca en shock.

-No es mi culpa, esta demasiado grande- Levi se quedó estático al escuchar un gemido- Estamos moviendo mucho la cama, si nos escuchan estaré en problemas.

-Si giro un poco se mete mejor- Zack suspiro de alivio.- Esto no se siente tan bien, creí que sería mejor.

-Ya casi está adentro, vamos, si podemos.

-Trata de empujar tu también- Escucharon un fuerte golpe de la cama, un gemido y un gruñido.

Levi abrió la puerta sin importar que pudiera ver.

-Hola a todos- Grito Eren con la cara pálida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Suspiro de alivio, Elizabeth estaba sentada a un lado de su cama, con la ropa bien puesta, aun lado estaba Zack, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo pero con todo en su lugar.- ¿Esta bien papi?

-De maravilla- Mintió Eren, había pensado muy mal de su hija.

-Hola señor Ackerman, estaba ayudando a su hija con unas cosas.

-No podía meter una caja debajo de mi cama y me ayudo- Levi asintió con alivio.

-Creí que llegarían mas tarde para cenar en familia- Elizabeth les miro con duda.

-Así es, pero algunas tiendas que me gustan estaban cerradas y solo compre unas cortinas. Me encontré a tu padre ya que el salía de una junta- Explico Eren, estaba muy avergonzado.

-Ya veo- Zack quiso irse, sintió que estaba sobrando.

-Yo me voy, venía a hablar con los padres de Elizabeth, pero como solo está tu padre vendré luego, así me podre encontrar con tu madre- Zack se levantó del suelo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Elizabeth confundida.

-Que solo está el señor Ackerman, cuando venga tu madre me avisas por favor.

Elizabeth rio con amargura, así que por eso Zack estaba con ella.

-¿No has escuchado los rumores de la escuela?

-La verdad no, siempre los ignoro, solo escuche eso de los demonios Ackerman, que son los mejores y perfectos en todo, solo eso- Explico Zacary confundido.

-Ya entiendo- Eren le sonrió con pena a su hija, sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza.- Mira Zacary, Elizabeth no tiene una madre mujer.

-Oh lo lamento, no sabía eso. Que insensible, seguro que tu mamá murió y no te pregunte- El chico estaba muy apenado.

-No me refería a eso.

-Es que Elizabeth siempre habla de Levi, pensé que era su madre, tal vez es su tía- Rivaille enarco una ceja, Eren carraspeo incómodo.

-Yo soy Levi, así me dice mi esposo, la demás gente me dice Rivaille o señor Ackerman- Zack asintió con las mejillas rojas, esperaba que ese hombre de mirada fría no se molestara con él por confundirlo con una mujer.- Y soy el padre de Elizabeth.

-¿Entonces el señor Eren es su tío?- Zacary estaba muy confundido.

-No, ósea que Rivaille es su padre y yo vendría siendo su mami, somos un matrimonio de dos hombres- La boca de Zack formo una perfecta o.

-Ya veo, no tenía ni idea. ¿Ósea que usted tuvo a Elizabeth en su vientre?- Pregunto el chico muy sorprendido.

-Así es, son mis padres biológicos- Elizabeth tembló, ahora que Zacary sabia la verdad seguramente se alejaría de ella.

-Eso es genial, supongo que no me sentiré raro por tener dos madres.

-¿Tienes dos madres?- La alegría regreso al semblante de su hija.

-Así es, pensé que si te decía pensarías que era un raro, la verdad no lo oculto, toda la escuela lo sabe, pero quería decirte antes de que las conocieras.

-Yo también pensé que lo sabias, es decir, todos en la escuela lo sabían.

-Nunca escucho las malas lenguas, mis madres estarán muy felices cuando les cuente- Ambos padres sonrieron, su hija había encontrado a su persona especial.

-Sí, le mostraras a tu amiga- Dijo Elizabeth desanimada.

-¿Amiga? ¿No somos novios? Para eso vine, para pedirles permiso a tus padres.

-¿De qué hablas? Nunca me lo has pedido.

-Lo hice ayer, estábamos en descanso comiendo, te pregunte si querías ser mi novia y me respondiste que sería genial, para celebrar te compre una bebida- Elizabeth abrió la boca sorprendida.

-En serio, yo pensé que solo me habías ofrecido la bebida, lo siento estaba escuchando música y no te prestaba mucha atención- Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, estaba muy apenada.

-¿Entonces no quieres ser mi novia?- La chica asintió, se abalanzo hacia el chico y beso sus labios.

Levi carraspeo incomodo, eso no le había gustado, aceptaba al novio de su hija, pero no eso que estaban haciendo.

-Espera Elizabeth, tus padres están viendo- Se quejó el chico cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza.

-Descuida, papá está acostumbrado- El chico le miro extrañado- Veraz, hace años un chico me estorbo en mi camino cuando bajaba en bicicleta, chocamos y en ese accidente nos besamos, fui mi primer beso.

-¿Tú eras esa niña?- Elizabeth no le entendió- Eras la niña de la bicicleta morada, oh Elizabeth yo era ese chico, no puedo creer que fueras mi primer beso y mi primera novia.

Elizabeth sonrió, había sido su destino encontrar a Zacary, ese chico tan amable como su padre era un gran tesoro que no iba a perder.

* * *

 ** _Al principio pensé en Zacary como alguien malo, que le rompiera el corazón a Elizabeth, pero ya a sufrido lo suficiente, tiene una vida dura como para hacerle eso, se viene el drama, y no con Zack, él en verdad la quiere, es un buen chico._**

 ** _Nos quedan unos cuatro caps más para terminar este fic, estoy nostálgica._**

Reviews:

 _Tabhy: No lo olvido, aquí otra mención, pronto aparecerá esta pareja tan linda. Muchas gracias._

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Pues aquí esta más que respondida tu duda, el pretende cosas buenas, en verdad ama a Elizabeth, a pesar de todo el no quiere estar lejos de ella.**

 **Yo quiero uno, nunca esta de más, en la calle pasa cada cosa.**

 **Jajaja reí mucho por tu comentario, pero es hombre, así que no se puede. Jajaja Levi siempre será así.**

 **Después** **de una semana actualizo, pero ya de nuevo regreso con este fic, ahora a escribir, tengo tres hojas del próximo cap y sin ideas, necesito ayuda de mi musa, espero tenerlo para el miércoles, para que no me linchen.**

 **Gracias por esperar y leer mi fic.**

Suichiro: Tu regresas y yo me voy, estamos mal de sincronizacion, la escuela es mala, lo sé, ya de nuevo estoy en la escuela (bueno ya llevo rato que regrese) pero no me acostumbrare nunca. Le ira bien, eso espero :D bien mala yo, es que luego te hago spoiler y no quiero eso.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles, y lamento la demora._

 _Harye lee_


	26. Chapter 25: Una venganza

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren, MimexErwin. Zaeli (gracias a Tabhy por el nombre de esta pareja: ZacaryxElizabeth)**

 **Advertencias: Drama familiar, m-preg**

Nos quedan tres capis para el final

* * *

Capítulo 25: Una venganza.

Desde que comenzó a salir con Zacary y su relación había salido a la luz todos le hacían la vida más pesada, las cartas con amenazas eran más explicitas, seguro que a sus hermanos corrían con la misma suerte.

-Hola cuñada- Le saludo una pequeña, era la hermanita de Zack, Lilium era muy linda, de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Hola Lillium ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto ella haciendo una mueca, los letreros en su casillero eran horribles.

\- Perfectamente hasta que vi esos letreros, Porque no los golpeas por ridículos, son tan groseros.

-Si los golpeara me metería en más problemas, prefiero humillarlos, si fueran igual de listos en los estudios me superarían- La chica suspiro- Pero sin tan imbéciles que prefieren ocupar su tiempo en molestarme.

Arranco todas las hojas, no quería que Zacary las mirara, ya era difícil con Lilium.

-A mí no me molestaban, últimamente sí, creo que es por mi hermano- Elizabeth se giró asombrada.

-Lo lamento Lilium, es por mi culpa, si no saliera con tu hermano...

-No me molesta, eres muy bonita y amable, le gustas a mis madres y de verdad haces feliz a mi hermano- La pequeña le guiño un ojo- No dejes a mi hermano por gente molesta.

-Nunca lo haría, solo cuídate, no sabes lo que esta gente puede hacerte.- Le aconsejo a la pequeña, la gente era muy cruel con personas como ella.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Nunca en su vida creyó estar en esa situación, le había llegado una nota, debía ir al gimnasio sola o Lilium estaría en problemas.

Corrió apenas leyó la nota, esos idiotas nunca les habían tocado un cabello a sus hermanos, entonces ¿Porque secuestraban a Lilium?

-Cielos- No iba a llorar, siguió corriendo, no quería que tocaran a esa linda niña que no tenía la culpa.

Cuando llego al gimnasio de la escuela la abrió azotando la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras.

-Realmente has venido, eso nos alegra- La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, escucho una risita.

-Déjenla, me quedare pero dejen que se vaya- Agradeció de que su voz no saliera tan lastimera.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo ver a Lilium, un chico la tenía bien sujeta, le cubrió la boca cuando la pequeña comenzó a gritar.

-A mí no me das órdenes, vamos a jugar como yo quiera, así que comencemos diciéndote por qué estás aquí.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo, es por Zack- Escucho un quejido- ¿Estas molesta porque te quite a ese hermoso chico? La rara te quito algo que tu querías, el fenómeno te arrebato a ese chico dulce, prefirió a la asquerosa antes que a ti...

La bofetada que le dieron le hiso girar la cabeza, esa no había sido una mujer, esa mano era tan grande, callosa y ruda para ser de una adolescente.

-Empecemos, así aprenderás cuál es tu lugar.

Suspiro, de allí no saldría sin alguno que otro golpe. Si así podía ayudar a Lilium, que comenzara la pelea.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Vamos Lilium, ya es tarde y mis papas están preocupados- De camino a su casa la pequeña no dejo de llorar, pidiéndole perdón por ser tan débil- Mira solo faltan las escaleras.

La niña dejo de llorar abrazándose más a la pierna de Elizabeth, la entendía, ella estaría muerta de miedo si la hubieran secuestrado, encerrado en un casillero y escuchar tantas cosas horribles.

Ackerman abrió la puerta de su casa sin hacer ruido, no quería que sus padres la vieran así, ambas entraron y Elizabeth cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Hija- Escondió el rostro apenada, nunca había llegado tan tarde sin haber perdido permiso antes.- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Estaba tan preocupado.

No levanto la cabeza en ningún momento, no quería llorar ahora.

-Señor Eren- La pequeña corrió hacia su padre llorando de nuevo- Perdóneme.

Sollozaba Lilium aferrándose a su padre.

-No te preocupes Lili, solo debieron avisarme- Eren estaba más aliviado.

-Sí, pero mi celular murió- Elizabeth mostro lo que quedaba de su teléfono, esos chicos lo habían destrozado para que no llamara al asqueroso de su padre.

-Hija mírame- Elizabeth obedeció, igual su padre la vería después. Escucho un sollozo pero ahora de su papi.

Lo sabía, se veía horrible, no solo había dos personas, habían sido diez verdugos que la querían ver así. El labio roto, seguro tendría un ojo amoratado, rasguños en su hombro, marcas de dedos en sus muñecas por ser sujetada y le dolían las costillas. Un abrigo rojo muy largo que su padre le regalado en navidad cubría su uniforme mal techo, pero cuando se lo quito su padre fue a abrazarla.

Ni que decir de su cabello, solo había salvado la mitad, ya que lucho para que no se lo cortaran como chico, se lo dejaron a mitad de la espalda. Unos dos años y estaría igual, sus heridas sanarían y todo sería como antes.

-Vamos papi, no llores- Eren lloro más fuerte, diciendo algo que ella no entendió, eso llamo la atención de todos en la casa, primero fue su padre, que abrió los ojos y después corrió para abrazarla. Los gemelos al verla solo lloraron pidiéndole perdón, y Joshua la miro, comprendió que había pasado y corrió con la cara muy pálida.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Levi tocando su cara con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala?- Ellos asintieron llevándola a la sala, apenas podía caminar por el dolor.

-Bien, dinos ya que paso- Lilium volvió a llorar abrazando a los gemelos y pidiendo perdón.

-Unos chicos se llevaron a Lili, fui corriendo y no le avise a mis hermanos, no quería que le hicieran algo, cuando llegue estaba oscuro, me dijeron unas cuantas cosas. Encerraron a Lilium en uno de los casilleros, me dijeron que si no obedecía le harían cosas malas a la pequeña- Elizabeth suspiro, tenía que contar todo pero no agregaría detalles.- Después regresaron por mí, comenzaron a golpearme, me amenazaron, si intentaba regresar algún golpe lo lamentaría. Deje que hicieran lo que quisiera, no pegan tan fuerte de igual forma, al menos las mujeres.

-¿Cómo que al menos las mujeres?- Las manos de Rivaille temblaban- ¿Había hombres?

-Solo tres- Respondió la chica- Me darían una pastilla, tengo dolor en el vientre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan jodidamente tranquila?- Joshua al fin apareció su cara no estaba tan pálida pero estaba furioso- Te acaban de dar una golpiza, debiste pelear a pesar de todo, ¿porque no lo hiciste?

-¿Prefieres que golpearan a Lilium? Lo hicieron porque es hermana de mi novio.

-¿Entonces te pegaron por ese hijo de puta? sabía que no debías salir con Zacary, desde que son novios los insultos empeoraron, las notas son más crueles y la gente más estúpida.

-¿Quieres que termine con él? Bien, si así salva tu trasero lo haré, si así eres feliz lo haré. Deja de pensar en ti mismo ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? ¿Dejar que esos idiotas le hicieran esto a ella? ¿Dejarías que a Demian le hicieran lo mismo?- Elizabeth se levantó molesta- Seguro te habrías salvado a ti mismo.

-Hermana- Grito Joshua cuando su hermana cayó al suelo- No lo haría, si intentaran golpearlos los defendería, sin importar que, tampoco te obligaría a terminarlo. Yo fui

La chica no aparto a su hermano, le dolía en cuerpo como para pegarle por las estupideces que decía.

-Lo sé, ahora se bueno y tráeme una bolsa con hielo, mi ojo me duele- Sonrió haciendo una mueca, sus padres la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Llamare a Mikasa para que te revise- Le aviso su papi buscando su celular- También a Hanji.

Grito corriendo de un lado a otro.

Su papa estaba a un lado de él, tembloroso y no la miraba. Se recostó en el pecho de su padre, la abrazo acariciando sus hombros.

-Elizabeth- Cerro los ojos al escuchar a Zacary, cuando la mirara de esa forma seguro lloraría como su papi, eran igual de sentimentales y llorones.

-Hola- Le saludo dejando de estar cómodamente en su sillón, cuando Zack la vio abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Zack.

-Lo siento hermano fue mi culpa- Sollozo Lilium aferrándose a uno de los gemelos.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto su novio alterado.

-Secuestraron a tu hermana, hicieron eso para que Elizabeth fuera a rescatarla, la amenazaron, la golpearon y la insultaron- Joshua no quiso mirar a Zacary, sabía que no era su culpa, después de todo su hermana fue secuestrada por ser amiga de los gemelos y ser la hermana del chico que salía con uno de los fenómenos Ackerman.

Zacary se quedó serio, camino hasta donde Elizabeth estaba y la tomo de los hombros.

-¿Quiénes?- La chica se sorprendió, Zack estaba furioso y su mirada era un poco aterradora.

-No lo sé- Zack chisto molesto.

-Si no me dices me enojare en serio- Levi también estaba sorprendido, ya no estaba ese dulce chico que le miraba con respeto y temor, ahora solo había enojo y claras intenciones de venganza.

-En serio no tengo idea, creo que estaba esa tonta rubia que está enamorada de ti y un chico del equipo de futbol, estaba oscuro y no pude ver nada- No estaba mintiendo del todo, no había visto bien a todos, pero reconocería sus voces donde sea.

-Bien- Zack se levantó furioso.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Rivaille.

-No le incumbe- Le grito Zack corriendo a la entrada, Rivaille abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero primero tenía que ir por ese chico antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Espera niño estúpido- Le grito su padre siguiéndole, ella se levantó con dificultad, si no los detenía serían capaces del golpearse.

-Iré a hacerles lo mismo- Antes que llegara a la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio muy alto.

-Detenlo Erwin- Le grito Rivaille, obedeció al ver la cara que tenía el chico.

-Déjeme- Zacary trato de soltarse, Rivaille lo tomo de los hombros arrojándolo a la pared- Tengo que hacerles pagar.

-Piensa bien las cosas mocoso, joder me recuerdas a Eren cuando era más joven, imbécil, impulsivo y haciendo estupideces cuando está molesto- Zacary trato de moverse, pero a pesar de ser más bajo el padre de Elizabeth era muy fuerte.

-¿No está molesto?- Levi quiso golpearlo hasta que se callara.

-Claro que lo estoy, soy un Ackerman maldita sea, nosotros no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados. Quiero matar a todos esos hijos de puta pero también quiero estar con mi familia y no es una jodida cárcel- Rivaille sujeto más fuerte a Zack.- Pero antes hay que pensar bien las cosas, no puedes estar matando a cualquiera porque sí.

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Erwin sin entender.

-Unos idiotas golpearon a mi hija, ya mande a Annie para que investigue quieres fueron- Eren tenía una mirada llena de frialdad- Si no te callas y te vas a la sala te iras de mi casa, pero no volverás nunca.

Zacary apretó los labios, el señor Eren estaba molesto, esos ojos llenos de ternura ahora estaba realmente furiosos.

Ignoro a todos y a grandes zancadas camino hasta la sala, Armin ya estaba con su hija, abrazándola con ternura.

-¿Segura que no viste a nadie?- El rubio toco el ojo amoratado de su amiga.

-Sola a Emily, su hermano y a los demás no los conozco- Se sentía mal por mentirle incluso a su amiga, pero no mentía del todo, no conocía sus caras, solo sus voces.

\- Esta bien hija, te llevare con Hanji para que te revise, dice que consiguió una máquina de rayos x- Le explico su papi sonriéndole- Tu tía Mikasa también te vera.

-¿Porque tiene una maquina así? Es científica no doctora- Se quejó su hija haciendo una mueca.

-No lo sé, Hanji siempre ha estado loca- Eren hizo un ademan desinteresado.

\- Esta bien, vamos para que me den medicinas, me duelen las costillas- Eren asintió.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de ir con un doctor real y que les sacaran algunas radiografías la llevaron a casa, ya no tenía tanto dolor en el cuerpo, pero ahora tenía mucho sueño. Su papi la recostó en el sillón con cuidado, como si ella se fuera a romper.

-Papi tengo sueño- Se quejó bostezando.

-Yo te llevo- Se apuntó Mikasa, aún tenía su traje de enfermera.

-Estoy cansada, quiero quedarme aquí- Su papi asintió recostándola en su regazo- Podemos hacer una pijamada como en la cabaña.

Sus ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados.

-Claro hija- Le dijo su papi acariciando sus cabellos.-Todos nos quedaremos a dormir.

Eren observo a Zacary, el chico estaba muy callado, mirando a la nada. Todos estaban molestos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Elizabeth se esmeró con su maquillaje, quería cubrir todas las marcas, su tía Mikasa había cortado su cabello para que no se viera disparejo y tuvo que usar su uniforme deportivo, hasta que le compraran uno nuevo.

-Ya vamos- Dijo cuándo bajo, el ambiente en su casa estaba muy tenso, odiaba eso.

Ese día sus padres los llevarían, Armin tenía esa mirada analítica, no planeaba nada bueno, al igual que sus hermanos.

Subieron al carro familiar y emprendieron el viaje a la escuela, todos estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, Zack no se había dignado a mirarlo desde ayer antes de dormir.

-No vemos- Dijo su padre con voz forzada, estaba preocupada, sabía que fue muy malo lo que le hicieron, pero ver así a todos le hacía sentir muy culpable.

Bajo del auto con el mentón en alto, su maquillaje cubría bien sus golpes, sus guardas espaldas escondían sus temores.

-Querida novia- Zacary le tomo del brazo con delicadeza y delante de todos los presentes le beso- Nos vemos en el salón, tengo cosas que hacer, e quiero mucho.

Pudo ver por el rabillo de ojo como Emily se ponía roja de coraje, no tenía ni idea del porque la había besado, pero cuando sus hermanos siguieron a Zack supo que nada bueno pasaría.

-Disculpa querida, no te vi, no veo a la escoria- Lilium había arrojado los libros de una niña.

-No hay problema- Le dijo la pequeña, Elizabeth reconoció su voz, era una de las tantas persona que estaban en el gimnasio.

-Vamos cuñada, tenemos tanto que hacer- Levi sonrió, Zacary le recordaba cuando era joven y reclamaba lo suyo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

El mundo estaba ardiendo, oh bueno, al menos la escuela, no sentido figurado, obviamente. Los demonios Ackerman habían hecho de la suyas, August admiraba su obra maestra, Demian escribía con gusto las cartas con el mensaje que Joshua les dio.

-Mi caligrafía es hermosa- Se alago- ¿No es así Tomy?

El pequeño Tomy asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor ya déjanos- Le suplico Mandy.

-Mi linda cuñada les suplico de la misma manera y no la dejaron- Lilium tomo su caja de almuerzo.

-¿Se te antojan unas donas querido Demian?-E l pequeño asintió sonrojado.

-Ya regrese- Las manos de Joshua estaban llenas de pintura- Dale las cartas a los mocosos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-Estaba divirtiéndome- Lilium salto de la mesa del profesor- Pero ahora vamos a lo serio.

-Ten Tomy, Mandy, se lo van a dar a todos los que participaron en su tonterías, si falta alguno les ira realmente mal- Los pequeños asintieron aterrados- Bien chicos, vamos todos a comer.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llego al casino todo era un desastre, había comida por todos lados, esto era obra de sus hermano, Zacary le sonrió de una manera que no pudo descifrar, le beso en los labios de nuevo y se fue de su lado.

Emily apareció con su cabello mojado, antes de poder decirle algo su novio regreso mirándola con frialdad.

-Hola Zack ¿Cómo estás?

-No te incumbe- Zacary tomo la mano de su novia- Vamos amor, mi madre nos compró una madalenas riquísimas.

Elizabeth le sonrió con timidez, se giró hacia Emily sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-Claro mi amor, tengo mucha hambre.- No le mostraría a nadie el temor que tenía en esos momentos.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Te quiero mostrar algo muy lindo- Lilium tomo con firmeza su mano, tembló cuando vio a donde iban, ya no vería de la misma forma el gimnasio de la escuela.

-Lilium, no quiero.

-Anda vamos, mi hermano está esperándonos- La chica asintió caminado con seguridad, era la primera vez que se saltaba una clase. Lili comenzó a platicarle cosas para calmarla, ambas llegaron al gimnasio, podía escuchar las voces de sus hermanos.

Entro nerviosa, sus hermanos seguros habían hecho alguna tontería.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?- Pregunto Elizabeth con horror, todos los chicos que le había golpeado estaba ahí, las niñas en una esquina llorando, los chicos siendo golpeados por sus hermanos y Zack.

-¿Qué mierda le hacen a mi hermana?- Emily estaba en una esquina llorando y pidiendo que la dejaran ir.- Es tu culpa escoria.

El chico se acercó a ella, no recordaba que fuera tan grande y fornido. No le intimidaba, ella le miro con superioridad.

-La única escoria aquí eres tu- Se alejó dándole una manotazo a la mano del chico, había intentado golpearla de nuevo.- Ahora que estamos parejos juguemos, estoy emocionada.

Zacary tomo al chico, Elizabeth se acercó a Emily, temblaba aterrada, así como ella lo había hecho. Tomo su lindo cabello, así como habían tomado el suyo.

-Lo lamento Elizabeth, estaba enojada por favor no lo hagas- Ella también había suplicado.

-Yo te pedí lo mismo- Sonrió suspirando- No soy igual que tú, te dejare en paz y quiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Pues a mí no me importa- Dijo Lilium, de un movimiento rápido corto el cabello de la chica, fue más fácil ya que le había hecho una coleta.

-Con el que quiero arreglar un asunto es contigo- El hermano de Emily sonrió con superioridad.

-Eso quiero ver, no me podrás tocar ni un…- Una fuerte bofetada le hizo girar la cara.

-Seré una mujer, pero no soy débil, seré un fenómeno, pero no me dejare pisotear e insultar más. Soy Elizabeth Ackerman Jaeger, hija de un matrimonio con dos hombres, mi padre es Rivaille Ackerman, quien me dio a luz fue Eren jaeger. Estoy orgullosa de haber nacido de un hombre, soy fuerte, soy decidida y te pateare el trasero este día- Grito Elizabeth, no demostró nerviosismo, no lo estaba, ese día les dejaría bien en claro quién era y que podía hacer.

-Eso quiero verlo escoria- Oh, eso se lo dejaría bien en claro.

Zacary no detuvo la pelea, si se metía sería peor, Joshua le advirtió que esa pelea debía de ganarla su hermana y aunque no le agradaba la idea la dejaría solo por esa vez.

Elizabeth le salto encima al mastodonte, la chica no se contuvo, no quería rebajarse, pero quería sacar su frustración. Hacerle sentir todo lo que ella tuvo que soportar, como estuvo a poco de romperle las costillas, le rompió el labio, la amenazo, le grito y se burló de ella.

-¿Se siente bien idiota?- Se bulto enterrando su puño en la cara del chico, no quería llorar, nadie la vería así- ¿Te gusta princesa?

Le iba hacer todo lo que le hizo, le insultaría así como todos lo hicieron. Sacaría todo su coraje y dolor.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Los padres de todos sus atacantes estaban ahí con sus hijos, sus padres y los de Zacary.

-No puedo creer lo que hicieron- La directora, una persona amable que no les decía nada por haber nacido de un hombre los miraba con decepción- Mis mejores alumnos aprovechándose de estos chicos.

Sus padres no dijeron nada al igual que sus hermanos, algo estaba pasando y era la única que no tenía ni idea.

-Mire a mi hija- Le acuso el padre de Emily- Dejo a mi hijo tan lastimado.

Elizabeth resoplo molesta, como si ella no estuviera lastimada.

-Lo siento señores Ackerman, pero esto es grave y tendré que expulsar a sus hijos y a Zacary- Lilium había desaparecido, al igual que Armin, estaba aliviada, al menos ellos estaría fuera de todo eso.

-Eso no pasara- Su querido rubio apareció con una mirada fría, Erwin, Mike y Lilium venían detrás de su mejor amigo.

-¿De qué habla joven Smith?- La directora no entendía nada- Explíquese.

-Mejor dejemos que este vídeo lo diga todo, usted nos dirá la última palabra- Armin conecto su lap-tob al proyector, ni siquiera lo había notado.- Estos chicos filmaron todo lo que le hicieron a Elizabeth Ackerman, son unos excelentes directores y camarógrafos.

Les felicito Armin, busco el vídeo y cuando lo encontró lo reprodujo. Elizabeth tembló, o quería que nadie viera eso, pero si así sus hermanos se salvaran de la expulsión seria fuerte.

 _"-Miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos, a la zorra de Ackerman, dime idiota, ¿Se siente bien?- El chico abofeteo a Elizabeth rompiéndole el labio._

 _-De maravilla estúpido, suéltame y te…- Elizabeth se atraganto, alguien le había golpeado con mucha fuerza el estómago._

 _-Y dime ¿Te gusta princesa?- "_

Eren giro la cabeza, ya no quería ver más, apretó los dientes cuando escucho más insultos y amenazas, más golpes, más gritos.

 _"-Eres bastante hermosa y con un cuerpo magnifico, si no me dieras asco te la habría metido desde hace tiempo._

 _Elizabeth río amargamente, no sabía si estaba perdiendo la cordura por tantos golpes en la cabeza._

 _-Qué suerte la mía, no quisiera esa cosita dentro de mí, Zacary si la tiene grande._

 _-Mientes, él nunca te tocaría, eres una asquerosa- Chillo Emily molesta. Elizabeth se río tratando de quitarse al hermano de esa estúpida rubia._

 _-Vaya que me toco, agitamos tanto la cama, fue una suerte que sus madres no estaban en casa._

 _-No la escuches hermana, lo dice para hacerte enojar, a esta zorra nadie la tocaría_ "

Rivaille no se molestó al escuchar eso, sabía muy bien que Zacary nunca la tocaría de esa manera.

-Me gustaría seguir viendo el vídeo, es bastante entretenido, pero ya con lo poco que hemos visto sabemos quién debe ser expulsado- Armin trato de no flaquear, apretó la mandíbula, no quería ver nada más y estaba seguro que su familia tampoco.

-Bien- La directora tomo con fuerza el escritorio, nunca había visto algo tan horrible.- Les diré una cosa chicos.

La mujer gurdo silencio, estaba muy molesta.

-Señora directora yo…

-Silencio, sus hijos están acabados, no estudiaran en una escuela a menos que sea en el extranjero, una muy cara he de decir, ni en las de gobierno querrán tener a estas… personas- La mujer se sentó- No sé si el señor Ackerman los demandara, pero con este vídeo estúpido tiene todas las pruebas para hacer lo que les plazca, tomen sus cosas a sus hijos y largo.

Elizabeth suspiro, todos estaban pagando por su ignorancia, por su malicia.

-Claro que les haré pagar, soy el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa. Puedo destruir a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, puedo comprar sus negocios y dejarlos en bancarrota. Para mañana todos estarán pidiendo dinero en la calle- Eren no dijo nada, aunque no era de su estilo hacer eso no diría nada, esos hijos de puta había hecho cosas horribles y merecían eso y más.- Con ayuda de dos excelentes abogados los dejare en la calle.

Erwin y Mike se acercaron a Levi, eran los tres hombres más temidos en los negocios, todos sabían que eran capaces de dejarlos sin ningún peso.

-Señor Ackerman, solo son…

-Principalmente es su culpa, por educarlo de la peor manera, por nunca meterles en esa cabeza hueca que es la tolerancia, que lo diferente no es raro, no me gustaría dejarlos e la calle, pero se metieron con uno de mis hijos y no lo dejare pasar. Si mi esposo no los acaba yo lo haré- La mirada dulce de Eren desapareció.

* * *

 **Perdonen por el drama, me debatí toda la semana en subir este cap, pero era necesario, no se si lo tomaran bien o mal, pero creyeron que todo seria color de rosa? la gente mala nunca se cansa. Pero ya este es el último cap con drama, los otros son pura felicidad.**

 **Zacary saco las garras, no todo era dulzura en este chico, hasta papi Levi se sorprendió. No tengo nada de los otros caps, así que no prometo cuando volveré a subir, pero me tardare de cuatro a cinco días en subir.**

 **Reviews:**

 **y** : Siempre trato de responder ya que me encanta leer sus reviews. Pues muchas gracias, es bueno que te gustara :). Jajaja me gusto el nombre, oficialmente será Zaeli. Claro que la seguiré, tardare un poco más, pero de que sigue, sigue.

 **AstrisHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Zack será el primero en todo, al menos eso quiero yo. Cosas buena, en este cap demostró cuanto la ama y lo que es capas de hacer por ella.

Es que tienen la mente sucia, ya ven cariñitos donde sea, padres loquillos, ya los quisiéramos como padres, aunque los míos ya están bastante locos.

 **Tauru95:** Tan mal pensados, jajaja pensaron tan feo de su nenita y Zack, pero los dos no quieren dar ese paso. Que habrán hecho en su juventud para pensar tan mal de esos niños?

 **Suichiro:** No, no y no, tienes que esperar, nada de beneficios :p, te entiendo la escuela es telible :(. Espero que este te guste, muy dramático para mi gusto, pero necesario.

 **LEER ES IMPORTANTE: Sora Yoru Hashiba** me dijo que tenia una teoría del cap 16 según fanfic pero es el 15: Pelea, según yo de ese. La teoría? que Eren estuvo embarazado antes de Elizabeth y aborto, ustedes que creen? lean de nuevo el cap para ver si es factible esta teoría, no desmentiré, no diré nada, los dejare en duda y diré que onda cuando suba **Rest of my life** , es el nombre oficial de la segunda parte de este fic. Cuando Elizabeth pelea con Eren dicen varias cosas.

Ustedes que opinan? fue la única que me pregunto sobre eso, no creí que se dieran cuenta, pero como ya dije: Mi forma de escritura es para sacar conjeturas, pongo varias señales para ver quien las entiende, varias pistas puse aquí para la otra parte de este fic.

* * *

 _En fin! gracias por leer!_

 _Nos vemos_

 _Harye lee_


	27. Chapter 26: Licencia

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren Mikeiru. Zaeli**

 **Advertencias: Drama familiar, lenguaje vulgar, mención de sexo**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Licencia

Estaba fastidiada, enojada y frustrada, desde que esos chicos la había golpeado su papi no la dejó ir a ningún lugar sola, solo en la privacidad su baño podía relajarse.

-¿Vamos al centro comercial Armin?- La pequeña Jaeger agito sus largas pestañas para convencer a su amigo- Tu y yo _solitos_.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ni la mejor _carita_ de perro bajo la lluvia le convencerían.

-No, es raro salir con guarda espaldas, prefiero salir con Jean- La chica le dio un fuerte manotazo.

-Odio esto, ya no puedo ni ir a mi baño sola, hasta Zacary me obliga a tener mis guarda espalda en nuestras citas- Elizabeth resoplo- El sexo no funciona con él.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?- Pregunto Armin alterado.

-No, soy más limpia y pura que Higia, solo le bese con algo de pasión, le dije que fuéramos a un lugar más privado y hacer cosas de adultos- Le sorprendió la manera tan descarada de su amiga- ¿sabes qué me dijo?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Armin intentado no reír.

-Está bien, pero pongámosle auriculares a los guarda espalda para que no escuchen.- Armin se atraganto con su propia saliva- Solo se burló de mí, maldito virgen. Pues que se lo haga solo después, de este sexy cuerpo no conseguirá nada.

Eren se tapó la boca al escuchar todo eso, Zacary era toda una caja de sorpresas, no era manipulable como su esposo, bueno no hasta que probara el placer carnal. Ahora su esposo era tan manipulable, solo con mover un poco su trasero tenía lo que quisiera en sus manos.

-¿Qué estas…?- Eren cubrió la boca de su marido para que escuchara la conversación, seguro que Zacary ganaría más puntos con el suegro.

-Solo escucha- Le advirtió.

-Te rechazo- Chillo Armin secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo peor es que no me rendí, le dije, vamos entonces, te haré el mejor sexo oral. Me dijo: está bien, pinta esa boca de carmín, dame tus auriculares y comencemos con él trabajo, se levantó del sillón como si solo estuviera diciendo estupideces, me miro molesto y dijo: cariño a mí no me puedes convences con sexo, cuando tú y yo estemos bien casados haremos el amor. Me miro sonriendo toco mi nariz y se fue dejándome como una ofrecida- Armin soltó unas fuertes carcajadas por la mala imitación de Zack- Vaya hijo de puta.

-Sabe que nunca le harías sexo oral, solo estaba viendo cuantas estupideces decías.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me creo capaz de tener sexo, no aún, prefiero en efecto estar bien casada. Solo lo dejaría algo descolocado, para que accediera como todo hombre calenturiento y salir sin mis guardas espalda- Resopló, molesta.- Ahora veo que Zacary no es como todo hombre, él me quiere de verdad, no solo por ser bella, con un cuerpo hermoso y…

-Seguro le gusta también tu ego inflado y narcisismo.

-No, él me dice que le baje, que soy hermosa pero que sea más humilde, es lo único que odia de mi- Rivaille sonrió, ese chico le agradaba más cada día.

Entro haciéndose notar, su hija le miro furiosa.

-Te dejare salir sola si consigues tu licencia de conducir, escuche de los gemelos que casi escapas en las noches para tener un tiempo a solas- Por primera vez en su vida no odio a sus hermanos por espiarla en las noches.

-¿En serio? ¿Y podré salir a donde yo quiera?- Pregunto muy alegre.

-Solo si llevas a Zack, Armin o alguno de tus hermanos para que te cuiden, tu tía Annie estará detrás de ti, a ella no la puedo detener- Elizabeth asintió, su tía la cuidaba de lejos, a veces era tan ágil que ni ella podía verla.

-Está bien, ya verán que puedo conseguir mi licencia muy pronto, le pediré uno de sus autos al abuelo Pixie para poder entrenar- Eso enterneció a Eren, su hija era tan decidida y obstinada como él mismo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Encontrase a un buen maestro no fue fácil, su tía Hanji y Moblit eran la muerte con ruedas, su papá se desesperaba muy fácil, su tía Mikasa estaba ocupada en el hospital, sus tíos Mike y Erwin estaban ocupados en un caso, papi Eren odiaba los autos así que no sabía manejar y por último su tía Annie, ella solo manejaba su motocicleta.

-No sé, lo único con ruedas que se conducir es mi bicicleta- Respondió Armin antes que ella si quiera hiciera la pregunta.

-Somos unos perdedores- El ambiente en la escuela era mucho más pacífico, nadie se atrevía a molestarlos.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Zacary con una sonrisa, Elizabeth apretó los labios ignorándole.

-Hola Zack- Le saludo Armin, no quería meterse en una pelea de parejas.

-¿Crees que mi abuelo quiera enseñarme?- Pregunto Elizabeth con esperanza.

-Está ocupado con los papeles de la empresa, quiere dejar todo en claro, dice que está muy viejo y es mejor dejar todo bien que morir repentinamente y dejar las cosas al azar.

-¿Qué quieres aprender?- Elizabeth le volvió a ignorar, Zacary suspiro, sabía que había dañado el orgullo de su novia.

\- Su padre le dijo que si le daban su licencia de conducir al primer examen la dejaría salir sin sus gurdas espaldas, si no, la seguirían hasta el baño- Le explico Armin para no dejarlo en duda.

-Ya veo- Dijo el chico sonriendo, ya sabía cómo su novia lo perdonaría.- Pues yo puedo ayudarles, mi madre me enseño a conducir.

-¿Es en serio? No tenía ni idea, tu madre siempre conduce cuando vamos a nuestras citas- Elizabeth estaba muy sorprendida.

-Lo hace porque le gusta, mami es muy protectora y no me deja conducir a menos que sea una emergencia, mi madre es menos dramática, los fines de semana cuando no estoy contigo vamos a pasear en su **Callidac** clásico- Explico Zack sonriendo, se había ganado toda la atención de su novia.

-¿No enseñarías a conducir?- Pregunto Elizabeth con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Solo si dejas de estas molesta conmigo- La chica asintió emocionada- Sabes que no quise rechazarte, si fuéramos más grandes y casados me habrías arrastrado a la cama sin problemas.

-Lo sé, lo lamento no quería engañarte con eso, pero quería salir sin tener chaperones, a mucha gente le intimidad esos mastodontes que contrato mi padre- Elizabeth hizo un puchero de los más adorable- Pero cuando seamos más grandes no podrás negarte, dice mi papi que así mi padre le cumple sus caprichos, por eso Joshua tiene su violín, padre es débil con el sexo.

Armin asintió, su padre Mike también caía con ese truco, apenas Erwin le amenazaba con dejarlo sin cariñitos una semana Mike obedecía fielmente.

-Sus papis los están mal educando, bueno es un truco bueno, pero muy pesado para quien se case con ustedes- Zacary suspiro, Eren y Erwin sí que podían dar miedo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien chicos, lo primero que deben saber es: cuando ya estén en el auto el cinturón de seguridad es primero, no debe saltarse ese paso- Elizabeth rodó los ojos, como si fuera tan idiota, sabía de antemano ese paso, su papi siempre les exigía ponerse el cinturón.

-Sí, ya al carro antes de nos hagamos viejos- Se quejó su novia con fastidio.

-Bien- Acepto Zacary, su novia estaba ansiosa por tener su licencia y con ella su libertad.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de un mes aprendiendo a conducir Elizabeth estaba lista, los primeros días estaba muy nerviosa, a punto estrellarse con un árbol y atropellar a un pobre perrito. Su novio la regaño, ella estuvo a punto de llorar pidiéndoles mil veces perdón al perrito.

Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, ahora podía dar vueltas, conducir rápido y despacio, estacionarse muy bien y por último pero más importante, no atropellaría a ningún perrito.

-¿Está lista _jovencita_?- Le pregunto un _hombrecito_ rechoncho, hoy era el día del examen, hoy obtendría su tan preciada libertad, podía ir a muchos lados con su novio, pasearía a sus hermanos y llevaría a su papi a una laguna que estaba dos horas de donde vivían.

-Más que lista- Dijo ahogando un chillido de satisfacción.

-Entonces comencemos con el examen- Ella asintió, ya se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad, ahora solo tenía que poner en marcha el carro. Su familia estaba esperándolos en casa, ella los obligo a quedarse, si ellos iban le darían más nervios, Armin también les dijo que se quedaran, así podían organizarles una fiesta de consolación o felicidad, dependiendo de cómo les fuera.

-Después seguirán los _jovencitos_ que tenemos aquí, Armin y Zacary- Su novio había aceptado hacer el examen también, ya quería conducir sin que sus madres le llevaran a todos lados.

-Bien, ¿Solo tengo que dar unas vueltas?- El hombre asintió.

-Harás todo lo que dice en las hojas que les entregue- La chica asintió- Ahora vamos, mucha suerte.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ella no necesitaba suerte, con lo que aprendió era suficiente, podía hacer ese recorrido hasta con los ojos cerrados.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Cuando llego a casa todos estaban esperando las noticias, al ver la tristeza en la cara de sus hijos todos los padres lo abrazaron consolándoles, Historia estaba triste, seguro nadie comería los ricos postres que preparo, tal vez les haría unas malteadas para subirle los ánimos a todos.

Hanji soltó una carcajada retorciéndose en el suelo, la cara de todos era muy divertida.

-Han pasado- Grito Joshua molesto- Nos engañaron.

Elizabeth miró de mala gana a su tía, a esa mujer no se le podía contar un secreto.

-Lo ha arruinado todo tía Hanji- La mujer asintió sujetándose la barriga, le estaba doliendo mucho.

-Perdonen- fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Entonces si pasaron todos el examen?- Pregunto Eren entusiasmado, los chicos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa- Estoy tan orgulloso.

Eren se acercó a los tres abrazándoles con cariño, Mikasa se unió al abrazo seguido de Hanji que había dejado de reír. Todos los demás se unieron, estaban muy feliz y orgullosos de esos tres chicos que habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Elizabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja, por fin podía salir a los lugares que ella quisiera, esta vez no dejaría que nadie la lastimaría, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas aunque perdiera. Ese accidente ya no volvería a ocurrir, no con tan maravillosa familia que tenía.

* * *

 **Bueno los pequeños (ya no tan pequeños) tiene casi 18 años, cuando publique el primer cap tenían 4 años!**

 **Zacary y Elizabeth solo juegan, aun no están listos para ese paso, me recuerda cuando hablo con mi amigo, solo jugamos diciendo que tenemos sexo como conejos, pero nee solo estamos de llevados, nos da risa la cara que pone la gente que pasa y nos escucha. Como si ese tema no fuera tan normal (con los adultos). Lo hacemos para pasar un rato riendo a costa de la gente que se cree tan puritana.**

 **En fin!**

 **Espero les guste el cap, nos faltan dos caps y terminamos. No subí cap de Kindergarten ya que quería terminar este cap antes de irme a festejar a mi madre, pero solo vengo a subirlo y me voy, mañana salgo temprano y no quiero desvelarme escribiendo.**

 **Feliz día a sus mamis, espero se la pasaran genial y les dieran muchos regalos, mimos y abrazos.**

Reviews:

 **Tauru95:** Un padre enojado hará lo que sea, tanto que sufrió al parir como para que esos mocosos le hagan daño a su bebita, yo les habría golpeado, pero el fue más sensato.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jajaja y si, cada día me sorprenden más.

Pues quien no? todos creyeron que era un llorón tranquilo, al menos eso pensó papi Levi.

jajaja esta muy bien, la familia es lo único que tienes y que te defenderá pase lo que pase.

A mi no escribirlo, fue difícil saber que escenas poner y cuales quitar.

Pues esperar la segunda parte, que espero apenas termine este fic empiece el otro.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Tabhy:** jajaja pues muchas gracias, necesitamos algo de drama en la vida ;D te agradezco el nombre, desde ahora lo podré en parejas.

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Jajajaj pues ya veremos que onda cuando empiece el otro fic, Oh no querida, los tipos la odiaban, les parecía una persona repulsiva, sabía que ya el abuso sexual era muy grave, si la chica se embarazaba sería aun peor para ellos, en eso lo agradezco, seria algo traumante para la niña. No quería contar para no lastimarlo, pero cuando Armin enseño el vídeo no puedo más que rendirse, si eso hacia pagar a esas cosas mejor para ella, no quería lastimar a sus padres y mucho menos que vieran aquello.

No la tocaron de esa manera, la odiaban, tanto que solo querían pegarle, no abusar de ella. No quería que nadie se enteraba, ya de por sí, se armo el drama y hasta le pusieron guarda espaldas, además, cuando fue al doctor y la reviso Mikasa se hubiera dado cuenta que la violaron, y ahora si que Mikasa mataría a todos.

Y como viste, Mikasa estaba muy tranquila, ya que sabía lo que paso, Annie es una excelente investigadora, ella encontró el vídeo y Armin planeo lo demás, incluso la pelea.

* * *

 _Nos vemos pronto! Si puedo subo el domingo._

 _Harye lee_


	28. Chapter 27: Desición

**Disclaimer: ssnk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Zaeli, Riren, MikexErwin, mención de Jearmin.**

 **Advertencias: Drama familiar, lenguaje vulgar, penúltimo cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Decisión

No era un secreto, comenzar a ser una especie de adulto era una mierda, cuando cumplías tus 18 años todos te miraban como si supieras todas las respuestas del universo. Odiaba esa sensación de ser dejada atrás.

-Estás demasiado distraída- Le dijo su novio- Me alegra el haber elegido manejar yo.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo- Zacary la miro por unos segundos para de nuevo ver al frente- Tomar el mejor camino no es sencillo, existen millones de caminos, en ocasiones pude ser la mejor decisión pero en un segundo todo se vuelve una mierda.

-Entiendo que no todo lo podemos controlar, pero es mejor hacer las cosas, pensarla dos veces, hacerlas y disfrutar el momento. La mejor decisión que podrías tomar es nunca arrepentirte de tus decisiones, una vez hecho nada puedes cambiar- Miro sorprendido a su novio.

-Muy profundas tus palabras ¿En dónde deje a mi novio el llorón?- Zacary sonrió.

-Maduro, supongo- Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, Zacary era el mismo de siempre.

-¿Ya sabes a que universidad iras?- Su sonrisa decayó, por eso estaba de ese humor, le quedaba un mes para decidir a qué universidad ir, ¿En su ciudad o irse a otro estado? ¿Ir a Francia, Alemania o quedarse en su país natal? Tantas cosas que tenía que pensar, tantas cosas que tenía que analizar con la cabeza fría.

-Me estoy debatiendo entre quedarme aquí, ir a Alemania o Francia- Respondió mordiéndose la cara interior de su mejilla.

-Yo me iré a Alemania, será muy bueno estar allá- Elizabeth rodó los ojos, su novio decía todo eso tan fácil, como si tomar esa decisión de ir a otro país no fuera la gran cosa, como si no abandonara a su familia.

-No es como hacerse una ensalada- Susurro para sí misma, Zacary se estaba tomando mucho a la ligera eso, pero también si lo pensaba bien era una buena decisión para su futuro.

-Dicen que tiene al mejor maestro de administración de empresas- Sabía que Zack quería estar cerca, una relación a distancia nunca funcionaba- En Francia también es buena, serás la mejor, esos franceses estarán impresionados cuando te tengan.

Pero tampoco la presionaba para mantenerla a su lado, si ella quisiera irse muy lejos sabía que Zacary la apoyaría en todo.

-Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente- Suspiro cuando su novio aparco el auto, hoy tenían una comida con toda su familia.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

A pesar de tener a toda su familia se sentía tan sola, tal vez era porque así sería más difícil para ella tomar esa, todo eran tan ajenos pero tan cercanos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola bebe- Eren acarició sus cabellos con dulzura, su toque tranquilizo a Elizabeth. Su papi era tan cálido, le tranquilizaba, la hacía ver siempre de manera positiva.

-Hola papi- Se dejó envolver en los fuertes brazos de su papi.

-¿En qué está pensando tu hermoso cerebro?-Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Ser adulto es una mierda.

-Dime algo que no sepa, bueno yo me hice adulto a muy corta edad, pero si fue una mierda, me sentía tan mal siempre. Pensaba cada noche que tome las peores decisiones, que era un perdedor, pero gracias a mis errores y estupideces conocí a tu padre- Elizabeth asintió, no le preguntaría a Eren como conoció a su padre, era un tema delicado, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Eren nunca contaba con detalle su vida después de conocer a su padre, solo cosas necesarias, sin entrar en detalles, pero siempre decía que su vida había sido maravillosa y que nunca se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Estaba orgulloso de lo que fue, lo que era y lo que sería en el futuro.

Sus dos padres era un gran ejemplo a seguir.

-Eres el mejor papi del mundo ¿Lo sabías?- Su papi le sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé muy bien, digo, tengo cuatro hijos y aun no tengo pensamientos de como asesinarlos mientras duermen, así que al menos estoy haciendo algo bien- Ella asintió sin emoción- Dime que está mal.

-Debo elegir a que universidad iré, una local o fuera del país.

-Oh- Exclamo Eren comprendiendo- Sea cual sea tu elección la respetare.

Sabía eso, por eso era más difícil tomar la decisión.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso, caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo, comer cualquier cosa aunque después le dañara el estómago, correr sin preocupaciones, reír como una demente, llorar sin ninguna razón, dormir 12 horas seguidas sin ser molestada, vestirse con cualquier cosa que encontrara en su closet, no maquillarse, salir a diferentes lugares, hacer miles de tonterías sin arrepentirse, comer golosinas hasta vomitar y por último no usar ese molesto sostén.

-Esto es ser libre- Zacary suspiro- Vamos a algún parque de diversiones y subamos a la montaña rusa.

Aunque su vestimenta no era la mejor que hubiera escogido se la dejo, traía un suéter rosa holgado, una falda azul y unos Converse blancos.

-¿En serio no traes…?- Armin no termino su frase, estaba avergonzado.

-No traigo, lo deje en casa, están libres- Ambos chicos suspiraron, Elizabeth se dejó caer el césped con los brazos extendidos - Deberían usar un sostén por una semana y sabrán lo que una mujer soporta.

-No gracias, ya no me quejare más- Armin bajo el suéter de su amiga, se había subido un poco cuando se dejó caer- Al menos tu suéter es lo suficiente grueso para que no se note.

-Eso es bueno- Armin soltó una risita, se notaba que a Zacary no le agradaba la libertad en la ropa de su novia, pero trataba de apoyarla. Si algún hombre tocaba con esas intenciones Zacary seguramente le arrancaría los brazos o les sacaría los ojos.

-Comamos también mucho helado hasta reventar- El rubio no sabía porque su amiga hacia todo eso, pero tenía un presentimiento.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

De nuevo todos se encontraban recostados en el césped, Armin trataba de no vomitar todo su almuerzo, Zacary vigilaba a su novio y Elizabeth tomaba un juego de limón, de tanto gritar en la montaña rusa la garganta le dolía.

Había hecho la mayoría de las cosas que Elizabeth había propuesto, incluso comieron golosinas hasta que Zacary vómito, cosa que hizo reír cual desquiciada a Elizabeth. Su amiga había llorado porque un niño se había lastimado y grito como loca en la montaña rusa.

-Me iré a Londres- Elizabeth asintió, Armin se sorprendió- ¿No harás una rabieta y me pedirás quedarme?

-La verdad no, de que me sirve rogarte, es tu decisión, no te pediré algo tan egoísta- Sorbió de nuevo su bebida- Debo respetar tu elección, si eres feliz yo también lo seré.

Armin sonrió, deteniendo las lágrimas que se avecinaban en salir.

-Nuestra pequeña Elizabeth está madurando.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Hola padres- Grito Elizabeth cuando llego a casa, riendo como una loca- Ya llegue.

Zacary y Armin la estaban ayudando a mantenerse en pie para que no cayera.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Joshua al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-¿Esta ebria?- Pregunto Levi molesto.

-Los castigare- Advirtió Eren enojado, odiaba el alcohol y más a los borrachos.

Elizabeth se levantó riendo de nuevo, pero ahora de una manera normal, saco una hoja de su blusa.

-Llegar ebria a mí casa y hacer enojar a mis padres está listo- Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica- Bueno no estaba ebria, pero se lo han creído. Verán tengo una lista de cosas que nunca hice, pero ya están casi todas.

Eren suspiro aliviado, su hija era una buena actriz.

-Pues de mal gusto tu bromita, pero me siento aliviado, sé que nunca te pondrás ebria.

-Me falto algo, la siguiente es hacer que mis padres se desmayen del susto, como la notica de mi embarazo, feliz futuro día de abuelo- El único que estaba a punto de desmayarse era August, que no había escuchado sobre la lista de su hermana.

-Ya, eso debiste decirlo cuando estabas supuestamente ebria-Le regaño Eren, ya no le creería nada a su hija.

-Vale, ya entiendo, la siguientes es sorprender a mi padre.

-¿Cómo harás eso? Te reto al menos que me hagas abrir la boca hasta que mi mandíbula caiga al piso- Le reto Levi alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto hija?- Pregunto Eren, su hija estaba pensando el cómo sorprender a su padre.

-En la universidad solo tendré tiempo de estudiar, ya sé cómo.- Elizabeth sonrió victoriosa, atrajo a Zacary tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y lo beso. No de los besos que Zack estaba acostumbrado, era uno bastante pasional, húmedo e incluso con lengua.

La chica se separó dejando a Zacary en shock y a su padre con la boca abierta.

-Tome mi decisión papi, me iré a Alemania para estudiar lo que yo quiera- Eren le sonrió complacido- También te haré un pastel como agradecimiento por haberme dado a luz.

* * *

 **Cuando debes tomar la decisión de irte a alguna universidad se te complica, a mi me paso, irme a otro país, quedarme en mi bello estado con climas locos o irme a otro estado, imaginen cual fue mi decisión, no fue fácil, pero nunca me arrepiento de mi elección.**

 **La lista de elizabeth fue para ver si tomaba las decisiones más locas pero sin que le causaran ningún daño.**

 **Nos queda un cap! estoy a poco de cumplir un año con mi cuenta de fanfiction, me siento nostálgica.**

 **Si no contesto algún review, es porque fanfiction me odia y no me deja ver muchos de ellos, eso me esta pasando con 14 días sin levi, pero unos me llegaron a mi correo, así que estoy más aliviada, pero da mucha pereza ya que me llegan miles de cosas, pero si no respondí díganme para buscarlo.**

Reviews:

 **Tabhy:** ummm lo del Jearmin ya viene en el próximo cap, obvio no me iba a olvidar de ellos, espero hacerles un espacio grande con mucho love, jajaj pues muchas gracias, hoy te va a llegar otra vez cap, veraz mi bello nombre(?.

Igualmente, besos! Muchas gracias, igualmente para tu mami, espero que se la haya pasado genial.

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Por nada, me gusta contestarte tus dudas tan locas ;D. Pues si, pero bueno con lo que paso Elizabeth, tu no le pondrías guarda espaldas? quedaron bastante asustaditos, y si, no paso, sentían demasiado asco hacia ella, eso fue bueno, al menos en eso, ya que no es bueno estar odiando a la gente por sus decisiones o gustos.

Si es triste y emocionante, pero hay segunda parte, así que es cuestión de tiempo para tener a estos dos de nuevo. Obvio muchos personajes no van a estar y otros que casi ni participaron aquí si van a estar. Va a ser un fic con mas Riren.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Los trajeron de Paris, obvio pero a nosotras con sexo, jajaja es que no los entiendo, con mi amigo si hablo de eso, nuestra sdudas, que le gustaría a una mujer en el sexo, cosas así, es divertido ver el lado de los hombres y que mejor que siendo contado por uno.

Jajaja es que tiene que dar bueno consejo para cuando sus hijos se casen, hay que tener a los hombres bien amarrados(?

Yo también :.( a es cierto yo debo escribirla, lo que hago por ustedes. Ámenme por favor!

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

 **Tauru95:** jajaja solo estaban dando buenos consejos, hay que ayudar a los hijos.

 **Suichiro** : Espero que pases todas tus materias, fuerza todo se puede. Los exámenes y proyectos son telibles! que bueno que te encantara, si pense que no te había gustado hasta que leí todo, menudo susto me eh metido.

* * *

 _Nos vemos!_

 _No se cuando el siguiente cap es muy largo!_

 _Desde el cap 15 hasta este tengo 83 hojas de word, no me quiero ni imaginar cuantas serian con todos los caps._

 _Harye lee_


	29. Chapter 28: Epílogo

**Disclaimer. snk no me pertece**

 **Parejas: Riren. Jearmin Zaeli**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Epílogo

Elizabeth admiro el patio trasero de su casa, tantas flores que adornaban la hacía ver como un mini bosque, siempre pensó que la alberca era como la laguna, que le daba un mejor toque.

-Hola- Armin le miro seriamente.- ¿De verdad te iras a Alemania? ¿Es porque Zack estará en Alemania?

-No, quiero ir porque quiero, no dependeré de Zack, él estará estudiando mientras yo hago lo mismo, además, nuestras escuelas están muy lejos la una de la otra. Quiero ser más independiente- El viento agitaba las hojas de los arboles- Dice papi que me contara todo sobre su pasado.

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido, Eren nunca había querido decir de su pasado, pensaba que tal vez había pasado cosas muy dolorosas, pero Levi negaba siempre esa teoría, diciendo que solo era una historia muy aburrida.

-Ya veo, tal vez mis padres me cuenten su pasado- Armin tomo uno de sus mechones rubios y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Pronto sabremos que paso.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Joshua estaba muy nervioso, hablar con sus padres era muy difícil para él, más con ese tema tan delicado, cuando entro a la sala su hermana estaba platicando amenamente con sus padres.

-Hola Josh- Le saludo su hermana mandándole besos- ¿Qué tal? Estamos viendo una película muy divertida.

Joshua asintió sentándose junto a su hermana, lejos de sus padres.

-¿Pasa algo hijo? Te vez angustiado- Su papi siempre adivinaba cuando le pasaba algo.

-Yo…- trago saliva con dificultad, tenía que decirlo rápido o si no se arrepentiría- Me enamore de un hombre, él es mayor que yo por cuatro años, nos amamos y a pesar de ser muy pequeños queremos estar juntos.

Joshua jadeó cuando termino de hablar, esperaba que sus padres le apoyaran. La primera en reaccionar fue su hermana que comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento me mata tu seriedad- Dijo su hermana entre risas.

-Esto es serio hermana- Reclamo Joshua- Me enamore de un hombre, ahora mi vida será muy difícil, la de él aún más, sus padres están en contra de las parejas homosexuales. Tendremos muchos problemas y más si se enteran y quieren hacernos algo, mis padres tal vez odien eso y me obliguen a dejarlo.

A pesar de la cara de angustia de su hermano ella no dejo de reír.

-Lo siento, es que en serio deberías ver tu cara- La chica se secó las lágrimas y hablo antes que Joshua dijera algo más- ¿Eres idiota? No conoces tanto a mis padres al parecer, no importa, pase lo que pase querido hermano, nuestros padres nos apoyaran. ¿Qué importa si el padre de ese chico no acepta su relación? Tal vez el chico dejara de tener un padre, pero se ganara a dos, se ganara a una hermana, tendrá unos locos hermanos gemelos, unas tías muy cariñosas y unos fantástico tíos…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Joshua mirando a su hermana, ella había guardado silencio, mirando algún punto de su casa.

-Tienes una maravillosa familia que te apoyara, no importa la decisión que tomes, ellos estarán apoyándote- Su hermana ya no le hablaba con dulzura, se había puesto muy seria y bajaba poco a poco el sonido de su voz, como si meditara lo que estaba diciendo- Ellos estarán para ti, no importa si estas lejos.

La voz de su hermana se quebró, Joshua entendió lo que su hermana estaba pensando, cada vez estaba cerca la fecha su viaje a Alemania.

-No importa que hagas, que pienses, yo siempre seré tu padre, siempre apoyaremos a nuestros hijos- Eren tomo la cálida mano de Levi- No te dejare pasar por cosas dolorosas tu solo, si lo amas o quieres irte lejos te apoyare.

\- Gracias por decirnos hijo, por confiar en nosotros y pensar en nuestro bien. Pero si tu felicidad esta con ese chico los apoyaremos pase lo que pase.- Joshua sonrió derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Gracias a los dos- Se abalanzo el pequeño a los brazos de sus padres que lo recibieron con gusto, Elizabeth aún seguía mirando la pared.

-Debo hacer mis maletas, con permiso- La chica hablo con la voz forzada. Se retiró casi corriendo del lugar.

-Iré a hablar con ella- Dijo Levi caminado a grandes zancadas.

Elizabeth tomo unas cuantas mudas de ropa, no quería meter todo a su maleta, aún tenía una semana para disfrutar a su familia. Se prometió visitarlos cuando tuviera vacaciones y hablarles cuando pudiera.

-¿Te has arrepentido?- Se giró mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Para nada, me puse de esa forma ya que Joshua me hizo recordar porque no me quedo- Miro el vestido que tenía en sus manos- No me malinterpretes, quiero estar en esa escuela, será genial para mi carrera, seré yo la que herede la compañía Ackerman después de todo.

-No tienes que estudiar eso para seguir con la compañía, si quieres estudiar arte, ser dentista o solo ser cantante te apoyare, solo quiero que seas…

-Soy feliz con mi decisión, quien en su sano juicio dejaría a Joshua o a los gemelos cuidar de la empresa, a la primera semana estaríamos en la calle- Su pequeña le sonrió besándole tiernamente la mejilla- Yo quiero estudiar eso, quiero estar al frente de la que será mi empresa, si mis hermanos quieren ser escritores o artistas será también su decisión, si quieren ayudarme en la empresa pues bien, tampoco los obligare a ser otra cosa que no quieran. Si ustedes me dieron la liberta ¿Para qué negársela a ellos? Quiero irme a Alemania, aprender todo lo que pueda y quitar del trono al rey demonio Ackerman.

-Serás la mejor solo cuando muera, que niña tan engreída tengo aquí- Su padre le sonrió- Solo puedo esperar, ser paciente y tener los brazos abiertos para cuando regreses a mi lado. Te amo mi pequeña.

-Yo también.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin se mordió los labios molesto, estaba a muy poco de golpear a su novio por idiota. Pensó que ese chico era diferente, que lo respetaría aunque no era normal, estaba muy equivocado.

-Tan patética como siempre Ackerman, solo te soporte porque eres la mejor amiga de mi novio, pero ya no nos veremos la cara. No puedo creer que un hombre te haya dado a luz, eso es asqueroso- La paciencia de Armin se acabó, abofeteo a Jean con toda la rabia que tenía. No tenía idea de si Jean odiaba a las personas como él, nunca había tocado el tema, y muchos menos si Jean sabía que él también era uno de esos asquerosos. No lo había llevado a casa para presentarles a sus padres, lo iba a hacer antes de partir ambos a Inglaterra.

-No insultes a mi amiga- Le grito molesto, Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero es la verdad mi amor, ¿No te da asco estar cerca de ella? Salir de un sucio lugar- Elizabeth se carcajeo molesta.

-Mira tú no saliste de un lugar muy lindo querido- Le grito su amiga.

-Entonces yo debo parecerte asqueroso- Bramo Armin molesto, Jean no le entendió- Yo también tengo dos padres…

-Pero es diferente, tus eres adoptado.

-Claro que no idiota, yo también soy uno de esos raros que salió de un asqueroso lugar, un hombre me dio a luz grandísimo bastardo.- Le grito el rubio furioso, Jean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Vamos Elizabeth, no quiero respirar el mismo aire que un infeliz.

-Claro amigo- Elizabeth estaba molesta, pero estaba muy preocupada por su amigo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Se lo ocultaste?- Armin miro a su amiga, La chica se preocupó, el semblante de su amigo era muy sombrío.

-Yo pensé que lo sabía, siempre le dije que tenía dos padres pero al parecer él creían que yo era adoptado- Elizabeth le masajeo los hombres de su amigo para darle ánimos- Estaba tan equivocado, pensé que él me amaba.

-Es solo un idiota, pero ya encontraras a otra persona que te amé.

-¿Cuándo? Incluso tía Hanji encontró a alguien y eso ya es un milagro, pero a mí ni el perro me quiere- El rubio inflo las mejillas, no iba a llorar por ese tonto.

-Primero, no tenemos perro y en segundo debes…

El celular de su amigo comenzó a vibrar, Elizabeth miro la pantalla, era Jean, seguro quería disculparse con Armin. Tomo el celular contestado un molesto "¿qué?"

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes, te vera después. Mira te odio pero quiero ver feliz a mi amigo, espero que tengas una buena explicación- La chica colgó dejando a Armin con la duda- Me dijo que quiere hablar contigo, tienes una cita con él, te vera en el parque como en cinco minutos.

-Elizabeth- Grito Armin enojado.- No quiero…

-Les estoy haciendo un favor, solo ve habla con ese tonto y si quieres que lo golpe porque te dijo cosas peores lo haré con gusto- Le prometió su amiga sonriéndole.

-Está bien, tendré mi celular para llamarte amiga.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Aunque él hubiera preferido hablar con Jean más tarde, era mejor en ese momento, aún estaba realmente muy furioso.

-¿Qué vas a decirme en tu defensa? Tonto caballo- Pregunto Armin, había dicho un apodo que el papi de Elizabeth le puso a su novio.- No puedo creer que pensaras que era adoptivo, tengo los mismo ojos que mi papi, el mismo cabello, nos parecemos mucho.

-La verdad no, podrías parecerte a cualquier rubio con ojos azules- Armin lo miro ofendido- Te pareces más a tu tía Historia.

Armin abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de hablar, Jean estaba asustado, lo había arruinado todo.

-Entonces vete a la mierda y consíguete otro rubio, también me has dicho que me parezco a una chica. Por Higia este chico, eres increíble- El rubio se masajeo las sientes- Dime algo más no te quedes como idiota, no mejor cállate que dices pura mierda.

Jean guardo silencio, para pensar detenidamente que iba a decir, porque a decir verdad si estaba soltando pura mierda.

-Mira, solo dije eso de los hombres por celos- Confeso dejando de lado su orgullo- Pero entiéndeme, te la pasas todo el jodido día con esa mocosa insufrible y suicida, ¿Dónde quedo yo? En el después Jean, a mi mejor amiga se le ocurrió hacer otra estupidez, incluso estas más con Zacary, el cual pienso que es un idiota.

-Yo…- Armin apretó los labios.

-Si no es tu amiga o su novio son los libros, creo que pasas más tiempo con tus libros y el profesor de matemáticas que conmigo, para más tiempo con tu puto perro que conmigo, y ni tienes un maldito perro.- Se quejó Jean muy molesto- Entiendo que pronto estaremos en la universidad, pero tú entiéndeme también a mí, no quiero ser el: oh también Jean. Quiero ser Armin, Jean, su familia y amigos, tal vez es egoísta, pero desde que comenzó la relación he sido complaciente y te dejo hacer lo que quieras, quiero ser egoísta ahora.

-¿Entonces no te molesta lo de mis padres? ¿El que yo también pueda hacer eso?- Pregunto Armin molesto consigo mismo, desde hace tiempo que había ignorado más a Jean, pero como este no decía nada creyó que no le molestaba.

-Claro que no, lo dije para molestar a tu amiga, creo que ese don que tienes es hermoso. Es bueno saberlo, cuando tengamos sexo nos debemos cuidar…- Trago saliva, las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín- Yo no…

Ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

-Me alegra saber que no dijiste eso a propósito, solo que pensé que te daba asco las personas como yo.

-Para nada, creo que es maravilloso, de verdad solo lo dije para joder a Elizabeth, como no sabía que tú también eras así lo dije. Pero descuida, de este estúpido cerebro ya no saldrán tan horribles palabras- Jean se acercó a Armin, tomando con sus dedos la barbilla del chico- Me perdonas mi amor, prometo dejar de decir tanta idiotez.

Armin se acercó más a su novio y le beso, Jean estaba muy sorprendido, el rubio nunca había iniciado un beso.

-Claro que sí, ahora sé que fueron por tus celos, te perdono y ya no haré nada de esas cosas, de nuevo te pondré mucha atención para ser Jean y Armin, tomarnos unas vacaciones de todos y ser de nuevo tú y yo- Le dijo cuándo se separó de Jean- Te amo.

Su novio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Armin se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta.

-Yo también te amo- Confeso el chico para después atacar los labios del rubio.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Así que solo los hiciste enojar- Demian tomo otro bombón rosado.

-Yo diría darles un pequeño empujón- Su hermano lo miro por encima de sus lentes de media luna- Si Jean explotaba de otra manera seguro que si terminaban, ese romance terminaría peor que telenovela barata, vale entiendo, tal vez me pase, pero a mí me ofendieron, no me mires así.

-Vale, no entiendo muy bien tu forma de arreglar las cosas, pero si vemos a esos dos sonriendo y acaramelados si funciono tu plan, pero si más tarde tu mejor amigo viene llorando será enteramente tu culpa- Elizabeth lo sabía, ambos bajaron un poco su short, estaba a poco de enseñar demás.

-Sé que arriesgue muchas cosas, pero en verdad quiero ver a mi amigo feliz, ya estoy harta de verlo pegado a un libro o intentando que arregle mis problemas, debe vivir su vida- Elizabeth tomo su cabello largo entre sus dedos comenzando a retorcerlo entre sus dedos, la paleta que su hermano giraba entre sus dedos, estaba a medio acabar- Pero en serio quiero que mi amigo viva su vida y no la de los demás.

El top ajustado que tenía era demasiado para ella, parecía una prostituta, más con los zapatos de plataforma.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por él, siempre se debe cuidar a tu familia- Ambos posaron para la siguiente foto- Pero si tu mejor amigo sale lastimado Erwin te matara.

Elizabeth inflo los mofletes molesta, su hermano estaba siendo demasiado borde con ella.

-August ya me harte de esto, ¿Para qué mierda tomas fotos así?- Poso de nuevo cuando su hermano le miro molesto- Parece que estás haciendo una revista para pedófilos.

-No estoy haciendo esa mierda, necesitábamos fotos con sensualidad pero con modelos puros, la inocencia y la sensualidad, ustedes son unos modelos hermosos y mi papi no me quiso ayudar, papá Levi dijo que nadie vería a su esposo vestido de querubín- Ahora entendía porque Joshua mintió al decir que tenía una práctica muy importante- Es cierto, esto se ve raro, por favor ponte un vestido blanco, las alas y quítate el labial rosa, necesito tu hermosa pureza en mi foto, tal vez tome una foto de tu cara y la mitad de tus hombros, mostraras los bellos ojos de papi.

-Claro- Acepto Elizabeth, le gustaba más la idea de las alas y la demás mierda, así parecía prostituta y si Levi la veía así el mundo ardería.

-Hermano tu ponte unos short hasta las rodillas y una camisa de cuello en v, ambas blancas- Demian solo asintió caminado junto a su hermana.

-Si me hubiera pedido que te abrazara con esta ropa le pegaría, foto pedófila con toques de amor entre hermano, que horror- Ambos temblaron- Ya desconfío de por sí de mi hermano.

Demian lo miro interrogante pero su hermana entro a cambiarse dejándolo solo.

-Se habían tardado, pensé que estaban haciendo la ropa- Se quejó el pequeño.

-No me jodas o me voy- Le peleo la pequeña Jaeger.

-¿Qué es eso de desconfiar de August?- El nombrado levanto la vista a su hermana.

-Con los celos de mi hermano, cuando supo que te gustaba una niña comenzó a llorar, diciendo que solo debías mirarlo a él- Las mejillas de August se sonrojaron- Creo que le gustas y no como hermano.

La cara de Demian palideció, August casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-No me malentiendas por favor, amo a mi hermano, pero no de esa forma tan enferma, llore ya que estamos muy pequeños como para tener una tonta novia, pensé que me dejaría de lado, pero sé que mi hermano me apoyara aunque estemos alejados, somos uno después de todos- Elizabeth le sonrió, a veces ella también pensaba que eran uno solo, siempre planeando cosas juntos, pensando casi lo mismo.- Pero nos debemos separar en algún momento de nuestras vidas, por eso quiero disfrutar lo que me queda de hermanos.

Demian abrazo a su hermano, era tan dulce y genial.

-Te amo mi hermanito- Dijo Demian muy contento.

-El mayor por diez minutos, no me molestes con eso- Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, estaban tan felices el uno con el otro.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Desde que salieron de la preparatoria su familia organizaba una comida los domingos para que todos se reunieran y pasar unos lindos días juntos.

-Mi foto gano- Anuncio August enseñando su celular, la maestra les dijo que se los anunciaría por un mensaje.

-¿Es la foto mala o la buena?- Pregunto ocultando las demás cosas que quería decir, no iba a decir pedófila enfrente de sus padres, se atragantarían con su comida.

-La buena- Respondió su hermano con irritación- Josh ya.

El nombrado salió de la casa (todos comían afuera cerca de la alberca) con un marco en los brazos cubierto con una sábana blanca. El pequeño pidió ayuda de su tío Erwin para que cargara el marco, el rubio acepto gustoso.

-Vamos, muéstranos tu arte- Se burló Elizabeth, solo había sido una actividad de la escuela (que ella también había hecho) y su hermano ya se sentía todo un artista.

-No me molestes- Le advirtió su hermano, tomo la punta de la sábana y mostro la fotografía.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la fotografía, incluso sus modelos ya que en ningún momento August les mostró ninguna fotografía.

-Es hermosa- Eren fue el primero en hablar, hermosa quedaba corto, era maravillosa, sublime y podía decir más cosas y quedarse a un corto.

Elizabeth estaba en una de las bancas de madera color blanco, su cuerpo estaba recargado en la silla, casi recostada, en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de su hermano, miraba a su hermana sonriéndole, mostrando esos hermosos ojos color verde con pequeñas manchas grisáceas, Elizabeth miraba directamente a la cámara, sonriendo también, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos. Ambos tenían las alas blancas que había hecho su hermano con mucho esmero, Elizabeth acariciaba con cariño la mejilla de su hermano, de fondo estaba las rosas blancas, rojas y rosas de su papi, ambos con la ropa color blanco y por último y lo que hacía ver hermosa la foto era el sol, que los bañaba a ambos con delicadeza, como si no quisiera lastimarlos y solo los iluminaba con su manto de amor.

-Fue la que tomaste cuando descansábamos- La voz de Demian salió como un pequeño murmullo, incapaz de hablar correctamente por el nudo en su garganta.

-Así es, las demás fueron hermosas, pero esta fue la que elegí, fueron naturales y se notaban más cómodos, mostrando el amor que sienten- Elizabeth trago saliva con dificultad, la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ya veo, iré a mi cuarto un momento, olvide mi celular- Eren sonrió, era un nuevo habito de su hija, cuando estaba a punto de llorar se retiraba para calmarse y regresar como si nada pasara.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Después de que todos casi lloraban por la fotografía de August decidieron comer, el ambiente feliz volvió y Elizabeth estaba más calmada.

Eren tomo una de las copas y la golpeo llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien chicos, esta reunión familiar es por varias razones- Rivaille tomo la mano de su esposo apretándola con suavidad, Elizabeth supo que esos dos se traían algo entre manos.- Es nuestra última comida con los nuevos universitarios…

Armin y Elizabeth sonrieron apenados, no verían a su familia por un largo tiempo.

-Mi niño- Sollozo Erwin tomando su copa con más fuerza.

-También por la fotografía ganadora de August y por último…- Los ojos de su papi estaba iluminados, algo bueno venia, tal vez sus padres le regalarán un auto y no tendría que ir más en el auto familiar- Estoy esperando otro bebe.

¡Oh! Eso no se lo esperaba. Se irrito cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Oigan, el drama de los nuevos hermanos ya se aclaró con los gemelos, estoy feliz por mis padres. Pero hagamos la pregunta importante, ¿En serio? Ya están viejos para educar a otro, no sabían que existen los putos condones- Exclamo Elizabeth- Vaya padres tengo, ¿Papá al menos usas esas mierdas? Mira, son plásticas, vienes en varios colores y sabores, úsalas joder.

-Los uso mocosa, y les doy un uso muy seguido, en especial cuando no están en casa lo hago con Eren en nuestra hermosa cama- Elizabeth hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Papá cállate, que a veces duermo en esa cama- Elizabeth hizo un exagerado gesto de querer vomitar- ¿Fue accidental verdad? Seguro que estaban tan emocionados que lo hicieron porque mis…

-Tu nueva hermana no fue porque andábamos impacientes, planeábamos tener otro bebe- Bramo Eren molesto.

-No te enojes papi, lo más probable es que el último sea por accidente, porque andaban con prisas, nadie los va juzgar, ¿hermana? ¿Cómo saben el género del bebe?

-En serio hija, no fue por las prisas, todos mis bebes fueron planeados y bueno, ya tengo tres meses, no es como si no quisiera decirles, solo no encontré el momento adecuado. Además, si sabías lo del bebe tal vez cambiaria tu idea de irte. Hoy fuimos con el doctor y nos dijo que era una linda niña- La chica suspiro, dos niñas rodeadas de tantos chicos, no sonaba tan mal- Estaremos bien, antes te críe a ti y has salido medianamente decente.

-Oye. De verdad, ustedes- Suspiro derrotada- Ya están viejos papi por amor a Higia, tienes 38 años, retírate.

-Mocosa, es mi vida, dedícate a la tuya- Se quejó su papi molesto.

-Vale, aparéate como conejo, pero algo si te digo, no me busques cuando ya no puedas con ellos- Suspiro de nuevo derrotada- Y tú.

Rivaille le miro desafiante, su hija lo señalo con su dedo delgado.

-Ya basta, en serio tu eres el más viejo, que sea el último, el cuerpo de papi ya no puede- Le amenazo la pequeña- Otro embarazo y te los corto, sabes que lo puedo cumplir.

Levi trago saliva, sabía que su hija si era capaz de cortárselos mientras durmiera, si no quería arriesgar sus lindas partes mejor se aseguraba de que esa niña fuera su última hija.

-Relájate Elizabeth- Armin le abrazo para calmarla.

-Qué fácil es decir y no vivir, como sea. Felicidades y bla bla.

Eren sonrió, al fin tenía la gran familia que tanto había soñado, su última hija sería una gran bendición.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

El recorrido de su casa al aeropuerto fue muy silencioso para su gusto, podía ver como su papi trataba de contener las ganas de llorar.

La despedida fue aún peor, su papi no dejaba de abrazarle y decirle tantas cosas dulces en el oído, solo se iba por un tiempo y su padre la abrazaba como si fuera a morir.

Miro a toda su familia, sus tías, sus hermanos, sus tíos, su abuelo Pixie y los hombres maravillosos que le dieron esa hermosa vida, sus padres.

Su mirada se pozo en el vientre medio abultado de su papi, esa niña estaría muy bien sin ella. Ya era la hora de irse, dejar ir a sus padres y hacer su propia vida.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo en voz baja, ahogando un sollozo- Me voy queridos, no me extrañen.

Les mando un beso con un exagerado chasquido de labios y emprendió su viaje, Armin se había ido hace una hora con el caballo y ya era la hora de irse también.

-Vámonos Elizabeth- Le apremio Zacary dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Así es- Se dijo para darse ánimos- Suerte papi.

Grito antes de darse la vuelta, camino sin mirar atrás si lo hacía se arrepentiría.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo- Dijo Levi sin ánimos, dejar ir a unos de sus hijos era doloroso, siempre lo supo, pero no se imaginó sentir eso.

-Así es- Eren tomo de la mano a su esposo, sin importarle las miradas cargadas de asco. Su familia se había retirado para dejarlos a solas.-Aún recuerdo cuando éramos Rivaille y Eren contra el mundo, nos cuidábamos entre los dos, cuando estuvimos solo nos sentíamos bien. Somos demasiado ambiciosos, queríamos estar juntos a pesar de todo, pero no paramos con eso, también anhelábamos con una enorme familia, ahora la tenemos y queremos más.

Rivaille sonrió de acuerdo con Eren.

-Ahora queremos la felicidad para nuestros hijos y tenerlos siempre a nuestro lado- Levi tomo de rostro a Eren y lo beso.- Siempre te amare.

-Yo igual, por el resto de mi vida- Levi asintió muy feliz, siempre serían ellos dos contra todo el mundo.

-Nunca supe porque me mandaron tan hermosa persona, pero se los agradezco- Confeso Levi, Eren se sonrojo.

-Supongo que nuestras madres, ellas hicieron que nuestro camino se cruzara. Pero vámonos a casa, para amarnos aún más.

 **Yo Rivaille, prometo amarte, respetarte, darte muchos hijos y cuidarte, por el resto de mi vida.**

 _ **Yo Eren prometo amarte, respetarte, cocinarte cosas ricas y cuidarte… por el resto de mi vida.**_

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, me siento triste, suspire a cada momento cuando escribía el último cap.**

 **Rest of my life, así se llama la segunda parte, es una canción de bruno mars que amo.**

 **Gracias por leer mi fic, por los favoritos, por seguirla, por los reviews por TODO**

Este fic fue el primero que subí, antes subia puros one-shot hasta que me decidi subir esta historia.

En fin, ahora contestare por última vez reviews de esta historia y después la pondré como terminada :../

 **Reviews** :

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Uff yo nunca le haría esa broma a mi madre, si mi hermano se la hizo y casi le corta el pene, no quiero ni pensar que me hará a mi, aun estoy pequeña! jajaja en efecto, nos estamos hechas para cuidar niños, aun tenemos demaciadas cosas homos que leer.

Tener amigos varones es genial, ellos te dicen tanta información interesante, y más si tienes un amigo gay, solo digo...

Lo sé, me siento triste por acabarlo!

pronto tendremos la historia de ellos dos, puro riren.

Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme tan hermosos reviews.

 **Tabhy** : Se siente un honor cuando leen tu fic a pesar de no gustarle una de las parejas, gracias por leerla a pesar de todo. No te preocupes, muchas nunca me dejaron reiews, pero no hay problema, son libres de hacerlo y con que les gustara desde la sombra me doy por bien servida.

Ahora a esperar la segunda parte, my love para ti también.

Gracias por leer mi fic, te lo agradezco con todo mi 3 corazón.

 **Tauru95** : Así es, pero habra segunda parte ;). Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, por tus reviews, de verdad se les agradece tanta atención que tuvieron y esperarme tanto por subir los caps.

 **Akire** : Muchas gracias, haber que hago para festejar mi año aquí, no estuve aquí en mi cumpleaños-navidad pero al menos estare para mi aniversario en fanfiction Erenzuelas para todos!

Gracias por eso, me haces sonrojar futura esposa mía, estan en mis votos, prometo marte, darte muchos fic riren y respetarte! Gracias por leer mi fic, por soportar mis notas largas también ;)

 **Suichiro** : Solo te puedo decir algo, mucha suerte y espero que apruebes, ya veraz que si se puede, te mando todas las buenas vibras!

Todos me dicen cosas tan bonitas, de verdad me siento apenada, se toman muchas atenciones a leer mis fic aunque no es su pareja favorita, o no les guste el ereri o rireen, de verdad son de lo mejor! Gracias por leer mi fic, oh tengo un nudo en la garganta, gracias de verdad por todo son fantásticos!

* * *

 _Me van a hacer llorar por sus bellas palabras, son todos grandiosos. De nuevo gracias. Me van a hacer llorar._

 _Nos vemos en la segunda parte, la subiré de una a dos semanas, esperenla._

 _Harye lee_


End file.
